Balto's Story
by DaCanineWolffePack
Summary: Another sequel to my Balto universe! This time, Balto's Story is set after the events of New Couples, New Lives. The Story of Balto's family history up to the point right before Balto: Always With You, My Son is covered. How did Balto's parents meet? How was Balto separated from his family, and how did he meet Jenna and his friends? Note: Balto OCs owned by their respective owners.
1. Chapter 1

Balto's Story

Part 1: Balto's Past

Chapter 1: Family reunion.

Middle of summer 1929...

Balto slept peacefully one night. Across from him, Aleu and Kenai slept peacefully as well, with Kenai warmly but gently wrapping his body and tail around Aleu like a blanket (though they both are covered in their own blanket already). As Balto dreamt, he was running up a hill, then stopped on his tracks. Down the hill, he saw a grey husky smiling at him. He smiled as he ran down the hill towards the husky.

"Aurora!" Balto happily greeted his sister. He nuzzled her affectionately, and she nuzzled him back. "It's been a while since I saw you, sister."

"Same here, brother." Aurora smiled at her little brother, and she leaned against him and rested her head on top of his neck. They embraced for a few moments before parting.

"What brings you here, sister?" Balto asked.

"Brother, I have exciting news that you will love to hear." She informed him.

"What will that be?" He asked with curiosity.

"Mother and father wanted me to tell you that you can finally have that family reunion you've been dreaming about for over a year!" Aurora said.

"Really? I can finally introduce to the family my mate and pups? That's great news indeed! Thank you for telling me!" Her brother replied enthusiastically.

"I thought you'd be so excited." Balto's sister replied with a smile.

"Where will we be having the reunion?" Balto asked.

"We'll have it here on your beach." Aurora replied. "Later today, go gather your mate, and the rest of your sons and daughters. You can invite their mates, if they would like."

"Anyways, Aleu and Kenai already live here with me." He replied.

Aurora nodded and leaned forward to nuzzle him. "See you again tonight, brother!"

"You too, sister! See you, Eyak, Aurora, mom, and dad tonight!" Balto bid as his sister, himself, and his surroundings faded away...

Balto woke up, yawning as he lifted his head. As he closed his muzzle and rested his head, he felt something rub against his muzzle.

"Morning, papa." Aleu sweetly greeted her father, nuzzling him. He smiled warmly at his daughter, and her mate at her side.

"Morning, Aleu. You too, Kenai." Balto nuzzled her daughter and son in-law.

"You two, I have something important for you to do." Balto said.

"What will that be, Balto?" Kenai asked.

"Aleu, around late afternoon or early evening, go to town with Kenai and gather your siblings and their mates. We will be having a family reunion here at the beach tonight." Balto instructed.

"Really, with whom?" Kenai inquired. Balto grinned.

"You met my mother and sister, right?" He asked Kenai. His son in-law nodded.

"Well, my other sister, Aurora, told me that we will have a family reunion. I'll finally be able to introduce the family to my mother, father, and siblings."

"A family reunion tonight with grandma, grandpa, and our uncle and aunts? That sure is exciting!" Aleu replied enthusiastically and nuzzled her father. "We haven't had a family reunion since we met grandma and grandpa on mom's side of the family."

Balto smiled. "Now you will be able to meet my side." Balto replied.

"How about you, Balto, what will you do?" Kenai inquired.

"I will tell Jenna about this and see if Max and Molly can come too." He replied.

"Will do!" Kenai said.

Balto, Kenai, and Aleu got up and went about their day. They told their family members about the reunion, and everyone was excited for the following night. As the sun was almost done setting, Balto looked out from his boat, watching out for his family members to come to the beach. Jenna sat beside him.

"You sure have been excited to introduce me and the family to your parents and siblings." Jenna said, and nuzzled her love on the cheek. Balto blushed and chuckled.

"You've already met my mother and siblings. You have yet to meet my father." Balto replied as he nuzzled his mate back.

"We shouldn't have to wait too long now. It's almost time." Jenna said. Balto nodded

Not too long later, Balto and Jenna spotted Yukon with his mate Yin, and her brother Yang, walking to the beach. Balto and Jenna proceeded to walk down the boat and greet their son and in-laws at the beach. A little bit later, Aleu and Kenai returned. A few minutes after that, Dingo and Nunivat came to the beach, alongside Dana and Thunder respectively.

"Thunder, Nunivat, it's good to see you two again." Dana said.

"Likewise, it's good to see you and Dingo again." Thunder replied.

"Say, does anyone know where Nate and Drake went last week?" Nunivat questioned.

"Sorry, sis." Dingo replied. "They're on vacation."

"The brothers wanted me to tell you that they are on a trip to San Francisco with their owners, and their grandmother and uncle. They'll be back in a couple of months." Dana added.

"Too bad they can't be with us today. Hope they have fun." Nunivat commented.

Balto, Jenna, and their family members chatted at the moment while they wait for the rest of the family to arrive. When the sun finally set, the rest of the family arrived at the beach.

"Your pups told us that we are having a family reunion." Max commented.

"This will be exciting, Balto, to finally meet your parents, and even your siblings!" Molly replied.

"Glad that you two are able to be here." Balto said. "Now, we just have to wait for my parents and siblings to come."

Including Balto, the group of 17 huskies and wolfdogs chatted at the moment. As Balto surveyed his family and listened to their conversations, he waited for his parents and siblings to arrive. Sure enough they did. Down the beach, Balto smiled as he spotted 2 white figures and 2 grey figures walk up the beach. There they were: Balto's mother Aniu, his father Beringo, his older brother Eyak, and his older sisters Juneau and Aurora. Jenna and her pups and in-laws watched as Balto ran over to greet the new comers.

"Mom, dad! Juneau, Eyak, Aurora! It's so good to see all of you again!" Balto exclaimed as his family nuzzled him affectionately. Balto nuzzled them back. He escorted them to the group of 16. Now, there were 22 of them in total.

"Dad, this is grandma and grandpa...?" Yukon began.

"And your uncle and aunts." Balto finished. Yukon glanced over at Yin and Yang. Besides Balto, the white wolf Aniu affectionately nuzzled her son.

"Balto, this is your father?" Jenna asked, referring to the grey male husky.

"Yes my love, he is." Balto replied.

"Beringo's you're father?" Max and Molly asked Balto incredulously.

"Beringo is my father." Balto replied. "You two know him already?"

"We've known him way before you were born." Molly replied.

"Nice to see you two again, after such a long time." Beringo greeted Max and Molly.

With that, the family reunion began. Balto introduced to his parents and siblings each and everyone of his pups and their mates. The party of 22 chatted with each other, getting to know one another. Balto introduced Jenna to his mother and father, and they lovingly nuzzled their daughter in-law, thanking her for being Balto's friend when he was an outcast. They told her how proud they are that she is their son's mate.

"You have a wonderful family, my son." Aniu smiled lovingly as she nuzzled her youngest son. Balto nuzzled Aniu back.

"Thanks, mom." Balto replied.

"You have a beautiful mate indeed." Aniu said.

"We are proud that you have Jenna as her mate, and to have her as our daughter in-law." Beringo said.

"Thanks, dad." Balto replied.

"Dad, no offense, but grandma is a wolf?" Saba asked.

"You never told us that." Kodi added.

"Yes, I never told you or your siblings." Balto replied to his son and daughter.

"Kodi, Saba, Dad is half wolf, just like me." Aleu told her brother and sister. "It's because of grandma Aniu that dad is half wolf. And yes, dad told me. It was because of finding out I was a wolf dog that I ran away 3 years ago. Right papa?"

"True enough." Balto replied as he wrapped his leg around his daughter's shoulder. He nuzzled Aleu, and she nuzzled him back.

"But that's okay. I learned afterwards to accept my wolf side." Aleu added, and her father nodded.

Her brothers and their mates glanced at each other, confused. Yukon, Dingo, Kodi, Saba, and Nunivat couldn't imagine that their father was half wolf. But does that mean...?

"Mom, did you know about this too?" Dingo asked.

"Yes." Jenna replied. " I knew all the time that your father was a wolfdog."

"So did we." Molly added, replying for Max. "But that didn't stop Jenna from becoming friends, and then mates with your father. Nor should it change how you feel about your father, and even Aleu."

"Very true, Molly. It should not change how you feel about your father, or your sister." Aniu replied.

"Wait. If Balto is half wolf..." Yin began.

"Why doesn't Juneau, Aurora, or Eyak look like their mother, just as Balto does?" Yang finished.

"Simple," Juneau added. "Aurora, Eyak, and I took after our father."

"While Balto took after Aniu. Just like Aleu took after him, while the rest of you took after your mother." Eyak replied, referring to Balto's pups.

"Dad, why didn't you tell any of us?" Kodi asked. "I'm not mad, but why didn't you tell us that you are half wolf, and that Aleu is as well?"

"Son, I didn't tell you or your siblings, partially because of Aleu running away after I had to tell her about her wolf side." Balto answered. Dingo glanced over to his mother, wanting to ask her the same thing. She only nodded.

"Indeed, my grandsons and granddaughters." Aniu spoke as she walked up to address her grandchildren. "In short, Beringo and I met one day. Despite me being a wolf, and him being a husky, we grew to be close friends and eventually fell in love and became mates. One day, I gave birth to your uncle, aunts, and your father. Like him, his siblings, and your sister Aleu, you all have wolf blood in you too."

Kodi and his siblings gasped and chatted with each other about this revelation.

"But what does having wolf blood have to give them?" Dusty asked.

"Dusty, having wolf blood gave Balto, Aleu, and her siblings advantages over regular huskies such as yourself." Beringo replied.

"Like what?" She asked.

"Yukon, have you ever thought why you were stronger than your other siblings?" Aniu asked.

"No, grandmother." He replied.

"You have inherited strength from your wolf side." She replied. Yukon glanced at himself, surprised to know wolf flows through him, giving him his strength.

"He sure is a strong guy, thanks to his wolf side." Yin replied lovingly as she sat next to him, licked his cheek, and rubbed his shoulder with her chin. Yang sat next to him, patting his shoulder.

Aniu turned around. "And to my dear Kodi and Dingo..." The brothers sat down in front of their grandmother. "Your father became the fastest in Nome because the speed granted by his wolf side that he inherited from me. And thus, it has been passed on to you both." Kodi and Dingo glanced at each other, surprised.

"Well, I wasn't such a good, nor fast sled dog, until Kodi trained me."

"And I couldn't run too far, until dad trained me to outrun him."

"Well, I don't care if Saba has wolf blood in her. I still love her just the same." Josh added as he held Saba and nuzzled her.

"Same her with my Nunivat." Thunder added as he also held her and nuzzled her.

Dusty and the other in-laws also expressed their love and support for their mates,despite their wolf blood. Even Kenai told of his continued love towards Aleu, despite her being half wolf rather than a full wolf like he is.

"Balto being half wolf never changed what I thought about him, nor does it keep me from loving him." Jenna added as she lovingly embraced her mate.

"Didn't matter to us that he's a wolfdog. He's our wolfdog." Max and Molly said as they joined Balto.

"While being half wolf makes everyone stronger, even your father, it wasn't always the case, as being a half breed caused others to hate him for a long time. Since we are all here, why don't we tell you all about Balto's past?" Beringo asked the group.

"Balto, you can also find out more about your past that we didn't get to tell you yet." Aniu told her son.

"I'll learn as much about my past as much as everyone else will." Balto replied. As everyone sat down in a circle around Aniu, Beringo, Juneau, Eyak, and Aurora, Balto also sat down in front of his family. Jenna snuggled with him. She licked his cheek, and rested her head on his paws, while he rested his head on top of hers. Beringo and Aniu smiled at their son, lovingly snuggling with his beautiful mate.

Aniu and her son and daughters prepared to tell their story...


	2. Chapter 2

Balto's Story

Part 1: Balto's Past

Chapter 2: Wolf and Dog Meet Pt. 1

"The day I met Beringo was a day that would change both of our lives." Aniu smiled at her mate, and he smiled back, and Beringo joined his mate.

"I never thought I'd ever meet a wolf like Aniu in the way I did. I'm still glad that I met her just the same." Beringo added. Aniu licked Beringo's cheek and continued.

"At the time, Beringo was a sled dog. In fact, he was the leader of his sled team, which included Max and Molly's respective parents: Dakota and Indiana, and Justin and Hallie." Being sled dogs themselves, Kodi, Dusty, Dingo, and Dana paid closer attention, eager to hear more of Beringo's story.

 _Max told me about Beringo before. I should have known then that I was hearing the story of my own grandfather!_ Kodi thought to himself. As if able to hear his thoughts, Max and Molly glanced silently at Kodi and smiled in satisfaction before turning their attention back to Aniu and Beringo.

"My team and I were on our way back from delivering the mail to White Mountain, when a blizzard slowed down our progress..." Beringo continued.

Winter of early 1920

"Let's keep up the pace, team!" A grey husky encouraged, looking back at his teammates.

"Beringo, how far are we from home?" Justin asked.

"We're only about a day away!" Beringo answered.

"There's no place like Nome!" Indiana exclaimed. His teammates howled in agreement.

"Let's keep going, everyone! We're nearing home with every step, every second, every minute we take!" Beringo said. Following this, the sled team continued their journey back home. However, the journey would not go without any trouble. Before they knew it, a blizzard hit the area, and was slowing their progress.

"Ugh! I can't see anything in front of me!" A dark brown husky exclaimed.

"Hang in there, team! You as well, Rodger!" Beringo called out.

"Don't worry, we got your back!" The female husky Dakota encouraged.

A few minutes later...

"Are we still headed towards the right direction?" Indiana questioned.

"We should be." Beringo answered. He then began to run faster, surprising the team. "C'mon! Let's push further through this blizzard! This way, we can get out of it sooner, or at least find shelter sooner!" He ordered. As they continued to push through...

"Watch out! Watch out!" Rodger called. Everyone could see it: there was a cliff ahead of them.

"What?!" Beringo was caught off guard. He began an attempt to slow their speed down, and his teammates followed his lead. All of a sudden, they slipped and was thrown into the air. They narrowly avoided the edge of the cliff. Rodger was knocked unconscious, and their musher nearly fell close to the cliff. Fortunately, Justin and Hallie helped their human companion to climb away from danger. However, Indiana was almost falling down the cliff, and Beringo jumped to save his life and struggled to pull him up the side of the cliff. As he did so, the ground was suddenly beginning to give way. Beringo desperately threw Indiana to safety. Unfortunately, the ground gave way, and Beringo fell down.

"Beringo!" Indiana cried in terror. He and his teammates watched helplessly as Beringo fell down the cliff. They could even see that he was so overcome by fear and shock that he didn't even scream as he plummeted down the cliff. He could only stare back at his team. Then, Beringo saw black shortly after being buried by a white blur...

Before he knew it, the grey husky slowly woke up, gripped by intense cold. His body was shivering heavily. Beringo was too overcome by the cold that he was disoriented and couldn't focus fully on his surroundings. He then saw a mysterious white figure stare at him as it approached him. Beringo was afraid but was also too paralyzed by the cold to focus on his fear.

"Don't be alarmed. I promise I will not hurt you." The figure said in a soft tone.

"W-W- Where am I?" Beringo asked.

"You are safe. I found you after you fell down the nearby cliff. You were buried under a heavy pile of snow. I dug you out and brought you here to seek shelter from the blizzard." The figure replied. It was a female wolf with pure white fur and gold eyes. Beringo slowly looked around to observe his surroundings. He was indeed brought to a small cave.

"My... my team! I gotta... get... back to my team I gotta get back home!" Beringo shivered.

"You can't. The treacherous blizzard still rages on outside as we speak. Do not worry though. Your team has already moved to seek shelter." The female wolf answered.

"But... how will I... know if they made it?" Beringo questioned.

"I'm afraid there's little you can do now to check on your team. I assure you though, when the blizzard is over, I will personally help you return to your team. Or, if we can't find them, I'll still help you in getting back to your home. Perhaps we'll find your team then." The female wolf offered. "For now, you must rest." She then walked around Beringo and laid down on top of him to warm his body up. Beringo was surprised by the strange wolf's gesture, but did little to stop her.

"Are you hurt?" She asked.

"No, I'm not. The cliff didn't seem that deep, and... and... the snow must have soften my fall. If anything... I-I-I'd only have minor injuries." Beringo answered.

The wolf nodded. "Just rest for now. Again, I will help you return to your team, or return home."

Beringo heeded her wisdom. After the sun was almost set, Beringo woke up from a nap, his body no longer so paralyzed by the cold. He then found his female wolf companion in front of him, laying a piece of meat in front of his paws.

"Eat up. I saved this earlier from my hunt. You and your team happened to be approaching near my home by the time the blizzard hit." She advised. Beringo smelled the meat. It may not be food that humans made, but it would have to do. The white wolf watched as the grey husky ate his meal. She advised him that she also had meat saved for her self, and she ate along side him. Afterwards, the two remained silent for a while before the husky spoke.

"Thank you very much, Though I gotta ask: Why? Why did you save me out there?"

"I have no quarrel with you or your kind. I simply avoided hunters in my time alone. I could have just killed you while you were unconscious, or left you for dead under the snow, but I didn't. I couldn't just leave you to die, despite you being a dog." She answered. Beringo silently pondered her wisdom.

"May I... may I ask for your name?" Beringo asked. The cave fell silent for a moment. Beringo was not sure that she would answer back.

"My name is Aniu." She replied.

"Aniu..." Beringo repeated.

"Yours?"

"Beringo. My name is Beringo. It's nice to meet you, Aniu. Thank you for saving my life." He said.

"It's good to meet you as well, Beringo." Aniu replied.

"You know, your name: Aniu, is a pretty beautiful name. Its so... mysterious, yet relaxing to the ears." Beringo complimented. He watched as Aniu blushed and giggled at his remark.

"Why, thank you." Aniu added, smiling at him. Beringo smiled back. "Besides myself, are you alone? Don't you live in your own pack?"

"Indeed, I am alone. I have been living by myself since I left my parents and my birth pack, never finding my own pack to live in. You are actually the first person I have met since my departure from home." She explained.

"That's... interesting." Beringo replied. For a while, the two broke in conversation with each other. Afterwards, they decided to go to sleep. However, even as Aniu settled herself next to Beringo, they remained awake, mainly staring into empty space.

Beringo then felt an irresistible urge to look at Aniu, closer then he could earlier. What was it that drew his attention to Aniu, someone who he just met? Was it her defining and distinctive white fur, as white as snow? Was it her gold eyes that, though piercing, still wore a kind and friendly expression towards him? Aniu then turned to face Beringo, and he immediately turned away after meeting her gaze, a bit embarrassed.

"Sorry. I don't mean to stare." Beringo apologized.

"No apologies needed. I will say again, it was a pleasure to meet you today, Beringo." Aniu replied.

"Same here with you, Aniu." Beringo replied. He smiled at her, as she smiled back at him. Afterwards, the two finally settled asleep. Beringo was eager to reunite with his team, but he relented to the futility of trying to find them with the blizzard still raging outside. At least he has someone to keep him company until he can reunite with his team and return home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Wolf and Dog Meet Pt. 2

A red husky sat up, filled with curiosity. "Excuse me for interrupting, but I have to ask: Grandma, how did you help grandpa find his team and get back home? And Grandpa, did you reunite with your team before getting back home, or did you get back home and then find your team?" Kodi asked.

"Patience, Kodi." Balto gently advised.

"You'll find out the answer to your questions soon." Jenna assured her son.

"Right. Of course. Forgive me, I'm just eager to hear what's next." Kodi apologized, and sat back down next to Dusty.

"No need to apologize. I do appreciate the enthusiasm, young Kodi." Beringo gently added. Dusty nuzzled Kodi and pat his shoulder.

Beringo turned to face his mate. "Shall we continue?"

"Certainly." Aniu grinned, and continued with their story.

 _The morning after I carried Beringo to the cave, the blizzard died down. I was able to go out and hunt for both of us. After I returned, he woke up, and offered him some "breakfast" before we started our day. I already ate my share, so after Beringo ate his, we went out to start looking for his team._ Aniu explained.

 _Luckily, Aniu's suspicions of my team seeking shelter was true, and we were able to catch their scent from when they left their shelter. And so, we followed their trail from then onward. The journey took a couple of days, and during that time Aniu and I had the chance to know each other more._ Beringo added.  
 _  
We enjoyed each other's company, and learned a little more about our lifestyles._ Aniu leaned over and nuzzled Beringo's chin, then continued. _As pleasant as our friendship was, we soon had to part from each other, as we were able to catch Beringo's team ahead of us at a distance._

"Aniu! Look! It's my team! I could barely see them out there!" Beringo exclaimed.

Aniu joined him at a cliff, and could see the team as well.

"I'm afraid this is where we must part ways." Aniu spoke.

"Wha-"

"This is your chance, Beringo. Go, and join your team now."

"But Aniu... I don't know if I will see you again." Beringo protested.

"Whether or not our paths will cross again is not important. What is important is that you join your team and return home. There isn't much time. You must go now, before your team gets too far."

Beringo knew Aniu was right, but he had just started to bond with her. What if he doesn't see her again? It was hard for him to part ways from a friend that helped save his life, but he knew he can't stay much longer.

"Aniu... before I go... I just want to say... thank you. Thank you for saving my life and helping me find my team. I owe you my life. I don't know how I could ever repay you, if I don't see you again." He said. Aniu nodded.

"You can repay me by reuniting with your team and getting home safely. It was my pleasure in meeting you, Beringo. Now go, before your team gets too far to catch up." Aniu beckoned.

Beringo and Aniu's gaze met briefly.

"I hope I will see you again, one way or another."

With that, Beringo left and ran with all his might and speed to catch up with the team.

"Dakota! Indiana! Guys!" He yelled at the top of his lungs to catch their attention.

"Wait. Is that?" A husky questioned, and turned back. His suspicions were true.

"Is that...?"

"I can't believe it! Beringo!" Hallie exclaimed, overjoyed to see their lost lead dog.

The team stopped in their tracks.

"Indiana! Justin! What are you-" The musher demanded, but was equally as surprised to see his lead dog running up to them from a distance.

Beringo pushed his approach, but also tripped. He slid up to the team's position. His friends, his teammates, rushed to his side and helped him up. After quickly checking if he was alright, they started to embrace their friend, barking their muzzles out, overjoyed.

"Beringo, you're alive! It's a miracle!" Justin exclaimed.

"But, how? How did you survive the fall?" Rodger asked.

"How did find us?" Dakota added as well.

"Guys, guys, there's not much time to explain. We have to continue back home now. Though I will tell you this: you won't believe me if I told you."

"Nonsense, Beringo! You can tell us!" Hallie implored. Beirngo placed his leg around her shoulder.

"Trust me, everyone, you wouldn't believe it if I told you. Now, let's get back home." Beringo patted Hallie on the back, and she leaned against him to give him a warm hug.

"Beringo, before we all go, I have something to tell you." Indiana added. The team turned their attention to him.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for leaving you behind back there. I really thought you were dead. Justin was right to consider the possibility that you were alive." Indiana apologized.

"Indiana, it's alright, old friend. I don't blame you at all. I was also worried for all of you if you sought shelter and if you made it. I'm relieved to see all of you alive and well." Beringo stated. "Now, let's get a move on and get back home!" He encouraged. The team barked, and prepared to leave. The musher took a moment to personally greet Beringo.

"Well I'll be. Whatever you went through back there, you got through it to find your way back to us. Well done, boy! Glad your alive and back with us." He said, rubbing Beringo's head affectionately. He then left to prepare the team's departure.

"Beringo." A voice called his attention. "Continue leading the way." He walked back to the team to see Indiana holding his lead dog's harness. After a moment of hesitation, he walked into the harness, and the team was off shortly afterwards.

"The team and I got back home in the late afternoon. My team held a party for me and we celebrated not only our return home, but my return as well." Beringo said.

"But, wait. That surely isn't the end of the story between you and grandma." Yukon commented.

"Right. Surely you two bumped into each other again." Aleu added.

"You two are correct." Aniu replied. What Beringo didn't know then is that I also followed him home. I enjoyed his company as much as he enjoyed mine. I was also curious as how huskies like him live their lives.

When night time came, Beringo found time to walk alone along the beach, lost in thought. He was happy to finally be back home and back with his adoring teammates, no doubt. But then, something was biting him in his mind. He kept on thinking of a certain beautiful, pure white wolf that helped him get to where he is now.

 _Aniu. I miss you. We last saw each other several hours ago, but I truly miss you already. I truly owe you my life. I hope that this isn't the end of our friendship. We barely got to know each other. Considering this, I don't know if you really consider me a friend, or if you are just being friendly to me. I do know this though: I do consider you a friend. I hope that I will see you again some day. But if we really won't see each other again, Thank you once more for saving my life and helping me get back home with my team._

 _Little known to the grey husky, a mysterious white figure was perched from a balcony, watching him from an abandoned boat nearby._

 _Don't worry, Beringo. I'm here. Don't worry about me too much. Just continue with your life. I'll be here, watching._

 _While I did not wander into town, in fear of being caught by humans, I did watch Beringo from a distance... in a familiar place." Aniu slowly turned to look up behind her to direct everyone's gaze at the grounded boat. The group was astonished._

 _I guess my wolf wolf side and sled dogs aren't the only things that run in my family. Balto thought. True, he already knew the importance of the grounded boat, but to know how far it was used was another story altogether._

 _Aniu walked up to Balto and Jenna and sat down next to her son, affectionately rubbing his head with her paw._

 _"Now, this part is something that I know will be to your liking, Balto." Aniu grinned. Balto smiled back at her, and encouraged her to continue on with the tale..._


	4. Chapter 4

Balto's Story

Part 1: Balto's Past

Chapter 4: Friends Reunite

One day later...

"Beringo, I highly suggest you go to the vet and make sure you're mind is straightened up. Go to the vet, and make sure that the fall you took, and a couple days in the wild didn't get to your mind." A malamute mocked him, laughing as he and some companions left the grey husky.

Beringo walked away, dejected and frustrated. As he did so, he walked passed some of his teammates who overheard the conversation.

"Beringo, who was that?" Rodger asked.

"Oh, team. Don't worry about him. He's nobody important." He answered.

"What were you talking about?" Dakota inquired.

"Just forget it. It's a lost cause... at least for now." Beringo replied.

"Please tell us, what were you talking about?" Indiana implored.

Beringo sighed. "Look, you know how most humans and dogs fear and despise wolves? Then you already know how I feel differently about wolves than most other humans and dogs do." He said.

"I don't know who that guy was, but I gotta agree with him... and respectfully disagree with you, that is." Rodger replied.

"Oh, not you too!" Beringo replied, agitated.

"No offense, Beringo, but you heard the stories."

"Yes, yes. The big bad wolf attacks the humans, and the dogs save the day." Beringo was ticked, but tried to maintain his calm. "Look, take it this way: What if we were told a story where you attacked humans, but it wasn't true, yet everyone believes that story because everyone was told that story. How would you like that?" Beringo immediately walked away.

"Wait, Beringo! I don't mean any disrespect!" Rodger called out.

His lead dog looked back at him. "Believe me, Rodger, I did not say that you did so." He continued to leave the group. Hallie and Indiana glanced at each other then caught up with their lead dog and friend.

"Wait, Beringo. Why were you telling whatever you told about wolves to that dog?" Hallie asked.

"Look, I just simply wanted to enlighten some ignorant minds. Unfortunately most everyone doesn't believe in what I do, but that does not make me change what I believe in." Beringo stated.

"Well, we're not going to argue with you, for we never seen any wolves ourselves." Indiana replied.

"Fair enough. Though, you do not have to answer, but what do you think of wolves? Do you believe the stories, though you have never seen a wolf before?" Beringo gave this thought for his teammates to ponder. "Anyways, you can think about that on your own time. I suggest that you all rest and go about your day. We'll have a practice session later this afternoon at the beach."

"If you say so." Hallie said.

"What will you be doing?" Indiana wondered.

"I'll be taking a walk, clearing up my mind." Beringo replied. "See you all later."

 _During the next two months, your father carried on life as usual._ Aniu said.

 _Although, thoughts over your mother would occupy my mind during that time._ Beringo added. He and Aniu smiled at each other before continuing.

 _Indeed. I watched your father as he would occasionally run across the beach with his team on practice sessions. However, one day, he would catch a quick glance at me..._

Two months later...

"That's right, everyone, keep it together! Just like if this was a real mail run!" Beringo encouraged. As he ran behind his whole team, he glanced around his surroundings. But then, something caught his eye. It was far away, and he barely caught sight of it. As he stopped behind his team, his eyes gazed at a lone figure standing at the balcony of an abandoned boat. It looked so familiar. After noticing the figure had white fur, it hit him...

 _Aniu? Could it be?_

"Hey, Beringo!" A teammate called. He suddenly turned to face his teammate.

"What were you looking at?" The male asked.

Beringo shook his head. "Sorry. I thought I saw something. Never mind that, maybe it was just nothing." Beringo said, trying to dodge the topic.

"You alright?" The male wondered.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

"I hope so. Keep it together, just as you said!"

"Right, of course! Keep it together. Let's continue."

Beringo and his team resumed their practice for the afternoon. After it was up, the team went back to their individual kennels at their home to get some rest. Thinking privately, Beirngo decided that when night time comes, he would sneak out to the beach to see if he really saw his friend.

 __When night came, he did venture out to the beach. As he reached the boat, he took a moment to look around, but he didn't find anyone. It was quiet.

"Aniu?"

As he turned to glance at his side, a blur knocked him down to the ground a few feet from his last position. He couldn't react. As he looked up, he saw a female wolf with white fur pin him on his back, laughing.

"Did you miss me?" She spoke, and gently removed her paws from Beringo's chest.

"Aniu! I knew I thought I saw you!" Beringo exclaimed. Aniu let him get up, and the two ran, danced, and tumbled with each other. Beringo was overjoyed to see his friend. While Aniu wasn't as overjoyed, she did feel happy that he is thrilled to see her again. Plus, she no longer has to watch from a distance to see her friend.

Their playful reunion ended with Aniu pinning Beringo on his back once again. She let him up after a moment and straightened his fur.

"I hope I didn't rough you up too much." She said.

"No worries. It takes more than a tackle to rough me up." Beringo replied, earning a giggle from Aniu. He leaned in and Aniu wrapped her leg across his back and around his shoulder.

"Still, I missed you so much, Aniu! We last saw each other two months ago!" Beringo exclaimed.

"No, you saw me two months ago." Aniu corrected, grinning. "Still, it is nice to be with you again, my friend."

"Friend?" Beringo was caught off guard. "But we barely got to know each other. Only two days." He reasoned.

"Two days were enough for me to call you a friend. Question is, do you consider me a friend?"

He thought for a moment. He never thought he would hear Aniu call him her friend, but already had his mind set on the answer to her question.

"Aniu, I am proud to call you my friend." He smiled, and wrapped his leg across her back and around her shoulder as well. She beamed back at him as the two embraced each other.

"You followed me home." Beringo observed. Aniu nodded. "But why? I thought that you would have gone back to living on your own again."

"Know this, my friend: I did enjoy your company when I helped you reunite with your team. Plus, I did not want to leave you for good, so I followed you and your team back to your town. I just kept low so humans won't notice me. I've been doing so for the past two months. Plus, you were the only real company I had after living so long by myself, and I did not want to give that up."

Beringo turned away and blushed.

 _She followed me all the way home, just to be with me._ He thought.

"Does that mean...? Or are you going to leave again soon?"

Aniu placed her paw on his shoulder.

"No worries, Beringo. I'm staying here. I may not be able to walk around your human town the same way you can, but I am willing to give up life in the wilderness, for the most part, just to be with you. Although, I will be hunting in the woods outside of town still."

Beringo smiled. "Glad to hear that, Aniu! Welcome to Nome... sort of. Just outside of town."

Aniu beamed. "That's very sweet of you." She replied as she tapped her muzzle with her nose. This caught Beringo off guard, and she explained that it was how wolves were friendly to each other. He did like that friendly gesture though.

"Th-thanks, Aniu. I look forward to seeing you everyday. I just gotta find time to be with you, and make sure no one follows me and discovers you." Beringo said.

"Don't worry too much about me, Beringo. Just carry on life as usual. I understand why if there are any days that I don't get to see you." She advised.

"It's a deal then! Still, I'll try to find as much time as possible to spend with you." He said.

"You're too kind." She replied.

With that, Beringo and Aniu bid farewell, and looked forward to seeing each other the following day.

"Aww, what an adorable reunion you and Beringo had." Jenna mused. She smiled at Balto, and he smiled back at her. He turned around to face his mother, who affectionately nuzzled his face. Juneau walked up to him, Jenna, and Aniu.

"From that moment on, their friendship blossomed, to the point where they gradually grew openly affectionate with each other."

"Awww!" Balto looked around as his sons, daughters, and in-laws expressed their amusement.

"That reunion was adorable enough. To hear how you two bonded with each other will be a real treat!" Yang said. His sister, Yin, smiled and nodded at him in approval.

"That's true enough." Beringo replied to Yang. He wrapped his paws around Eyak and Aurora's shoulders.

"If this immediately applies, how long were you two dating each other?" Dana inquired.

"Well, we'll get to the dating part later. I can tell you this though: since our story started back in 1920, Balto and my siblings were born about two years later." Eyak replied.

"Interesting." Kenai added.

"I suppose, grandma, that you and grandpa were friends for two years until you both became mates and gave birth to my dad, uncle Eyak, and aunts Aurora and Juneau." Aleu concluded.

Aniu nodded to her granddaughter. "You are getting a bit ahead, but you are correct. I promise we will get to that part. But first, your grandfather and I had to bond as friends before we got to bond as a couple."

"Please continue, grandma! We'd love to hear more!" Nunivat implored. Aniu giggled at her youngest granddaughter.

"This family history just keeps getting better and better!" Thunder added.

"Yes, you said it, Thunder!" Dingo agreed.

"Very well, as you all wish." Aniu conceded. Her gaze met her son's.

"I know I'm getting ahead of myself, but I suppose that you and dad getting together was much like how Jenna and I got together..." Balto nuzzled Aniu's chin. "... as well as how the rest of us got together with our mates, except for Yang of course." He glanced over to him.

"No offense taken." He replied, anticipating Balto's thoughts.

"You are correct to say that, Balto." Aniu softly replied. "You and Jenna were and still are, inseparable with each other, as is the rest of you." She looked around at her family before she turned back to Balto. "Your father and I were inseparable, although he had to sneak out of town to see me..."


	5. Chapter 5

Balto's Story

Part 1: Balto's Past

Chapter 5: A Close Call

 _During the next two years, my friendship with Beringo gradually blossomed. He and I grew closer and closer to each other, with every moment of everyday. And as Juneau said, we also grew openly affectionate with each other as time went on. Beringo and I would see each other everyday, when he would find time to sneak out undetected._ Aniu explained. _That is, when he wasn't out training with his team, or out of town on a mail run. Otherwise, we would spend the day with each other, walking around the beach or in the woods, learning about each other's life styles, and each other's families. He would also get some time to sleep with me at night, just as long as he is able to sneak back in so his team doesn't notice._ Balto's family members chuckled in amusement at the lengths Beringo had gone to just to be with his friend.  
 _  
For about a year or so, Beringo had successfully kept my presence a secret, even from his own teammates. However, one day in the summer of 1921, his teammates were getting suspicious, as they noted how he would be absent frequently. One night, a member of his team noticed how he was gone the entirety of the previous night, so all of his teammates except for one, decided that they would confront him about his frequent absence..._

One night in the summer of 1921...

"Quiet, guys. Beringo should be somewhere near." Hallie whispered to her friends.

"Look, there he is." Dakota answered.

They saw their lead dog walking over to the beach.

"Is the beach really where Beringo has been going to frequently? He hasn't been going there as much before we got home last year after he was lost in the wild after that fall." Indiana said.

"Time to find out." Justin replied. For a little bit, they followed Beringo further down the beach until he seemed to be heading towards the direction of an abandoned boat.

 _Curious..._ Hallie thought. She glanced at her friends, exchanging nods with them, then decided to finally confront their lead dog.

"Beringo." Indiana called.

This startled him as he looked back behind him.

"Indiana? Guys? What are you four doing here?" Beringo asked.

"We were about to ask you the same." Dakota answered.

"Look guys, I'm just-"

"Beringo, we know that you've been heading out frequently for the past year or so. It's one thing if you are really going to the beach for some alone time, but to know that you've been out the entire night last night..."

 _Darn!_ Beringo thought. _I thought I was clear! Don't tell me that they suspect..._ Beringo thought in his head.

"What are you hiding, Beringo? Why exactly do you keep coming here at the beach?" Justin demanded.

"You think I'm hiding something?" Beringo questioned.

"Thwe don't know for sure." Indiana replied.

"Look Beringo, I'm worried about you. We are all worried. You haven't acted this way before, until after coming home from being slowed down in the blizzard last year." Dakota pointed out.

"Wait, where's Rodger?" Beringo questioned.

"He's still at home... but you aren't." Dakota answered. "Look, with all due respect, you are our friend and especially, our lead dog, not just another teammate. We're not attacking you, but we have to know here and now, why have you been sneaking out? And why were you out the whole night last night?"

Beringo looked to the ground nervously, shuffling his paws.

 _Should I finally tell them? It's so risky. So many things could go wrong. They never expressed any real, strong prejudice towards wolves, but if I tell them, things could change. He thought, conflicted._

 _"Well?" Justin spoke up._

Beringo sighed. "I can't tell you." This shocked everyone.

"Beringo!?" Hallie exclaimed. "Are you hiding something?"

"What do you mean you can't tell us? Beringo, this isn't like you." Dakota said.

"I'm sorry guys, I can't tell you. I just can't..." He said.

"Why not?" Indiana demanded.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Beringo replied, but this was not satisfactory.

"Don't say that, we've heard it before. What could possibly be so dangerous that we, your own teammates, can't know?" Justin said.

"I'm afraid of what could go wrong, beyond my whole team being angry at me." He explained.

"Now what could that be? Please, tell us Beringo, here and now! What is it that you kept from us for so long?" Indiana demanded.

Beringo sighed.

"You really want to know? Are you sure? Are you very positive you want to know?" Beringo questioned. His teammates demanded him to tell his secret.

"Very well then. I have no shame in receiving criticism for my actions, no matter how humiliating. But before I show you, I need to know that you would trust me on this... absolutely trust me on showing you."

"We just want to know what you've been up to, that's all." Hallie pleaded.

"In exchange for what... or who, I am about to show you, you have to promise... no, you have to swear... to keep a secret." Beringo warned sternly.

"Who?" his team exclaimed, caught off guard.

Beringo nodded. "You all asked for it. Don't say that I didn't tell you so." He warned for the last time. He then glanced up towards the front of the boat, where a mysterious figure glanced down at them. They watched as it darted out of view, then walked down the ramp. Beringo's team's eyes widened in shock.

"A... a.. wolf?"

"Yes, but she's not just any wolf, she's my friend. That's right, you heard me right, MY FRIEND. Her name is Aniu."

The pure white wolf nodded, then addressed his friends.

"Now before any of you possibly think of telling your remaining teammate, as well as the rest of your town of my presence, know that I was the reason why your lead dog is here before you." Aniu spoke up confidently.

"As your lead dog told you, the cliff he fell down last year wasn't that deep, and the snow softened his fall. I pulled him from the snow. I brought him to safety, warmed him up, and helped him find you all so that he could get home safely. "

"B-Beringo? All this time for the past year or so, you've been seeing this wolf? Aniu, is it?" Hallie questioned. Beringo nodded.

"It wasn't until two months after I was reunited with all of you and after we finally got back home that I was reunited with Aniu. She lived out here ever since. We've been meeting in secret all this time, because I absolutely cannot risk her presence being known by anyone other than myself. Think of what would happen if everyone knew a wolf was nearby, and that I was hanging out with her."

"You kept her a secret, even from us." Indiana said. Beringo nodded, and placed his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"I'm sorry that I have been keeping a secret, but it was necessary for her safety, as well as everyone's." Beringo glanced at the rest of his team.

"Do you all understand now? Remember the talk I had about how I felt about wolves, and how some dogs ridiculed me for my different beliefs?" Beringo questioned.

Beringo's teammates chatted with each other for a minute, before they turned their attention back to their lead dog. Hallie then walked up to him to speak.

"Beringo, are you..." She cautiously glanced at Aniu. "Are you sure that you could trust this wolf? That you could trust Aniu?"

"Hallie..." He started, "...have you not learned anything from what I said about my beliefs over wolves? Have any of you not learned?" He was starting to raise his voice. "Listen! I can't force everyone to like, or tolerate wolves, but that doesn't mean that I can't try, that I can't try to convince everyone otherwise. Now, important question: now that you all finally got me to show you why I have been absent frequently for the past year or so, I must ask you: can you all swear to keep a secret?"

He eyed everyone, Indiana the last. "Indiana, can you keep a secret? Can you all keep a secret, regardless of how you feel about wolves?... Dakota? Justin?"

They did not give him an answer, as they murmured to each other.

"Ahhh!" He yelled in frustration, turning away.

 _That's it, things are going to be ruined! Aniu's safety will be in danger!_

"Beringo." Aniu spoke, placing her paw on his back, beckoning him to face his team. He obliged, somewhat begrudgingly.

"Know this as well, team: if you cannot keep a secret, if the whole town should know about this, I will tell you that without a shadow of a doubt, I will do everything in my power to protect Aniu! No one is going to lay a claw, not even a single hair on her, not while I'm around! If you can't trust wolves, there's little I can do to change that, but I will not allow Aniu to be harmed because of most everyone's prejudice and hatred towards wolves!" Beringo was seething. Very rarely if ever, did his team witness their lead dog speak in such a heightened tone... perhaps, losing his cool.

Aniu helped calm her friend. He sighed, regaining his composure.

"So, what's it going to be then? Will you all be willing to keep a secret? You don't have to keep on meeting me with Aniu all the time if you don't want to, but can you still swear to keep her presence a secret?"

Yet again, his team didn't answer. They did glance around at each other before Indiana walked up to Beringo.

"Beringo... we agree to keep Aniu a secret... if you really do wish to help protect her." He answered.

Beringo nodded. "Thanks, old friend." He said softly. Hallie and Dakota joined him.

"Beringo, if you truly trust Aniu, then we will help keep your secret. I have to say though, I've never heard you speak with so much conviction before." Dakota added.

"I'm sorry that we were agitating you, Beringo." Hallie spoke apologetically, speaking up on behalf of her team. Her lead dog placed his paw on her shoulder.

"No. I am the one who has is sorry for yelling at you all." He replied. "I'm also sorry that I've kept my meetings with Aniu a secret, but it was necessary, not just for her safety, but for everyone's as well." He turned to the remaining member of his team. "Justin? What do you say?"

"I'll say this: I won't argue with you protecting her... but I will be the first to say, I am willing not to speak of Aniu in order to keep her a secret, especially not speaking of her in public." Beringo nodded.

"One question does remain..." Justin added. "... what about Rodger? Should we tell him?"

"Well... It's not that I don't trust Rodger at all, it's just probably the best if he doesn't know about this. I'd hate to not inform him, but knowing how he doesn't exactly agree with me on wolves... there's no telling how he'd react if he knew about Aniu. I am lucky that you four agree to keep this a secret, but I don't know about Rodger." He reasoned.

"We understand." Indiana assured. His teammates nodded. After a moment of silence, the team decided to go back home. Beringo told them to go ahead, and that he would spend the night with Aniu, and return the following morning, which his team accepted. Beringo waited for them to leave until he joined Aniu.

"Thank goodness things didn't go south." He said. "Things could have gone wrong."

"I understand." She replied. "You have to do what's necessary."

"Aniu, I have to apologize to you. I'm sorry that you had to see me lose my cool. I really thought that my team wasn't going to accept keeping you a secret."

"You owe me no apologies. You were only doing everything possible to protect me." She replied, then giving a smile. "That's a good thing though, because it shows what lengths you would go to protect those you care for, as well as shows how sweet you are." Aniu gently nuzzled Beringo by the cheek. He blushed slightly, but smiled and returned her nuzzle. With the situation concluded, they decided to walk up the abandoned boat and go to sleep, snuggling warmly with each other.

"Impressive keeping mom's presence a secret for that long, dad." Balto complimented, earning a smile for Beringo and Aniu. "Makes me think, I wish that my wolf heritage was kept a secret from everyone in town for that long as well. It could have at least delayed everyone from realizing I'm half wolf and treat me as an outcast."

"True, son. Perhaps if everyone in town didn't realize you had wolf blood in you at first, then life in Nome would have been more bearable for you. However, even with that, you should still remember that you still had few friends who didn't treat you differently, despite you being half wolf." Balto's father replied. Balto knew who he was referring to. He glanced over to his side at Jenna, and she nodded and smiled lovingly, and nuzzled the side of his neck. As she did so, Balto exchanged glances with Max and Molly.

 _Dad's right. I've had Jenna, Max, and Molly at my side, despite being a wolfdog. Jenna especially didn't care about my breeding._ Balto thought.

"So, Beringo, Aniu, I suppose your date with each other is up next? Josh questioned.

"Correct, Josh." Beringo replied. Aniu and I had our first date about... I think.. roughly 2 months after I had to show her to my team. While we ended up having three, our first date was the first step to having our lives changed even further, and the first step into a relationship beyond friendship..."


	6. Chapter 6

Balto's Story

Part 1: Balto's Past

Chapter 6: First Date

2 months later...

Beringo and Aniu were having another personal time with each other, walking together along the beach. As they walked in silence and enjoying each other's company as well as the peaceful scenery, Beringo silently admired Aniu.

It is true that he and Aniu had grown closer to each other over the time their friendship grew, but Beringo felt that he and Aniu were growing into something more, especially after he showed her to his teammates.

He couldn't keep his eyes off her. Beringo admired how Aniu walked gracefully and carried herself with confidence.

 _Aniu is so beautiful._ Beringo thought to himself.In his eyes, she was so stunning. He admired her slender body and her pure white fur. _As white as snow.  
_ To him, Aniu is a friend like no other. They are always so happy to be with each other. He was so happy and content to be with her.

A breeze blew at their direction. Aniu turned to her friend and also silently admired him as he was distracted, breathing in and enjoying the breeze.

 _Beringo is such a sweet and compassionate dog. He is a true gentle dog, always thinking of those he cares for before himself. He is so sweet... such a handsome dog as well._

"Enjoying the breeze?" Aniu broke the silence.

"I am. You?" He replied.

"I am as well." She replied.

They sat down together at the beach for a while longer. Beringo was about to watch her in admiration when she turned to catch his gaze. He smiled at her, attempting to hide his admiration. She smiled back.

Something then poked at Beringo from his mind.

 _Why don't you ask her out?_

 _Me, ask Aniu out?_

 _Of course. You two are such good friends... close friends. I know how much you admire here. Who knows, perhaps she feels the same way about you. You can see it in her eyes, the way she talks to you and spends time with you._

 _But, how would I know for sure if she has... any feelings for me?_

 _Why, don't you? Don't you have for her?_

 _What are you trying to suggest? I'm only being friendly to her, that's all. She's friendly with me too. We enjoy hanging out with each other._

 _Uh huh. Are you sure? Are you sure that you two aren't more than just friends? I tell ya Beringo, something special could be forming between you and her. There's only one way to find out for sure..._

 _Okay, I see where this is going. But... I have to be careful not to turn Aniu off, even unintentionally. Even if there is something between us, wouldn't it be a tad early to ask?_

 _Perhaps. But you wouldn't know for sure unless you talk to her. I'm sure you'll think of something. Just listen to your heart, then make your move._

 _Okay then..._

Beringo was conflicted. He knew he admired Aniu, but didn't know if she felt he same way. However, he knew it was true that he would have to find out some way.

"Aniu?"

"Yes, Beringo?"

"There's something I want to tell you."

"What's that? You can tell me."

 _Well, here goes..._

"Well... I just want to say... You know that we've been friends for over a year now."

"Yes, I know. And I do enjoy our friendship and spending time with you." Aniu replied. "Why? What is it you need to know?"

Beringo hesitated for a moment. "I... I do enjoy our friendship and time spent with each other too. I just wanted to know.. and I hope you don't mind me asking."

"Don't worry, Beringo. I don't mind at all. I trust you. You can tell me anything." She encouraged.

"Okay... Aniu, would you... like... to go out with me tonight?"

 _Go out with you tonight? Beringo, are you asking...?_ Aniu was surprised, caught off guard.

"I know that every time spent with each other, we've been walking around the beach, the woods outside Nome, and even went stargazing here and there, which is all good, but I'd like to know if you would like to go out with me tonight, but for a more special occasion.?" He explained. He silently held his breath. _There, I said it. This is the moment of truth. It's either make or break this moment._

 _"Beringo, I can't believe you're actually asking me this... I'd love to go out with you tonight!"_

 _"You, you do?"_

"Of course, Beringo! I'd love to go on a date with you!"She softly exclaimed, and nuzzled Beringo under his chin. __

This is another sensation that Beringo loved. Aniu's nuzzle, her touch, puts him at ease. He felt Aniu nuzzle him under his chin, rubbing her nose and under his chin with such sweetness and reverence. Aniu then pulled back to smile at her friend.

"Thanks for asking me this question, Beringo! I would absolutely love to go on a date with you tonight!

"Th-Thanks, for accepting, Aniu." Beringo said. " I didn't know whether or not you'd like the idea."

"Oh, Beringo." Aniu teased. "We're close friends. You can tell me anything." She took a step in front of him and leaned against his chest, looking up at him. "Besides, we're the only ones here. Only all but one of your teammates knows about me."

"Hehe, true." He replied, chuckling nervously. Aniu pulled back to face him directly, and even gave him a couple licks on the face, and nuzzled him gently.

"You're such a sweet dog, Beringo."

"Thanks, and your such a beautiful wolf, Aniu." This made her giggle. Beringo softly rubbed his muzzle against hers, nuzzling her for a brief moment. "So, I suppose we go out tonight?"

"It would be my pleasure." Aniu replied. "Where would you like to go?"

"Me? I was going to ask you the same question. My offer, your place."

"Aww, that's so thoughtful and considerate of you." Aniu replied, and placed her paw on Beringo's.

"But why don't you choose? I'll go where ever you go."

"Are you sure, cause I will go wherever you go?" Aniu giggled, but still beckoned for him to choose. "Alright then... I was thinking..." This idea that Beringo had was risky, but it would be worth it if he went with Aniu.

"This is a bit risky, but I was thinking if we can go around Nome tonight. We would just have to keep to the shadows in case there are still humans and dogs out. Besides, I've never got to show you town ever since we became friends last year." He proposed.

"It sounds like a wonderful idea. It would be a nice change in scenery to go to your town. We just have to stick to the shadows, keep close to each other, and watch each other's backs." Aniu replied.

"I suppose it's settled then." Beringo concluded. Aniu voiced her approval. "After I go back to town later, I'll go and pick you up here in the evening."

Aniu nodded. "It's a date then." They both smiled. Aniu nuzzled into Beringo's chest for a moment, then closed her eyes and leaned against him, pressing her face into his chest fur. He wrapped his paws around her, giving her a warm hug and holding her close to him. Both of them were excited to go out on their first date with each other.

Later in the evening...

Beringo was at his home with his team. The sun was setting, and he was more than ready and excited to go on his first date with Aniu. He just waited for his musher and his team to go to sleep. On the other hand, when things looked good for him and when he was about to go, a teammate approached him to speak.

"Going out to see you know who?"

Beringo turned around, started.

"It's okay, I checked to make sure that the coast is clear."

"Justin. You startled me." Beringo said.

"Sorry that I did so." He apologized.

"Anyways, yes you are right." Beringo answered. "And to let you know in advance, I might spend another night with her."

"No offense Beringo, and I don't want to jump to conclusions and judge you, but are you sure that you and her are just friends?" Justin questioned.

"I beg your pardon." Beringo replied.

"Well, it's just that you two seem to be close..." The room fell silent as Beringo pondered what to say.

"Nah, it's okay. Let me guess, it's something that is best to be kept under wraps in case things go downhill unexpectedly." Justin continued.

"True, but what do you think?" Beringo asked.

"I'll just simply leave you two alone. What ever the case is, have a good time with her." Justin wished.

"Thank you, Justin. You're a great friend and teammate to have." Beringo said, patting his friend's shoulder with his paw. With that, Justin left his lead dog and allowed him to meet Aniu.

When he got to the boat in a few minutes, there she was, greeting him.

"Good evening, Beringo." Aniu sweetly replied as she gracefully walked up to him and greeted him with a nuzzle.

"Good evening to you too, Aniu." Beringo replied, returning her nuzzle. They smiled at each other, looking into each other's eyes before deciding to start their date and walk into town.

"After you." He offered, which Aniu gracefully accepted.

Their pair entered Nome cautiously, being extra careful not to be spotted by any humans and dogs who may be still out.

"By the way Aniu, did I fail to mention that my teammates are dating each other?" Beringo asked.

"I didn't know that. That's wonderful. Are you referring to the four that you introduced me to?" Aniu repied.

"Yes. Justin is dating Hallie, and Dakota and Indiana are together. They've been dating ever since my whole team started their break. Who knows, maybe they have, or will, find their loves in each other." He said

"I wish them luck on their dates. While they have theirs, we have ours." Aniu nuzzled Beringo, and he nuzzled her back.

"So, where do you plan to start?" Aniu asked.

"We'll think of something, Aniu. Besides, there are so many places I would like to show you, such as where my team and I sleep." Beringo replied.

"I'm along for the tour. Start anywhere in town you wish." Aniu responded.

During the date, Beringo got to show Aniu to as much of Nome as possible, while keeping to the shadows to remain undetected. During the whole time, Beringo continued sharing stories with each other, as well as starting to reveal even more personal feelings and stories that they did not share before. It was a wonderful date for both of them. Aniu was especially grateful she has this chance. She had been taught some of the various aspects of the lifestyle of humans and dogs, but it wasn't until tonight that she was able to walk into town rather than just look out from a distance.

By the time they knew it, they were starting to feel sleepy, and decided to head back to the boat. When they walked up the boat, Aniu could see that Beringo was tired, yet still awake. Beringo turned, about to address Aniu, and she took this moment to take him by surprise.

She tipped Beringo down on his back, and stood over him, smiling softly. She slowly lowered her body to lie down on top of his chest, and wrapped her paws around his neck, pressing her nose against his.

"Thank you so much for taking me out on a date tonight, Beringo." Aniu spoke softly. "I had so much fun being with you tonight. You really know how to show a lady a great time." She smiled with such affection and sweetness that Beringo had not seen before."

"Thank you Aniu, for accepting our date. It really has been a wonderful and peaceful night with you, unlike other nights before." Beringo replied as they started to rub noses.

"You know, I've enjoyed our date tonight so much, we should have another one next time." She offered.

"Another date? Well... if you wish. I'd love to have another date with you. Next time, you will get to choose where we go." He said.

"I will let you know when that time comes." Aniu replied. "By the way, I never thought you would ever ask me out."

"Really? You were... expecting me to?"

"In a way, yes. I know, we've spent time with each other being friends for the past year. Yet in recent months, I really feel that we've grown so close to each other, much more than regular friends. You know what I mean?"

"Uhh, yes, I do. I'm glad I have met someone like you, Aniu. I'm so thankful to have you, and to spend just about every day with each other."

"I am also thankful to have you, Beringo. I'll say this here and now, I no longer wish to live life in a wolf pack. I want to spend the rest of my life seeing you everyday." She leaned her head forward and nuzzled Beringo's face deeply. Beringo closed his eyes, and returned her nuzzle.  
They continued to snuggle with each other in silence for the next few minutes. Beringo started to daze off, wearing a dreamy expression on his face. Aniu could tell he was enjoying something.

"What's that I see in your eyes, handsome? Something... pleasing you?"

"Oh no, don't worry about that. It's just... just..."

"Yes?" Aniu implored.

"You're fur. It's so soft, yet warm and cozy... like a blanket." He replied.

Aniu giggled. "You've had plenty of time to snuggle with my fur... and you will have plenty of time left to enjoy it." With this, she rested her head next to his and closed her eyes as if she were going to fall asleep, but didn't fall asleep. All the while, Beringo wrapped his paws around her body, holding her close to him.

After a while, Aniu got up to let Beringo settle down. She laid down and snuggled warmly against Beringo's side.

"Good night, beautiful." Beringo softly licked her muzzle.

Aniu gave his muzzle a lick as well. "Good night to you too, handsome. Thanks for asking me out and taking me out tonight. I look forward to spending more time with you, as well as planning our next date."

"You're welcome. And thank you for accepting my offer and going out with me. I too look forward to spending more time with you as I can, and for our next date as well."

Aniu yawned, warmly buried her face into the side of his neck fur, and fell asleep, secured with her friend. Beringo smiled and admired her silently. He recalled her words earlier about them becoming friends to a much farther extend than regular friends would be.

 _Perhaps We are becoming more than just friends. Is this a sign that it is coming true? Do we both have... feelings for each other?_

Beringo would have to continue pondering this question in the morning. He was just thankful to be with Aniu just the same. He softly breathed in her scent, and fell asleep with her.


	7. Chapter 7

Balto's Story

Part 1: Balto's Past

Chapter 7: 2nd date/ Love revealed

One month after their first date, Beringo and Aniu gradually became even closer and more affectionate with each other. Despite this, both still grappled with their feelings for each other. True, they individually knew how they felt for each other, but both struggled whether or not to reveal their true feelings for each other.

This has been especially true for Beringo. Currently he found himself lying down on on the back porch of his home, looking over at all the dog sheds of his teammates. He was lost in thought over Aniu.

 _This is rather ridiculous. I've struggled asking her out before, and then I found out I was able to ask her out. We are close friends who care deeply for each other. I care deeply about her, yet... I still am doubtful if she feels the same way I feel for her?_

"Beringo? You alright there?" A voice startled him, breaking him from his thoughts.

"Oh, Dakota, you startled me." He said.

"Didn't mean to. I apologize." She said.

"None are owed."

Dakota came to join her lead dog and friend. "So, I suppose that you are thinking of... you know who?"

Beringo nodded.

"I suppose that you plan to spend the night with her again." Dakota said.

Beringo nodded, and sighed. "Dakota, I need to ask you for an honest answer. Do you think I'm ditching you and the team?"

This question caught Dakota off guard.

"I don't understand what you mean."

"Look, you and the whole team, except for Rodger, know how much Aniu and I are friends, but I don't intentionally want to make the team feel as if I'm ditching everyone for her. It's just that... I owe her my life. She's the reason why I'm even right here right now. If it weren't for her, I wouldn't be alive today, or at least not be home." Beringo explained.

Dakota nodded, and silently processed the info. She then settled down next to her lead dog. "Don't worry, I understand. You don't have to worry as well. Justin, Hallie, Indiana and I have all come to accept that you are friends with Aniu. We all owe her for saving your life and bringing you home. I speak up for the rest of our team in saying, I understand if you want to be with Aniu, even every day."

"But not every night... at least." Beringo added. Dakota gently patted Beringo's back with her paw, and they stayed silent for a while, Beringo silently immersed in his thoughts. After a few minutes Beringo got up.

"I'm going out now, Dakota. I could see you later. If not, see you tomorrow."

"I understand. See you tomorrow, Beringo."

"One more thing, Dakota. Please honestly let me know if I'm spending too much time away from the team."

"Don't worry, I'll let you know."

Beringo then headed his way to the boat that Aniu resides at. On the way, he continued exploring his thoughts. He thought that not only did he grew even closer and even more affectionate with Aniu since their first date a month ago, but he also recollected that two weeks ago, his teammates have found their mates. Dakota became mates with Indiana, while Justin became mates with Hallie. Since Rodger already has a mate, this leaves him the only one of his teammates to not have a mate.

 _I truly wish my team luck with their new lives with each other._ Beringo thought.

As he continued towards the beach, he recollected all the memories he had with Aniu, from their first date recently to all the times they've cuddle with each other, going star gazing, and complimented each other. He knew that Aniu did feel something towards him, but he's been so doubtful if they are signs that she has feelings for him. All the signs that has been facing him since their first date came to the same conclusion that Beringo him self knew: He was in love. He loves Aniu.

 _Face it, Beringo. Admit it, you love Aniu. You've always been smitten by her as you grew your friendship with her. You've always enjoyed when she snuggled her soft, pure white fur with you, even during the nights you've spent with her. You felt like something was missing in your life when Aniu let you go to reunite with your team. You two are more than just friends._

Beringo just had it there with struggling with his feelings for Aniu. One way or another, no matter how nervous he felt about confessing his feelings for her, he will tell her how he felt.

As he approached the boat at the beach, he saw a white female wolf gracefully walk down the boat to greet him.

"Hello, Beringo." Aniu sweetly and warmly greeted him as she nuzzled his face deeply.

Beringo sighed with content, and returned her nuzzle. "Hi, Aniu." He enjoyed her warm touch when she nuzzles him.

"You alright, Beringo? You don't look like yourself." She said.

"I'm alright, Aniu. I just have a bunch of things in my head."

"Why not tell me? You can tell me anything." She offered, placing her paw on his.

"Don't worry yourself, Aniu. I'm okay." Beringo reassured her as they began to walk down the beach. They did so in silence, enjoying the peace, and each other. Aniu then smiled and leaned in to nuzzle Beringo on the cheek.

"Beringo..." Aniu mused softly. They stopped in their tracks. Aniu gracefully and reverently nuzzled the side of Beringo's neck. "... you know how much I've enjoyed our first date a month ago. Well, I was thinking, would you like to go on a second date with me tonight?"

 _A second date? Hmmmm... a second date... I smell an opportunity here, Beringo. Take it! Take it while you have the chance!_

 _Okay, Okay. I will take it._

Beringo grinned. "I'd love to, Aniu. This time, you have the choice to pick where we want to go tonight."

Beringo closed his eyes as Aniu smiled, and leaned against his side to nuzzle him under his chin. "You're too sweet, Beringo. That's one thing I enjoy about being with you. You've always been... accommodating for me, as well as for each other."

Beringo opened his eyes, smiled and licked Aniu's cheek. "Anything for you, my dear." Aniu giggled in response.

"Tonight, we can walk around the beach and the woods outside your town." She offered. Beringo whole heartedly accepted.

"Oh, and now that you mentioned that, I hope you don't mind if we can end our date tonight at a spot that I just thought of. I may have something in store for you." He said, grinning mischievously.

"Oh, is that so? I do see you're up to something." Aniu responded.

"I'm just going to prepare what I have in mind before our date."

"I'm looking forward to our second date, as well as what you have in store." She replied sweetly as she leaned against his side.

Beringo leaned back against her. "I think you'll love what I have for you." The two leaned in to nuzzle each other.

For the rest of the day, Beringo took time to hang out with Aniu, then went back in town to prepare his surprise for her. He also took some time to catch up with his teammates, and then went back to see Aniu when evening came.

"Ready for our second date, Aniu?" Beringo asked.

"As long as you are." Aniu replied.

Together, the pair began their second date. It went very similarly to their first, except different locations. They still talked to each other about various life experiences and personal matters. They just did so while walking across the beach and around the woods as well.

At night, they found themselves sitting together near a cliff of a mountain outside of town, looking over Nome and watching the night sky. Aniu leaned softly against Beringo's side and rubbed his cheek against his fur.

"This has been a truly beautiful and peaceful night, just like our first date." Aniu soothed.

"I'm glad you're enjoying this night. I'll do anything to keep you safe and happy." Beringo said.

"I'm already safe and happy just being here with you." Aniu softly replied. The two continued to enjoy each other's warm company as they watched the night sky. As Beringo looked across the landscape, he was able to spot his surprise for Aniu from a distance. He smiled mischievously.

"Aniu, ready to call it a night?"

"I don't know about that, Beringo. I'm just having a wonderful time with you, as usual. I don't know if I can call it a night already."

"In that case, I suppose that we can have our date last a little longer. As you know, I have a surprise for you. Follow me."

Aniu smiled as she gracefully followed Beringo down the mountain. Beringo even decided to cover her eyes with his tail as they approached his surprise for her. When he removed his tail, Aniu looked at him confused.

"Beringo, I don't see the surprise."

"This is the surprise."

"If you're referring to the space here, I suppose that it does look roomy and peaceful."

"It's not the spot, but what's on the spot."

"He walked over to shards of glass and a lantern.

"Beringo, all I see are just glass and a lantern. I don't want to doubt you, but what exactly is the surprise.

"This is." Beringo said as he began to shift the glass. "Say it again what you see, Aniu."

"Okay. I see shards of broken glass." She observed.

"Yes. They are pieces of broke glass..." Beringo moved the broken glass to a spot, then lit the lantern and positioned it. "But... point them to the north..." When he walked out of the way, flashes of light began to shine nearby Aniu. which made her gasp in surprise.

"The... the Northern lights!" Aniu exclaimed, astonished. "It's so amazing... and beautiful!" She turned to face Beringo. "Beringo, how did you do that?"

"It's a trick that my mother taught me when I was a little pup. She told me to show it when I find someone special in my life. And... I found mine."

Aniu slowly gazed at him, and blushed when she found out that she was his special someone. This touched Aniu deeply. Beringo smiled lovingly at her as he began to lean forward to lick her forehead and nuzzle her.

"I have to tell you something very important, Aniu. It's what I was referring to earlier when I visited you." Beringo mentally sighed. _This is it. Just like before the first date, this is it._

"I love you, Aniu." He finally confessed.

"You do?" Aniu replied, caught off guard, yet stared at him in awe.

"Yes, Aniu. I love you. I can't hold this back anymore. I've always enjoyed every moment with you. You're the most beautiful female I've ever met, let alone, the most beautiful wolf I've ever met. Not only that, but you're pure white fur just enhances your beauty. After we first parted ways when you helped me catch up to my team, I've felt that something was missing in my life. I should have known that it was an early sign of my love for you."

"Oh.. Beringo." Aniu replied softly. She leaned in to nuzzle into his chest. She looked up at him, and smothered him with all her love and affection. She licked and nuzzled his face, cheek, and muzzle.

"I love you too, Beringo. You don't know how much it means to me to know that you love me." She was even starting to tear up with joy. Beringo softly licked her tears away as they continued to lovingly embrace each other.

"I love you with all my heart, Beringo." Aniu repeated. "You are the most handsome and wonderful dog I've ever met. I never thought I would ever meet a dog, let alone fall in love with one. But now that I've spent so much of my life with you, I realize I could never have it any other way. I love you with all my heart, and I would love to spend the rest of my life with you."

"As do I, Aniu. It's just too bad that most humans and dogs fear and hate wolves, yet I could, and am, in love with one. I don't care that you're a wolf, I love you just the same."

"And I don't care that you're a dog either. I still love you, no matter what." Aniu said.

The pair deeply nuzzled each other for a moment, expressing their love for each other. "I promise, Aniu, I will do everything it takes to make sure you're safe and happy. I'll take care of you, even if it means laying my life for you."

"I know, Beringo, I know." Aniu replied as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm honored that you'd choose me above all people, as your mate." Beringo said.

"And I am proud to have you as my mate, and am proud to be yours." Aniu said. "Though, let's spend some more time together as friends, even as friends in love. We have each other, anyways."

"Anything to make you happy, Aniu." Beringo said. They leaned their forehead's into each other's, touching noses at the same time as they gazed deeply into each other's eyes as the northern lights Beringo created shined and danced nearby them. After they decided to end their second date, they accompanied each other back to the boat. Although they decided not to be mates yet, they snuggled with each other like real mates would. They can finally be able to continue their lives with each other, no longer burdened with admitting their love for each other.


	8. Chapter 8

Balto's Story

Part 1: Balto's Past

Chapter 8: 3rd Date/ Mates at last/ A New Family

Beringo and Aniu had the time of their lives during their second date. Not only have they grown much more closer and more affectionate with each other, they finally admitted their love for each other as well. Aniu desired to remain friends with Beringo for a little bit longer, which he whole heartedly agreed to. Their love for each other blossomed every day for the next two weeks until they decided to finally cement their bond between with each other during their third and final date. From sunset to sundown, they found themselves sitting down and snuggling with each other, occasionally licking and nuzzling each other as they watched the sun set.

"Beringo, tonight must be the happiest day of my life so far. And to think I was so happy two months ago when we admitted our love for each other." Aniu spoke as she slipped her head under Beringo's chin and pressed her head against his throat.

Beringo softly nuzzled Aniu with his chin. "I know how it feels, my love. I've personally felt like the happiest guy in the world when we admitted our love for each other two weeks ago. Every day, every moment spent with you since, things just kept getting better and better... and better."

Aniu sighed as they embraced each other, looking into each other's eyes. Moments later, They gazed up at the sky as the Northern Lights, the real Northern Lights, shined across the sky.

"The Northern Lights are beautiful, aren't they, Beringo. Both yours, and the real ones." Aniu commented.

"You said it, beautiful." Beringo replied, but not looking at the lights. Aniu turned and blushed when she saw Beringo gaze lovingly at her, also knowing who he was referring to as beautiful. Beringo leaned in to lick her cheek, and she gracefully returned his affection.

Beringo took a breath. This moment has been weeks in the making since their second date.

"Aniu, would you like to start a family with me one day?"

Aniu did not answer at first, but smiled lovingly at Beringo. She leaned over to nuzzle Beringo's face deeply. Beringo affectionately nuzzled her face in return.

"Yes Beringo, I'd be honored to be your mate, and start a family with you."

As if the sprits in the sky and the entire universe silently cheered in approval, the Northern Lights seemed to grow brighter as the new couple slowly rubbed each other's noses, gazing into each other's eyes as they showed their deep love for each other. They were then ready to live their new life together, no longer just friends, but as mates.

Balto began to silently tear up as his parents and siblings retold his mother and father's time falling in love and becoming mates. Jenna noticed this.

"You alright, Balto?"

Blushing slightly, Balto tried wiping the tears away from his face. "I-I-I'm alright, Jenna. I'm just feeling emotional right. It's just so touching to hear how my parents fell in love and became mates. It just reminds me so much of how we fell in love, Jenna." No matter how Balto tried to calm down, he just felt so deeply emotional and touched over his parents' love story.

"Aww, come here you." Jenna mused as she placed her paw on top of Balto's and pulled herself to lick and nuzzle Balto to comfort him. Aniu and Beringo even came to nuzzle their son to help comfort him. Even Saba and Nunivat felt the urge to join Balto and to help comfort their father. After a moment, Balto graciously nuzzled each of his family members that showed him their support, thanking them.

"I now know that the Northern Lights trick truly did come from my mom and dad." Balto said.

"You're right, brother." Eyak added. "Dad's mother taught him the trick. He then showed mom, who in turn, showed the trick to you when we were pups. You've then showed that trick to Jenna, and both of you showed Josh and Yukon that trick to show to their mates."

"Indeed, Eyak." Aniu commented. " Balto, I did show you the Northern Lights trick when you were a pup, which we will get to soon."

Aniu gazed to her family members around her, and they were ready for her, her mate, and her three older pups to continue their tale.

The next morning after the third date...

Beringo slowly woke up as the sun rose for the morning. As he watched Aniu sleeping next to him in his embrace, he silently recalled the events that happened last night. This morning, he woke up with Aniu at his side. This time, she is now his mate, while he is hers.

 _Aniu, I love you. I never thought that one day I would meet a wolf, let alone fall in love with one. But after spending more than a year with you, I realize that I too could never have it any other way. I love you, Aniu. Though my teammates don't know it, now the entire team has their mates, and needless to say, now the lead dog has his love as well._

As if sensing his thoughts, Aniu woke up, and gazed lovingly at her new husky mate.

"Good morning, my beautiful love." Beringo softly greeted in an almost whisper as he held her close to him and licked and nuzzled her face.

"Good morning to you too, my handsome love." Aniu greeted back as she affectionately returned his nuzzle. They yawned, stretched, and got up to leave the boat. After setting paw on the beach, Aniu softly leaned against Beringo's side and softly nuzzled him. He returned her nuzzle.

"You have any plans today?" Aniu wondered.

"Well, I have to leave now before my musher notices I'm still gone." He softly pressed his head against Aniu's chest. "Too bad we can't spend the entire morning, and the entire first day as mates with each other."

"I understand, Beringo. You have your comfortable life in town, with a loyal and adoring team and a human musher who takes care of all of you. I wouldn't want you to completely give up that life just to live with me." Aniu comforted.

"But I would give all of it up just to be with you all day every day if I could." Beringo responded before parting from her.

"You just do what you have to do in town, my love. I'll always be here when you get the chance to see me." She reassured. She crossed his path, and in a flirting manner, rubbed her tail under his chin.

"I know. But before I go, allow me to linger a little longer for one more cuddle with my new mate." Beringo said. Before Aniu could react, Beringo leaned forward to gently tip Aniu on her back. He stood over her, and leaned down to smother Aniu's face with affectionate licks and nuzzles.

Aniu giggled as he did so. "Oh Beringo, you naughty dog." She teased.

"I can't say this enough. I love you, Aniu."

"I love you especially, my handsome Beringo." She replied as she wrapped her paws around his neck and pulled him towards her to smother his face with affectionate licks. Even when he tried to get up, Aniu firmly held him down to continue smothering him with her love.

Approximately 5 months later...

It is now early 1922. During the next several months, Aniu and Beringo continued their new happy life together as mates. Beringo also had joy in seeing his teammates Justin and Hallie raise their own family, and same with Dakota and Indiana. He was able to meet their pups, with two of them being especially adoring to him. Those two adoring pups are named Max and Molly. Max, the son of Dakota and Indiana, and Molly, daughter of Justin and Hallie.

His teammates' pups weren't the only pups that he would look forward to. Before he knew it, his mate Aniu would become an expectant mother. The two celebrated with sheer joy when they found out that they would be parents one day. And that day finally came...

Beringo found himself running towards the boat at the beach, knowing that his mate would give birth soon.

"Aniu! Aniu! I'm here... I'm here." He panted as he reached the boat.

"Beringo." A soft female voice called. "It's okay. I'm okay. Come see your our pups."

Beringo silently approached his mate and stared in amazement and awe at the sight of four tiny pups. Two of them are grey like himself, and two of them are white like Aniu.

"I'm... I'm a father, Aniu. And you're a mother..." He said, still gazing at his newborn pups in amazement.

"Yes my love. We are parents now." Aniu soothed.

Beringo walked forward to join his mate's side, still gazing at his new pups. Aniu licked Beringo's cheek and nuzzled him lovingly. She watched him, waiting for his reaction. Soon enough...

"Their beautiful Aniu... absolutely beautiful." He complimented. He wrapped his law around her and gently pulled her head towards him, hugging her. He then licked and nuzzled her affectionately.

"Along with falling in love with you, this has to be the happiest moment of my life." He said.

"There there, handsome, I understand how it feels." Aniu comforted. Beringo turned to rub his nose against hers.

"They are absolutely beautiful, Aniu. Just like you."

"And you." She replied.

Together, the new parents watched their pups crawl across the floor for the first time in their lives.

"What will we name them?" Beringo asked.

"Well, I was thinking that you can name two of them, and I name the other two."

"Very well then. Which one is the eldest?"

"The white female here."

"And the oldest male?"

"The white male."

"Okay. How about Juneau for the female, and Eyak for the male?"

"Wonderful names, my love." Aniu complimented as she licked Beringo's cheek."

"The other two are yours to name." Beringo offered.

Aniu smiled at Beringo, then gazed lovingly at her pups.

"Hmm... I'll name the other female Aurora. As for our youngest son... I name him... Balto."

"Aurora and Balto. I love those names." Beringo said, nuzzling Aniu's neck fur. "For Balto, it's such a strong and fitting name for him."

"I'm glad you think so, Beringo." When the pups settled into Aniu's belly, she called each of them by name.

"Juneau, Eyak, Aurora, and Balto, welcome to the world, my babies." She gazed at Beringo. "Welcome to the world, our babies."

For the next moments, Aniu and Beringo watched adoringly at their newborn pups.

"You know, Aniu, the youngest pup... Balto, I think? He looks more wolf than his siblings." He observed.

"Yes that's true, but that shouldn't matter. He is still our son. I love him with all my heart, just for being our son. Same for his siblings." Aniu said.

"True. I'm not offended." He said.

"Aside from his wolf features, Balto is your son. He looks just like you." Aniu teased, but saying the truth.

"Nawww. On the contrary, his wolf features should make him your son, your baby." Beringo teased, earning a giggle from Aniu.

"Regardless, I vow to love and protect our pups as I have with you." Beringo promised."

"And I vow to love them with all my heart, as I love you." Aniu vowed as well.

They nuzzled each other deeply, and rubbed into each other's faces. "By the way, Beringo, Just by looking at him, I can tell something special will happen in Balto's life. I don't know what or how his life will be like, same with his siblings, but I know something special is in store for Balto."

"Together, we will do everything in our power to ensure a wonderful life for our pups." Beringo stated.

"Agreed." Aniu replied, and the new parents continued their loving embrace. They are more than ready to raise their family, no matter what happens.


	9. Chapter 9

Balto's Story

Part 1: Balto's Past

Chapter 9: Family Bonding / Puppy Playtime

"Before we continue with the story..." Beringo directed his attention to his son. "Balto, how do you feel, now that you now know the story of when you were born?"

"First of all, it's an amazing story, dad." Balto replied. He turned to his sibling in-laws. "Max, Molly, how about you two? Did your parents tell you both of when you were born?"

"Indeed we were told the story of when we were born." Molly replied. "Beringo used to visit our respective parents and our respective siblings."

"If only we knew that Beringo would become your father, Balto." Max said.

"Speaking of which," Yukon spoke up. "Grandpa Beringo, did you ever tell your teammates that you became mates with grandma Aniu?"

"No I did not, Yukon." Beringo replied. "Although looking back, maybe I could have done so. I was able to entrust them with your grandmother's presence, yet I did not tell them about my relationship with her. Justin though, may have suspected."

"Perhaps if your teammates didn't follow you to the beach, maybe you would have been able to meet with Aniu without anyone knowing. You wouldn't have to risk her presence being known to anyone in town outside of yourself." Yin added.

"You would be correct." Beringo replied.

"Dad, I remember mom telling me a story once of when I spent time with you and Juneau, Eyak, and Aurora, when I was a pup." Balto said. Aniu smiled with satisfaction.

"Indeed, your mother did tell you a story when you and your siblings were pups, Balto." he replied. "I remember that exact story your mother told you. In fact, let's start with one particular day when you and your siblings were pups. This one takes place a day after the story your mother told you."

Early 1922, 2 months after Balto and his siblings were born...

 _Aniu and I cherished every moment we spent with our newborn pups, just as much as we cherished every moment we spent together with each other. I would have to discretely bring food to Aniu when she was nursing you and your siblings, Balto. She was unable to hunt after she gave birth. Although, when you and your siblings grew a bit older, we saw how well you four bonded with us and each other. While Juneau, Eyak. and Aurora were especially close with me, Balto was especially close with Aniu._

 _And it is this bond we shared, that allowed me to continue watching over you throught the years, my son._ Aniu said, addressing Balto. She and Balto momentarily smiled at each other, and embraced with a nuzzle. His family awwed as they watched him and Aniu share a sweet and loving mother and son moment with each other. _Of course, this doesn't mean that I didn't love your siblings any less, nor did your father love you any less._ Afterwards, Aniu beckoned to her mate to continue the story...

"Dad, come back here!" A white pup named Eyak yelled gleefully as he and his sisters chased their father on the beach.

"Ok, here I am." Beringo said. Just as his pups were going to pounce on his paws, he jumped back playfully.

"Oh, were you going to get my paws? You're not going to get my paws!" Beringo cheered playfully as he jumped around the beached as his pups chased.

"Come back here!" Juneau exclaimed And then...

"Got you, papa!" Aurora exclaimed as she climbed on top of her father.

"Oh no! Get off of me, you!" Beringo shouted playfully as he jumped and galloped around, even carefully rolling down the beach. His pups all came to jump and crawl all over his belly.

"Aha! Aha! Get off me!" He laughed his lungs out as his pups crawled over him, tickling him. "I'm ticklish!"

Nearby, Aniu and her greyish brown wolfdog pup Balto watched in silence, lying down with each other. They also took a moment to gaze at each other adoringly.

"Balto my darling son, you are a truly handsome and adorable pup, you know that?" Aniu soothed in a soft, motherly voice, caressing and stroking Balto's head repeatedly with her paw.

"I know, mama." Balto replied. "And you are beautiful and pretty, mama." Aniu blushed slightly and giggled.

"You are such a sweetheart, my darling." She mused.

"Am I special, mama?" He asked innocently.

"Of course you are, my son. You and each of your siblings are. You four are my pups and your father's pups. We love all of you with all our hearts."

"I love you, mama." Balto spoke sweetly as he leaned against her and rubbed his cheek against her fur.

"I love you too, Balto, my darling son." She replied as she wrapped her paw around him and gave him a long and warm hug. Mother and son held on to each other for a while, bathing in each other's warmth and presence.

They parted as they heard Juneau approach them.

"Hi there, Juneau." Aniu warmly greeted her eldest daughter, and nuzzled her head.

"Hi, mama." She replied, licking her mother's nose. She then turned her attention to her little brother.

"Balto, come play with us!" She encouraged.

"Yes, Balto! Come play with us! Pleeeeaaasssseee! We want to play with you too!" Aurora pleaded innocently as she joined him and Aniu. Aurora leaned against Balto's left side, nuzzling his cheek. Juneau leaned against his right side and licked his cheek and rubbed hers against the side of his neck. Aniu giggled in amusement.

"Go ahead, Balto. Play with your father and siblings." Aniu encouraged. Nearby, Beringo was laying down on his chest, with his paw around Eyak as they waited for Balto's response.

"I will!" Balto exclaimed.

"Yay!" Juneau and Aurora yipped and jumped around in excitement. Even Juneau leapt on top of Balto, licking his nose, causing Balto to laugh.

"Have fun with your father and siblings, Aurora." Aniu cheered.

"Thanks, mama." Juneau said as she and Aniu rubbed noses. Without wasting anymore time, Juneau, Balto, and Aurora all bounded across the beach to meet with their father and brother. Aniu got up and walked over to watch them from a close distance as her mate and pups resumed their playtime.

2 hours later...

"Hi mama! Hi papa!" Eyak greeted as he and his brother and sisters ran up the boat to meet their parents, who were discussing something.

"Hello, my babies." Aniu lovingly greeted her pups.

"You pups sure have enough energy to last the entire day." Beringo commented warmly. "How would you four like this: your mother and I were talking about going on a walk as a family."

"To where, papa?" Aurora asked, curious.

"Well, what how would you four like it if we all go walk around the human town outside?"

"Really?" Juneau asked, wagging her tail in excitement and anticipation.

"We'll only walk outside the human town." Aniu warned. "We won't walk inside the town. The residence would not react so kindly with me among you."

"Why, mama?" Balto questioned. Aniu gently rubbed her paw on his head.

"It's something that you wouldn't understand, Balto. Same for the same for your siblings."

"Let's all go now, pups! Just stick close to your mother and I at all times." Beringo instructed.

"Yes, papa!" The pups exclaimed and ran down the boat in excitement. Aniu and Beringo chuckled in amusement, turning to each other to rub noses.

"Shall we, my love?" Aniu spoke.

"After you, my love." Beringo beckoned.

And so, the family of six went walking around the area around Nome, Alaska, making sure to keep a safe distance so as not to be spotted by any of the town's citizens. As the family did so, Beringo pointed out to his pups some of the same sights of the town that he pointed to their mother. The pups enjoyed the whole "tour" from outside. Sometime after the tour, Beringo asked Aniu to take care of the pups as he spends some time with his team. She gladly obliged.

"At least the pups know that I also live in town, and that I can't always sleep with you and them at night." Beringo said to his mate.

"They understand, my love, I assure you." Aniu replied. "Don't worry, we get to see each other everyday, and the pups get to see you everyday as well."

"Yep. Can't spend too much time away from my team, or else they'd think that I ran off on them, especially one teammate who doesn't know about you." He noted.

Aniu giggled. "I understand, Beringo. Just do what you have to do with your team. The pups and I will always be here to see you." Beringo smiled at her. "Thank you, Aniu."

She smiled lovingly at her handsome mate and leaned over to nuzzle him deeply. "If we don't see you tonight, then see you again tomorrow, Beringo."

Beringo nuzzled Aniu in return, deeply breathing in her scent. "See you again, Aniu." He then nuzzled each of his pups as they said goodbye to him. The pups all at once smothered their father with licks and nuzzles. With that, Beringo left to return to his team as Aniu accompanied her pups back to the boat.

The next day...

Beringo was able to return to his family and spend time with them all day. In short, it was another happy and peaceful day with his family. Good news for his pups: he would be able to sleep with them tonight, but would return to his team once again the following day.

When night time came, Beringo found himself putting Juenau, Eyak, and Aurora to sleep next to him. However, Aniu spotted Balto still awake, looking out to watch something from the boat. She quietly walked over to join her son.

"Balto? Darling, it's late. What are you doing staying up?" She gently asked.

"Oh, sorry mama. I just don't feel that sleepy." He replied.

"What are watching? The sky? The town?"

"Both." He replied.

Aniu gently nodded, but after looking back at Beringo, suddenly an idea blinked in her head. She walked over to Beringo to whisper something to him. Afterwards, she walked back to Balto and placed her paw around him.

"Balto, come with me. I have an idea."

"What is the idea, mama?"

"You'll see."

Aniu walked back to Beirngo with Balto.

"Balto, since you can't sleep yet, I thought of showing you something. I know that you will like it."

"What is it? Where is it?" He asked. Beringo replied with a silent grin.

"Son, trust you mother." Beringo told him.

"Yes Balto, you'll see what it is." Aniu agreed.

Balto walked over to his father, and Beringo licked his forehead.

"Balto, you'll see what your mother has in store for you. Remember to always stick close to her and to do what she tells you to do." He instructed.

"Yes, papa." Balto replied. Beringo smiled. "Have fun." He said while rubbing his son's head. Balto responded by leaning against his father and hugging him as Beringo held him close. Afterwards, Balto and Aniu walked together as they left the boat.

"Mama, where are we going?" He asked.

"Balto, this is risky, but I'm going to take you to a safe spot in the human town." She replied.

"Really?" Balto glowed.

"Yes, my son. But you must stay close to me and don't make any sound that would attract the people who live in the town." She said.

"Yes, mama." He replied. "I promise." He showed his obedience by leaning against her leg. Aniu smiled and leaned down to nuzzle him.

"I know you do." She replied.

Aniu and her son reached town, and Aniu safely guided her son to their destination. It was in a hidden place under a building. Aniu felt excited when she and Balto reached their place.

"Stay here, and watch closely." She instructed as she began move some shards of glass to one side of the room. Balto watched silently but curiously. When she was done, he spoke up.

"Mom, what are you doing?" Balto asked.

Aniu smiled. "You see all this glass?"

"Yes."

"Well, see what happens when I shine some light."

"Huh?"

Aniu did not reply, but lit a nearby lantern and before they know it, Balto gasped with awe.

"Mom, it's the northern lights!" He squeeled.

"Yes, my son. Just like the real northern lights." Aniu sat down next to Balto.

"It's so pretty." Balto watched in amazement. "Mama, where did you learn to do that?"  
"Your father showed me that trick just before we got together." Aniu answered. "You know why I wanted to show you this trick?"

"Why?"

"I want you to use this one day. Perhaps after you grow up, and you find someone special in your life, I want you to show that special someone this trick."

"Special someone?" He asked.

"Yes, darling. Just as I am to your father, maybe one day you'll find a special friend for yourself one day, and I want you to know this trick for that occasion."

Balto nodded, and the two continued to watch the lightshow before Balto felt sleepy. Aniu walked Balto back to the boat, and the family slept peacefully, with Balto snuggled with his mother.

The next morning...

"Alright, my darlings! Ready to spend the day with mama?" Aniu called.

"We sure are, mama!" Eyak exclaimed.

Where are we going to play, mama?" Juneau asked.

"Maybe at the woods?" Aurora suggested.

"That's a great idea, sweetheart." Aniu commented. "Although, why don't we go down the beach? Your choice."

"Let's go down the beach!" Juneau said. Her siblings agreed.

"Then down the beach it is." Aniu spoke. The pups squealed in excitement. Aniu then turned to Beringo and Balto.

"My son, you're going to spend the day with your father. Remember to always stick close to him." She instructed.

"I will, mama. See you later!" He said.

"You too, my baby." Aniu said as she embraced him goodbye. She embraced her mate as well, then the family split off their separate ways. Aniu chased Juneu, Eyak, and Aurora down the beach, while Balto followed his father to the mountains outside of Nome.

"Tell me, Balto, what did your mother show you last night?" He asked.

"Dad, mom showed me the Northern lights! She gathered broken glass, and shined a light towards the glass." He replied.

"You enjoyed it?"

"I sure did!" He replied.

"Glad you did so." Beringo said.

"Dad, is it true that you showed that trick to mama?" Balto asked.

"It's all true, son. You can use that same trick if you find someone special in your life one day, just as I have done with your mother." Beringo told him.

When Beirngo and his son got up to the mountain overlooking Nome, Balto asked:

"Dad, what again do you do in town?" Balto asked.

"I am a sled dog, son. I am the lead dog of my team. I tell them what they do, and they do it." He explained.

"Dad, isn't that bossing around?" Beringo replied with a chuckle.

"No, Balto. There is a difference being a boss or leader, and being a jerk. I don't act like a meanie towards my teammates. They are my friends, and I am theirs."

"Ohhh." Balto said. He listened attentively as Beringo explained what he does as lead dog, and the adventures he and his team had been to before. Balto was fascinated with his father's adventures, and even asked him if his team knows about the family, which Beringo said no, and told Balto with an innocent answer on why the team doesn't know about their lead dog's family. Afterwards, Balto chased his father across the woods. He eventually landed on Beringo's belly and tickled him as he jumped and crawled on Beringo's belly. Needless to say, Balto loved his family, and everyone was having a happy time with each other. Beringo could not have it any other way.


	10. Chapter 10

Balto's Story

Part 1: Balto's Past

Chapter 10: Tragic Separation

"May I ask you a question, dad?"

Balto turned address the youngest of his sons.

"Yes, Kodi?"

"Did you really not remember any of these moments when you were a pup? Did these memories really fade away as you grew up?"

"Unfortunately, yes, Kodi. These memories really faded away as a grew up without my family. Before I was lost in the blizzard months ago, I even forgot that I had siblings." He explained.

"At least you are now able to regain those memories of you puppyhood, Balto." Jenna reassured him.

"True." Balto replied to her, nodding.

"Those were good times when you and your siblings were pups." Beringo added.

"Cannot agree more." Eyak said. "Playing with each other, and with mom and dad." Juneau and Aurora nodded in agreement.

"Unfortunately, those moments were not meant to last." Aniu foretold, facing Balto. "Balto, you have learned how your life was when you and your siblings were pups, being taken cared off by your father and I. Now know the truth behind a great mystery of your past..."

"How we were all separated." Balto whispered, and Aniu nodded. Balto prepared himself to finally remember how he was separated from his mother, and why memories of his father faded, and the same for why he had forgotten he ever had siblings.

 _A few days later since our story left off, it would be a day that I would never forget, though it was not for good reasons. The 6 of us were together, walking in wilderness outside of Nome when a deadly blizzard struck. we all struggled to stay together, but the blizzard was too strong, and before we knew it, we had all lost sight of each other._

Beringo then added: _During that time of panic and heartbreak, I cried desperately for you Balto, your siblings, and your mother, but to no avail. The blizzard disoriented me, and gradually, the deadly storm claimed my life._

During the blizzard...

"Aniu! Balto! Juneau! Eyak! Aurora!" Beringo cried out in desperation. The blizzard was so loud that it almost made him deaf. All Beringo could see around him was snow. As he struggled to maintain his footing, he felt the temperature drop faster and faster, getting colder and colder. Before he knew it, he found himself collapsing on the snow, his body slowly shutting down.

"No. No. This can't be happening. My... my family..." As Beringo remained lying down helpless, he felt like he wanted to cry. He feared that he would die, leaving his beautiful mate and children behind, or even worse, he and his family would perish, already seeing the last of each other.

"I'm so... sorry..."

"Beringo." He heard a soft voice call to him, and a female wolf stepped near his line of vision.

"Aniu." He spoke softly with relief, but great sadness. "Thank goodness you're alive."

"I'm sorry my love, it is not what it seems. I am no longer alive, yet I am here with you."

"I don't... I don't understand."

"I am a spirit, Beringo. My body already froze to death." This revelation was the sword that pierced Beringo's heart. He just couldn't believe what he just heard. His beloved mate is dead, and he is interacting with her spirit.

"And.. the pups?" Aniu didn't reply, but lowered her head in silence. The sword just stabbed further through Beringo's heart.

Beringo felt tears stream down his cheek, even freezing in the storm. "Aniu, I'm so sorry." He silently wept. He felt her approach him and lick his tears from his face.

"Don't blame yourself, Beringo."

"Aniu, you're dead. And our pups are dead. How can I not blame myself?" He then felt his body tense. He knew his fate is now sealed.

"I'm... I'm too weak to... to move." He shivered. "My time is nearly here." Aniu softly nuzzled Beringo, pushing her nuzzle further so he could cherish what little time he had to feel his mate's touch before his life fades.

"I love you Beringo. Beyond death, I will always love you, and I will remain here with you in your final moments." She comforted and assured him. She embraced him, pressing his face against her chest, and resting her head on top of his. Beringo slowly and weakly, rubbed into her chest fur and inhaled her scent, for the last time in his life.

"I love you... with all my heart, Aniu." Beringo spoke.

"Before your time comes, know this, Beringo: all is not lost. Our youngest son, Balto, remains to live another day." In Beringo's final moments of life, it brought him hope and comfort that not only was he embraced by his mate before death, but it also that he knows that one of his family members will continue to live, and will not suffer his family's fate.

Present day...

Balto closed his eyes as his mother and father retold this tragic moment of his past. This moment brought him great sadness, as he felt tears silently stream down his cheek. All of his family members watched him with pity and sorrow. Jenna felt so bad for her mate. Balto's pups felt for their father, and their mates also felt for their father in-law.

Balto felt Jenna lick the tears from his cheek, and softly placed her paw on top of his. Balto slowly opened his eyes, and gaze at his mate.

"I'm so sorry, Balto." Jenna sympathized.

"I'm alright, Jenna." Balto softly replied. Jenna then leaned over to nuzzle Balto to comfort him. Nearby, Aleu felt a strong urge to walk over to her father and to help comfort him.

"I'm so sorry that I have been emotional tonight." He told his mate and his eldest daughter.

"It's okay, papa. We all understand why." Aleu reassured him. After Aleu and Jenna comforted Balto, Aleu returned to her mate. Kenai wrapped his leg around her, and pulled her to his side, nuzzling her, and expressing his sympathy for her father.

Aurora then came over to address Balto. "Brother, I know this is an emotional time for you, but now you finally learn the truth over how you were separated from us, and why you grew up an orphan."

Balto nodded. " And despite how terrible this experience was, I am thankful that I now know this missing piece of my life, sister. The memories are now coming back to me..." He replied. Aurora nodded, and briefly nuzzled Balto before returning to her parents and siblings. Aniu came over to take Aurora's place.

"My son, as you now know, it brought your father hope in his dying moments that you survived the storm. The bad part is that you had to, from then on, grow up without your family. But, do recall that despite growing without your father, siblings, and I, you did not grow up completely alone."

Balto nodded. "Yes. Yes, I remember now... Just as I was on my way back to the boat, that was when I met Boris."

"Yes, that was when you met Boris. And furthermore, this is the beginning of your story that you can personally retell to your family." Aniu replied. Balto looked around, and his pups, as well as his in-laws, all had their direction turned towards him.

"Dad, go ahead." Nunivat beckoned.

"Please do." Thunder backed his mate's plea. "Don't worry about holding back any emotions that.. you might feel. You don't have to."

"You have our undivided attention." Yang reassured Balto.

As Balto eyed each of his pups and their mates, he got all similar responses from them. Even Jenna rubbed her face against his side, beckoning him. With everyone's input, Balto walked to the middle of the group, joining his parents and siblings. Aniu was the first to embrace him, placing her paw around him and nuzzling his face. Beringo, Juneau, Eyak, and Aurora joined into nuzzle and lick Balto's face, giving him the confidence and strength to continue the story. Only this time, he will retell his history, now that his parents and siblings have retold the first part.

As puppy Balto cried out for his mother, feeling terrified to be alone in a blizzard, he eventually bumped into an unknown body. He shivered from the cold, and cowered in fear as this unknown creature approached him. But then, it spoke to him in reassurance.

"No, don't. I promise I won't hurt you." It said. Balto was still terrified at what appears to be a snow goose with a thick Russian accent. After a moment of thinking, the goose stretched it's wings out to him.

"Come with me, little guy. I won't hurt you. I'll find you shelter from this blizzard."

"But my mama-"

"It's getting too cold! You'll freeze if we don't get shelter! Please, let's go." He warned him. Balto hesitate, but then allowed the goose to scoop him up in his wings and carry him. When he was able to see his boat, he cried out to the goose to bring him there, and so the goose followed...

 _And when Boris brought me to the boat, he wrapped me up warmly under my blanket. I remember... after the pleading to Boris that I had my mother out in the blizzard, he promised me that we would help me find her the next day, as it was already too late at night by the time the blizzard ended._ Balto retold.

As puppy Balto slept, the snow goose listened as the young pup, muttered in his sleep.

 _Mama... ma...ma..._

The snow goose then softly rubbed the wolfdog pup in comfort, he spoke.

"Don't worry little one. Old Boris is here, and I will help you find your mama back there. Hopefully... she's still out there."


	11. Chapter 11

Balto's Story

Part 1: Balto's Past

Chapter 11: Pup Without a Family

"Wait a minute, dad..." Balto's youngest daughter Nunivat said. "... so this is how you met uncle Boris?"

"Yeah, you both randomly bumped in to each other during that blizzard?" Saba, Balto's middle daughter, added.

"Yes, you two." Balto nodded towards his daughters. "Uncle Boris from that point on stuck with me, and took care of me while I was separated from my parents and siblings. I remember how sad and disappointed I was he would help me try to look for my family, only to come back home empty handed..."

Boris, the snow goose was walking back to the boat on the snow covered beach outside Nome, Alaska, with a grey wolfdog pup. Unfortunately, after hours of looking for the pup's mother, the wolfdog Balto could only walk alongside Boris, hanging his head close to the ground and dragging his tail along the snow, extremely disappointed that he was not able to find his mother. He did not say a single word.

When the pair got back to the boat, Boris found it fitting to at least try to comfort the sad pup.

"B-Balto... I'm... sorry. I'm sorry that we weren't able to find your mother." He attempted to sooth the wolfdog pup's sorrows.

Balto looked back up at Boris, still not saying another word. With this, Balto and Boris walked up the boat, preparing to call it a night and go to sleep.

But Balto wouldn't go to sleep just yet. Even at night, Boris found Balto staring off from one side of the boat, looking and longing for his mother in sadness.

"Balto..." Before Boris could say anything else, Balto did look up at him, waiting to hear what he has to say.

Boris then continued: "... are you sure?"

"Sure about what?" the young pup asked.

"Are you sure that you can only remember your mother? What about your papa? What about any siblings? Unless you are an only child..." Boris pleaded.

"I... don't remember." Balto sorrowfully replied. "I can only remember my mom."

"Boychick, think harder. Try to think harder. Can't you remember at least a little something about any other family members you may have been with?"

"I... can't!" Balto exclaimed. He then started to tear up. "I- I can only remember- my- my mama." Balto started to tremble and cry. "Maybe I did have a dad, and... siblings, but I don't remember. I only remember..." Balto found he could no longer keep his emotions in check any more. "

"...Mama!"

Balto broke down, crying. He sobbed and wept heavily, tears streaming down his face. Boris tried to reach out and comfort him, but Balto only shied away, and Boris just let Balto cry his eyes out. Only a little later could Boris be able to comfort Balto.

"There there..." Boris gently wrapped his wings around Balto and pulled him towards his chest. Balto curled against Boris, crying his sorrows away as Boris held the pup close to him, rubbing his back with his wings.

"I'm sorry, Balto. I'm sorry that you were separated from your mama... and maybe other family members too... but don't give up just yet."

After a while, Balto calmed down, and was able to look up at Boris. He then wiped the tears from Balto's face with his wings and continued to gently console the grieving wolfdog pup.

"What do you mean, don't give up yet?" Balto asked innocently.

"Don't give up on not being able to reunite with your mama. She could possibly be out there, somewhere."

"But what if... what if.. she's gone?" Balto questioned.

"No, don't talk like that." Boris said. "That's quitter's talk. We don't know for sure what happened to your mama. Maybe she's gone, yet, maybe she isn't. Again, we don't know for sure."

"Does that mean... we'll still look for her?"

Boris hesitated. He didn't want to dampen the pup's hopes, but at the same time, he knew inside that Balto's mother could be long gone. Still...

"Look, we can't keep looking forever. But, I promise we can at least try one more time tomorrow." Boris promised.

Balto embraced Boris for another hug, and Boris obliged. "Really, Boris? Are you sure?"

"You bet, little one." Boris replied. "At any rate, I'm going to stay to take care of you."

"Really?"

"Absolutely. A little pup living without a family, such as your self, needs someone to take care of him, and I won't leave until you can stand on all four legs."

"But I can-"

"Don't take that literally. The point is, ole' Boris will remain here to take care of you."

Boris meant it. After Balto was comforted and fell asleep, he settle next to him, keeping the sleeping pup company. Boris listened as Balto murmured indistinct words in his sleep. Although, Boris could tell a little bit of what the pup was saying.

"Mama... come back... I miss you..."

Boris gently rubbed Balto to comfort him, and took a few more minutes of silent watching and comforting before he too would fall asleep.

"Boy, did Boris really mean it when he said that he would take care of you, dad." Dingo commented. He stuck with you, even to this day."

Balto nodded to his second oldest son.

"Gosh, I can't imagine being a little pup and growing up without a family. It's one thing if you're adopted and just living in another part of town." Dingo commented.

"Or, moving to another town with your owner." Kodi added, and Dingo nodded to his younger brother.

"But to be separated from your family without knowing whether they made it out alive or not..." Dingo continued.

The red husky Josh addressed his fellow brother in-laws. "At least some of use get to live in another part of town and still be able to see each other. Just with you guys alone, you are able to see your family members every day. It's unlike me, who moved with his owner to another town and being unable to see his siblings and parents ever since. Although, it's not just me. I imagine more - or - less the same with Yin and Yang, and Dana, and Thunder." Josh looked at each of his in-laws, and they nodded in agreement. There was just one other person left though.

"What about you, Kenai?" Josh addressed his wolf brother in-law.

"I haven't seen my mother Sena, nor my other siblings, since I joined my former alpha Nava when I was young." Kenai explained.

"Although no need to mention it, I'm with my mom and dad here right now." Dusty added, glancing over to her parents. "But, I haven't seen my aunt Andrey, nor my other siblings since they were adopted about a couple years ago."

"Haven't seen my family since I was adopted and met Dingo." Dana briefly mentioned.

"I took care of Yin ever since our mother Shen died in a fire, trying to save us. We were only young pups then." Yang said. He glanced over to his sister, who gently rubbed his back with her paw.

"It was hard enough to grow up without our mother while living in a new place. Even moving to another one before moving back here again." Yin added. Her mate Yukon gently nuzzled her, while she nuzzled him back.

"Thunder? What about you?" Yukon asked.

"Well, I didn't say this to everyone, but when I briefly moved with my owner to Arizona, I did get to meet my father and grandfather while I was over there. It would be great if I can see them again sometime." Thunder added.

For a bit, the in-laws chatted with each other about their families and their lives with (or without) them. Afterwards, the group chatter died down as they brought their attention back to Balto and his family.

"So dad, I guess that when you met mom is what's next?" Yukon asked.

"We're almost there." Balto replied. "But before that, I was able to meet the so-called "balls of fluff" first." Balto's comment earned a giggle from Jenna.

"Wait papa, you mean...? Aleu added, and Balto grinned at her.

"If Boris were here, he would like to hear about this." Jenna giggled. Balto nodded at his mate, and continued his story...

Once again, Balto walked back with Boris, sad once again that he could not find his mother. However, unlike yesterday, he would find a couple of furry surprises coming his and Boris's way.

"Uncle Boris!"

"Oh no..." The goose muttered in disbelief.

"What's that?" Balto asked, and from a distance, Balto could see two big furry creatures run towards them.

"Balto, get behind me." Boris instructed, and Balto obeyed.

"Alright you two, stay back!" But the furry creatures were two excited and jumped on to Boris. Fortunately for puppy Balto, he was able to jump out of the way and landed on to a pile of snow. He watched in fear as the unknown figures tried to hug and smother Boris, all the while, yelling at them for all the trouble and stress they caused him. Just then, the bigger one caught sight of Balto, and muttered to Boris who that was.

"Oh. Oh boy." Boris knew where this was going...

"Come over here." He called out to the wolfdog pup. Balto timidly scurried behind Boris.

"Muk, Luk, since you are so curious... this is Balto. I've been taking care of him for a couple days." Boris said.

"Is he a dog?" the smaller Muk asked.

"Not exactly." Boris answered. The bigger Luk seemed to speak in muffled words that sounded like "Not exactly?"

"What I mean is, Balto is half wolf. He told me that his mama is a wolf, while his father is a dog. Strangely he can only remember his mother, yet knows that he is half wolf, and that his father must have been a dog."

"A dogwolf?" Luk asked. "Does he bite?"

"Well, why don't we ask him." Boris suggested in a bit of an annoyed tone. After Balto got to finally speak and the three got to know each other...

Luk kept muttering unrecognizable words to Muk in such a way that it sounded like he was pestering him.

"Alright, alright! What happened to his mama?" Muk commented after listening to Luk.

"Um, Balto, why don't you go back up to the boat until I call you?" Boris suggested. Balto obeyed, and went up the boat while Boris explained Balto to Muk and Luk. Afterwards, Balto was able to come back to join Boris.

"I'm sorry to hear about that, Balto." Muk said to Balto, referring to his separation

"What are you two?" Balto asked. Muk and Luk stared confused at the pup after he spoke his innocent question.

"Boychick, these two are polar bears. They are brothers. Like yourself, they are also orphans, meaning they don't have their mother anymore. I took care of them before you bumped into me. They don't live with me... but they always have such an annoying pattern of running into me uninvited!" Boris snapped at the polar bears. They didn't seem to be that affected by Boris's annoyance.

"If I was only able to make my way back to the motherland..." Boris muttered under his breath.

"Are you taking care of all three of us, then?" Balto questioned. Boris was about to protest, but held back.

"Well... it seems like I am going to.

"Unfortunately..." He muttered. He turned to see the polar bear brothers. "Okay, Muk, Luk, if you two would be so kind, now that you two and Balto got to know each other, go get some shuteye. You three will have plenty of time to see each other."

With that, Boris and Balto went up to the boat to get some sleep, while Muk and Luk went back to where they came from.

"Boris, I guess that I have made new friends now."

"What's that?

"Friends."

"Oh, if that's how you want to see it, then sure. Don't you worry, Fido, you will get to see them again. They don't live that far from here.

Balto nodded and fell to sleep soon. Little did he know that in the coming days, he would make even more friends than just Boris, Muk, and Luk.


	12. Chapter 12

Balto's Story

Part 1: Balto's Past

Chapter 12: With More Misery Comes More Friends

Approx. 2- 3 1/2 months later...

It has been sometime since Balto was separated from his mother, and as far as he knew, possibly from any father and siblings as well. Balto had met a Russian snow goose named Boris, as well as two playful polar bears named Muk and Luk. He has bonded well with them, especially Boris, the two sharing somewhat of a father and son relationship. Balto was now a little bigger than a tiny pup, but still looked like one. He was also somewhat a teenager, if not getting to that age.

Balto asked Boris if he may explore town on his own, and with some convincing, Boris allowed the wolfdog to. Balto looked around the town, seeing dogs and humans walk across the streets, working, and talking to each other.

At first, it didn't seem that any of the pedestrians noticed him, but more and more, they noticed his presence. He was confused, and becoming more and more afraid as the humans and dogs started to ignore and avoid him... even some shouting at him. He was eventually redirected to an alley, were he bumped into a black malamute. He was bigger than he was, and didn't look even the slightest thrilled to have someone like bump into him like that.

"Hey! Watch were your going, pipsqueak!"

"Sorry! Sorry! I was just -" Balto quickly apologized, but was cut of by some other dogs.

"Hey, better watch out Steele. This little one might bite. Now to think of it... he kinda looks... wolf like."

"Hmm..." The malamute mused as he stared closely at Balto. "So, what are you doing here?"

"Umm... I was just walking around until I bumped into you." Balto nervously replied.

"So, what are you, mutt?"

"Huh?" This didn't sound like a kind dog to Balto.

"You heard me you furball. What are you? Because I and my buds suspect that you're... a wolf." Balto gulped. Steele and his companions noticed. "So, is it true?"

"I'm not a wolf! I'm... half wolf." Balto said. He knew then and there, that he was getting into trouble.

"Ahhh." Steele deviously smiled at his companions. "You hear that, boys? We have a wolf mutt before us!" Everyone started to laugh.

"You should have watched out where you're going, mutt." Steele mocked.

"Does the kid even have his mama?" A dog asked.

"Hehe, doesn't matter, his mama's not here anyways!" Another companion replied.

"Let's have some fun, lobo!" Steele mocked and threw some snow at him.

"My name is Balto!" He cried desperately.

"Doesn't matter to me, Bingo!" Steele insulted. He and his cronies started kicking snow at Balto, covering and blinding him.

"No! No!" But Balto couldn't stop it.

"Hahahaha! Get lost, Balto! Go back to your wolf pack and never come back! Never return!" Steele and his cronies mocked. In sadness, Balto shook the snow, and walked out of town, murmuring and trembling. When he got to the edge of town, he laid down on the ground and started to weep, almost crying. But before he could ever guess what could happen...

"Hello?"

This startled Balto, and he hid himself nearby.

"Wait! Sorry I startled you." A female figure apologized. Balto hid himself in a barrel, shaking in fear.

"Please come out? I want to see you." The figure softly pleaded.

Balto still trembled in fear, but gradually warmed up to her. By the tone of her voice, this husky did not sound like she was going to harm him. He came out of his hiding place.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Umm..." Balto was nervous, captivated by her beauty, but also still gripped with some residual fear. "... Balto."

"Balto? I like that name!" The female husky complimented. Balto chuckled nervously. "Thanks."

"You're welcome! My name is Jenna!" She greeted back.

"Jenna?"

"Yes, Jenna! Say Balto, why did those mean dogs throw snow at you?" She asked.

"Well... it's because... I'm half wolf. My papa was a dog, and my mama a wolf. I was separated from my mama, and maybe my papa too. I have no owner."

"Aww, that's so sad. I'm so sorry, Balto." Jenna sympathized. "Those dogs shouldn't be so mean towards you. It's cool that you are half wolf."

"Re- really?" Balto was shocked that Jenna wasn't treating him like the other dogs and humans.

"I think it's so unique that you are half wolf. It doesn't bother me at all. You don't look dangerous." Jenna commented.

"Thanks."

"I'll be your friend, Balto! So would me owner, Rosy!" Jenna said.

"Really? Wow!" Balto exclaimed.

"Yep!" Jenna then playfully leaped on him, and the two played with each other until she leaped on him again, the two giggling. She then got off of Balto.

"You're so sweet, Balto." Jenna said, and licked his cheek. Balto blushed in embracement, and Jenna giggled in embarrassment, and in amusement as well.

"Thanks, Jenna." Balto timidly licked her cheek in return, and she giggled. She asked if he was living by himself, and Balto replied by saying that he lived outside of town. Just then, Rosy came to pick up Jenna, and met Balto. She asked if he had a name, and even went as far as to call him by his name. Not too long later, Jenna and her owner were called away to their house, and they bid Balto farewell.

Balto made his way back to Boris, and told him all about what troubles he went through, and the friend he met. He was so enthusiastic about telling all about Jenna, and he couldn't wait to see her again.

Up to 3 months later.

Balto was now about 8 months old, and almost a year old adult. During the weeks since he met Jenna and Rosy, he was bullied more and more by Steele and the dogs of town, but would get to see Jenna from time to time.

After being bullied one day, he was walking back from town, until he saw two unknown huskies: one male, and one female. When they saw him, Balto darted away in fear, and the huskies led him on a chase until he was cornered near an alley, though he was fortunate other dogs did not join in the commotion.

"Are you alright, there? We didn't mean to scare you." The female convinced.

"It's alright there, we won't hurt you. We promise." The male added.

"Are, are you sure?" Balto asked cautiously.

"Well, what's your name? We heard a bit about you in town." The male asked.

"I'm... I'm Balto." The wolfdog said.

"You're him? You're the wolfdog Balto that we keep hearing about?" The female asked.

"You really heard about me?" Balto inquired.

"Yes we have. You don't look dangerous, Balto. You may look like a wolf, but you don't look dangerous." The male dog said.

"So, it doesn't matter that I'm half wolf?"

"Not to us, Balto."

"But why? Why are you two and Jenna treating me differently?"

"Well, Max and I were taught by our parents not to judge everyone until you really get to know them." The female dog explained. " And Jenna... she's our friend too." Balto was surprised by this revelation.

"By the way, Balto, my name is Molly, and this is Max. And yes, we are good friends about Jenna. She told us about you too." Molly explained.

"Wow! She's my friend too!" Balto exclaimed.

"Yep!" Max agreed.

"Max, Molly, are you two new here? I've never seen you before." He inquired.

"Yes... and no." Molly replied. "Our parents and their sled team moved away from Nome after their lead dog disappeared. Months later, we were able to move back."

"And to answer your question earlier, Balto, most dogs... even humans... just judge by looks. Not us. Not Jenna too. We see those by how pure in their heart they are, and not just by looks." Max said.

"If only everyone else in this place would do that." Balto commented.

"I can imagine that it's been hard for you to go through all this terrible stuff. Believe me, it's annoying to use too. But don't give up, Balto. One way or another, sooner or later, people will have a change of heart.

"Don't give up, Balto. We and Jenna will be your friends when no one else would. We promise." Molly convinced.

"Thanks... guys. I don't know what else to say. If only everyone else in town would be as kind as you are." Balto replied.

"Thanks to you too, Balto." Molly gently replied. After a few moments, Max and Molly decided to head back home.

"Well, we have to see you later, Balto." Max replied. "We'll see you next time."

"It was nice meeting you, Balto!" Molly bid.

"You two, guy! Thanks for meeting me!" Balto replied.

"You're very welcome, our friend!" With that, Balto, Max, and Molly parted ways. Balto may have gotten into much more trouble, but out of those troubles, he met more friends. He now has a few more friends than he thought he would ever have. Perhaps, if fate is more willing, and more merciful, his miserable life would be more bearable. Maybe... hopefully maybe..."


	13. Chapter 13

Balto's Story

Part 1: Balto's Past

Chapter 13: From Outcast to Hero: Part 1

"Awww, dad!" Saba mused. "You and mom told us the story of how you two met, but to hear it again with more detail... makes your meeting sound even cuter!"

Balto chuckled in amusement, and Jenna joined her mate. "I won't lie, I was captivated by your mother's beauty, even when we were both younger." Jenna smiled, and nuzzled Balto after hearing his compliment.

"If your father and I only knew that our early signs of friendship would also be sign of our eventual love for each other." Jenna added. Balto nuzzled her in response.

"Also dad, that Steele guy was a real jerk!" Dingo added.

"You said it, Dingo." His mate Dana agreed. "I can't believe anyone would be so sadistic to your father that way." Dingo nodded in agreement.

"Yeah! Only someone so heartless and so sadistic would want to mess with my dad that way!" Aleu exclaimed. Her brothers and sisters all clamored in agreement and voiced their similar responses.

"Well Aleu, Dingo, no need to worry about Steele." Max responded. "He is long gone. No one has seen him since your father saved the town."

"Which at this point, that is a story that will be coming up soon." Molly added.

"Oh, and mom, dad? I suppose that Beringo's earlier story on how he introduced Aniu to both my grandmas and grandpas had something to do on why you didn't judge Balto like Steele and the other dogs of town?" Dusty inquired.

"Yes, dear." Molly replied. "After your grandmas and grandpas met Balto's mother, they learned to not judge everyone based on just looks. They respected Beringo's friendship with Aniu, and that it was valuable in teaching me and your father the same lesson. If it had not been for our parents finding out about Aniu, your father and I may have treated Balto like Steele and much of the town's residents did."

"And I cannot imagine myself being anywhere as sadistic to Balto as Steele was." Max said, earning a smile from Balto.

"And dad, I suppose that even with uncle Boris, Muk, Luk, mom, and Max and Molly's help, life did not get better for you until the serum run of 1925." Yukon inquired.

"You are correct, Yukon." Balto responded to his son. "Although, my life would have been much, much more miserable if it weren't for their friendships, no matter how few they were compared to the rest of town."

"So, was there anything special that happened before the diphtheria outbreak?" Nunivat asked.

"Not much." Balto replied. "I continued my day to day life as the town's hated and feared outcast because of my wolf side. No mistake, I've wondered countless times on why all this was happening to me, and when will life get better. And when the news of the diphtheria outbreak happened and when Rosy and the human children of town were getting sick was indeed a terrible time..."

"It seemed like a blessing in disguise." Jenna finished, smiling at Balto, who smiled back at her as well. She leaned in to whisper in Balto's ear, beckoning him to tell the story of the diphtheria outbreak, and Balto happily agreed.

 _I remember one day in the winter of 1925, uncle Boris and I were watching a race... that I dragged him to._ Everyone chuckled at the statement. _During that race, Jenna's owner Rosy had her hat blown away onto the track by the wind, and at the last second, I jumped in and saved Rosy's hat. I momentarily handed it back to her, but then her parents kicked me away, fearful of me being half wolf. I got bullied by Steele and his team, and before I knew it, I was with Jenna later that night. I impressed her with the northern lights trick..._

 _The same trick that some of you got to use._ Jenna added, glancing at Josh and Yukon. Josh glanced at Saba, and Yukon glanced at Yin, remembering how the northern lights trick helped gain their respective mate's hearts.

 _And that trick, Beringo showed me to gain my heart, and therefore, the same trick I showed Balto when he was young._ Aniu, Beringo, and Balto also exchanged glances. Afterwards, Jenna beckoned Balto to continue.

 _We found out that Rosy and the rest of the children of town were sick, and then we had a run in with Steele, who eventually framed me for steeling some food._

 _Then the next day,_ Jenna added. _The town held a race to pick the fastest dogs to reach the medicine at the far away town of Nenana, since that was the closest place to Nome to get the medicine from. Balto snuck in to the race, and he was able to outperform Steele and the other dogs. But then, just as Balto could have been placed on the team, Steele ruined Balto's chance, and stepped on his paws to make him bare his teeth, which then made the humans decide to disqualify him from the race._ By the looks of things, Jenna could tell that her family members, especially her daughters, were infuriated in hearing what Steele did to ruin their father's chances then.

 _I was pretty upset from that point on, and grew even more upset right after I watched from a distance, Steele and his team leaving. It would take them days to get to Nenana... and double that when coming back to Nome. I had no other choice, but to silently wish Steele and his team luck in traveling to get the medicine, and then coming back to save the town. Add to that, I could only hope that Steele and his team would save the town, since I was unfairly shot down from helping out._

"And that Steele guy couldn't even help you, or accept your help, in bringing the medicine back to Nome?" Yang asked.

"If only he could put down his pride and ego for the greater good of the town." Balto replied. "But he was so much of a glory hound and attention seeker that he couldn't have me draw his precious spotlight away from him. He had to take the front row seat, and get all the attention. He would never accept my help. The way he ran things, since he was the lead dog, all the credit goes to him."

"I wouldn't be on his team as my lead dog, even if I was paid a thousand dollars." Max added. "Not even two thousand dollars." Molly nodded to Max.

"Balto, what would your life have been after the serum run, if Steele and his team completed the whole run?" Thunder asked.

"Well, I imagine that it would have been much of the same, Thunder." Balto said. "Maybe, with even more misery than ever before."

"So dad, what did you do during the time that Steele and his team went to Nenana to get the medicine?" Kodi asked.

"Good question, son." Balto replied. "Looking back at it, it was a dark time in my life. And I'm sure that Aleu is all too familiar with this feeling."

"Papa, what do you mean?" Aleu asked.

Balto walked over to his eldest daughter and placed his paw around her. "This was a time when I felt that there was no hope in my life... that Steele taking away what was perhaps my last and only chance in helping to save the town, was the last straw."

Aleu thought about this for a moment, feeling more and more shocked and disoriented over what her father revealed.

"Aleu, think back to what you felt when I told you that you were half wolf... and think back to what you did... afterwards."

Almost instantly, Aleu's eyes widened with shock. "Papa... you mean... you mean you..." Balto nodded, and so did Jenna, Max, and Molly.

"But dad, if this is true, you never told us this part!" Yukon exclaimed.

"Mom, Max, Molly, you knew this too?" Nunivat asked.

"We all knew, sweetheart." Jenna replied to her youngest daughter. "We thought that we would never experience something like that again, until Aleu ran away."

Aleu thought about this more and more. She knew that after her father told her why he kept their shared wolf heritage from her, she completely regretted running away. But then she started to feel guilty, that her running away unintentionally brought back bad memories to her parents. Balto sensed her discomfort, and nuzzled Aleu to comfort her. "It's alright, Aleu. It's all in the past. You've learned from it, and I have also learned from my similar past experiences."

"So, what you're saying... is true?" Balto nodded. "Aleu, way before you and your siblings were born, I knew how it felt like to be treated differently... to never have been adopted by humans, all because of your breeding. Just look at me. Despite becoming the town's hero, I was never adopted. Just be thankful that you were never an outcast like I was." Aleu nodded, and nuzzled Balto's chin. Balto then returned to join Jenna, and addressed his pups and his in-laws.

"Yes, I did do what everyone thinks I did. I did do that after Steele and his team left to get the medicine. It was an experience I never thought I would actually do in my life... and it never crossed my mind that to ever consider that in the past." Balto took a deep breath, and prepared himself mentally to revisit one of his darkest moments of his life. Thankfully, he wouldn't have to revisit that moment alone. Jenna was there to nuzzle Balto, and place her paw on his. With confidence and encouragement, he continued to retell the time after Steele and his team went out to get the medicine...


	14. Chapter 14

Balto's Story

Part 1: Balto's Past

Chapter 14: From Outcast to Hero: Part 2

Late at night, Balto watched from the boat as Steele and his team took off from town. They were off on their first steps of their journey to Nenana to pick up the needed medicine and bring it back to Nome to cure the sick children of town. All the while, Balto felt a range of emotions, from frustration that perhaps his only chance at helping out was ruined by his rival Steele, to helplessness that he wasn't over there to help lead the team to rescue town.

Then a curious feeling started to poke at Balto in the back of his mind... a thought of action that he never considered before until now...

 _Can't believe this, Balto. My chance to help out was shot down... by none other than Steele! All I wanted to do is just to help... but even my assistance is rejected. All because I am half wolf..._

Balto closed his eyes and lowered his head in sadness and defeat.

 _I couldn't even be at the rear end of the team... I just had to be left out._ Then, Balto remembered a threat that Steele made after Balto won the race.

 _When I get back, I'm going to fold you five ways, and leave you for a cat toy._

Then, another threat...

 _Go back to your wolf pack!_

And another, one long ago...

 _You don't belong here, lobo. There's no place for half breeds in a dog's town. Here, you're only a wolf, and that's how everyone will see you._

Balto then had a realization...

 _Wait, what have I been doing staying here? All my life ever since I was separated from my mother, I've had nothing but bullying and humiliation! Always squirming out of town... all because of what I am... Yes, I've met few who became my friends, but that didn't change how everyone in town thought of me. Steele's right. I don't belong here. No one ever wanted me around them. It's all about chasing me away._

 _I can only hope now, for the town's sake, that Steele and his team return with the medicine safely. But then... there will truly be no ending to all this torment... Once Steele saves the town... there's no turning back from all the misery coming my way. It will NEVER end..._

Balto glanced over at the town, then slowly to the forests outside Nome, then made a decision...

 _I'm sorry guys. It's not your fault, but everyone will be better off without me. If it weren't for all this trouble, I would stay. But Steele is right. I don't belong here, and I never had._

Balto made his way to the woods outside of town, but stopped to look back at town. As he did so, the bad memories of being bullied, yelled at and chased away... all the times that Steele made him squirm... played in his mind.

 _Never again..._

Balto then turned his head around and sprinted away, and the woods swallowed him as he head deeper and deeper.

 _Boris, Muk, Luk, Max, Molly, and especially Jenna, I'm sorry... but trust me... everyone will be better off without me. I can't stay any more. I will always appreciate you all for your friendships, but I can't stay. Farewell..._

Nunivat and Aleu stared at their father in disbelief, and voiced their reactions on how surprised they were to hear that their father once ran away from town. All of Balto's sons and daughters expressed the same feelings.

 _It's alright, guys. Yes, it's hard to believe now that it once happened, but it did._

 _But where did you stay? Asked Dingo._

 _I travelled farther and farther away, and if my memory serves me correct, I was only about a few hours away. The day after I ran away, Boris, Muk, Luk, Max, Molly, and your mother all found out that I ran away, and Max and Molly accompanied your mother to go look for me..._

The next day...

Three huskies: one grey, one blackish brown, and one red with an orange bandana, looked around for their lost wolfdog friend. They were all devastated when they found out from Boris, Muk, and Luk, that Balto ran away, and they had been looking for a few hours for Balto, tracking his scent.

"I can't believe Balto would run away like this." Jenna spoke. "Never in my life did Balto ever mention about running away... not even a consideration."

"I understand that Balto has been living a life that none of us would ever want to live, but why would Balto decide to run away this time, when he could have easily done so during the past 2 - 3 years?"

"I can only imagine that Steele ruining his chance to help really upset Balto. I hate Steele for that. He couldn't set aside his pride and ego for the good of town. He just had to take all the glory and attention for leading a team that's headed to save the town."

"Shame that glory hound! But sad thing is, he feels no shame. He only cares about himself, and would refuse to let anyone change that."

I'm worried about Balto. I hope nothing bad happens to him."

"That's why we have to find him, and try to convince him to come back home with us."

"Agreed, Jenna."

"Thanks, Max. Trust me, you two, Balto may be half wolf, but even he doesn't deserve a miserable life like this. Even he doesn't belong out here in the wilderness... lost, cold, and confused..."

"Don't worry, Jenna. We'll find our hybrid friend. He has to be here somewhere..."

The trio kept looking for the wolfdog until they spotted him in the distance, sitting down, lost in thought. They then bounded towards him, Jenna taking the lead.

"Balto!"

Balto turned around in surprise.

"Jenna?"

Before Balto could react, Jenna embraced him, giving him a hug, and rubbing into his chest fur.

"Balto, we found you. I'm so glad we found you!"

Max and Molly also came to embrace Balto before he could react.

"Guys, what are you three doing here?" He asked.

"Balto, our friend, we came to find you." Max answered.

"But, why?"

"Because you are our friend. We couldn't just stay on the sidelines and leave you here all alone." Molly replied.

"Balto, are you alright? You weren't hurt here, are you?" Jenna asked.

"Don't worry, I'm completely fine." Balto replied.

"Balto please, come home with us." Jenna pleaded.

"Why? Why would you ask me to do that?" Balto questioned. He got no response as his friends stared at him in shock.

"Because... because you belong back in town... with us." Jenna answered.

Balto thought about this for a moment, but he already had his mind made up. "I'm sorry, guys. I'm not coming back. Steele and everyone else in town made that very clear. No one wants me around, except for being their punching bag."

"But Balto..." Molly started.

"I've already made my mind up, guys. I'm staying out here. I can't continue living in Nome anymore, where no one wants me." Balto began to walk away. "I don't belong in town, and I never did. There's no room for a wolfdog to live in a human and dog town..."

"But we want you with us!" Max pleaded. "Who cares what Steele and the other dogs and humans in Nome says. He's just a selfish glory hound! And everyone else refuses to see you like we do."

"Balto, you say that you don't belong in town, but you don't belong out here either." Molly added.

"I don't care that you're half wolf. You don't belong out here in the wilderness. There's so much danger that could be lurking out here." Jenna said.

"And is living I town, being yelled at, pushed around, and pushed away, any better?" Balto asked, turning his head around. Balto sighed and sat down. "Look guys, there's something you three have to know... I've been so blind to the reality of living in Nome. It doesn't matter that being half wolf means that I also have some dog in me. Everyone will continue seeing me only as a wolf. That's the only thing that matters now."

Jenna timidly sat down next to Balto and rubbed her paw on his back to gently comfort him. "Balto, I'm so sorry that someone like you had to go through the miserable life that you have been going through." Max and Molly also joined her and Balto. "Please trust me, you don't have to run and hide out here. Even though you may have few friends in us, Boris, Muk, and Luk, without a doubt, we will continue to look out for you, to defend you from Steele and all of your bullies."

"Jenna is right, Balto." Molly added. "We know better about you than everyone else. We'll stick up for you, even if it means that our friends might turn against us. We won't back down from defending you."

"You definitely don't belong out here, Balto. I mean, don't you want to be with us?" Max asked.

Balto glanced at his friends, noticing their pleading expression on their faces... Jenna the most. Balto sighed. "Don't get this twisted, guys. I really do appreciate you sticking up for me. I will always be grateful for the friendships you have given me... but I absolutely refuse to stay in a place where most everyone will judge me just because of what I am." Balto got up, and walked away until stopping and lowering his head. "There's nothing else left for me. I don't belong in town, and if I don't belong out here either... then where?"

Jenna exchanged glances with Max and Molly. They weren't sure if Balto wanted them to answer this question, but either way, they couldn't. Balto turned back to face his friends.

"I can't let you guys share in my misery either. I am grateful that you all are willing to go our of your way to stick up for me, but I just can't let you continue to do this any longer. Everyone will be better off without me."

"But Balto.." Jenna was on the verge of tears. She started to feel helpless as she heard her friend say that he doesn't want to come back with them. ".. I want to be with you! We want to be with you." Jenna leand against Balto and rubbed into his fur. "You've been my best friend, Balto, and I can't just let you go like this."

Balto sympathized with Jenna, and gently patted and rubbed her back with his paw to comfort her. "Don't get this wrong, I enjoy the company that I get with you all. I'd continue being with you guys, but not like this. When Steele comes back from getting the medicine... you best believe that I will truly NEVER hear the end of it. I've been humiliated for the last time. I will always be an outcast, no matter what. I may not be one to you all, but I will always be one to most, whether I like it or not."

"But Boris, Muk, Luk, they all miss you too." Molly added. "They were all just as devastated to find out that you've disappeared."

"And if you really do intend to stay out here, what will you do? If - if - if you really want to stay in the wilderness, at least find company. Maybe..." Max hesitated to say this. ".. maybe join a wolfpack?"

"And if Steele and the other dogs couldn't treat me better for being half wolf, will wolves treat me any better for being half dog?" Balto asked. Max couldn't answer.

"Maybe... one of us could stay with you? So at least you wouldn't live out here alone." Jenna pleaded in a last desperate attempt to convince her friend.

"I... I would love nothing more than to be with you guys, to live without fearing for my life from being bullied and pushed around, and pushed away, but I can't ask any of you to stay with me. The difference between me and all of you is: you all have owners. I wouldn't want to have you taken apart from your owners and human families just to be with me. And Jenna..." Balto looked over at her. "I know that Rosy is in a dire situation.." It pained him to mention Rosy in this context. "... but when Steele and his team comes back, she'll be saved, and you won't have to worry about losing her." Jenna knew Balto is right, but it still pained her at the thought of being apart from her best friend. She gave Balto a tight hug. "If this is really what you want... please be safe."

"Don't worry, Jenna. You stay safe too. If I was able to be a tiny pup who was separated from his family and survived a blizzard, than I can figure things out here."

Max and Molly also came to exchange their parting embrace with Balto. They were sad to leave him, but they had no other choice.

"I hope we can see you again, Balto." Max said.

"Maybe we still can meet, but not in town." Balto replied.

With that, Max, Molly, and Jenna left Balto to turn back to Nome. They were sad and disappointed that they couldn't bring their friend back with them. Jenna was especially upset. Afterwards, Balto went about his day, resting. He felt bad for making his friends sad that he wouldn't come back with them, especially Jenna, but he just couldn't bring himself to go back to the town that hated him.

A few days later...

Balto was lost in thought outside the cave he had as his home. He moved a little farther during the past few days. He pondered about how his friends are doing and if Steele was close to bringing the medicine back to Nome. He had no intentions about living in town again, but he was still conflicted. But as Balto pondered more...

"I see you are troubled, young one."

This voice startled Balto, and he got up in a defensive stance to meet this stranger.

"No need to be on guard. I bring no harm." The mysterious figure said. Balto looked up at the figure surprised. As he looked closer, he found out that his companion was a female wolf with pure white fur. She looked much older than him. Could it be?

"M-Mom?" Balto asked.

A few moments of silence passed before he could get an answer.

"I'm sorry, I am not your mother."

Balto looked down, disappointed. "I'm sorry. You remind me of her."

"Do not be sad, young one. I know your mother."

This revelation shocked him. "You know my mother?"

The female smiled. "Yes, my dear. I know your mother. She told me, in a way, about her youngest wolfdog son. Balto, I presume."

Balto gazed in disbelief as he timidly approached the female wolf. "Do... do you know what happened to her? Does this mean she is alive?"

"I regret to say that I don't know. You're guess is as good as mine."

As Balto gazed closely at the figure, he couldn't help but to think how she reminded him so much of his mother.

"May I know your name?" Balto asked.

"My name is not important right now. Nor is how I know your mother." She replied.

"Oh..." Balto looked down once again in disappointment. But then, the white wolf lifted his head up with her paw under his chin to face her. She smiled very.. affectionately at him.

"My dear, you are as handsome as your mother said you are." She admired, stroking his head with her paw. "Aniu is your mother's name, am I right?"

"Yes." Balto replied.

"Tell me, young Balto, what is someone like you doing out here alone?" She asked.

Balto told her about the events of the past years, and the female wolf nodded in silence.

"I see... You look like you are in a very desperate situation." She observed. She then reached out with her paw. "Here, come with me. I can take you to a place where you don't have to live in fear..." This offer was very tempting to him. Balto reached out with his paw to meet hers, but hesitated before he could go all the way.

"Why do you hesitate?" She asked. "I can look out for you, take care of you, and maybe even take you to a place where everyone will love you, and not just few friends."

"I.. I can't." Balto withdrew his paw. "At least, not yet."

The white wolf gazed closely at Balto, almost trying to sense his thoughts. "You wish to say goodbye."

"How do you know?"

"I assure you, I have my ways." She replied.

"Yes, I would want to say goodbye to my friends first. After the team brings the medicine back, it no one will truly need me. No one ever did. I may never see my friends again, so I would want to say my final goodbye first."

"Hmm... I see..." The wolf replied. "Come here." The female wolf embraced Balto, holding him close to her. Balto felt curious as why this stranger treated him so... affectionately, but it still felt good ever since he last saw his friends.

"I can see, like your friends do, that you are a handsome and wise one, Balto. You have a noble heart, yet you don't see it when your friends do. Are you sure you don't want to go back to your home?"

"Nome was never home. My friends were the closest that I had to having a real home. How can I live in a "home" where most everyone hates everything about me?"

"I see... still, you should have faith in yourself and in your friends, Balto. It sounds that they have strongly fierce loyalty to you, and you should repay their loyalty. However, I understand why you ran away. At least you are also considerate of their feelings." Balto nodded.

After a while, the two parted. The female wolf put her paw on Balto's cheek. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Balto. I must go now." She stroked the back of Balto's head and neck fur.

"You mean... you're leaving?" Balto asked.

"Yes, I must go. I cannot stay."

"Ok then." Balto replied. "Whoever you are, thank you. Thank you for meeting me, and telling me about my mother."

"You're most welcome, young Balto." She replied. She pulled Balto for one more warm and comforting hug, rubbing his back with her paw softly. After a moment, the white wolf parted from Balto for the last time.

"Do not worry, my dear. We will meet again, and you will learn more about me in time." With this, the white wolf left Balto alone once again. As Balto slept that night, he couldn't help but to think that he had developed some sort of bond with a female arctic wolf he barely knew...

Sometime later, Balto decided that he would return to town... BUT to only check up how the serum run is doing and if Steele and his team are close to returning back home. He was able to make it to Nome at night, and wandered about the town carefully, sticking to the shadows and avoided to be seen. He heard some commotion from the boiler room, and decided to overhear what the commotion was about.

The news that he learned shocked him.

"They missed their second check point..."

"We're going to lose them..."

This deeply troubled Balto, as he worried more and more over the only human in town that didn't hate him like everyone else. As he crossed from building to building, he watched from a window into the hospital where Rosy and the other children of Nome were being held. It was the first time in days since he saw Jenna and Rosy, and he felt even more worried as he watched Jenna greet Rosy, only for her owner to fall back asleep. Balto knew there and then that something had to be done. Something.

As he went about town, he came to watch a human building something... or some things.

 _It can't be..._ Balto watched in disbelief as the human he watched seemed to construct... some sort of... burial casket. One of which looked small enough to fit the size of...

"Rosy..." No. Not this time, not ever. Balto then made his way back to a familiar boat, and it's three occupants were alarmed by his presence.

"Uncle Boris! Uncle Boris!"

"Alright, what the he -"

The snow goose gulped in surprise. "Balto?"

"Not now, guys." Balto started. "No time for reunions. I'm leaving again, but not alone." Balto started turning back to town.

"Wa- wait there, boychick!" Boris yelled as he tried to catch up to the wolf dog, with the polar bears following them in curiosity.

"Balto, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to save the town. And I'll show you why."

As Balto and his companions made their way back to town, Boris ranted into objections.

"You will be frozen stiff by morning! When you are big frozen- stiff statue named Balto, don't come running to me!" But all of Boris's objections were futile, as the wolfdog led them to the hospital. He even grabbed Boris with his jaw, and brought him to the sight of the human girl Rosy sleeping, coughing in pain and sickness. This sight worried Boris, and he understood why Balto wanted to go save town.

"So let's go get the medicine."

"Wait a minute, now your coming?" Balto asked.

"Spending days in bitter cold. Facing wild animals, risking death from exposure..." Boris giggles. "It's like holiday in old country."

Balto smiled in delight as his friends joined him.

"Yay! We're going on a holiday!" Muk yelled in glee.

Moments later...

Jenna made her way to the window of the hospital outside. She watched Rosy caugh in her sleep. Jenna felt helpless. She closed her eyes and sighed in discomfort as she rested her head for a moment.

 _Wait a minute..._ Jenna caught a scent. A familiar scent.

With harder sniffing, she picked up who the scent belonged to. Jenna followed the trail of the scent, and saw tracks leaving town. She realized what happened.

"Balto..." _Balto came back? But he left town... again... but not alone, it seems._

 _Balto left to save town not too long ago..._ Jenna thought with hope. _I can't let him and his company leave to find the medicine alone. I gotta help._

As Jenna began to follow Balto's scent, she stopped for a moment. Should she tell Max and Molly?

 _No time. Balto needs me. I gotta help him and his companions, through any danger that they may face._ Jenna continued to leave town.

 _I'm coming, Balto. And Rosy, I'll be back. I promise..._


	15. Chapter 15

Balto's Story

Part 1: Balto's Past

Chapter 15: From Outcast to Hero: Part 3

"We all must wonder, who was that wolf that came to you that one night, Balto?" Max spoke.

"She really did seem to care for you, although you barely knew her." Molly added.

"And that she said that grandma Aniu told her about you, dad." Kodi said.

"Unfortunately, she never did tell me her name. Don't know why she didn't want to, but perhaps she had her reasons." Balto replied.

Beringo silently eyed Aniu, and she caught his gaze, smiling deviously, both of them knowing something that their son and his family didn't know.

Balto turned back to face his mother. "Mom, was this wolf... close to you, in some way?"

"I'll tell you this, my son: it's been a long time since I last saw her... and yes, she is close to me... closer than you would think." This statement perplexed and awed Balto and his family as they exchanged glances.

"But never mind that, for now." Eyak spoke up, then addressed her sister in-law. "Jenna, how about you tell us what you went through when you followed Balto and his friends."

"My pleasure, Eyak." Jenna replied to her brother in-law.

"Mom?" Saba spoke.

Jenna nodded to her middle daughter, and joined Balto to help retell the tale.

"It was a good thing that I went straight ahead in catching up with Balto and his friends after I found out they left to save the town." Jenna stared. "Truthfully, I was surprised that Balto did come back to town after he ran away, but I was too distracted in following him to focus on the fact that he came back, even if briefly. I could have just stayed in town to let Balto look for the medicine, but if I did..." She glanced at her mate. "He probably wouldn't be here right now..."

Middle of winter 1925, in the vast wilderness of Alaska...

Jenna made her way through the wilderness and forests of Alaska while catching up with Balto and following his scent for some time.

 _Come to think of it, I can't believe that I'm going alone in the wilderness to follow Balto. I really could have asked Max and Molly to accompany me, but I couldn't waste any time to help Balto out. He and his friends could face any dangers lurking out here..._

Jenna's body jolted in surprise as she heard a roar in the distance.

 _Oh no.. Speaking of dangers..._ her eyes widened in fear as she realized what was happening. She immediately hit the snow covered ground, running. _Balto and friends, hold on..._

When she got close, she came just in time to see Balto, pinned down under the claws of a black bear. She was alarmed when she watched and heard Balto struggle to free himself from the bear's grip, gasping as he was slowly being crushed under the bear's claws. Not only that, but Balto's companions were otherwised pinned down, unable to help their wolfdog friend as his life was on the line. As the bear raised it's other claws to deliver a fatal blow, Jenna leaped with all her might to bite at the bear's claws before it can hurt Balto.

"Jenna...?"

The red husky put up a valiant effort in fighting back to save Balto, but she was momentarily thrown off the bear to the snow covered ground a few feet away. As the bear was poised to strike Balto again, Jenna rebounded and aimed at the bear's nose, biting down and finally releasing Balto from the bear's crushing grip, leaving the wolfdog gasping from the crushing pain.

 _I remember that horrifying day like it was yesterday..._ Balto recollected. _I was nearly crushed to death by that bear, but thank the spirits that Jenna came to my rescue._ Balto turned to smile at his mate. _I still owe her my life to this day, for saving me, Boris, Muk, and Luk._ Jenna smiled back at her mate, and the couple spent a brief moment to nuzzle each other. Balto was thankful that she did follow him in time to save his life.

As they parted... _Jenna saved our lives, but the day was not saved yet..._

When the bear staggered backwards by Jenna's attack, it swiped Jenna off again, making her bump into the trap that enclosed Balto's friends. And as Balto tried to escape, he was cornered near a cliff when the bear attempted to follow him. Seeing no choice, Balto slipped into the bush, and fell down a cliff that slid him towards a frozen lake.

 _Boris, Muk, Luk, and I watched helplessly as the bear followed your father to the frozen lake._ Jenna continued, addressing her six adult pups. _Every step it took, the ice underneath both of them started to give way. And although the bear did take enough steps to break the ice beneath it, the ice also gave way under your father. He was able to hold on to an opening, but not for long. As Boris, Muk. Luk, and I ran towards your father to rescue him as the block of ice began to topple backwards..._ her six pups widened their eyes in shock and suspense. _... it was too late. Right before we could reach him, the block of ice fell backwards, trapping Balto underneath the ice and into the freezing lake below._ This was too much for Aleu and her brothers and sisters to take in, and their mates held and comforted them. For Yukon, both his mate Yin and his brother in-law Yang embraced him, placing their legs across his back and nuzzling him.

 _Dad, what... was it like for you to be trapped under the ice and to... be drowning?_ Dingo asked, horrified to even mention the word drowning. It was at this moment he and his siblings realized that their father almost drowned, and that they could have gone without a father from that moment on. Even worse, without Balto, they wouldn't exist at all.

 _It's alright, Dingo._ Balto comforted as he approached his middle son and placed his paw on his shoulder while Dana rubbed her mate's back to ease him. _I know what you're thinking, and what your siblings are thinking as well. It's alright, luckily I was saved before I could drown to death completely. But to answer your question, it too is also... a bit traumatizing for me to recall, but I can do so regardless._ Balto returned to Jenna's side. _Everything went by so quickly. First, I only saw the light get dimmer as I fell into the lake and the ice covered the only opening I had to the surface. That happened once instant, then I was shocked by the freezing temperatures of the lake the next instant, and to be followed by water filling my breath, forcing air out of my lungs as I slowly began to drown._ Balto lowered his head down to face the ground as Jenna comforted him by rubbing her paw on his back. She leaned down to give him a comforting and encouraging nuzzle, and Balto resumed. _I was also able to hold on upside down underneath the ice as I tried to suck any air from under the ice. Then before I knew it, my body weakened, my consciousness faded, and I was drifted under the lake. I saw black..._

 _The next moment, I felt something hit me, and I spat water out my mouth. Apparently, Muk and Luk were able to conquer their fear of swimming in water, without even knowing it, as they jumped earlier in to save me._

 _That's so hard to believe, dad, that Muk and Luk could have just stayed back and watch in fear as you were drowning under the lake. But they conquered their fear, and they saved you._ Nunivat said, and Balto and Jenna nodded.

After Balto was brought back to consciousness, Jenna laid down on Balto as he shivered on the snow, warming him up with her body heat as they discussed how to continue the journey to retrieve the lost team and the lost medicine. After Balto was warmed up, the group found that Jenna's paw became to injured from the bear attack to have her continue with Balto. He decided that he had no other choice but to continue the journey alone. He instructed Boris, Muk, and Luk to carry Jenna back to town, and she resolved to give him her bandana to provide some warmth during his journey alone, and Jenna embraced him, silently wishing him luck. Balto promised her that he will return.

 _Before I left, Boris gave me a piece of advice that I will never forget:_

 _"A dog can not make this journey alone, but maybe a wolf can."_

When Balto finally left, he took Boris's advice to heart, and used it to motivate him to search for the team and the medicine. Additionally, he also took Jenna's bandana she gave him as a sign and reminder of a promise that he made to the special female husky... his best friend that supported him no matter the torment he went through... and the pet husky of a human girl that Balto wanted to save as well.

 _I promise, Jenna, that I will return home with the medicine. This is for you... and for Rosy..._

*Author's quick note: Hoped everyone was able to keep their sanity as we've explored Balto and Jenna's view of the bear attack, and Balto almost being crushed to death, and almost drowning to death. Thank the spirits indeed that Jenna came just in time to save our wolfdog hero and his companions, and for Balto to be saved a second time as Muk and Luk paid no attention to jumping into the lake to save Balto and to conquer their fear of swimming in water. Anyways, I suggest that before we continue, everyone quickly take a bathroom break, and get some beer... or maybe some water, and some popcorn or such snacks. We are only about halfway through the chapter...*

"Dad..." Kodi spoke softly as he approached him. "Before you and mom continue..." He leaned against Balto's chest as he held on to him. Balto felt his youngest of his sons trembling, and Balto wrapped his paw around Kodi's back to hug and comfort him. Jenna also rubbed her paw on Kodi's back to comfort him as well.

"I'm so glad that mom saved you from that bear, and that Muk and Luk also saved you from drowning to death. My siblings and I wouldn't exist if you were lost on either life-threatening event."

"It's ok, Kodi. What matters is that I'm alive and well. You don't need to worry about what would have been if I wasn't saved then." Balto reassured his son. After Balto and Jenna comforted him, Dusty came over to nuzzle her mate, and to accompany him back to their spot. Max and Molly joined the couple, nuzzling and comforting their adopted son/ son in-law. Even Dingo and Nunivat came to embrace him as well before rejoining their respective mates.

Balto continued his perilous journey through the vast wilderness of Nome as he continued to search for the missing medicine alone. Even through heavy snow and wind, he resolved to keep searching. After quite sometime, he finally found the team and the missing medicine from his view above a cliff. As he went down to join them, he nearly slid on the slippery ice down the slope, but maintained his balance.

Down below was Steele and his team with the missing medicine. Balto found them just sitting there, helpless, and freezing their furs. One dog in particular was surprised to see the wolfdog enter their sight.

"Balto?" The small dog Star exclaimed in shock.

"Balto?" The small chow chow and husky mix Nikki added.

"Hey, Balto, how did you find us?" The tan chinook Kaltag asked.

"Is anyone hurt?" Balto inquired to the group.

Then, trouble began... "Everyone's fine." The black and white malamute Steele spoke softly, and a bit threatening.

Star informed Balto that when the team was lost, they fell down a cliff, and their musher hit his head and never woke up. When Balto offered to help lead the team home, even going as far as to show them how he left marks on the trees to make a trail home, Steele rejected his every offer of assistance.

"Touch that box, and I'll tear you apart."

Although during the stand off that Nikki and Kaltag particularly enjoyed their lead dog rough Balto up with every advance he made to retrieve the medicine, they started to question their lead dog's threats against Balto as Steele even knocked over the crate containing the medicine.

"Hey, that stuff is fragile." Nikki warned.

"What's with Steele? All Balto wants to do is help." Star pleaded.

Balto feared for the integrity of the crate containing the medicine, afraid that knocking it over would shatter the containers holding the medicine inside. Fortunately, the medicine remained intact, but unfortunately, Steele played dirty and used Blato's distraction as an opportunity.

Balto felt Steele grab him by his hind paw, and pull him backwards to throw him head first into a large rock. He was knocked unconscious at that moment.

*Another quick Author's note: I watched this scene where Steele threw Balto head first into a rock so many times when I was a little kid. Just to see Balto's head hit the rock, and to watch him lie down unconscious... that scene must have really made an impression on everyone...*

The trio, and the rest of Steele's team watched silently as Balto lay on the snow unconscious, as Steele softly laughed maniacally, taking in his apparent victory.

 _Poor Balto. What has Steele become?_ Star thought, sympathizing for the wolfdog before them. As Star glanced at his companions...

"Look." The team was surprised to see Balto gaining consciousness again, struggling to get up on his paws.

Steele couldn't believe what he is witnessing. _What? No. I had you knocked out, lobo! You stay down!_ Steele angrily charged at the wolfdog. As Balto swerved to get out of his way, Steele grabbed the bandana wrapped around Balto's neck and attempted to pull Balto towards the cliff behind them. Steele was so enraged. His pride and arrogance wouldn't allow Balto to interfere with his victory, nor his attention he craved. As the bandana around Balto's neck was becoming undone, Steele changed his tactics.

He lunged forward to knock Balto off his paw and on to his back, and the bandana around his neck remained in Steele's jaws. Before Balto could get up, Steele forcefully pushed the wolfdog down on his back, with the malamute's paws pushing down on Balto's throat. He began to gasp for air and tried to free himself from Steele's grip as the malamute strangled him.

"Steele... no." But Balto's efforts were in vain. The malamute refused to let up, and pushed his paws even harder against Balto's throat. Steele's team watched in horror and confusion as their lead dog attempted to choke Balto to death.

Through enraged growling, Steele stated: "You won't get in my way anymore, wolf-dog!"

Balto felt all the air in his body and lungs being squeezed out of him. He couldn't take it any longer as he unsuccessfully tried to release Steele's paws from his throat. His vision started to darken from the edges. Any moment now, he would lose consciousness for good. As Steele was poised to end the life of his rival beneath him, he didn't see Kaltag thwart his attempt on Balto's life. The chinook knocked Steele back towards the cliff. He peered down the cliff as he unintentionally knocked Steele so far back, that he barely caught his footing before he fell down to the cliff below, landing a few times on the side of the cliff as he fell down.

Kaltag didn't watch his former lead dog for long, as he turned back to join his team. He saw Nikki and Star pull Balto away from the cliff, as the wolfdog heavily coughed and gasped for air.

"H-h-hey, guys! Give him some room!" he ordered, and the team backed away.

"Balto... are you alright?" Kaltag asked.

"Kaltag... you saved my life... but... why?" Balto asked through coughs and gasps.

"I... I couldn't let Steele do this to you. Even though he, and the rest of us may have threatened your life before... to have Steele actually do it went too far." He explained.

As Balto gained his breath again, he rolled on to his side to get back up on his paws, and the trio helped him up. "I don't know what to say... except, thank you. I owe you my life."

"Well, you can owe me your life later. Anyways, you have a way to bring us and the medicine back to Nome, right?"

Correct. Steele's former team set up the sled, the medicine, and their musher as the they prepared to leave. Star was the first to accept Balto as their new lead dog, as he held the harness and wrapped it around him.

Balto felt curious pride as he wore the harness, but wasted no time to leave.

Unfortunatly for them, Steele got up from the cliff as he watched Balto leave... with his team and the medicine.

"Mush!"

"Go ahead wolf-dog! You'll never get back home! I'll make sure of that!" Steele raged, the bandana still in his jaws. The malamute devised a plot to scratch marks all over the trees of the forest in an attempt to lead Balto away from his trail back to Nome.

 _You won't get in my way this time. I swear it!_ He thought.

Moments later, Balto found that the trail he made was indeed sabotaged. So many tree marks... which one was his? First time around, Balto unintentionally led the team back full circle. Nikki voiced his doubts about their new lead wolf dog, Balto frantically charged ahead, trying to find his trail, when he almost led the team off of another cliff. Though the team was able to avoid falling down the cliff, the crate holding the medicine became detached from the sled. Balto was able to barley catch the crate before it fell off.

"Good catch, Balto!" Star complimented joyfully. But he spoke too soon. Balto's team watched in horror as the snow under Balto gave way, due to his weight combined with the crate. Balto screamed in terror as he fell down the cliff with the medicine.

"When I fell down with the medicine, all I could see was the world spinning around me, and everything went black as the snow covered me." Balto explained. His pups and in-laws were shocked to hear the description of his downfall.

"And on the other hand, back in town..." Jenna added. "... the idea of your father "tracking a championship team in a blizzard" was immediately scoffed at when I told the dogs of town. Things didn't get better when Steele, out of all odds, managed to return to town, with my bandana. He claimed that Balto was so determined to save the town and to be a hero in my eyes, that he ended up losing the team. Steele justified his claim that Balto wanted him to take care of me by showing me my bandana. But I saw through his lies, and knew that your father was alive, and would come home. Steele had everyone fooled, but not me, as I used Balto's northern lights trick to set up a beacon for him to return home. And even then, I started to lose hope for Balto as the night grew darker, and as I watched Rosy breath, hope that each breath was not her last."

"Papa, how did you manage to get back up from the cliff, and make it back with your team and the medicine?" Aleu asked.

"Well, when I finally crawled up from being buried alive under the snow, I too gave up hope. I thought that because of falling down the cliff with the medicine, that it was permanently lost, and that the lives of Rosy and the rest of the human children of town would be lost forever." Balto explained. "It wasn't until I saw a white wolf before me, who encouraged me to embrace my inner wolf."

"Who was that white wolf, dad?" Nunivat asked.

"Was that the same white wolf that came to you in the wilderness, days before?" Saba asked.

"I don't know. Though, looking back, I thought that it maybe was that same white wolf.. but only thing is... this one seemed different. Either ways, I turned away from the wolf, only to see that the crate containing the medicine somehow miraculously survived the fall. That's when I truly embraced my wolf side, and climbed up the cliff while dragging the medicine crate in my jaws."

Up near the cliff, the team shivered as snow blew against their furs. They heard howling and...

"Huh?"

"Things are not bad enough. Now we got wolves." Nikki commented.

"WOLVES?" The group gasped.

"Hey, over here!" Kaltag called out, spotting a miraculous sight.

"What is it? What?" What?"

"Balto? And he's got the medicine!" Star exclaimed in shock and relif.

"Come on, Balto. Youse can make it." Nikki encouraged.

"That's the most amazing, fantastic, incredible- That's the most phenomenal... I- I never-"

Kaltag was interrupted during his amazement.

"That's good!" And Star was shoved to the snow.

"Hey, he has got the feet of a wolf there." Nikki observed.

Balto's team encouraged him as he climbed higher and higher up the cliff with the medicine crate in his jaws.

"Pull! Pull! You got it Just keep pullin'!"

"You're almost there."

"Yeah! You got it! You're almost there!"

"Come on, Balto! Come on, let's go!"

Balto got up on the cliff, but the crate nearly slipped back down before he pulled it all the way up again.

"That's it, That's it! All right! You did it!"

Balto laid on the snow, exhausted and out of breath, but joyfully gazed at his team as he triumphantly carried the medicine up the cliff, and as his teammates, particularly the trio, earned his admiration."

"Congratulations! That was great!

"I couldn't have done that!"

Before he knew it, Balto and the team was off again, traveling hours, even days as Balto led them back on the trial. When got to the sabotaged trail, he sniffed for his scent to mark the correct trail, and the team continued.

"I know who that wolf was." Aniu spoke from behind Balto. The group murmured as Aniu stated this claimed.

"Who, mother? Who was that wolf?" Balto asked as her as she approached her beloved son. She grinned.

"You're looking at her." She stated. Balto's eyes widened as he took in the revelation.

"You? That was you? All that time, I was reunited with you? And I didn't even know it then?" Balto asked. Even Jenna and the rest of the family were discussing their new knowledge.

"You are correct, Balto." Aniu said as she placed her paw on his shoulder. "That day, I came to you at your darkest moment... when you thought you lost the medicine and failed Rosy, Jenna, your friends, and the town. I encouraged you to embrace your inner wolf, to come out of the darkness from your years of being an outcast, and to discover yourself.

Balto took this all in. Perhaps his mother was right. If it weren't for her, Balto would have surrendered to his perceived failure.

"Looks like someone was watching you after all, even back then." Jenna noted as she placed her paw and Balto's back. Aniu nodded, and allowed her son to continue his tale.

They went through obstacle after obstacle on their journey home. First, they barely crossed a thin ice bridge as it gave way and they almost fell down a slope. And they barely escaped an avalanche after Star sneezed after Balto's tail rubbed against his nose. One more obstacle to go as Balto led his team out of a cave after icicles fell around them. Some containers of the medicine fell out of the crate, and Balto was able to shut the crate after the icicles damaged the box. The team barley made it out of the cave with their lives.

Before they knew it, they were almost back in town. Boris, Muk, Luk, and Jenna were overjoyed when they heard Balto's howl from the middle of the night pierce their ears.

"Balto's back!" Boris exclaimed in excitement as he and the polar bears huddle together at the boat, warming themselves after previously fearing they had lost Balto forever.

As Balto and his team got closer to town, he spotted the northern lights shining above the town.

"Jenna..." Balto softly and joyfully said, and howled his heart and lungs out.

From the edges of town...

"Jenna!" Molly called out.

"Max, Molly! Guys! Balto's back! I knew he's alive! I knew he'd come back!" Jenna exclaimed as she joined her friends.

"Our wolfdog buddy is back!" Max exclaimed as he hugged Molly in joy.

"And he's saved town, and the human children!" Molly exclaimed joyfully as she snuggled into Max's warm hug.

"Come on, you two! We gotta be there when Balto and the team arrives!" Jenna exclaimed with urgency.

When Balto reached town, the town folks cheered in joy to see the team and their life saving medicine back home. They may not have seen the lead dog that they previously sent out, but they were still happy that Balto led the team and the medicine back home.

Speaking of lead dog...

A little bit earlier, Steele was at the boiler room, surrounded by two of his admirers: Sylvie and Dixie, as he recalled his fabricated story on how he made his way back to town. Unfortunately, Steele's actions were coming back to haunt him. The door opened as a piercing howl interrupted their story time.

"It's Balto... with the medicine!" An old dog named Doc spoke in disbelief. Steele's fans began to turn on him and abandon him as he tried to explain himself.

"Steele, you are positively disposable!"

As Balto watched in relief as the towns people rejoiced and as the doctors injected the sick children with the life saving antitoxin, the citizens of Nome swarmed their savior, petting him and praising him. Soon afterwards, Boris, Muk, and Luk embraced their wolfdog friend, to the amusement of the watching humans.

"Not dog! Not Wolf! You're a hero!" Boris praised as he kissed the top of Balto's head. Even Max and Molly embraced their friend, knocking him on his back, and hugging him.

Soon afterwards, a familiar hand softly rubbed Balto's head.

"Come on, boy. There's someone who wants to see you." Rosy's father beckoned. The humans cheered for Balto, and his team assembled to support him. As he climbed up the stairs to the hospital, he looked back with some doubt, but Boris encouraged his wolfdog friend to step in side. Even Max and Molly encouraged him.

Balto watched as Rosy and the sick children of town woke up and embraced their parents after being cured from their sickness. He also spotted Rosy's hat, and grabbed it to hand it over to her.

"Balto. I'd be lost without you." Rosy spoke as she hugged her wolf dog hero peacefully.

"Ahem."

Balto spotted a red female husky wearing an orange bandana, greeting him.

"Jenna."

Balto ran over to her, the pair leaped and played with each other as they came to touch noses. Before, Balto accidentally pressed her nose against hers when he ran into her. Now, they do it as rejoicing friends. After Balto seemed to spot some sadness in Jenna, he was about to embrace her, when she instead embraced him, rubbing against his cheek and the side of his face.

Balto gazed into her eyes, and she could only shyly suggest her joy in seeing him again, before he smiled as well. Jenna joined him at his side when he stepped out of the hospital to greet the town.

"Way to go, Balto!" Star cheered.

"He has the most endurance, the most fidelity, the most intelligence..." Once more, Kaltag was interrupted.

"They should build a statue of him!"

Star flinched as he braced for another head -bumping form Kaltag, but in a twist...

"You said it!"

"I did?"

The town folks celebrated all night long. No longer do they have to worry about losing their children, for thanks to Balto, their lives were saved. This was a night that Balto and Jenna, would never forget...


	16. Chapter 16

Balto's Story

Part 1: Balto's Past

Chapter 16: Welcome (back) home, Balto

"Alright, dad! So that's how you became the town hero!" Kodi cheered. He was already proud to be the son of the town's hero, but he felt especially proud when he found out in greater detail his father's journey to becoming that town hero.

"You said it, Kodi!" Nunivat agreed.

"Dad, it must have felt so great to have everyone praise and cheer for you back then." Kodi added.

"Well..." Balto said.

"Don't tell us that you didn't like being called a hero." Kodi said.

"Why wouldn't you?" Saba added. "You should feel good for what you did for the town a few years ago."

"Now, you two are right. I won't deny that." Balto started. "Yes, it did feel good that everyone was praising and cheering for me, but... I just wasn't used to all that attention. In fact, it was a bit overwhelming at first."

"In other words..." Jenna began. "... your father wasn't expecting the spotlight to be on him. By no means did he crave the spotlight, unlike Steele."

"The lesson still remains though." Juneau spoke as she approached her younger brother from behind and placed her leg around his shoulder. "You shouldn't take the praise that you were getting, lightly. Your heroic deed, brother, was a life-changing one. Both for the town, and for you."

"True..." Balto agreed. "... although, if it weren't for mom, I wouldn't have embraced my inner wolf, and pick myself up to bring the team and the medicine back home."

Aniu smiled and nodded at her son, while he and Juneau smiled at her.

"If only I were there to see Steele's face when dad's howl in the night busted that glory hound's bluff, and had even his biggest fans turn on him!" Yukon commented. Yin, Yang, and company chuckled and giggled at his comment.

"In my opinion, it would be tough to see who would win in a fight between you and him." Aurora replied.

"But who knows? Steele was a very strong malamute, though he did play dirty. But on the other hand, Yukon, you have your strength that you inherited from your father's wolf side." Eyak told his nephew.

"Regardless, I'd only use my strength in a physical confrontation, only as a last resort." Yukon said, and Yin licked his cheek in response, proud that her mate wouldn't waste his strength in a situation that could be avoided.

"Speaking of that glory hound..." Balto began. "... He insured that even a hero's victorious night doesn't always go perfectly. Kodi, you could say that Steele even ruined it a bit, but regardless, the town was saved, and that is what matters at the end..."

Winter of 1925, the night Nome exploded in joy and celebration at the end of the serum run...

"Balto, isn't it wonderful?" Jenna asked her best friend as she joined him in watching the town's citizens cheer and hollered for him. "You're a hero!"

"Yeah... hero." Balto replied, chuckling nervously. It felt strange to hear him being called a hero, and even stranger that he himself uttered the same word to describe himself.

"Oh Balto..." Jenna licked Balto's chin affectionately. "... I'm so happy and proud of you." She leaned against Balto's side, and affectionately nuzzled his chin with her nose. The crowd awed with amusement, and continued their cheering. They did so even more as they watched Balto and Jenna glance at each other and exchange nuzzles.

"That's our wolfdog hero!" Max called out. The gathered dogs of town cheered similar responses.

"Let's go and meet them." Jenna softly encouraged. As she went down the stairs, she looked back up, and saw Balto remained at his place, looking timid enough not to go down. She smiled back at him.

"C'mon. It's alright. Everyone loves you now, Balto." She said. Balto gulped as he was encouraged by her confidence. She decided to go back up to join Balto, and to flank him as he timidly went down the stairs to greet the crowd. His teammates and the dogs of town patted and rubbed his back, congratulating him. Even the humans patted and rubbed Balto softly. Balto smiled at the crowd, but Jenna could tell that Balto wasn't enjoying it fully.

Balto lingered in the town's celebration for a while, and Jenna stood by with him all the way. During the event, Balto even inquired to the town's dogs if they knew what was happening to their musher. Doc, who is considered like a mayor to the dogs of Nome, informed the wolfdog that he is being looked over by the doctors at the moment.

"I assure you, Balto. Gunnar Kassan is in good hands." Doc told him.

Sometime later, while the celebration was still going strong, Balto decided to make his temporary exit.

"Wow, this small human town sure can deliver a huge celebration." Balto replied.

"All thanks to you." Molly said, patting his back.

"This all wouldn't be possible without you, my friend... and town hero." Max added. Balto blushed once more as he was called a hero, and Max gently patted his shoulder.

"If you guys won't mind, I'm going to stepping out for a bit." He told them.

"Why? You'll be missing the festivities. I bet the humans will be partying all night long." Max told Balto.

"You should be proud of yourself, Balto. You made this all happen. This is your night! You should enjoy the spotlight, now that it is on you for a noble reason." Jenna said.

"Well, its just that... I didn't think I'd get all this attention." Balto replied.

"After saving the town, what did you expect?" Jenna asked. At the same time, she, Max, and Molly understood what Balto meant. They all knew that before, the only time that a crowd of humans and/ or dogs would gather around Balto was to shout, mock, and chase him away.

"Before, everyone would only gather around to pick on me. Now, everyone's cheering for me." Balto said, confirming their thoughts. " I just have to take a short break. I promise I'll be back."

"I understand. It's so much for you to take in all at once." Jenna said. "But go ahead. We'll see you again a little later." Jenna smiled.

"Thanks, Jenna." Balto said, and the two embraced each other. Balto gave Max and Molly their turn to embrace him as well, before parting the scene to get himself reoriented. As Balto walked across town and away from the partying, little did he know, that someone was following him.

At the right moment, an unexpected moment, and at a far enough location, a figure sprang out from the shadows to pounce at Balto.

"Steele?!" Balto asked.

"Where do you think you're going, lobo? You should have stayed back their and hogged all the glory to yourself!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me, half-breed! You know, it's a good thing I got you here, all alone. 'Cause now, the spotlight has a missing void for me to fill!" Steele then leaped forward to attack Balto.

"Steele... stop!" Balto begged as he attempted to dog the malamute's attacks, and to defend himself. "I don't want to fight you! Not back there in the wild, and not here in town either!"

"To bad, Balto. Trouble is coming for you now!" Steele resumed his attempt to fight his hated wolfdog foe, driving him farther away from help. Unfortunately for Steele, his actions won't be going unnoticed...

"Guys! GUYS!" A chow chow and husky mix yelled in terror as he approached a large group of dogs. The dog tripped on his paws as he lands at the group.

"What is it? What's the matter?" Doc demanded. Even Jenna joined the group.

"Guys... you gotta come quick." The dog replied, panting with fatigue. "It's Steele!"

"Steele?! The group gasped.

"What? What about him?" Kaltag frantically questioned the dog.

"He's near the other side of town. He's attacking Balto!"

"What? No!" Jenna exclaimed in disbelief.

"We gotta stop that glory hound! For all we know, he might be trying to kill Balto!" Max exclaimed.

"What are we waiting for?" Kaltag exclaimed.

"Follow me!" The chow chow said, and the large group followed, with Kaltag near the front.

 _Hold on, Balto!_ Jenna thought, overwhelmed with what Steele could be doing to her best friend.

Near the other side of Nome, Alaska...

In self defense, Balto threw his paw up to swat Steele away from him.

"That's right, wolf dog! You got claws, so go ahead and use them!" Steele taunted.

"If you're trying to make me kill you, than you're wasting your time!" Balto shouted. "Please, Steele. I don't want to harm you. We can settle this out."

"Talk is cheap." Steele softly bellowed. Steele continued his attack, until he got Balto down on his back, and the malamute bit into Balto's shoulder, locking his jaws, and digging his teeth under his skin. Balto began to cry out in pain, and pushed Steele off of him. But as Balto tried to get up, Steele slammed into him, and both of them landed into the boiler room.

"Well, well... talk about taking a trip down memory lane." Steele taunted as they recognized an earlier encounter. It delighted Steele to see Balto struggling to get up with an injured shoulder, blood starting to trickle down.

"That was in the past, Steele."

"You're the one to talk." Steele retorted. "You didn't have your wolf guts to finish me off that day."

"And you never had any dog guts to just leave me alone for the past few years." Balto countered. "You always thought of yourself as above everyone, especially above me, that I was the weak one. Well, maybe it's you who was always the weak one, Steele. Sure, you had me squirming, but even recently, your ego and pride wouldn't allow you to welcome my help. Perhaps you have been too weak to accept some help... too weak to set your ego aside for the good of the town, even when lives were at stake. Never mind that you always had to play the top dog."

"Shut up!" Steele exclaimed, denying the truth that Balto spoke of. "You never had any place here! What happened tonight won't change anything! You took everything away from me, everything that was rightfully mine... and now-!

"And now what, Steele?" A female voice interrupted. "Back off and keep your filthy paws from Balto. It's over for you now." Jenna warned. She was joined by over a dozen other dogs, including Max, Molly, and Steele's former teammates.

"No..." Steele bellowed defiantly. "I won't allow this to be the end!" Steele spotted a stack of crates, and threw them at the ground in front of the mob, attempting to separate them from Balto. Before Balto could react, Steele grabbed Balto by the scruff of his neck, and threw him towards a hard stove. Balto was stunned by the sudden pain, but it wasn't over. Steele grabbed Balto again and threw him on his back. The malamute bit down even harder into Balto's injured shoulder. Balto cried and screamed in agonizing pain, trying to squirm out of Steele's grip. Balto was paralyzed with agonizing pain.

"NO!" Before Steele could finish Balto off, Max leap out to rescue his wolf dog friend, and tried to pounce Steele.

"Not this time!" Steele said as Max landed on him. The malamute threw Max away, and pinned him down on his back. "You stay out of the way, you disgrace!" As Steele raised his paw, a group of dogs out powered him, biting and grabbing a hold of the malamute. Steele couldn't fend off the mob, as there were too many dogs dragging him away from the boiler room and away from Balto.

"Max! Are you alright?" Molly exclaimed for her friend. She and Jenna rushed over to Max's aid.

"Molly, Jenna, I'm alright. A little banged up, but alright otherwise." He reassured his friends as they helped him on his paws. The sound of Balto crying and groaning in pain pierced their eardrums.

"I'm not the one to be concerned over." The trio rushed to Balto's aid as he was limping in agonizing pain, trying to get up, only to fall to the ground each time.

"Balto! It's alright. We're here." Jenna reassured him as she licked the top of his head. Molly sympathetically rubbed Balto's back. Blood stained the wolf dog's fur.

"It's alright, Balto. I'm here for you. We're here for you." She repeatedly soothed. She and Molly proceeded to help Balto limp up and out of the boiler room.

"Balto!" Jenna cried out in horror as he slumped back down, passing out from the agonizing pain. "Balto!" Jenna leaned down and had one paw on his head, and the other paw under his chin and muzzle. She tried to lick his face and forehead to wake him up, but Balto remained passed out, unconscious. The trio glanced at each other worryingly.

"It's alright, Jenna. Balto's still alive." Max reassured. They then heard a commotion exploding from a the nearby mill.

"Help me." Jenna spoke, and she and Max carried Balto's unconscious body out to the mill, with Molly escorting them.

They found Steele dumped at the floor of the mill, unsuccessfully trying to break out from the body of dogs that surrounded him.

"I believe you owe us an explanation." Doc authoritatively sounded. Steele only huffed and spat near Doc's paws.

"You're choice, Steele. You start talking, or be at the crowd's mercy." Steele was helpless to do otherwise.

"What is it? What do you all want from me? Steele defiantly questioned.

"Why don't we start with what you just did to Balto." Kaltag answered.

"Who cares about the half-breed at all? He's just a wolf!" Steele furiously answered.

"Yeah, a wolf that just saved an entire town." Nikki retorted.

"So what? That lobo humiliated me! He stole the race, which was mine to win."

"A race? Good lord, Steele!" Star cried.

"The only race here, was a race to save lives, not to win a championship." Kaltag countered.

"And even then, wasn't it OUR race to win? You're not the only one in the team. We are your teammates.

"Or, were..." The remaining two dogs of Steele's former team added.

"Okay Steele, while we have your outrage against Balto in mind, why don't we also move on to the serum run?" Doc lead the group. "You told us earlier tonight, that your team, and Balto died one by one to bring the medicine back home. All of a sudden, Balto shows up at the town's front door. Next thing we know, here you were, finishing him off, like he was your bone to chew on. Care to explain that?" The mob shouted in agreement.

"I wasn't going to let one half-breed ruin my night." Steele spoke. "He deserved everything that was coming to him! He deserved it for taking my team away from me! Know one never cared for him, and no one should! Getting him out of my way and away from town was a civil service to the entire town!"

"Were you seriously trying to end his life, Steele?" Max shouted.

"Yeah, were you?" Molly added. "You thought that you could seriously get away with this? Nope, not after what you did!" The mob shouted similar responses.

"And did it ever cross your mind that the medicine would have been brought back in town faster if you had allowed Balto to help you? To help us?" Star questioned. "All Balto wanted to do is help."

"Yeah, youse could have still been lead dog, and just have Balto guide us through his trail back home. Instead, youse did nothing but sit on your butt.

"You all did so too!" Steele argued to his team.

"Only because you didn't do anything about the situation." Kaltag countered. "Steele, did you realize that keeping Balto away from the medicine, and sabotaging his trail, just to get rid of him from coming back home, that the human's lives were in greater danger?" The crowd's anger was rising more and more with this statement.

"Let Balto help you in getting the team and the medicine home, and you wouldn't be in this mess right now!" Star yelled.

"This is my team! I'm the lead dog, and I was in charge!" Steele yelled.

"You're no leader, Steele. You're nothing but a fraud!" Star yelled back. And as the crowed shouted over Steele's protests...

"Steele! Take a good, hard look at what you just did to Balto!" Jenna caught his attention. She showed Balto, lying down unconscious, blood staining his shoulder as she nursed his wound. The crowed muttered over Balto's injury that Steele inflected on him.

"Shame on you, Steele. No remorse. Nothing but you caring only for yourself, and your bruised ego, and your insatiable desire for your precious attention and the spotlight." Jenna shamed him with disgust.

"Steele... what were you thinking about getting rid of Balto? You put the human children's lives on the line. Had you been more successful, the human children's lives would have been lost tonight." Doc spoke. "All because you wanted to get rid of Balto, at the cost of their lives." The crowd began to growl in anger. "Did you really believe that getting rid of Balto, whether then or just now, would have brought the spotlight on you again?" Steele wanted to defiantly answer "correct", but he couldn't muster the strength to do so, as his eager tried to deny the truth about him and his actions.

"Never mind that, Doc." Kaltag interrupted. "If that wasn't bad enough, sabotaging his trail to prevent us from coming back home, and attempting to get rid of Balto once and for all just now, oh let me tell all of ya! If all of this wasn't enough, Steele tried to choke the life out of Balto as well!" The crowd gasped in shock, even Jenna did.

"Wait, Kaltag, you mean to tell us that Steele tried to strangle Balto to death?" Doc questioned.

"Oh, you betcha! Steele tried to keep Balto from touching the crate, even after he found us and offered his help. Hmm... what did Steele say again? "Touch that box, and I'll tear you apart."

"Steele knocked the crate on to it's side, and knocked Balto out right afterwards." Star recollected.

"And when Balto was getting up again, he tried to throw Balto over the edge, but when that failed, he tried to choke Balto to death. Lucky, Kaltag was there to save Balto's life." Nikki added. Steele once again tried to protest.

"Steele's a murderer! If not ending Balto's life, then he would have ended all the human children's lives!" A dog shouted from the crowed. The crowd began to speak how their human friends and owners were sick, and could have died if Steele prevented Balto from returning with the medicine. The crowd's collective anger was at a boiling point.

Steele was silent, cowering in fear for the first time. He was helpless as the town turned against him.

"What's the matter, Steele? I thought you always wanted the attention. Just like every time you won a race." Max mocked. "Well, you asked for the spotlight when you tried to get rid of Balto... well, here's your attention you crave! Take it all in!"

"String that hound's head off!"

"Tear Steele's limbs apart just as how he was chewing Balto's shoulder off!"

Max unintentionally encouraged the mob to verbally lash out at Steele. Even Max's face showed this when he glanced over at Molly.

"Wait, Molly, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for the mob to react like this. Maybe I should have stayed silent. Maybe-"

"It's alright, Max. I believe you." She placed her leg around his back, and Max did the same with her." Doc tried to restore order, but the crowd shouted over his voice.

Jenna held on to Balto, as if to protect him from the mob's anger towards Steele. After a quick glance at Balto's unconscious body, she thought...

 _What would Balto do in a situation like this?_ Just then, she decided to take action, calling for everyone's attention, moving in front of Steele and the crowd.

"None of you are going to harm Steele." Jenna shocked the crowd.

"Jenna?" Jenna immediately slapped the malamute, which shocked the crowd even more.

"Don't take this as me defending you Steele." She warned him sternly, then turned to face the crowd. "Believe me, everyone. I would agree with you all to punish Steele, if it were in any other occasion. Believe me..." Jenna looked back sternly at the malamute. "Steele has made countless, unwanted advances on me. And my words still stands... Stop being such a glory hound! But he never listened. He always saw me as his girl, and his alone..." Jenna took a breath. "But the point is, Steele shouldn't be harmed. While everyone wants Steele's head off, let me ask you all this: would Balto have done so?" The crowd glanced over at the wolf dog's unconscious body, which was being guarded by Max and Molly. The crowd muttered among themselves for a moment.

"Jenna's right." Kaltag added. "Balto never harmed Steele when he made every advance against him, every time Balto got close to the medicine crate."

After a moment, the crowd agreed with Jenna's message.

"Then, what are we gonna do with Steele?" Star asked.

"I know what to do." Jenna softly replied. She went back to guard Balto, and turned back to Steele. "... Steele, you leave this town, now." He was caught off guard by such a demand.

"You heard me, Steele. Leave town now, and never come back. Never show your face in Nome ever again. Never lay a paw on Balto, or anyone close to him, ever again, or else... you won't have another chance at all in regaining your "prime"."

"What in-"

"Steele... leave now. Would you rather have us tell you, or to have Balto tell you?" Jenna warned. Steele was left with no choice. His days living in town were numbered. Begrudgingly, Steele exited the mill, and disappeared into the night, never to be seen again.

The collectively sighed in relief, thankful that they no longer have a disgraceful malamute to deal with. But as they dispersed into town, Jenna and her close friends glanced over worryingly at Balto's body, still passed out.

"Someone bring Balto to the vet." Doc ordered. Jenna immediately volunteered to bring Balto to care, and she, Max, Molly, and Kaltag and his team helped carry Blato to the humans.

Approx. 1-3 hours later...

Balto slowly woke up groaning in pain. As he gained consciousness, he noticed that he was in a different room, and it was still night time.

"Balto..." He heard Jenna greet him. She wrapped her paws around Balto's head, and she softly and affectionately licked and nuzzled Balto. "I was so worried for you."

Balto noticed that his injured shoulder was wrapped up in bandages.

"I'm gonna be alright, Jenna." Balto said, nuzzling her in return. "By the way, where am I?"

Before Jenna could answer, a human walked in to the room.

"Balto. You gave the town quite a scare when Jenna and your friends carried you to us." It was the vet. He gently patted Balto's head.

"Who ever did this to you, really gave you a nasty wound." He observed. "No matter. You're alright. I would keep you hear for at least overnight, but Jenna's parents offered to take you in for the night at their place. Besides, most of our doctors and nurses are busy tending to the sick children you saved." Balto was surprised, but Jenna nodded in confirmation. The vet led Balto and Jenna out the door, where he met Max and Molly, who hugged and embraced their wolfdog friend when Jenna helped him limp out the door.

"You alright, Balto?" Molly asked.

"Yes, Molly, I'm ok." Balto replied.

"You really had the humans worried there." Max replied. He was about to pat Balto's injured shoulder, but instead rubbed the leg of his injured shoulder.

"Jenna, are you taking Balto back home?" Molly asked.

"Yes, but he's coming with me. My owners offered to take Balto in for the night, and I was allowed to have him stay with me." Jenna replied.

"That's good. That way, Balto will be able to spend the night with his special someone." This caused Balto and Jenna to blush, but they knew Max's friendly intentions. "Although, after tonight... will you still be leaving us again?"

"What do you mean?" Balto asked, and then it hit him. He previously ran away, intending to never return, only to say goodbye after the medicine was delivered. But after rescuing the lost team and the lost medicine, and seeing how the town celebrated his heroic deed... old enemies, now his allies...

Balto had a change of plan. "No, guys. I won't be leaving again. I'm here to stay."

"Thank you." Jenna said as she began to silently tear in happiness as she embraced Balto. He licked the tears from her face and gave her a comforting nuzzle. Max and Molly also nuzzled Balto out of joy. No longer does Balto have to run and hide in darkness. No longer do his friends have to worry over if they will ever see Balto again.

"For you, Jenna." Balto spoke. "And to Boris, Muk, Luk, and to you guys, Max and Molly. All of you have stuck with me, no matter what, and I owe it to you all and to myself, to return the favor."

"We're glad to hear that, Balto." Molly said. She and Max offered to help Jenna escort Balto to Jenna's place, but she told Max and Molly to get some rest, and so they bid Balto farewell, eager to see their beloved wolf dog friend again in the morning.

Jenna helped Balto limp to her shed, and they entered.

"How's Rosy doing?" Balto asked.

"She's resting." Jenna replied. "Thanks to you, Rosy and the rest of the town's human children lives to breath another day." Jenna closed the door to the shed, and she settled herself next to Balto. She gently rubbed her paw on top of Balto, staring into his eyes with a soft, caring, and admiring expression.

"I'm so proud of you, Balto. You're a hero." She licked Balto's cheek and nuzzled him. "You're my hero." She slipped her head under Balto's chin for a few moments. After rubbing her head under Balto's chin, she slipped her head back and faced Balto. "Welcome back home, Balto."

Balto timidly nuzzled his best friend, and she laid down next to Balto, warmly curling her body and tail around him as they began to fall asleep. Jenna was more than eager to snuggle with Balto during his first night back from the serum run.

"Good night Balto. Welcome back home, where you belong. Thank you..."

"Good night, Jenna. Thank you too, for being my best friend... for being at my side and sticking up for me, no matter what..."

Balto slept soundly, curled in Jenna's warm, gentle embrace. He had been through so much in the past few days alone. His body was more than worn out from running hours, even days on end to return life saving medicine back to a sick town. From being an outcast since being separated from his family, now he is a hero. He won the hearts of a small Alaskan town... and the heart of a special red husky in his life. He was more than content in spending the first night back with his special friend. He had a few more surprises coming for him, including a blossoming relationship with Jenna...


	17. Chapter 17

Balto's Story

Part 1: Balto's Past

Chapter 17: Hero's Welcome/Mates At Last

So much emotions ran high the previous night. First, Balto overcame the emotions of returning to Nome with fanfare and celebration. Next, Balto experienced the feeling of being reunited with his close friends. Then, he was reunited with his closest and best friend, who during this morning, he was snuggled with.

There was also some sour feelings though, when Steele attacked him furiously and gave him a nasty wound to his shoulder, causing him to pass out. However, Balto reminded himself that all night, he was able to snuggle tightly with his best friend, who wrapped her tail and her body tightly but warmly around him.

As Balto woke up and regained consciousness and awareness, he could only remind himself of last night.

 _Wow, I can't believe that last night really was the first time for me sleeping with Jenna! This moment would have been unheard of, even a month ago! But, am I glad I was able to have this last night, up to now._ Balto thought.

As Balto started to yawn, a curious sensation hit him. His injured shoulder. As he slowly started to move to check on his injured shoulder, Jenna woke up next to him.

"Good morning, Mr. Hero." Jenna softly greeted in an affectionate voice.

"Morning, Jenna." Balto greeted back. "Say, something doesn't feel right... and not in a bad way. Something about... my injured shoulder." Balto wiggled his injured shoulder, then wore a surprised look on his face.

"Balto? Are you alright?" Jenna asked, and uncurled herself.

"Jenna, remove my bandage for me. Please." He asked. Jenna did so without questioning.

"What? My shoulder... it's healed!" He decided to slowly get up to test his shoulder. As he began to take some small steps, Jenna was there to watch him closely, and caught him when he fell.

"Jenna, I don't understand, my injured shoulder... looks and feels like it was never injured at all!" Balto stared at his shoulder incredulously. "But... but... how could it possibly heal overnight? Maybe a week or two, but overnight?"

"It's a miracle!" Jenna softly exclaimed. "Balto, can you walk again?" In response, Balto slowly walked over to where they were sleeping. "I... believe I can now."

"I don't know either how your wound just healed overnight, but thank goodness that this means we don't have to worry about your recovery anymore." Jenna said. She snuggled next to Balto as he laid down, and she nuzzled him softly on the side of his neck.

"By the way, how was your sleep last night?" She asked.

"Oh, you have no idea." Balto said dreamily. "I never thought that we could... be together like this last night." Balto blushed.

Jenna giggled. "Well, there is a first time for everything." Balto nodded.

"Jenna, I think now that I can walk again, I'm going to walk around town, just to check how the humans are doing. Coming?" He said.

"Actually..." Jenna yawned. "I'm still a bit sleepy from last night. You go ahead, Balto. I'll see you later."

"You sure?" Balto asked. Jenna nodded in response, and so Balto let her be. Balto nuzzled her as she fell asleep, and he decided then to start his walk around town.

As Balto reached town, the streets were just about empty, from what he could see. Perhaps, the town is just sleeping in from the festivities from last night. However, Balto soon found that he wouldn't be alone for long...

"Good morning, Balto!" Another female voice spoke to him.

"Molly. Good morning to you!" Balto greeted.

"And to you, my wolfdog friend." Molly greeted. "Say, I see you can walk perfectly fine now!"

"Yes I can, Molly. It's just that I can't wrap my mind that my injured shoulder somehow healed overnight." Balto said.

"I noticed that when I saw you approaching." Molly told him. "I can't believe it either, but at least you can walk just fine again. Plus, no more Steele this time."

"At least." Balto said. "So, what brings you here?"

"I see that Jenna is not with you right now, so I thought that I can stand in for her and keep you company this morning." She said.

"I welcome your company." Balto replied, and the two smiled at each other as they continued their walk. "By the way, where is Max this morning?"

"Max is still sleeping in. He is bushed from last night, but we'll see him later today." Molly assured Balto.

"I'm glad he's doing well. You too." Balto said.

"Thanks. I'm glad that you are doing well too." Molly said, leaning against him in a friendly way.

As the duo walked around town, they eventually met with Max, and together, the trio gradually found more and more of Nome's denizens greeted Balto, praising him, and even being puzzled over Balto's wound that seemed to have been healed overnight. Then, Max and Molly decided to accompany Balto to the mill to see how the town's dogs faired after last night's save by Balto.

"You know, Balto, Molly and I know how much Jenna means to you, and vice versa." Max said.

"And knowing everything you went through, this would be a good opportunity to get together with her, if you know what I mean." Molly added with a grin.

"True... but..." Balto said.

"Why not? No Steele to get between you two this time." Max said.

"You really sure that...?" Balto suspected what they hinting at.

"You'll never know if you don't try." Molly said.

"I'll think about it..." Balto replied.

"Better sooner than later." Max said, patting his shoulder.

"What about you too?" Balto asked. "I know you two are close. How are things going now?"

"Thanks for asking, Balto." Molly replied. "Max and I decided that we would go out on a date tonight!"

"Congratulations!" Balto said. "I wish luck for both of you."

"Thanks!" Max and Molly said, and both hugged Balto.

"What ever happens to you, we wish you luck in moving forward, Mr. Hero!" Max replied.

"And especially with you and Jenna." Molly added.

The trio made their way to the front door of the mill. Balto voiced his concern with meeting the rest of the town's dogs, citing his past experiences when he wouldn't dare walk in to the mill like this. Max and Molly made sure to reassure him that things are different now, and they walked in with him. Everyone was surprised to see Balto immediately, but any discomfort that Balto felt was soon faded when a tan chinook and two smaller dogs greeted him.

"Balto! There is our half-breed hero!" Kaltag greeted joyfully

"C-mon in, boss. We's just talking about youse." Nikki said.

Balto nervously joined the group with Kaltag, Nikki, and Star accompanying him. Max and Molly observed from a few steps behind.

Kaltag put his paw on Balto's shoulder warmly. "It's good to have you with us this morning, Balto!"

"And we see that it is true, that your wounded shoulder was miraculously healed." The old dog Doc commented. The crowd chatted with each other over this revelation. Unknown to Balto, Jenna silently walked into the mill and joined Max and Molly, watching as their beloved wolfdog friend was greeted by the crowd.

"True." Balto spoke. "Though how my wound was healed overnight, my guess would be as good as yours."

"Well, however that happened..." Star spoke. "... now that you're here, tell us your side of the story!"

"My side?" Balto asked.

"Yeah! Tell us how the serum run went from your side! How did you find us, and what happened down there when you fell off the cliff!" Star implored.

"I agree." Balto was surprised to see Jenna walk up from behind him. She affectionately licked him near his cheek and placed her paw softly on his back and near his shoulder. While Balto blushed, everyone awwwed in amusement. "Please tell us your side of the story, Balto."

And so, Balto told what the crowd wanted to hear. He told how after he left to find the lost team and the medicine, he was attacked by a bear, only to be saved by Jenna. When he fell into the frozen lake his companions saved him, and Balto left after Jenna couldn't continue on Balto's journey. He confronted Steele, almost gotten choked to death by him and only to be saved by Kaltag (which Doc and the crowd praised Kaltag for), and when it came to telling how he was able to climb up the cliff with the medicine, he didn't mention the white wolf he encountered. He only told them that his promise to Jenna, and his desire to save the town's children (especially Rosy) is what motivated him to accept his wolf side and rejoin the team.

With the help of Kaltag and company, they retold how they gotten into more trouble on their way back home. After the tale was finished, the town's dogs celebrated Balto's heroism and the return of the medicine and the lost team. During times when the crowd was chatting, he silently pondered over Max and Molly's advice on Jenna.

 _It's true. I have always admired Jenna as the most beautiful dog in town. I always enjoyed her friendship, her company. I've also been self-loathing and also envious at Jenna sometimes at how she's been able to act so strong, so confident... always having faith in me and believing in me when I never did..._

 _I admit it... I've always developed feelings for Jenna. But I've been holding back because of my outcast life. Why would a beautiful husky like her would ever want to be with a scruffy mutt like me? Yet, she always stood up for me... enjoying my company over any others like Steele. She's cared for me like no one else did. Is it all true... that Jenna could be... feeling the same way for me?_

Even during his pondering, Balto managed to Steele some silent glances at Jenna. _Should I really... ask Jenna out tonight? What happens if things don't go how the way I would think things should go?_ Another side of Balto clamped down on these thoughts and answered back. _Only one way to find out, Balto. Just have faith in yourself, like Jenna always had with you. Knowing how worried she has been over you, things should pan out smoothly between you two. Just find your moment to act... but don't wait too long..._

Besides, no more Steele to get in between the two of you. No more Steele trying to compete for her affection. Jenna never desired to be with him, which means... it will be just you and her. Balto made his decision there.

After sometime, Balto left the mill to get some fresh air, and Jenna followed him.

"Everything alright?" Jenna asked.

"Oh, Jenna. I'm fine. Just needed to... get some fresh air. Not sure if I'm going back inside though." Balto replied. _You know Balto, while you have Jenna at your side right now, this is a perfect time..._ Balto walked a little farther away from the mill, and Jenna continued to walk beside him. They made their way to an alley for privacy.

"Jenna... may I... ugh... ask you something?" Balto asked, looking down and shifting his paws in nervousness.

"Sure, Balto. You can tell me anything." She smiled warmly at him.

"I hope this doesn't... turn you off in any way?" He warned her.

"Nonsense! You've never said anything to make me act that way." Jenna giggled.

 _Alright, here goes..._ Balto gathered himself to speak his mind. It took some effort on his part, but he still resolved.

"J.. Jenna? I was wondering, since we've known each other since we met as tiny pups... I was thinking for now if..."

"Yes? I'm listening." Jenna assured him.

"... well... Would you like to... come with me tonight?"

"What do you mean? Go with you where?" Jenna asked. Only a quick moment later did it finally hit Jenna on what Balto was asking of her.

"Jenna... would you like to spend some time with each other on a date tonight?" Balto almost cringed. He held his breath, knowing this is a now-or-never moment. Make it or break it. Win... or go home.

Jenna slowly smiled. "Balto! You're asking me on a date tonight! Oh, I would love to go out with you!" Jenna leaned forward to nuzzle Balto under his chin. Balto could only close his eyes and smile with bliss to the sensation of Jenna's warm nose and muzzle rubbing his chin with gentle reverence. To Balto, hearing Jenna accept his date was a like nothing Balto could ever be prepared for. What was once considered impossible and unlikely just became possible and likely.

"Th... thank you, Jenna..." Balto softly spoke. Jenna giggled and rubbed into his chest. Balto blushed as Jenna reacted to feeling his pumping heart.

"It would be my pleasure." Jenna giggled and rubbed her face into his chest and nuzzled into his chest as well. The two affectionately exchanged nuzzles and looked into each other's eyes as they touched noses. From that point on, they agreed that Balto would pick her up for their date tonight, and the two parted as they prepared for their date.

As Balto went back home to his boat to prepare, he met Boris, Muk, and Luk, and told them the great news. The four all exploded with joy, and Boris gave Balto some advice to take with him on his date.

Near sunset...

As Balto made his way back to town, he met up with Max and Molly, who were currently on their date, and told them that he was on his way to meet Jenna on their date.

"I feel so happy for you, Balto! Congratulations!" Max said, embracing his friend.

"Good luck on your date, Balto! I'm sure that you will give Jenna the best moments of her life!" Molly added, embracing him.

"Thanks, you two, and good luck on your date!" Balto greeted back. Afterwards, he made his way to Jenna, with a chippy skip in his step, and with absolute joy on his mind.

But then, as he was turning a corner, happiness faded when he glanced over at a window. He walked over to observe what was happening inside...

He realized that he was staring into the hospital. Watching the doctors and nurses walking back and forth, and seeing all the children lying down in bed, sleeping... momentarily filled Balto with dread. But, a reminder from last night as well as the sight of Rosy reminded him that this situation now is different. But still, he couldn't shake the feeling...

"I thought that I would find you in a place like this..." A female voice spoke near him.

"Oh, Jenna. I was on my way to meet you." He said as he looked behind him.

"Looks like it's a good thing that I decided to come here and meet you half way." After Balto looked back into the window, she noticed a worried expression on his face. "Balto?"

Jenna walked up and joined him at the window. She saw now what was worrying him. They spotted all the children sleeping in bed, including Rosy. Before Jenna could speak...

"I almost lost them, Jenna." Balto spoke with dread in his voice. "I almost failed.

"Balto..."

"And to think that we were both here not too long ago for a different situation..." Balto took a moment to gather himself, though he nearly broke down with dread.

"Balto..."

"If I was killed out there... if I hadn't found the missing team and the medicine in time... if anything bad happened to me out there... I would have failed everyone. Rosy and all the children here would have...perished..." Jenna knew Balto was upset at what could have happened, but she was there to reassure him otherwise.

"But you didn't fail, Balto." She reassured him, placing her paw on his. "You didn't fail. Rosy, and the all the sick children were saved, thanks to you." She sighed. "I know more than anyone that even I was devastated at the thought of loosing my human. But she and everyone else pulled through... because of you."

"Everyone is in your debt, Balto. It's because of you that the town is saved. Please believe me, you didn't fail anyone. They're all alive, and that's what matters." Balto looked over at Jenna's paw resting on top of his, thinking on Jenna's words. He was still worried, but some discomfort was being relieved.

"Everyone is alive because of you, Balto. We have you to thank dearly."

"I only did what anyone else would do..."

"And you did that, and more. Everyone scoffed at the idea of "a mutt searching for a championship team in a blizzard". But, you proved them wrong. No one expected a "mutt" like you would ever save the town... but you did..."

"... You're now longer an outcast anymore. You're a hero now, Balto. You're MY hero." Jenna removed her paw, hoping that her words went through to him. Luckily, Balto slowly smiled at Jenna's comforting and reassuring wisdom.

"Thanks, Jenna." Balto said.

Jenna smiled back, relieved that her words comforted him. "You're more than welcome, Balto. Now c'mon, lets go." She tapped her nose against Balto's, and slide her muzzle, nuzzling him. "I recall that tonight, you'd like to... go chase a few sticks by the moonlight with me." _I got 'em there._ Jenna thought gleefully to herself, watching Balto close his eyes and enjoy her sweet nuzzle as she also nuzzled him on the side of his neck. Afterwards, Balto opened his eyes and smiled. Jenna walked down from the window and took a few steps before looking back to her friend.

Balto joined her side, and she leaned warmly against Balto's side. He leaned back, and the pair wrapped their tails around each other's bodies, and walked side by side as they began their date.

"So, anywhere you have in mind?" Balto asked.

"Up to you." Jenna softly replied. "I'll go where ever you go."

"Alright then..." Balto licked the side of her head, and she giggled in response. "... we can think of something along the way. Although... We can also make our way to the woods outside town." He suggested.

"Fine with me." Jenna responded.

They walked across town, telling stories and jokes to each other, enjoying each other's company. Even a month ago, this moment they have with each other would have been impossible... but time's have changed. For the first time in their lives, they could actually enjoy more peaceful and more personal and intimate moments with each other. No more need to hold back because of one of them being a hated outcast.

The wolfdog and husky pair occasionally licked and nuzzled each other along the way. Balto wanted to show Jenna his care and feelings for her, and Jenna was happy to reciprocate his affection back to him.

"You know Jenna, there was one part of the story when I fell down the cliff and carried the medicine back up... one part of that story that I left out. I wanted to be sure that YOU learn about this.

"Oh? And what would that be?" She asked.

"Well, after I fell down the cliff, I thought I had lost the medicine... and lost Rosy. However, a mysterious white wolf found me. I don't know who it was, nor did it speak to me, aside from howling... but somehow, it made me accept my wolf side, and used it to help bring the medicine and the team back home. Ever since, I felt so strong, something I never felt before. Although, that white wolf did seem familiar, though I couldn't figure out from where..."

"Well, I'm glad that you've finally accepted your wolf side, Balto." Jenna replied. "Your friends and I all have told you to never be ashamed of your wolf side. You are stronger because of it, not weaker. On another note, thank goodness for that white wolf to show you the way. Whoever he... or she... was, I thank him or her for helping you out too."

The pair continued their date, and made their way out to the woods outside of Nome, where it was just the two of them. Jenna leaned against his side, nuzzling him.

"Thank you for taking me out tonight, Balto." Jenna said. "I've truly enjoyed every moment spent with you."

"And thank you, Jenna, for accepting our date. I never thought I could ever spend this much time with you, but I'm glad that you've enjoyed my company, as I enjoyed yours." He nuzzled her in return. They warmly hugged each other, and Jenna deeply breathed in his scent. She knew as well as Balto, that they have strong feelings for each other. She knew personally that she had a strong desire to spend the rest of her life with him. Perhaps, this is the prefect moment, the perfect night, to cement their bond with each other.

Before they could react, they looked up as the sky glowed with greens and blues. It was a mesmerizing pattern that they both are all too familiar with.

"The northern lights..." They spoke in unison, then glancing at each other. Jenna gazed deeply into Balto's eyes, and leaned her nose to nuzzle his cheek. Balto blushed in response.

"Come here you." Jenna placed her paw around Balto's shoulder and pulled him a little closer as they enjoyed each other's company under the lights.

"Jenna... I believe I have something else to say... something that's been a long time coming..."

Jenna did not reply, but gazed at him with an expression saying "Go ahead." She had a feeling about what Balto wanted to say to her, and she braced herself for the moment she knew was coming.

"Jenna, I can no longer hold this back. I love you. You are the most beautiful female I have ever met. I'm so thankful for your friendship, your support. You've believed in me like know one ever has. I can't ever imagine what I'd do without you in my life, or who I'd be without you. Thank you so much..."

"Oh Balto..." She continued to nuzzle him affectionately before she gently tipped Balto on his back, and laid down on top of him as they pressed noses. "I love you too. Whether wolf or dog, that doesn't matter to me. You are the most handsome guy in and outside town that I've ever met. You're nothing like Steele. You are everything that he couldn't ever be. You are strong and wise, and I would love to spend the rest of my life with you."

They gazed into each other's eyes, and for a moment, they no longer saw each other as friends. They saw each other as something beyond. They licked and nuzzled each other as they further admitted their love and devotion to each other. Afterwards, Jenna got up and the two decided to call it a night, but to spend the night with each other, like they did the night before.

When they got to Jenna's shed, Balto closed the door behind them. Although they were done with their date, they were still in a romantic mood. Balto and Jenna both leaned and rubbed into each other's heads for a long time, allowing their warmth and loving presence to wash each other, enjoying every intimate moment.

"I love you, Jenna."

"I love you too, Balto."

They ended the moment leaning their noses and foreheads, looking into each other's eyes. Afterwards, they walked over to their spot they shared last night, and in surprise, Balto tipped Jenna on her back, and laid down gently on top of her this time.

"Thank you so much, Jenna, for going out on a date with me. It really means a lot."

"And it really means a lot to me that you would ask me out." Jenna replied. "I love you with all my heart, Balto. There is no other male I want to spend the rest of my life with... only you."

"And you are the only female in town that I have ever admired. You know also, Max and Molly were on their date too."

"Yes, they told me as well. Perhaps they are done with theirs too. Max is a sweet dog, perfect for Molly."

"They are both my close friends, just as you have been for so long." Balto replied. "I wish them luck together."

"And I know that they wish us luck as well." Jenna said. They both snuggled with each other like this for a while before Balto got up. Jenna wrapped her body and tail around him, just like last night. The couple exchanged licks and nuzzles with each other, and Jenna wrapped tighter and more warmly around Balto.

"Jenna, would you like to start a family with me one day?" He asked.

"Only with you, Balto." She smiled back. Balto returned her approval.

"Good night, Jenna, my love." Balto said.

"Good night to you, Balto, MY love." Jenna replied. She buried her face into the side of Balto's neck fur, and she fell asleep. Balto fell asleep besides her as well, and they snuggled with each other for their first night as a couple. They were no longer just friends. They were mates at last...

Present night...

"And that is how our beloved husky and wolfdog couple came to be." Max added. Balto and Jenna's pups and their mates cheered as Balto and Jenna licked and nuzzled each other, just like the night they admitted their love for each other and became mates."

"Balto, you are still the handsome wolfdog that I fell in love with those few years ago." Jenna said.

"And you, Jenna, are still the beautiful husky I fell in love with then." Balto replied.

Aniu came up to the couple and embraced Balto, wrapping her paw around his shoulder.

"And years later, I came to find out that the mysterious white wolf I encountered during the serum run was none other than my own mother." Balto said, earning a smile from Aniu.

She licked and nuzzled her son, and still embracing him, she addressed his sons and daughters.

"Now, my grandsons and granddaughters, you all know your mother and father's pasts, how they met, what troubles they went through for each other, and how your father became the hero of Nome."

Beringo also came up to embrace Jenna similarly to how Aniu embraced Balto. "Life is full of surprises. They keep coming at you day after day, month after month, year after year... You just never know what life throws at you, and sometimes, good things do come from bad experiences..."

"However, Balto and Jenna were not the only couple that became mates that night." Aniu said, glancing at Max and Molly.

"True, there was Molly and I." They nuzzled each other.

"But our story is for another time." Molly said.

Then, Aniu released Balto, and glanced over at another stranger approaching. "Speaking of surprises..." She met this mysterious figure halfway.

"It's you... who came to me during the time I ran away from home..." Balto spoke softly.

"Indeed I am, young Balto." She spoke, then directed her attention to Aniu.

"Aniu, it's good to see you again, after so long." She nuzzled Aniu. "It's also good to see your son after ages as well."

"Likewise, the same with you." Aniu nuzzled her in return. Everyone, especially Balto, were puzzled to see this interaction. Balto knew that she knew Aniu, but to see them embrace each other this way. There was something deeper with the two white wolves.

"My son," Aniu said. "You two have already met. Though it is time for you to know more of who she is." Aniu and the white wolf exchanged nods and glances.

"Balto," She placed her paw on his shoulder. "My name is Tala..."

"I am your grandmother..."


	18. Chapter 18

Balto's Story

Part 2: Outcast No more/ Life of a Hero

Chapter 18: Moments for reflection

"My son," Aniu said. "You two have already met. Though it is time for you to know more of who she is." Aniu and the white wolf exchanged nods and glances.

"Balto," She placed her paw on his shoulder. "My name is Tala..."

"I am your grandmother..."

Balto was struck speechless, his jaws almost hanging, eyes widen with surprise. Even Jenna and the rest of Balto's family were caught of guard because of this revelation. Was Balto's ears working properly? Was he truly hearing what he thought he heard?

"Grandmother?" Tala removed her paw from Balto's shoulder. "Tala, you're my... grandmother?" Balto couldn't believe it.

"Yes, it is true, my son." Aniu softly spoke in a reassuring tone, holding Balto by the shoulder as her son continued to stare incredulously at Tala. "Tala is my mother, and she indeed is your grandmother."

Balto glanced over at Aniu for a moment, then returned his gaze back to Tala. "But... why? All this time, I didn't know that I met my own grandmother back then?" He addressed Tala. "Why didn't you tell me that you were my grandmother?"

"As I said before, grandson, we would meet again. You would find out more about me, and now you have. When I said that your mother and I were close, it was for family reason. Your mother came to me one day, when I happened to be not too far from you after you ran away. She wanted me to give you some comfort and hope." Tala paused.

"When I offered you my care, it was a test. Although, your mother and I were prepared if you were to have actually accepted my offer." Tala came closer to Balto, staring at him with pride. "You made a wise decision to not take my offer, to keep with your friends for a bit longer. Imagine if you had taken my offer, and you wouldn't have known that the serum run went wrong..." Tala allowed her words to linger in Balto for a moment. Even Balto's family thought about this possibility.

"Tala is right." Jenna said to her mate. "Thing would have been so much different today. I would have lost Rosy if it weren't for you."

Balto turned to face Jenna. "And... our pups wouldn't have been born at all..." Balto met Jenna's gaze, and then they both gazed over at Aleu, Yukon, Saba, Dingo, Kodi, and Nunivat.

"We wouldn't have been born if it weren't for you and mom being together." Kodi softly added, his brothers and sisters nodding in agreement.

"You're right. It was for good that I didn't stay in the wild for long. I am happy that I have been together with Jenna, and have my wonderful family I have now." Jenna nuzzled Balto with pride, and Balto and Jenna embraced their six pups for a moment, then got back to their meeting.

"So, now that we know who Tala is... and after Balto became Nome's hero... what then?" Dusty asked. She turned to her parents. "Mom, Dad, I'm sure you two had a part in what happened after the serum run..."

"You're correct, sweetheart." Molly assured her daughter. "Max and I started a prosperous life together after Balto saved town. Our story though, would be for next time."

"But long story short, your mother and I became mates around the time when Balto and Jenna did. Your mother and I were together for a long time, and grew close to each other since we known each other. For both Molly and I, as well as Balto and Jenna, it was a happy time becoming mates." Max said, then turned to Balto and Jenna. "Why don't we start the morning of 1 week after we all became mates?"

"That's a great suggestion." Jenna replied, turning to Balto.

"What do you have in mind, Max?" Balto asked.

"I was thinking..." Max grinned. Molly affectionately leaned against his side and his shoulder. "Molly and I slept in one week after we became mates. And if I remember correctly, it was much of the same with you and Jenna..."

One week after the serum run...

Morning came, and a husky couple was found snuggling with each other, sharing nuzzles. One husky was a grey female with green eyes, while the other was a dark brown male with blue eyes.

"Mornin', Molly." He greeted.

"Good morning, Max." She greeted.

"Had a good sleep last night, my love?" Max asked.

"With you, it always is." Molly giggled, and nuzzled his cheek.

Max licked Molly's cheek. "Who woulda known that one day we would be together as mates? All this time we've known each other, we could have remained as friends... even close ones. But now we are together, and how can I have it any other way?"

"You took the words right out of my muzzle." Molly giggled, and cuddled warmly with him.

"You know, I wonder how this morning is like for Balto and Jenna?" Max wondered.

"I imagine it is the same for them." Molly replied. "I'm happy they are together. They deserve special alone time with each other... especially Balto spending personal time with Jenna. He deserves it after all the hard time's he's been through." Max nodded.

"I wish them a peaceful morning... just like here with you and me..." Molly flirted, stroking Max under his chin to pull him for another moment sharing each other's affection...

Back at the boat, on the beach outside Nome...

As the sun started to shine above the horizon, a couple was found sleeping and snuggling with each other. The red husky Jenna wrapped her tail warmly around her grey wolfdog mate Balto as they snuggled closely with each other. She also had her leg wrapped around his neck to hold her dear mate close to her. As the sun started to shine against the old boat where the couple stayed at, Jenna woke up, tickled by the air blown from Balto's nostrils.

Jenna opened her eyes, and smiled lovingly at her mate, admiring and adoring him. Balto wore a calm and peaceful smile on his face. Balto was everything to Jenna. He may be a wolfdog. He may have been viewed as a scruffy mutt to most everyone else, but to her, Balto was the world to her. He is everything that she would want in a mate, and more.

Deciding to wake him up, Jenna softly nuzzled Balto. At first he didn't wake up, but stirred. Jenna softly licked and nuzzled the side of his head. Balto slowly woke up and gazed at Jenna next to him. The sight of his beautiful mate, with her sweet smile, red fur, orange underbelly, and her eyes, blessed Balto's eyes.

"Good morning, Balto." Jenna softly and sweetly greeted. She wrapped her other paw around his head and smothered Balto with licks and nuzzles, holding him close.

Balto blushed. "Good morning, Jenna." Balto sighed and nuzzled Jenna in return.

"Slept well?" Jenna asked and licked Balto's cheek.

Balto licked Jenna's cheek. "How could I not, when I get to sleep with a beautiful dog like you?"

Jenna giggled. "Oh you..." Balto stretched the kinks out of his body, and Jenna unwrapped her tail from around him.

"Balto, the sunrise is coming out. You want a closer look?"

"My pleasure."

Balto walked over to get a closer view of the sunrise, with Jenna accompanying him. Balto laid back down on the floor, and Jenna warmly snuggled on top of him. The two sighed in content, enjoying the sunrise and each other's warmth and company.

"Jenna... the sunrise is so beautiful... just like you."

Jenna blushed. "You always tell me how beautiful I am to you."

"I can never say that enough." Balto replied.

"Likewise, you have always been handsome to me, Balto. No matter if you're a wolf, or a dog, or both."

After a while, Jenna got up from Balto, and the couple stood with each other.

"Jenna, it's only been a week since we became mates, and I have been having the time of my life with you." Balto said.

"So have I with you." Jenna replied. "Balto, I love you with all my heart. I can't imagine myself having another mate than you. I can't imagine my self being mates with... even someone like Steele." Jenna made a look on her face of disgust.

"I can't imagine someone like you being mates with him. For many of town, they may have seen you and Steele being the most beautiful and most handsome of town respectively..."

"But it's not about looks, it's about heart, and Steele has no heart." Jenna assured him. She leaned against Balto slightly. "But to me, you're the most handsome in town." She then let her weight tip down, and caught Balto off guard as he was tipped down on his back, with Jenna lying on top of his chest, leaning closely against Balto, nuzzling his face and wrapping her paws around his shoulder.

Balto for a moment could only look up at Jenna with awe as she pressed her nose up against his.

"Jenna..."

"Yes, my love?" Jenna asked.

"Jenna... it's only been a week since we've became mates, yet... I just... can't believe that we are mates now."

"I assure you Balto, I love you. We are more than just friends. We are mates. You can tell me everything you feel about me, down to every detail. Steele is no longer here to try to take me away from you. You are my mate, and I am yours."

"Jenna..." Balto was stunned by her beauty. "... I love you too. I'm so honored that you would choose someone like me as your mate. And... I also owe you my life.

"Why would I ever not choose you as my mate? You're a sweet, humble, handsome, and wonderful wolfdog, Balto. You're everything I would want in a mate, and more..." She admired him for a moment. "And... what do you mean that you owe me your life? When I helped you get through your outcast life?"

"Well, yes... but also... for saving me when I was nearly killed by that black bear back there." Balto replied. "You also helped saved Boris, Muk, and Luk. You helped save all of our lives. How could I ever repay you for that?"

Jenna smiled. "Oh Balto... you have no need to repay me. At the same time, you already did. You helped save the town, and therefore, saved Rosy. Perhaps I should be the one who owes you for saving the town, and my girl. What ever the case though, everyone is in your debt. Who knows what Nome would be right now if the medicine was never delivered on time?"

"That's true, Jenna. Maybe Nome would have become abandoned by now..."

"Thankfully, it isn't." They nodded.

Instead of getting up, Jenna only rolled next to Balto, with both of them turning to face each other, lying on their sides.

"Jenna, I love you. I'm so thankful to have you as my mate. I'm so thankful that I have Boris, Muk, and Luk, as well as Max and Molly as my friends."

"I love you too, Balto. I'm so thankful to have you as my mate. We all love you. And... I'm wondering personally, what plans you have for today."

"I think... I think I'll sleep in for this morning. We'll see what is next for later today..."

"Then I'll stay with you this morning..."

"As long as I'm with you." Balto replied.

Balto and Jenna leaned their foreheads and noses against each other as they held one another, gazing softly into each other's eyes.

A few hours later...

Balto and Jenna walked up outside town, and were greeted by Max and Molly.

"Hey there, you two!" Molly greeted.

"How was the morning for you two?" Max asked.

"It was peaceful for us." Balto replied. "Right, Jenna?"

"No doubt about it." Jenna replied. "Balto and I were going for a walk across town. Care to join us?"

"Max and I would love to!" Molly replied.

Balto and Max glanced at their respective mates, and wrapped their tails around them as the couples started their walk across town together.


	19. Chapter 19

Balto's Story

Part 2: Outcast No more/ Life of a Hero

Chapter 19: Return to rejection?

Balto, Jenna, Max, and Molly continued their morning walk across the small town of Nome, Alaska. It was a pleasant day as usual. Humans and dogs were busy, walking back and forth, chatting. After all, the town had Balto to thank. It was because of the grey, "scruffy mutt" wolfdog that ensured that the town would continue to bustle with activity this way.

Molly and her mate stopped for a moment as they watched Balto and Jenna share affection. Balto still had his tail wrapped around Jenna, and he exchanged licks and nuzzles with her as they exchanged flirting words with each other. Molly spoke as Jenna wrapped her tail around Balto.

"Awww, these two are having the time of their lives with each other." She mused admiringly.

"I agree, Molly. They were made for each other. Romantic perfection... just like you and me." Max smiled and leaned his nose against Molly's. The couple rubbed noses affectionately for a moment, then continued their walk to catch up to Balto and Jenna.

"So, anything else you two plan for today?" Max asked Balto and Jenna.

"I was thinking..." Jenna sat down, and the group followed. Jenna slipped her body under Balto's leg so that he could hold her at his side. "... I'd like to check up on Rosy at the hospital today. It's been about 8 days since Balto returned with the medicine." She smiled proudly at Balto.

Balto smiled back and turned his attention to Max and Molly. "What about you two?"

"I believe Molly and I will continue our stroll across town." Molly giggled at Max's statement. "We can split off when you two reach the hospital."

"Sounds like a plan." Balto said, nodding.

From then, Balto, Max, and their respective mates headed towards the hospital. Max and Molly continued their walk from then.

"I hope that Rosy and the children are doing much better now. Please keep us informed." Molly said.

"Will do, Molly." Jenna replied. She and Balto bid their friends farewell before heading to the window of the hospital.

Jenna got up to look in, but looked back as Balto seemed to stay in place.

"Something wrong, Balto?" She asked. Balto shifted around, unable to say anything, or come up with the right words to say. Then, Jenna realized.

"Ohhhh." Jenna realized this was the same window that she and Balto looked into when Rosy and the rest of the town's children were sick. This was the same window that Balto, a week ago, expressed his concerns about what could have happened if he hadn't succeeded.

Jenna walked over to Balto. "Jenna, I'm.. I'm sorry.."

"No need to be. I understand." Jenna comforted him. "Come on, let's go. I'm here with you." She reassured, nuzzling his cheek. Feeling relieved, Balto went to the window with Jenna. To their surprise, Rosy was not in bed, neither was many of the children.

"Rosy's not here. Where is she?" Jenna asked.

"Maybe... maybe she's checked out now." Balto suggested.

"That would explain why many of the sick children are no longer at the hospital." Jenna pondered. "Balto, let's go back to my home. Perhaps Rosy and her parents are there... or at least, we can greet them when they come home."

Balto agreed, and accompanied his mate back to her home. No one was there, and Balto took a chance to look around.

"Everything alright?" Jenna asked.

"Jenna, It's been so long since I last was here." Balto replied, a bit of sorrow in the tone of his voice.

"I see. You haven't been here since..."

"Since I was a pup." Balto replied. He closed his eyes. "I wasn't even here for overnight, and Rosy's father kicked me out before I could have a chance for a day living with them. All because they discovered that I was half wolf."

Jenna sat down next to him and gently rubbed and stroked the fur on his back. "I'm sorry that ever happened to you, Balto. It was an injustice then. But things have changed since then. Hopefully, my human family will have a change of heart seeing you here. Rosy's father did invite you to see her at the hospital after you came back." Jenna continued to comfort her mate until he slowly opened his eyes and nodded.

"I hope so too, Jenna." Balto replied.

Not too long later, the door opened.

"Jenna? Jenna!" Rosy ran over to her beloved pet husky.

Jenna barked in happiness as she ran up to embrace her owner.

"Oh Jenna, I missed you!" Rosy said as she hugged Jenna. Jenna rubbed her head against Rosy and licked her face affectionately, making Rosy giggle. Then, Rosy saw her favorite grey wolfdog, staring timidly at them.

"Balto..." She ran up to hug him. "I'm glad to see you too." Balto softly whined, rubbing against her body as he enjoyed her embrace. Rosy gently pet Balto's head. "Thank you so much, boy. You saved me. You saved all the sick kids of Nome." Rosy embraced Balto once more.

Rosy's parents walked into the house, but was surprised to see Balto there.

"Balto? What's he doing here?" Rosy's father asked.

"Dad, Balto and Jenna wanted to greet me today for coming home from the hospital." She explained.

"That's.. very thoughtful of him." Rosy's mother replied, referring to Balto.

"I agree." Rosy's father replied. "However, Balto can't stay for long. In fact..."

"What do you mean?" Rosy inquired. "Can't Balto stay with us?"

"And what do you mean when you say, "stay"...?"

"Can we adopt Balto? He's never had a proper home before. He saved the town, and he deserves a better life." Rosy tried to reason. Balto and Jenna, especially Balto, were looking up to Rosy's father with hope. Could this be the moment that Balto finally gets adopted? Could Balto finally have a proper home and not be exposed to the elements at day and night?

"Honey, I understand. Your mother and I are thankful that Balto helped bring back the medicine to town. But, as much as we are thankful for him, he can't stay with us." He Can't stay with us were the words that stabbed Balto in the heart, and destroyed their hopes.

"Why?" Rosy asked, almost tearing up.

"Sweetie, let's not forget that Balto is half wolf. Although he doesn't act so much like a wild wolf, there's still that tendency in him. Living as a stray for so much of his life, it would be too much at this time to teach him how to live like a dog like Jenna. He may not know how to do so, and it would be too much time and effort to train him."

"But dad..." Rosy was starting to tear up. She desperately turned to her mother for support.

"I'm sorry, Rosy." She said. "While I disagree with your father, I understand where he is coming from. He is the man of the house at the end of the day, and if he decides that we can't adopt Balto, then that is how it will be."

Rosy's father gently put Jenna and Rosy to the side and reached out for Balto. Balto felt the human man's gentle, yet firm grip on the scruff of his neck as Rosy's father started to direct him out the door. Balto whined with a pleading face.

 _Please! Please reconsider! I saved the town. I saved your daughter. Doesn't that count for anything? Please, please!_

"Come on, boy. It's time for you to leave." He started to use more force as Balto tried to stay in place. "Let's go, boy. Let's get you out right now, before I have to force you to get out." Rosy's father was trying to handle Balto as gentle as possible, resolving to only use force as a last resort.

Balto was led to the front door, and before Rosy's father could get him to the other side, Rosy's voice distracted him.

"I hate you, dad! You're kicking out Balto, just like when he was a pup!" Rosy ran across the house, crying.

"Rosy!" Her father cried out to her.

"Rosy, come back!" Her mother called to her daughter.

Jenna was spotted going to the direction of the door when Rosy's father blocked her. "Stay, girl." He commanded. Rosy's mother went across the house to look for their daughter, and as Rosy's father looked out the door, he noticed that Balto was gone. The man then took a few moments to ponder before closing the door.

Balto ran full speed back to the beach. Sorrow, pain, and disappointment filled Balto's heart and mind as he ran to the beach. Balto sat down, trembling in sadness after he reached the boat and decided to hide underneath.

 _I can't believe it. After what I did for the town, this is the thanks I'm being given? As if what I did doesn't matter anymore?_

Balto fell down to his belly and let out all his tears, covering his head with his paws. _Alright, I didn't save town for the fame... unlike Steele, but looking at how the town responded to seeing me with the lost team and the medicine, I thought I would get better reception..._

"Balto?"

He looked over to see a snow goose and two polar bears look over at him, saddened and confused.

"Boris, guys, leave me alone." He told them.

"Balto, what's the matter?" Boris asked as he joined his friend.

Reluctantly, Balto told Boris, Muk, and Luk the events of what happened not too long ago. He how Rosy's father kicked him out after welcoming Rosy home.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Boris replied, rubbing Balto's fur to comfort him. "But maybe it is a bit too soon to hope that a family would adopt you."

"Maybe... maybe you're right, but was it right to kick me out just like that? Even after saving the town?" Balto replied.

No other words were said as Boris comforted his friend. After a while, Balto asked Boris, Muk, and Luk to leave him for a while.

By evening, Balto sat down at the beach, contemplating.

 _If Rosy's father won't allow me to be there anymore, what's to say that the rest of town will seem to forget my deed? It may not be so right now, but what if it will be? What then?_ Balto made a thought that he thought he'd never revisit. _I can't believe I'm thinking this again, but if the rest of town will return to rejecting me after saving them, should I leave again? But wait, I promised Jenna and my friends that I would never run away again. But still... If I am... or will no longer be, welcomed anymore, what will I do? Would I just stay away?_

"Balto!" A female voice cried. He turned around to see a red female with an orange bandana run up to him and rub her face against his cheek.

"Jenna?" Balto asked.

"Balto... I'm sorry that you went through that earlier." She said, nuzzling Balto's face deeply.

"Thanks, Jenna. I just... thought that Rosy's family would treat me better. They did when I returned to town, but now...?" Balto lowered his head. Jenna responded by leaning against Balto's chest and slipping her head under his.

"I know. It's unfair. Believe me. You deserve better than that." Jenna replied. Balto held Jenna close to him. "Jenna, I don't think this is the case, but I don't know what to do if Rosy's family decides to keep me away from you."

"I don't think that will be the case." Jenna assured him. "I can't bear the thought of being apart from you either. I love you, Balto."

"I love you too, Jenna."

They embraced each other for a while longer before they heard a voice call for them. They parted as they saw Max run up to them.

"Balto, Jenna, it's... it's Rosy's father. He wanted me to tell you that he wants to talk to you." Max said, panting in exhaustion.

"Rosy's father?" Balto was confused. "He made up his mind. He didn't want me to set one paw in their house. What more does he have to tell me?" Balto was almost outraged, but remained calm.

"Only one way to find out..." Max replied.

Reluctantly, Balto headed over to Rosy's house, accompanied by Jenna and Max. They spotted Molly already there, with Rosy and her parents at the front door.

"Balto, come here, boy." Rosy's father gently commanded, stepping out of the front door. Balto nervously approached him, bracing for what the man had to say next.

The man kneeled down and gently pet Balto's head. "I believe I owe you an apology, boy." Balto, Jenna, Max, and Molly were surprised. "You did save the entire town, and my baby, Rosy. You do deserve better treatment from then onwards. And Rosy's right. I was kicking you out just like when you and Jenna were pups." He took a pause, continuing to pet Balto.

"If it weren't for you, my little Rosy wouldn't be here today. So many of the town's children wouldn't be alive today either. We all owe our debt of gratitude, Balto. The man thought more for a moment. "Balto, I decided, that while we are still not going to adopt you, you are welcomed to visit us anytime."

Balto's face lit up with hope.

"Yes, boy. You can visit us, and Jenna, anytime. You can even spend some nights over with Jenna if you two want. You do deserve this, for saving the town last week." He rubbed Balto's head gently. "In fact, why don't you and Jenna have another night with each other, this time, here?" He invited.

Jenna barked with excitement, and Balto followed her lead. "That settles it, then." Rosy's father smiled.

"Daddy..." Rosy went over to hug her father. "Thank you, daddy. I'm sorry that I said I hated you."

"It's alright. I understand why you said that. I forgive you, my little one." He said.

Jenna rubbed against Balto's side, and the three huskies and one wolfdog celebrated.

By the time night came, Jenna snuggled up to her beloved wolfdog mate at their bed. This was a special night, as Balto was invited not only to sleep with Jenna, but to do so in the living room for a change, instead of the shed as usual.

"Good night, Balto." Jenna said. "I'm so glad that Rosy's father had a change of heart."

Balto rubbed her nose with his. "Good night, Jenna. I'm glad for that too. I'll spend nights with you more often. Whether it's here in the living room, or in the shed, or at my boat."

Very soon, the couple slept warmly with each other. They dreamt of happy times yet to come.


	20. Chapter 20

Balto's Story

Part 2: Outcast No more/ Life of a Hero

Chapter 20: Newcomers

"Wow, I can't believe it, dad." Nunivat responded after hearing what Rosy's father did to her father at first.

"Even after saving town, you were still rejected... even if temporarily." Aleu added.

"Believe me, girls. It was heartbreaking to have been rejected like that." Balto replied.

"Balto, do you think other humans still distrusted you, even after the Serum run?" Thunder asked.

"Perhaps." Balto replied to his son in-law. " There were still those who distrusted me. Yet, it was only during the first week since I saved the town. Not everyone warmed up to me that quickly, but at least it was nowhere near how bad it was before." Balto's in-laws glanced and nodded at each other.

Aniu nuzzled her son. "Let's take a break from the story for a moment."

"Mom?"

"My son, we'll get back to what happens afterwards. But for now..." Aniu glanced to Beringo. "You're father has a surprise for you... for all of us." Beringo grinned at Aniu as she came to him and rubbed noses. Even Tala joined the couple.

"Dad, what's the surprise?" Balto asked. He exchanged puzzled glances with Jenna.

"Son..." Beringo started. "You've met your grandmother on your mother's side of the family. Now, I'd like to introduce everyone to my side. He glanced over outside the group, and right on cue, 5 new huskies joined the group. 3 tan huskies, 1 grey husky, and 1 pure white with grey eye patches.

"Balto, Jenna, grandpups and in-laws, meet my family." Beringo exchanged smiles with two elderly huskies in front of him. "This is my father, Clark... my mother, Marion." Balto's eyes could only widened in disbelief as he realized he's meeting more relatives.

Beringo turned to the three remaining, middle-aged huskies. They were not quite as young as Beringo appeared, but they were not yet elderly like their parents. "Meet my younger brothers, Amak and Ridge..." Amak's heterochromia eyes caught everyone's attention, while Yukon caught Ridge's features that almost resembled his. "...and last but not least... my one and only sister, Bethel." Beringo nuzzled Bethel affectionately on the side of her neck, while she licked his cheek and nuzzled him in return. Beringo also embraced his brothers, rubbing their heads and backs.

"So, this is the Balto that you spoke of, Beringo." Marion commented as she approached Balto, smiling admiringly at him for a brief moment before nuzzling him. "Son, he is very much as handsome as you described him... and he has a prosperous family before him too."

Balto blushed in embracement, and his family chuckled at Marion's compliment. "Thanks, grandmother. It's an honor to meet you too."

"The honor is mine." She replied to her grandson.

The huge family broke to chat with each other once more, getting to know Beringo's side of the family.

"Wow... uncle Ridge?" Yukon spoke. "I'm not sure if that's the right term..."

"You can simply call me, Ridge." He spoke to Yukon.

"You... we... have similar markings!" He enthusiastically spoke.

"Looks like some of myself has been passed on to my brother's grandson!" Ridge chuckled whole heartedly. Yukon proceeded to introduce his mate Yin and brother in-law Yang to Ridge.

"Brother, now you have met your paternal grandparents, and you've met your uncles and aunt for the first time!" Juneau told her youngest brother, rubbing his back softly with her paw.

"You said it, sis!" Balto replied. "And, you look just like aunt Bethel!"

"Nephew, your eldest sister told me how she and yourself are close siblings." Bethel spoke. She affectionately rubbed Balto's head. "Reminds me of your father and myself."

"Please, do tell!" Balto responded, eager to learn from his aunt how she's close to his father, just as Juneau is with himself. Aleu and Kenai joined them.

"What a surprise to meet more of my mate's relatives!" Jenna commented to Marion and Bethel, while being held by the shoulders by her father in-law Beringo.

"We just arrived a few hours ago... the 11 of us." Marion told her granddaughter in-law.

"11?" Jenna asked, astonished.

"Yes, my dear. 11 of us." Marion replied.

"We'll get to them in a second... and more." Beringo told Jenna.

"Amak, is it really true that you were inspired by grandpa Beringo to be a sled dog too?" Dingo asked, joined by Kodi and their respective mates.

"You betcha, you four!" Amak replied. "I idolized your grandfather, and wanted to be as athletic just as he was. In fact, we both were inspired by our parents to be sled dogs ourselves."

"This reminds me of how I've always looked up to my dad, and how it helped made me become the sled dog I am now." Kodi replied.

"It seems that sled dog racing... or delivering the mail... runs in the family... with long ties to the past." Dana added.

"Does that also have anything to do that my parent's parents were part of Beringo's team?" Dusty teased, earning giggles and chuckles from the group.

"You said it, sweetie." Max added, joining the conversation.

"Our parents were Beringo's teammates." Molly nodded.

Very soon, the conversation stopped, and Beringo retook the lead.

"Balto, my parents and siblings aren't the only ones who made it here in time for this family reunion." Beringo informed.

"Young Balto, my siblings and I have arrived here with our respective mates." Bethel told him.

"Does this mean... I have cousins?" He inquired.

"Correct." Amak said.

"My mate is Galena, while Amak's mate is Lily, and Bethel's is named Paxon.

"Your three cousins are also staying with them in town. No worries, we are all visiting town for two weeks, so you'll have plenty of time to get to know them." Ridge commented.

"Amak and Lily have 5 pups, with 4 of them living across Alaska. Ridge and Galena have 3 pups, with two of them adopted and living else where. Bethel and Paxon are lucky, for they only have one son, who lives with them. He will be one of the three cousins you'll meet." Beringo told him.

"I can't wait to meet them." Balto replied. A thought then crept into his mind. "Dad, now I have met your side of the family..." He then turned to face his mother. "... but what about my maternal grandpa... and any other maternal relatives?"

Tala's face fell, and Aniu nuzzled the side of her neck to comfort her. "Grandson, your grandfather, Saku, was unfortunately separated from me one day. Even after my time came, I haven't gotten to find and reunite with him."

Balto's face fell with sadness. "I'm sorry, grandma." Balto replied.

"No one needs to be." A new voice spoke.

The group turned to see a brown wolf approach them. Tala then ran to him, embracing him lovingly.

"Saku!"

"It is I, my love. We finally reunite after ages!"

Balto and his family were taken off guard by his sudden appearance.

"First, we meet Tala, then Beringo's side of the family. Now Saku? Who's next?" Yang inquired.

"I don't know if my mind can handle anymore surprises for today." Kenai told Aleu.

"Grandpa?" Balto greeted.

"It is." Aniu replied, as she turned over to embrace her father.

"So, this is your son, and his large family." Saku said, rubbing noses with his daughter.

"It is, father." Aniu said.

"My love, where have you been?" Tala asked.

Saku nuzzled his mate. "Like Beringo's family, I have been watching this family reunion from a distance, and chose this time to reveal myself. I see that you, our daughter, and her mate have passed on from mortal life." Saku observed. "I however, am still alive, but near the end of my life. It took my near the rest of my life to finally meet my daughter outside of this human town, but I thank the spirits that I could live to see this day."

"Oh Saku." Tala embraced her living mate.

"Everyone, you all will have more time to get to know me. Until then, let's continue the family history."

"I have something in mind right before that, papa." Aniu said, earning an approving nod from her father.

"More family members?" Balto asked.

"You are correct, my son. However, they can't be in person right now, nor are they blood relatives of yours." Aniu revealed, earning gasps from her family.

"What do you mean?"

Aniu nodded at her mother, Eyak, and Aurora. The three then shapeshifted to three wolf figures. One was tan like Saku, the other with black fur, and the remaining one with pure white fur.

"Balto, these three cannot be here in person, for they are living their own lives across the land of Alaska. These are your adopted uncles and aunt."

"Adopted?"

"Yes. Long story short, these are my adopted siblings. My mother and father took them in to our family after a tragic event that lead to the deaths of their real parents. Ever since I was a pup alongside your adopted siblings, we were raised together like real siblings. We all enjoyed our time with each other, and when we all grew up, we left your grandparent's, as most wolves do when they reach a mature age."

"Who are they?" Josh asked.

"They are all younger than me. However, the eldest of those three is Saku Jr, the black wolf, named after my father." Aniu explained. "Next is Taku. He was the runt of the litter, and considering how much time I spend with him to overcome his weaknesses, he and I shared a close relationship. Last but not least, my adopted sister... Nita. She was thrilled to have me as a sister figure, so that she wouldn't be the only female among us, and it also gave me a chance to not be an only child anymore."

"Remarkable." Yin commented.

"I would never have imagined..." Saba added.

"Will we ever meet them one day?" Balto asked.

"It's hard to say." Tala said. "Perhaps if fate crosses their paths with yours." Balto nodded in response.

"Now with all this in mind, let us return to the family story." Aniu said. Tala, Eyak, and Aurora reverted back to their true forms. "Balto, Jenna, Max, Molly, why don't we jump in to the time right before a special moment for you all?"

"Special moment..." Jenna pondered.

"Wait... do you mean?" Max looked at Dusty.

In turn, Balto glanced over at his six pups.

"I think I know what it is." Balto added, and Aniu smiled and nodded in confirmation.

"Pups, Dusty, you all will like this part, as well as buildup to that part." Balto grinned.

The seven cheered in anticipation. Balto nodded in satisfactory. With his mate Jenna at his side, as well as his in-laws Max and Molly, they obliged their pups and in-laws, as the large family of 32 settled down to continue the family history...


	21. Chapter 21

Balto's Story

Part 2: Outcast No more/ Life of a Hero

Chapter 21: More reunions, and life changing news

Early 1926...

It had been a little over a year since the serum run, since a grey wolfdog named Balto became a hero after bringing back the lost medicine and a lost sled team back to Nome, Alaska. Balto has since lived a prosperous life. It was a life he always wanted but previously seemed impossible and out of reach. He was a hero, looked up to, adored, and praised by those around him. While there were still those who distrusted him, at least he didn't have the majority of town backing him against the wall. Although he didn't have an owner that adopted him, he had to make do with what he has at the moment.

Balto felt thankful that he has a loving, adoring, and supportive mate: beautiful red husky named Jenna, wearing an orange bandana. She has always been his best friend growing up, who always stood at his side and defended him, no matter what disapproving looks she got. Other than her, Balto still had his father figure Boris, a snow goose, as well as two other polar bears that he found amusing when they pestered their "uncle Boris" to play along with them. Balto couldn't forget either, two other huskies named Max and Molly. They were good friends with Jenna as well, and they treated him somewhat like a brother, helping Jenna stick up for him against Steele and his cronies back in the outcast days.

Boris found the wolfdog lying down near the side of the boat, looking out at the town not too far away. Balto sighed with content as he watched the town this morning.

"And what is our wolfdog hero thinking of today?" He asked, joining him.

"Jenna..." Balto replied with a smile. "... and with good reason."

"And what is that reason, may I ask?" Boris wrapped his wing around Balto's shoulder.

"Boris, Jenna is at the vet right now. She's being looked over this morning. Its the same with Molly, Max's mate." He informed the snow goose.

"Is that so?" Boris responded. " I sense something exciting coming for Max and Molly, and for you and Jenna."

"Is that so?" Balto replied in a joking manner? Both of them gave a soft chuckle.

"Very funny, fido." Boris said, rubbing Balto's head with his wing. "Why don't you go into town and check on those two? You can tell me later on how it went."

"Don't fret, Boris. I intend to check on Jenna and Molly and find out the results of their checkup."

After a while, Balto followed up to his words, and ventured into town to check on Jenna.

"Good morning, Balto!" A dark brown husky greeted warmly.

"Good morning, Max!" Balto replied. They both met with each other, with Max patting Balto's shoulder before walking side by side.

"I take it that you come to check on Jenna." Max said.

"I do, Max. How's Molly doing? Coming to check on her too?"

"Too true. Let's go to the vet and check if they are done."

Together, the two made their way to the vet to check on their respective mates. Fortunately, they found Jenna and Molly outside the vet, and they smiled as the boys entered their line of sight.

"Jenna!"

"Molly!"

"Balto!"

"Max!"

The mates embraced each other, hugging, licking, nuzzling, greeting each other. Little did they know that a group of huskies were watching them, until Balto spotted them.

"Oh, hello there." He greeted.

"We didn't mean to interrupt, but..." One of the female huskies said, and focused her attention on Max. "Max? Is it really you?"

"Molly? You too?" A male husky added. Max and Molly looked at each other, puzzled. How did these strangers know them?

"Max, Molly, it's us. We haven't seen you two and your siblings in a long time." The female said. "You two and your siblings were adopted when you were all pups, and my team and I had to move away."

After looking at this female, Max suddenly recognized her. "Mom? MOM? It's you? Dad?"

"Yes, sweetheart. I am Dakota, your mother."

"Mom? Dad? It's really you?" Molly asked in disbelief.

Another brown husky entered the group, looking shocked as well.

"Audrey!" One of the huskies cried.

"Mom! Dad! It is you!"

"That must mean..." A smile grew on Molly's muzzle. "... Hallie, Justin! Guys, it really is you! Mom and Dad!"

Max and Molly ran to their respective parents and embraced them.

"I can't believe you're back! After all these years!" Molly cried out to her parents.

"Come here, our little girl!" Justin and Hallie embraced their daughter.

On the other hand, Max embraced his mother, and the two hugged. Dakota held Max's head against her chest as she licked his forehead.

"Mom... and I can't believe you and dad are back!"

Balto and Jenna smiled and glanced at each other, feeling so happy that their friends have unexpectedly reunited with their parents.

"Oh Max, my handsome darling son... my baby..." Dakota held and stroked Max's chin with her paw, with Max looking up at her.

"Mom, it's been so long. I've missed you." He nuzzled Dakota and rubbed his face against her chest.

Audrey gently rubbed Max's back with her paw, and another male walked up to them. He looked just like Max, but with different eyes. The two smiled at each other for a moment before embracing.

"Dad... you and mom... as well as Justin and Hallie, came back..."

"Yes we have, daughter." The dark brown husky named Indiana replied.

"Dad, I missed you."

"No worries, sweetheart. I've missed you too."

Max, Audrey, and Molly embraced their parents for a bit.

"Mom, dad, it's good to see you again." Max said, then turning to Molly's parents. "Justin, Hallie, good to have you here in Nome too."

"Thank you, young Max." Justin replied.

"Mom, dad, what are you, Dakota, and Indiana doing here?" Molly asked.

"Molly, our team has come here for a short 2 week vacation." Hallie said.

"Does that mean that... Roger?" Max asked.

"Yes, son." Indiana replied. "He's here in town as well. You'll see him later."

"By the way... mom, dad, Justin, Hallie, Molly and I would like to introduce to you to two of our closest and best friends." Max said, joining Balto and Jenna.

"This is Balto, and his mate Jenna. I'm sure you've somehow heard about the serum run that happened a little over a year ago." He said.

"A pleasure to meet you all." Balto added, bowing his head respectfully.

"You are the Balto we've been hearing about?" A greyish husky asked, joining the group.

"Ahh, Roger, you've come to join us." Justin greeted his teammate.

"Yes, Roger, this is Balto. Don't be alarmed over his looks though. He maybe a wolfdog, but he's our wolfdog." Max said, patting Balto's shoulder.

"He's the town's wolfdog hero." Jenna lovingly leaned against Balto's side.

"A half breed was the hero that saved this town? I'd never thought..." Roger asked incredulously.

"It's all true." Balto assured him. "Just watch the humans greet me, rather than yell at me and shoo me off like before." Audrey nodded.

"If you are half wolf, then who are your parents?" Roger asked.

"Yes, Balto, who are your parents Are they around?" Hallie added.

"Well, that's the hard part." He began. "I don't remember my father, at least, not anymore. I don't remember if I had any siblings either. I've been separated from my parents when I was a little pup. And because of my wolf looks, everyone in town used to fear me, mock me, bully me, chase me out of town and threatened my life. Jenna, Max, and Molly were among the few friends I had growing up. My mother is all I could remember, and even then, I have few memories of her."

"What can you remember about her?" Justin asked.

"All I can remember was that I had a close relationship with her. She was a pure white wolf, which meant my father was the husky. I don't remember my mother's name either, nor my father's." He said.

"Do you remember what happened to your mother?" Indiana asked.

"I'm sorry to say that I remember so little. All I could remember was that I was caught in a blizzard when I was a pup, and my mother brought me to the same place where I've always lived: a boat at the beach outside town. She told me to stay put, and that she would come back for me. She never did. Whether she died in that blizzard or survived it, I'll never know for sure, since I never saw her again since..."

Dakota glanced at her mate, and her fellow teammates. _Could it be? Could it really be true?"_ She wanted to utter these words out her muzzle, but refrained.

"Is something wrong?" Balto asked.

"No, it's nothing." Dakota assured him.

"Anyways, it is a pleasure to meet you, Balto, and you, Jenna." Indiana bowed his head to the pair. "It's warms my heart that not only are we able to reunite with Max, Audrey, and Molly, but to know that they are your and Jenna's friends as well."

"So much has changed since Max, Audrey, and I were adopted." Molly spoke.

"Such as?" Justin asked his daughter.

Molly smiled and nuzzled her father's chin. "Dad, you and mom, and Dakota and Indiana will like this. Ever since the serum run a year ago, Max and I have been together."

"Together?"

"Yes. After Balto saved the town, Max and I have become mates. Max and I became mates just as Balto and Jenna have."

"Awww!" Indiana mused, and glanced over at Justin and Hallie. "Looks like we've become in-laws, and we never knew it!"

"I always adored seeing Max and Molly play together." Justin replied.

"Which also means that Audrey is my sister in-law too." Molly said.

"That's wonderful!" Hallie replied.

"And that's not all!" Molly surprised. "Jenna, why don't you deliver this one?"

"More good news?" Roger said.

Jenna nodded and nuzzled Balto near the cheek.

"Balto, my love, I have great news for you. Are you prepared to be a father soon?" Jenna asked in a loving tone.

"A father? Me? Does that mean...?" Balto asked. He braced himself for what he knew was true.

"Yes, Balto. I'm pregnant." Jenna smiled and continued to nuzzle her mate.

"Same here, Max. I'm pregnant as well!" Molly joined Max and nuzzled her mate.

"I can't believe it. I'm gonna be a father!" He hugged and nuzzled Molly.

"And Audrey, that means that you will be an aunt." Max said to his sister.

"And I am honored." She smiled.

"That's wonderful news! My daughter is going to be a mother..." Hallie nuzzled her daughter while she cried tears of joy.

"Congratulations, my son!" Dakota nuzzled Max.

"We're going to be grandparents..." Indiana added as he pulled his mate, his son, and his daughter into a group hug.

"Jenna, I can't tell you how happy I am." Balto said as he nuzzled Jenna with his chin.

"I love you, Balto. We'll raise a family soon. Together."

"I love you too, Jenna."

From that point, Max, Molly, and Audrey spent time with their parents, while Balto and Jenna spent time at her house. Indiana and Hallie told their respective son and daughters that they will be staying with them, since Max, Molly, and Audrey live together. Max, Molly, and Audrey introduced their parents to their remaining teammates, and the three broke off later on to spend time with their families, catching up.

At home, Max and his mother Dakota were spending quality mother and son time with each other. Just as Balto described sharing a close relationship with his mother, Max likewise shares a close and strong bond with his mother Dakota.

Dakota listened lovingly and attentively as Max told her stories of what happened with him and Molly, from all the adventures they shared and how they met Balto and Jenna, and how they defended Balto from his former mentors.

"I'm proud of you, Max. You truly kept to heart the advice your father and I gave you and your sister all those years ago."

"Thank you, mother." Max said. "I've always kept your advice to heart, and Molly does too, as her parents taught her the same thing."

"Furthermore, I am proud to tell you that I approve you and Molly being mates. You two were always adorable together as pups. It seems that your friendship with her transformed into love. Who am I to keep you two apart?"

"Molly has always been a loyal and understanding friend. I couldn't imagine my life without her, even as a friend." Max said.

"I want you to promise me one thing, Max."

"What's that, mother?"

"I want you to not only be happy and to live up to your potential, but I want you to cherish Molly. Take care of her, and hold her close to you."

"I love her with all my heart, mom. I wouldn't want anyone else to be my mate."

Dakota nodded approvingly. "I am also delighted that you are the lead dog of your own sled team as well."

"Yes, mom. I have followed in your and dad's footsteps... or should I say, pawsteps." Max replied. "Everyday, I always think about you and dad. I work hard everyday, to make you proud."

"You don't need to work so hard, Max. Your father and I are already proud of you, and your sister." Dakota got up and walked up to Max, looking over him and smiled lovingly before she nuzzled his face deeply.

She rubbed her nose against his as she looked into his eyes. "Max, my darling son, you have grown up so much since you were a pup. You've grown so handsome. You've grown so much to look just like your father. You make him proud." Dakota caressed Max's cheek with her paw. "And I couldn't be a prouder mother."

"Thank you so much, mom." He nuzzled into her chest. "I love you so much."

"And I love you even more." Dakota held Max close to her, cradling his body as the two enjoyed each other's company.

"Mom, dad, since you and the team are here, I have to ask... ever since Beringo disappeared, who's the lead dog now?" Molly spoke.

"Indiana is the lead dog, sweetie." Justin answered. "However, that left one spot on the team to fill. We were able to recruit a young dog named Joel. Unfortunately, he couldn't come with us to Nome. He's busy with his mate in raising their family in the meantime."

"I see." Molly replied.

"By the way Molly, did the vet say when you could be expecting your pups?" Hallie asked.

"The vet said that I could be giving birth to them in about a couple of months. Sometime around spring to be exact." She replied.

"Too bad that we won't be able to be here when you and Max become parents." Justin commented.

"But no worries, Molly. We'll be coming back for another vacation in the summer, so we should be able to meet our grandpups then."

"You'll be thrilled to seem them." Molly said.

"Honey, we are proud that you and Max are together. We're proud that you've grown so beautiful, and so strong and mature." Justin said.

"Thank you, dad." Molly nuzzled her father, who she received her fur from, since her mother had darker version of her fur.

Hallie nuzzled Molly. "We are also proud of how you've supported Balto when he was an outcast. Its a shame that he grew up without his parents, nor any owner to adopt him."

"I hope Balto finds a proper home one day. He deserves it, after all the torment he went through just because he is half wolf." Molly spoke of her friend.

Hallie and Justin nodded, and they continued to embrace their daughter.

"I never thought I'd see you and mom again, dad." Audrey told her father. "But, good thing you and mom are here, and that we can spend time with each other right now."

"I completely agree with you, my dear." Indiana told his daughter. "Doesn't this remind you of the walks we used to take when you were a pup?"

"This does remind me of those times." Audrey said.

"Now that I am here with you, I can personally say that it warms my heart that you and Max get along so well. You two were good pups, and you both continue to be good brother and sister siblings to this day."

Audrey and her father walked into a quiet alley to get some privacy.

"About that, dad..." Audrey looked nervous.

"What's that? What's wrong sweetheart?"

"Dad, I got something to confess..." Audrey prepared.

Indiana was caught off guard. "Why? What is it?"

Audrey sighed. This was painful to recall and to confess, but she had to do it, now that she can be with her father. "Dad, I'm sorry. Despite what you saw with Max and I, we didn't always get along. In fact, for a long time, Max and I had a distant relationship with each other, and it had to do with when Balto was still the town's hated outcast and Steele was still the top dog."

Indiana did not respond, prompting Audrey to continue.

"Max and I got into some heated argument over his and Molly's friendship with Balto. Back then, everyone looked down at Balto because of his wolf breeding. Even the humans did the same thing. We all saw Balto as nothing but a half breed mutt that no one should associate with. When I found out that Max and Molly were his friends, that disgusted me to my core. I couldn't believe how they could be friends with a lonely and lowly half breed."

"Oh, Audrey..." She could tell how disappointed her father looked.

"I once had a crush on Steele, the now former hero of Nome. I despised Balto, and for Max and Molly for being his friends. I've been on their team, yet we became distant with each other. Even our teammates were doing the same to them. Things got so out of hand in our relationship that I even quit the team. I've since rejoined, but I quit before. Lucky for Max and Molly, the rest of the team didn't just abandon them like I did."

Audrey lowered her head with guilt. "I'm so sorry, dad. You and mom taught me better. I should have listened to Max and Molly about Balto and Steele. I was wrong about Balto. I was completely dead wrong. Balto has always been a good soul, it's just that I and the rest of town were so blinded to that just because we only saw the wolf in him."  
Audrey was fighting back tears. _Dad hates me now. I just know it..._

Indiana took a moment to process this new information. He walked over to Audrey, and lifted her head up with his paw under her chin to look at her.

"Audrey, you know better than that. You know that your mother and I taught you and your brother to not judge those by their looks, but by their heart instead. Molly's parents taught her the same thing. While they heeded our advice, you chose to go against what we taught you. Indeed, you should have listened to Max, your elder brother. You gave him such a hard time, and worse, you set a poor example of yourself to Molly. I am disappointed with you, Audrey."

Indiana could tell that Audrey was so remorseful, as tears started to flow down from her eyes, even when she closed them in guilt. However to Audrey, Indiana did something unexpected. Audrey felt her father lick the tears away from her face, and she stared up at him incredulously.

"As much as I am disappointed with you, I am proud of you at the same time. You finally realized how wrong you were about Balto and Steele. You have owned up to your mistakes, and you have in turn, reformed your relationship with your brother. I can't be any prouder of you right now." Indiana held Audrey's cheek with his paw. "Learn from your mistakes, Audrey. Now I know, how can I not hate you for how you've given your brother a hard time? Regardless of your mistakes and errors of judgement, you are still my young daughter. I love you and Max, no matter what, and I am proud that you have emerged reformed, and you and Max have forgiven each other and grown close to each other again."

Audrey began to cry again, this time in joy. Indiana smiled affectionately and licked her tears away again. "Thank you so much, dad. I'm sorry for disappointing you. But I have indeed learned from my mistakes. I am closer to Max and Molly than I've ever been. And I'm so thankful that I could confess this to you right now." She rubbed into Indiana's chest, and he held her close to comfort her.

"I love you, dad."

"I love you too, Audrey, my baby girl. You do know that you will have to tell this to your mother. She would want to hear about it."

"I know, dad. Believe me, I intend to tell this to mom."

"And I will be there when you tell her." They smiled at each other as they embraced.

Later that day...

Max, Molly, and Audrey were hanging out with their parents and Roger. Balto and Jenna were there too, chatting and catching up with each other.

"It's too bad that my siblings couldn't be here too." Molly said. "They'd be thrilled to see you again. I haven't seen them since we were all adopted."

"Believe me, sweetheart, I wish that I could see your brothers again. But at least you are able to be with us." Hallie told her.

"You know, Max, allow me to say that I'm happy that you and Molly are able to reunite with your parents." Jenna told her friend. "I hope to see my parents too one day. Maybe even my siblings as well."

"Thank you, Jenna. Congratulations on becoming an expectant mother. I'm sure that you will be a perfect mother for your pups, and that Balto will be a great father as well."

Jenna blushed. "Thank you, Max."

"You're lucky to be the mate of the town hero." Jenna giggled in response. "You're pups would be thrilled out of their minds to know that their papa saved the town." This comment caused Jenna to giggle even more.

"Oh Max, you're too kind. Congratulations to you too on being and expectant father. Molly will be a great mother as well. You two are perfect for each other." Jenna responded.

"Likewise, you and Balto are perfect for each other as well." Max replied.

As Audrey listened to all the conversations happening, she told herself that her time to confess to her mother is soon. In fact, she would do it now, especially with Max around to hear her confession to her mother.

"Mom? May I interrupt?" She asked.

"What for, sweetie?" Dakota asked.

"It's something important. It's something that you have to hear, and something everyone here should hear." This got everyone's attention. "I already told this to dad earlier, and now I have to tell this to you." Indiana nodded to his mate.

"Very well then. What is it that you need to tell me?" Dakota asked.

Audrey told her mother about how she and Max had a strained relationship during the time Balto was still an outcast and when Steele was still the town's hero. She told Dakota how guilty she felt after she realized how wrong she was about Steele and Balto, and how she has changed her ways and renewed her relationship with Max and Molly. Audrey was shocked that her own daughter would give Max a hard time.

"Audrey, I can't believe you did that before." She replied. Dakota turned to Balto. "Balto, is this true? Did Audrey join in on making you a hated outcast?"

"It's all true, Dakota. While I didn't see her a whole lot, I knew that she despised me, and despised Max and Molly for being my friend back then. She admired Steele, just like so many other dogs of town. But after I saved the town, she apologized to Max. She apologized personally to me as well, and I have forgiven her."

Dakota nodded, and turned to her eldest son. "What do you say, Max?"

"Mother, don't be too mad at Audrey. She indeed has changed her ways. Yes we had a strained relationship for a while, but... I love my sister. She and I have been close siblings, closer than we've ever been to each other. She realized her mistakes, and has moved on. I'm proud of her, and am thankful that we have grown closer ever since." Max smiled at his little sister.

"Thank you, my brother." Audrey hugged Max. He nuzzled her and stroked her back to comfort her.

"You're welcome, my sister."

Molly came to rub Max's back with her paw. "And I too have forgiven Audrey as well." Audrey looked over to her sister in-law and smiled. She came over to give her a hug as well.

"Well done, young Audrey." Roger spoke softly. He watched as Dakota started to address her daughter.

"Well, there is not much else I can say that hasn't been said." Dakota spoke. She came to Audrey and placed her paw on her shoulder. "Thank you for sharing this to your father, and now, to me and everyone present. You know better than to judge those by looks. You have realized your mistakes, and have learned from them. You make your family proud, Audrey. When Max and Molly have their pups, be a proud aunt for them. Teach them what your father and I have taught you. Help your brother and your sister in-law raise their pups."

"Thank you mother." Audrey nuzzled Dakota. "I will help Max and Molly raise their pups. We are family, after all."

Dakota nuzzled her daughter in return. For the rest of the evening, the group continued chatting with each other for a while until they went home to sleep. Since Balto had already told Boris of him and Jenna being expectant parents, He decided to sleep with Jenna for the night. Max, Molly, and Audrey all slept with their parents. Max, Molly, and Audrey prepared to spend as much time with their parents as possible during the next two weeks. Not only that, but Max, Molly, Balto, and Jenna looked forward to their future lives raising their future families...


	22. Chapter 22

Balto's Story

Part 2: Outcast No more/ Life of a Hero

Chapter 22: New Families At Last

2 weeks later...

Max, Molly, and Audrey were taking time to say goodbye to their parents after they unexpectedly arrived to Nome for a short break. It was a fun and relaxfull 2 weeks spent catching up with their parents. Now the time came where they must part ways once again.

"Must you really go so soon?"

"I'm afraid we have to, sweetheart. At least we had the past 2 weeks to spend time with each other as a family again.

Max and Audrey embraced their mother Dakota and father Indiana while Molly embraced her mother Hallie and father Justin.

"Mother, I'm really going to miss you and dad." He said.

"Your father and I will miss you too, Max, our darling son. We will miss your sister as well." Max and Dakota nuzzled each other's faces.

"I wish you, mom, Justin, Hallie, and Roger a safe trip back home." Audrey told her father.

"Thank you, my daughter. We all wish you, your brother, and Molly a continued wonderful life here in Nome." Indiana replied. He then turned to Max.

"Son, be the best mate for Molly. Be the best father for your pups as well."

"I promise, dad." Max told him.

"Audrey, you and Max look out for each other. Help your brother take care of Molly and their pups. I know that you will be a great aunt to them." Dakota said to her daughter.

"I will, mom. I am honored to be their aunt." Audrey replied, referring to her future nieces and nephews.

"It really was fun spending time with you, mom and dad." Molly told her parents. "I can't wait for you two, Dakota, Indiana, and Roger to meet our future pups."

"We had a great time with you all, baby Molly." Justin affectionately called her.

"I am proud that you and Max not only are mates now, but you have become close friends with Balto and Jenna too." Hallie spoke in turn.

"We are all close friends. I have Max, while Jenna has Balto."

Nearby, Balto and Jenna were chatting with Roger.

"Balto, it was a pleasure to meet you and Jenna."

"Likewise." Balto replied.

"Who knows, Roger? Maybe you'll find someone for you." Jenna said.

Roger chuckled. "Maybe, but I wouldn't be surprised if I go single for the rest of my life. I'm alright either way."

Their time together was almost done, so the group decided to come together for their last goodbyes.

Hallie came up to Balto and placed her paw on his shoulder.

"Balto, I speak for my teammates when I say it was an honor to meet you. You've done so much for the town of Nome, and know that your heroic deed during the serum run last year has spread far and wide across the territory of Alaska and the rest of the country and the world."

"We wish you and Jenna luck with raising your future family, and we anticipate with great eagerness to meet your pups, and our grandpups that Max and Molly will raise together." Dakota added.

Balto smiled and bowed his head respectfully. "Thank you, both of you. It was an honor to meet all of you. Jenna and I now know where Max, Audrey, and Molly got their looks from." The whole group chuckled at his remark.

"No worries. We all plan to return for yet another visit in the summer. Until then, good luck, and cherish the birth of your pups when the moment comes!" Justin said.

"And maybe in the future, you'll reunite with your brothers, Molly." Indiana told his daughter in-law.

"I hope so. At least Max has Audrey." Molly replied.

"And before we go..." Dakota added, turning to face Balto. "...Balto, know that if your parents were here right now, they would be proud of what you did during the serum run. I hope you'll find out what happened to them someday."

"Thank you, Dakota." Balto replied.

"We are all proud of Balto." Jenna said, nuzzling her mate affectionately by the cheek.

The owner of Indiana's team was approaching, so Max, Molly, and Audrey made their last goodbyes with their parents before they watch them board their ship and sail away back home from Nome. They eagerly await their second reunion when the future puppies will be able to meet them.

Approx. 2-3 months later...

This morning would prove to be an eventful morning for Balto, Jenna, Max, and Audrey. The time finally came when their puppies were finally born, and that each of the four adults would become mothers and fathers, strengthening the love between the respective couples.

"This is the happiest moment of my life, Molly." Max said as he softly and lovingly nuzzled Molly by the cheek and the side of her face. He was so happy that he was almost on the verge of tears.

"Awww, don't fret, my love." Molly comforted, returning his nuzzle.

"They are so beautiful." Max replied, gazing over the four tiny puppies.

Next to him, Audrey watched her brother and sister in-law with pride, feeling happy for both of them.

"Welcome home, pups. Your mother, aunt, and I will love and take care of you all." Max said, as his pups were sleeping and drinking milk from Molly's belly. 2 of his pups caught his eye the most: Allina, and Dusty. Especially Dusty.

"Dusty, my beautiful daughter. I promise that no harm will come to you and your siblings." He whispered as puppy Dusty was sleeping.

After he spoke his words, Audrey embraced Max and nuzzled him. "Congratulations, brother. You are a father now, and Molly is a mother."

"Thanks, my sister." Max wrapped his paw around her, pulling her close to him and nuzzling her on the cheek. "You're an aunt now for your nieces and nephews."

After a while, Max told Molly that he would like to check on Balto and Jenna, and she encouraged him, ensuring that Audrey would be there to take care of Molly in the meantime.

Earlier that same morning...

Balto and his friend Boris made their way to town, chatting with each other until a Scottish Terrier alerted to them that "The stork has landed."

Knowing what the terrier meant, Balto bounded in a hurry to Jenna's shed. He wasn't there the whole morning, so he didn't want to miss too much of the moment.

After he opened the door to the shed, he braced himself for the sight before him.

Jenna was lying down in her bed when she spotted him. "Good morning, Balto." She softly and sweetly greeted.

Balto couldn't believe his eyes. The moment finally came for him and Jenna.

"Well, don't be shy. They don't bite. At least, not yet." She encouraged him to come closer. Balto stared in awe for a moment as he finally greeted 6 tiny puppies crawling all over Jenna's bed. 5 red pups, and 1 peculiar grey pup.

"Oh Jenna. They're so beautiful. Just like you." He nuzzled Jenna, then the sight of the only grey pup taking it's turn for milk drinking with its siblings.

"And you." They then return to their nuzzle, while Boris caught a glimpse from behind.

"I'm going to be an uncle!" He said proudly.

Not too long later, Rosy and her father greeted the couple, taking their look at the newborn pups. They discussed together some names for the pups until they came to an agreement.

"So, Aleu for the grey pup. Yukon for the red pup with the stripe. Saba for the female pup that looks like Jenna. Dingo for the male next to her. Kodi for the 2nd youngest pup, and Nunivat for the last and youngest." Rosy's father said.

"Jenna, what do you think of these names?" Rosy asked. Jenna barked with approval.

"What about you, Balto?" Rosy asked, petting his head. He barked in response and rubbed against Rosy, signaling his approval, with Rosy giggling.

"Very well then." Rosy's father spoke. "You two enjoy your pups!"

After a while, Balto had some alone time with Jenna. "Jenna, I'm so happy. Just to think that I'd never would have imagined that I would ever have someone as beautiful as you for my mate." He nuzzled her. "I can't believe I'm a father now."

"Believe it, Balto." Jenna licked and nuzzled his cheek. "You are a father now. I'm a mother now. Your parents would be so proud of you right now."

"If they were only here." Balto said, with a hint of sadness. "If only I was here the whole night so I could be here when you gave birth to our pups."

"Don't be sad, my love." Jenna comforted Balto. "At least you can be here to meet your pups while your parents could not. And it's ok that you missed their birth. At least you are here right now. I assure you, you will be a wonderful, perfect father for our pups. You'll see. They will love and adore you, because I love you."

"Thanks, Jenna." Balto smiled as the couple embraced. "I love you too."

Not too long later, Max arrived.

"Good morning, Max!"

"Good morning to you too, Balto!" He affectionately rubbed his head. "I see this day finally came for you and Jenna too. Congrats on being new parents!"

"Thank you, Max." Jenna replied. "I suppose that your pups came too?"

Max nodded.

"Congratulations to you and Molly! You two will be great parents as well, and Audrey will become a wonderful aunt." Balto replied, patting his back.

"Thanks!" Max replied. "May I see the pups?"

"Come right ahead!" Jenna encouraged Max, and so he took his time to watch Balto and Jenna's pups. He couldn't tell why, but when he laid eyes on Kodi, he knew that there was something about him. Something.

Balto then decided that he would take his turn to visit Molly and Audrey, and Jenna approved, with Max willing to watch over Jenna and her pups.

Balto made his way over to Molly and Audrey and he greeted them.

"Welcome to our favorite wolfdog town hero." Molly greeted.

"Good morning to you and Audrey!" Balto replied.

"Let me guess: Jenna has her pups with her? In that case, congrats to you two!" Audrey replied.

"Thank you." Balto patted Audrey's back. "May I...?"

"Of course, Balto!" Molly allowed Balto to greet their pups. Balto stayed and chatted for a while before returning back to Jenna. After he came back, Max made his way back to Molly and Audrey.

Balto greeted his pups. "Aleu, Yukon, Saba, Dingo, Kodi, Nunivat, this is your papa speaking. I love you all with all my heart, just as I do with your mother. Welcome to the world, our puppies! I will do whatever is needed to take care of your mother, and of all 6 of you."

"Well said, Balto. Well said." Jenna nuzzled his nose, and he returned her nuzzle. Deep inside his mind, Balto was becoming troubled with the dream he had this morning and of the past several days. Dreams of wolves and a mysterious raven. He didn't know what these all mean and why they kept recurring. For the meantime, he tried to occupy his mind on Jenna and their pups. He wanted to focus as much as he can on their future as a new family.


	23. Chapter 23

Balto's Story

Part 2: Outcast No more/ Life of a Hero

Chapter 23: Exploring Puppyhood

"Wow, so that's how it was when we were born." Dingo commented to his parents.

"You are correct, Dingo." Jenna walked over and nuzzled her middle son. "It was a proud moment for your father and I, as well as when Max, Molly, and Audrey met you and your siblings when you all were young." Dingo glanced at his mate Dana, then glanced to each of his siblings before turning back to face his parents.

"Mom, Dad, I suppose that when my siblings and I were born, it was much of the same for you two and aunt Audrey." Dusty spoke.

"You are also correct to assume so, my dear." Molly spoke as she and Max joined their daughter and son in-law

"It was also a proud moment for your mother and I to see you and your siblings born. Even aunt Audrey was eager to help take care of you and your siblings." Max added.

"Papa, how were my siblings and I like when we were all pups... playing with you and mama?" Aleu asked.

"Were we really rough little rascals for you?" Saba added, causing her siblings to laugh in amusement.

Even Balto laughed whole heartedly. Afterwards, Eyak next to him gently pat his little brother's shoulder to encourage him to continue their storytelling.

"Every one of you were very much innocent and fun-loving. Always something to remember for all of you when you raise your own families some day: pups are packed with limitless energy. It may be hard at times to keep up, but it almost seems like pups will never run out of energy to stay awake and play."

"You and your siblings were the same when you were all pups, son..." Beringo walked over to Balto's side and wrapped his leg around him. "... and it was no different when my siblings and I were pups, and when your sons and daughters were pups too." He glanced over to his grandpups before allowing Balto and Jenna to talk.

Approx. 6 weeks later...

The youngest pup Nunivat leapt up on top of her father's head as she and her siblings played with their daddy.

"Go daddy go! Go daddy go!"

Balto could only chuckle in amusement over hearing his youngest daughter's tiny puppy voice, followed by the squeals and yips of her siblings.

"Hold on up there!" Balto said as he ran around, followed by his other 5 pups.

They kept running around the beach before Balto tumbled on his back. He kept laughing as his pups crawled all over him, smothering him with licks and nuzzles... some of the pups were even playfully pulling on Balto's ears.

"Alright. Don't be too rough on your father, and don't tire him too much." A sweet and gentle female voice called for them.

"Mama!" They all jumped from Balto to go greet their mother. She leaned down to lick and nuzzle each of her pups.

"Mama's so glad to see all of you... happy and playing with your father."

"We are having fun with papa!" Kodi said.

Jenna licked Kodi's forhead. "I'm glad to hear that, my dear.

"Dad is really fast!" Yukon yipped excitedly.

Jenna grinned and nuzzled him, followed by tipping him on his back and tickling his belly. Even his siblings were giggling in amusement and followed Jenna's lead.

With the pups preoccupied, Jenna came over to lovingly greet her beloved mate. Still lying down on his side, Jenna leaned down and softly as well as sweetly nuzzle him, rubbing her muzzle against the side of his.

"Having fun with the pups, my love?" She whispered. "I hope they are treating you well."

"You have no idea, Jenna." Balto said softly and licked her nose, causing her to giggle. "Its so wonderful being a father to my own pups."

"I'm happy that you get to raise your own pups, Balto. I'm having a wonderful time being a mother to the pups I gave birth to." The couple happily licked and nuzzled each other, and they turned to the pups as they yipped over seeing their parents love each other. The couple then walked over to spend more time with their pups as a family.

 _I can't say this enough. It was a proud time to raise the six of you. You were all young, adorable, bright futures ahead. However, there were times were you six were naughty little rascals._ Balto chuckled humorously.

 _Regardless, you were all innocent and exploring the world around you. In time, you would all grow older and wiser to the point you are at now._ Jenna added.

With the humans away, Balto, Jenna, and their pups were comfortable inside the human house's living room. Balto was asleep next to his mate, and Jenna continued watching the pups for him. She too was tired from running around and keeping up with her pups' tiny energetic paws.

"Play with us, mama! Play with us, mama!" Saba yipped.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. Mama is feeling too tired to play." Jenna gently replied.

Meanwhile, the pups kept on running around the living room. However, it made Jenna's heart beat faster and faster when she spotted little Aleu climbing above some furniture.

"Aleu! Get off of there, sweetheart!" In the nick of time, Jenna jumped over and saved Aleu as she accidentally fell off.

As if nothing happened, Aleu kept on giggling.

"Aleu, your father and I kept telling you not to climb on top of furniture like that. You could get hurt!"

"But it's fun, mama! I like looking around and climbing stuff!" Aleu replied.

"You and dad told us to always look around and explore!" Yukon said, tackling Aleu on her back.

"True, but that you still have to be very careful. You don't want to make the humans mad at you."

They then heard Balto yawn and stretch.

"Listen to your mother, pups. If she doesn't say this to you, then I will."

"Daddy, how about you play with us next!" Kodi asked.

"I'm still tired, little one. I would love to continue playing, but just not now." Balto replied.

"How about we all do something together without tiring your father and I too much?" Jenna suggested.

"Like what, mama?" Dingo asked.

Jenna thought for a moment. "How about a story?"

"Oooo oooo! How about when you met papa?" Saba asked.

All the pups cheered in approval. Balto silently looked at Jenna with an uncertain look on his face.

"I would love to tell you the story of how your father and I met, and when we did so when we were little pups like you are!" Jenna answered. She then walked up to Balto and whispered in his ear:

"No worries, Balto. We can leave out the bad parts, or at least downplay the negatives so the pups will enjoy this story."

"If you say so, Jenna. How about you lead the story time?" Balto offered. Jenna accepted.

The pups gathered and snuggled around their parents. Jenna told them her story of how she met Balto and all the times they spent with each other. Of course, she left out Balto's traumatic outcast past to keep the story pup friendly and keep their innocence. Jenna found herself immersed in her tale that by the time she finished, each of her pups were silently sleeping, and same with Balto going back to sleep again.

Jenna smiled proudly. "At least I know one way to put seven pups to sleep..." She giggled. "... maybe even eight."

"I see that you told Aleu and her siblings the same story you're telling us now, except shorter." Yang spoke after a long time.

"My parents used to do the same thing in my family." Thunder added.

"I wouldn't be surprised if all pups... wolf or dog, even human children, get told the story of how their parents met... besides now." Josh further commented.

"So dad, when will we get to the part when my brothers, sisters, and I were adopted? Well, besides Aleu." Yukon asked, turning to his eldest sister for a moment.

"I think that part will be next." Yin replied to her mate.

"We'll get there, son." Balto told Yukon. "But... we do have one part to cover before then. Max, Molly, how about you start this part?"

"I know what part this is, and I am very much happy to help tell it." Max said.


	24. Chapter 24

Balto's Story

Part 2: Outcast No more/ Life of a Hero

Chapter 24: Meet The In-laws / Meet The Grandpups

 _Dusty, everyone, recall how Molly, Audrey, and I reunited with our parents before Molly and I raised our family._

 _Indiana, Justin, and their team visited town for a couple of weeks before going back home. They said that they would be back a few months later, and so they have. Granted, I did not get to meet my siblings again, but at least our parents came back as they said they would..._

Approx. early summer 1926...

Max and Molly were walking together across town, on their way home to return to their pups, who were all being watched over by Max's sister Audrey.

"The little ones will be excited to have use back home again, Max." Molly smiled at her mate.

"I adore those little rascals so much! Even I am close with Dusty." He nuzzled Molly.

She returned his nuzzle. "Max, you I may not have my siblings with me right now, but at least you have your one and only sister to watch over the pups for us when we are out in cases like this. I feel very happy for you."

"Don't feel too bad, my love..." Max licked Molly's cheek. "... maybe one day you'll see your siblings again."

"I hope so, my love." Molly licked Max's cheek likewise. "Whatever the case, we have each other..." She leaned against his side. "We have Balto, Jenna, their pups, Audrey, and most of all, our pups."

For a few moments, the couple stopped in their tracks to exchange affectionate and passionate nuzzles with each other. They were so immersed in their love for each other that they didn't sense more newcomers joining them.

"There's our favorite son and daughter in-law!"

"Likewise, our daughter and son in-law are seen together as always!"

These voices started Max and Molly and made them jump. They instantly became overjoyed when they turned around and realized who greeted them.

"Mom! Dad! You're back!" Just like the first reunion, Max and Molly affectionately embraced their respective parents.

"You came back!" Max exclaimed.

"Of course we would come back, my darling son..!" Dakota licked her son's forehead while hugging him. Afterwards, Max and his father Indiana embraced.

"It warms my heart to see you and my daughter in-law again, son." Indiana said.

"I'm so happy to see you, mom, Justin, and Hallie again." Max replied.

"You are as beautiful as ever, my dear Molly!" Justin nuzzled his daughter.

"Thanks, dad." She nuzzled Justin under his chin.

"Mom, thank you so much for you, dad, Dakota, and Indiana for coming back again." Molly nuzzled into her mother's chest.

"We may not live under the same roof, nor in the same town... but sons and daughters will always be sons and daughters, and mother and father will always be mother and father." Hallie spoke.

Max and Molly embraced their parents for a while, and even more company came to join them.

"Audrey? Is that you, sweetheart?" Dakota greeted.

"It is, mom." Audrey greeted back. She walked up to rub noses with her mother, then turned to her father to hug him.

"It's so good to see you all again." Audrey calmly but happily said.

"We are happy to see you and your brother again, baby." Indiana replied, leaning in to nuzzle her as Dakota did the same.

"How are you, Audrey?" Justin asked.

"I'm doing very well, Justin." Audrey smiled. "How about you and Hallie?"

"We are tired from our trip back here, but we are glad to see you, your brother, and our daughter again." Hallie softly answered.

"Aunt Audrey, who are these?" A small voice asked.

Justin, Hallie, Dakota, and Indiana turned to see four tiny pups, and quickly smiled a big smile.

"Awwww! Are these them?" Dakota asked.

"Yes, mom. Mom, Dad, Justin, Hallie, meet your grandpups!" Max walked over to join them. "Pups, meet your grandparents! They are your mama and my parents!"

Dakota walked up to them, and so did her mate, and her in-laws.

"Awww, Max, Molly, they are so adorable!" Dakota nearly squealed. "Come here, little ones! Meet your grandma Dakota, grandma Hallie, and grandpas Indiana and Justin!"

The grandpups all walked over to their grandparents and sniffed them curiously. Then in no time, they quickly warmed up to them and started licking and nuzzling them affectionately and excitedly.

"Hi Grandma! Hi Grandpa!"

"We are so excited to meet you!" Justin and his mate and in-laws said to their grandpups.

"Mom, dad, Dakota, Indiana..." Molly spoke. "... Little Katmai is our eldest son with gray fur and blue eyes. Allina is our oldest daughter with brown fur and green eyes. Followed up is Kobuk, and our youngest daughter who looks just like me... she is Dusty."

"They have strong, fitting names, my dear." Hallie told her daughter. "Indeed, young Dusty looks just like you!" She licked and nuzzled her youngest granddaughter.

"Daddy, are grandma and grandpa here to play with us?" Kobuk asked.

"I'm sure they can, son." Max replied.

"Are they moving in to Nome?" Allina asked.

"They are here for a visit, darling." Max replied.

"And we will be here for a while." Indiana said, joining his son and leaning down to address Kobuk and Allina. "In fact, we are here for a whole month! We'll have plenty of time to spend with each other, little ones!"

"Yay!" Dusty and Katmai cheered, followed by Allina and Kobuk.

Indiana heartily chuckled and wrapped his paw around Max. "You and Molly have made four wonderful pups, my son."

"Thanks, dad."

"Did I fail to mention that Allina and especially Kobuk look just like you?" Father and son chuckled together.

Justin wrapped his paw around Audrey's shoulder and back. "Audrey my dear, you make your mother and father proud to help take care of your brother and sister in-law's pups. Not only that, but you make them proud as well."

"Thanks, Justin. I take pride in taking care of my little nieces and nephews as if they were my own pups."

"Who knows? Maybe one day you'll find your own pups and raise your own family."

"Maybe one day. I won't hold my breath on that, but maybe one day I'll raise my own family, whether here or somewhere else."

Meanwhile...

 _It's very sweet of Balto to give me time to be myself and to watch over the pups for me. I would be with him to play and take care of them, but he insisted for me to take a morning out for myself and he'll meet with me later with the pups._

The red female husky Jenna silently walked around town to relax and be herself for the morning. As a mother herself, she adores her own sons and daughters as much as Balto does. She wants to see her pups grow and build their own lives one day.

As she kept on walking, she did not notice that two red huskies took interest in her, even being excited to see her.

"That must be her, dear."

"Ohhh!" Jenna jumped in alarm and faced the two strangers.

"Sorry there, my dear. We didn't mean to startle you." Said the male.

"Umm..." Jenna did not know how these two strangers knew her.

"Don't you recognize us, Jenna? We recognize you." The male said.

"You're wearing your orange bandana instead of the blue one you were originally given when you were a small puppy." The female elaborated.

Jenna's eyes widened with realization. She then knew who these two strangers are.

"Mom? Dad?" Jenna was in shock. She hasn't seen her beloved mother and father since being adopted. She walked up to them, a single tear running down from her eyes.

"I have not seen you two in so long... After I was adopted by Rosy... I didn't see you, nor my siblings, again."

Her father sweetly licked the tear from her face and gently rubbed noses with her. "It's alright, our youngest daughter. While your siblings were not able to come with your mother and I back home to see you, at least the three of us are together again."

"I missed you two so much..." Jenna embraced her parents as she cried in happiness.

"We missed you too, my baby girl." Scottia and her mate Koyuk licked and nuzzled Jenna as they embraced her as well. In moments, she calmed down and continued to embrace them with joy.

"Jenna, you've grown so much... you've grown even more beautiful now as a young and strong girl." Scottia held Jenna's chin. "You've grown up more than I could have imagined." She let Jenna's chin go so she could turn to face her father. Koyuk held Jenna's cheek with his paw. "I am so proud of you, my youngest daughter. I'm sure you have grown your own life here since you were adopted. I'm sure that your owner has treated you well."

"Thanks mom. Thanks dad." Koyuk let go of his daughter's cheek. "So much has happened since I was adopted. We must take time to catch up with each other."

Before Jenna could continue, she heard her mate walk up to them from a distance.

"Umm... is this a bad time, Jenna?" Balto asked, unsure of who Jenna is with.

"Jenna...?" Koyuk began.

"Jenna, is that a wo-" Scottia was cut off.

"Mom, dad, please don't be alarmed." Jenna intervened. "This is my mate, Balto." Balto walked over nervously to them, wondering privately if his wolf appearance was alerting them. _Are these Jenna's parents?_

Jenna brought Balto closer and nuzzled him near the cheek. "Balto saved this town of Nome in the serum run last year."

"Balto? This is THE Balto that everyone has been talking about?" Scottia asked in disbelief.

"Yes, mom. He is." She smiled at Balto and nuzzled him some more, this time on the side of his neck.

"Scottia and I have heard about you, Balto." Koyuk said. "Your involvement in the serum run of last year 1925 has captivated everyone we know." He turned to his mate. "And it appears our daughter is indeed the mate of a town hero."

"No wonder why you said that so much has happened since the last time we saw each other." Scottia added.

"Yes, mom." Jenna smiled, blushing a little bit. "Balto is one of those things."

"So you two are Jenna's mom and dad... which makes me your son in-law." Balto said, also feeling a little nervous.

"Yes we are, Balto. My name is Koyuk."

"I am Scottia, his mate."

"I see where Jenna gets her looks from." Balto replied.

"Balto, since you and Jenna are mates, does that mean that you two...?" Koyuk asked.

"Yes we do!" Jenna replied. She and Balto looked over at a group of pups watching them.

"Come on over, little ones!" Balto called out. They then made their way to their parents.

"Mom, dad?" Yukon asked.

"Are they grandma and grandpa?" Nunivat added.

"Yes they are, sweetie." Jenna smiled. She turned to Balto and nodded.

"Scotia, Koyuk, meet our pups. The eldest is Aleu, who looks like me. Then followed by Yukon the dark red and grey boy and Saba the middle pup. Dingo the one with blue eyes, Kodiak who also goes by Kodi, our youngest son, then Nunivat who looks just like her sister but with blue eyes."

"Pups, meet your grandma Scottia and grandpa Koyuk." Jenna finished.

"They are so beautiful and adorable!" Koyuk added as he licked and nuzzled his grandpups. The grandpups even started playing with him and Scottia.

"Jenna, besides Aleu, the rest of your pups look just like you! Especially Saba and Nunivat, they look just like you!" Scottia said proudly.

"Thanks, mom." Jenna replied.

"Grandma Scottia, you look just like our mama!" Saba squeeled.

"Yes, my dear! I am Jenna's mama, just as Jenna is your mama!" Scottia replied, rubbing noses with both of her youngest granddaughters.

"Speaking of which, you look just like your father, little Aleu." Scottia turned to rub the head of her eldest granddaughter. Before she could though, Aleu leapt up to nip at her paw, but falling short enough.

"Ohh!"

"Aleu, no biting anyone's paw." Jenna gently reprimanded her daughter.

"Just kidding, mama!" Aleu giggled then walked over to lick her grandmother's paw.

"Awww..." Scottia mused.

"Grandpups, did you know that your dad is the fastest... dog, in town?" Koyuk asked.

"Yeah! Yeah!" Dingo replied.

"Dad is really fast!" Yukon replied.

"Are all of you fast like your papa?" Scottia added.

"Yeah! Yeah!" The pups squeeled… all except for one.

"I'm not." Kodi sadly lowered his head and flattened his hears.

"Ohhh..." Scottia sympathetically licked Kodi's forhead. "Why is that?"

"Kodi is... he is the runt of the litter." Balto explained as Jenna came over to nuzzle the side of her son's face and neck to comfort him. "He can't keep up with his siblings and I. But no worries." Balto gently rubbed Kodi's head. "I've been working with Kodi on that. Slowly but surely, he will build up his speed and his strength. He might even outrun me one day."

"Really?" Kodi asked, his moral lifted.

"Of course, son." Balto supported.

"You and your pups can do anything and be anything you want one day." Jenna replied.

"In fact, you can already decide to be crawling all over your papa!" Balto rolled over to on his back.

His pups all squeeled and started playing with Balto, walking all over his belly and his body, licking and nuzzling him as well as tugging on his ears, causing him to laugh.

Jenna and her parents watched the pups play with their father in amusement. Scottia and Koyuk took this chance to talk privately with their daughter.

"Your father and I apologize for being alarmed to Balto's presence. We heard of his story, and we should have known that that was him who we saw earlier." Scottia said.

"Mom, dad, I love Balto. He is the sweetest wolfdog I have ever met."

"Wolfdog?"

"He may look like a wolf on the outside, but inside is what matters. He is strong, wise, handsome... he is selfless, and wonderful. Poor Balto was once feared and hated by everyone in town just because of his looks. Yet, I along with a few other friends were the only ones that looked into Balto's heart rather than his looks. Balto is a dog inside of a wolf. You can say that he's even a sweet wolf. I love him with all my heart, and he loves me."

"I see..." Koyuk and Scottia thought this over.

"Jenna, if you are very sure that Balto is the only one for you, then your father and I respect your choice." She replied.

"I assure you mom and dad that Balto is beyond wonderful. Just get to know him, and he isn't a vicious wild animal that many treated him as." Jenna replied. Her parents nodded, heeding their daughter's wisdom.

After a moment, Jenna took turns with Balto to watch over the pups.

"Balto, Scottia and I are curious... Jenna tells us that you are a wolfdog. Who are your parents?" Koyuk asked.

"I unfortunately don't remember anymore." Balto replied solemnly. "As far as I remember, I never knew my father. However, I can only assume I took after my dad and that he is my dog side, because my mother was my wolf side. She had pure white fur, and a voice that made me feel safe and loved. I was separated from her one day."

"What about your father? What about your siblings?" Scottia asked.

"Maybe I was with my dad too that day I was separated from my mom. Maybe I had siblings too. Maybe I was an only child. Whatever the case, I could only remember even few memories of my mother. I was separated from her one day, and I never saw her again since. For the most part, I had to live all on my own as a tiny pup. I was taken cared of by a few friends that I can introduce you to later."

"Jenna told us that you were once an outcast before becoming a hero." Koyuk said.

"Everyone used to hate me, especially a certain malamute glory hound who even tried to take your daughter for himself. Anyways, that story can be one that Jenna can tell you two next time."

"You surely have come a long way since being an abandoned pup." Scottia replied. "Well, I'm sure your parents never abandoned you by choice. I hope you'll see them again one day... same with any siblings you might have had."

"Thank you, Scottia… and you, Koyuk. It's an honor to meet you both."

"The honor is ours, Balto." Koyuk replied, placing his paw on Balto's shoulder. "Luckily, Scottia and I have a month to catch up with our beloved daughter, and to get to know you and your pups more. Know that we are also honored to have a town hero like you to be our daughter's mate." Balto smiled at his parents in-laws.

For the rest of the afternoon, Scottia and Koyuk spent time with their daughter, son in-law, their grandpups, and also got to meet Max, Molly, their pups and parents, and the rest of Balto's friends. Balto and Jenna were thrilled to spend time with her parents and to have them bond with Balto and their pups. Balto, Jenna, Max, and Molly would have more to occupy their time with for the next few weeks...


	25. Chapter 25

Balto's Story

Part 2: Outcast No more/ Life of a Hero

Chapter 25: Meeting new friends Part 1

Balto entered the shed of his beloved mate Jenna. He was very happy that he could spend time not only with her and their pups, but also with his in-laws. They all have bonded very well in the days and weeks since.

When Balto entered the shed, he found Jenna sleeping and snuggling with their pups. Even her parents Koyuk and Scottia were there to greet him.

"Ahh, Balto! What a delight to see you!" Scottia greeted with a bright smile. She and her mate approached to greet their son in-law, with Scottia being quick to lick Balto's cheek.

"How's our favorite son in-law?" Koyuk asked as he and Scottia nuzzled him.

"Very well, sir." Balto replied respectfully, returning both of their nuzzles.

"You can always call me Koyuk."

"Oh, of course."

"Balto?"

"Jenna..."

Balto walked over to his mate who was waking up, softly nuzzling her. Koyuk and Scottia watched as they admired their son in-law showing love and tender care for their daughter.

"I wanted to come by to see you and the pups... as well as your parents." Balto said.

"You are always welcome to be with us, Balto…" Jenna licked and nuzzled his cheek. "... don't you ever forget that, my love."

"I never will forget... ever." Balto and Jenna exchanged nuzzles.

At this moment, the pups started to wake up.

"Hmmm? Dad?" Dingo softly said.

"Daddy!" Kodi quickly and affectionately embraced his father.

"Hi, daddy!" Yukon took his turn to embrace Balto, then Dingo came in as well.

"Ahh, my sons." Balto tenderly licked and nuzzle each of them.

"Papa?"

"Oh Saba!" Balto rubbed noses with his middle daughter, and she licked his nose in return.

"Dad, will we be doing anything today?" Dingo asked.

"Now that you mentioned it, Dingo... I was thinking if you all would like to join me for a walk across town." Balto replied.

"Yes! Yes!" Balto's three sons yipped.

"Very well then." Balto smiled.

"What about you, Saba?" Jenna asked her daughter.

"I would like to go out too, mama!" Saba sweetly yipped.

"Go ahead, sweety." Jenna encouraged.

"But mama, can I..." She walked over to another female adult in the room. "... go out walking with grandma Scottia?"

"If she's alright with it." Jenna replied, looking up to her mother.

"Oh, of course! I would be delighted to take a walk with my granddaughter!" She nuzzled Saba's head.

"Yay!" She squealed. Scottia giggled in amusement and walked over to Jenna, placing her paw on her cheek. "No worries, baby. I'll make sure Saba will come back home safe."

"Thanks, mom. Have fun with her." Jenna and Scottia nuzzle each other.

"After all, your daughter looks so much like you." Scottia added, earning a giggle from Jenna. Scottia then looked down at her granddaughter.

"Let's start, sweetie!" After a cheer from Saba, Scottia and her granddaughter were off to town."

"Nuivat, Aleu, would you like to join your papa for a walk across town?" Jenna looked over at her remaining pups.

"Mama... I'm sleepy." Nunivat whined.

"Me too." Aleu replied.

"Very well then." Jena licked her two daughers' heads to put them back to sleep, then looked over to her sons. "Have fun, boys! Don't stray too far from your papa."

"We will mom!" Dingo, Kodi, and Yukon went up to exchange affection with their mother. Balto and Jenna nuzzled each other one more time before She watched her mate and her sons leave. Koyuk settled down next to his daughter and granddaughters. Jenna licked her father's cheek, and she closed her eyes as Koyuk nuzzled the side of her neck.

"Where do we go, papa?" Yukon asked.

"Stay together, you three. I don't want you all to get lost." Balto gently told them. With nothing more to say, Balto and his three sons continued to walk across town.

Sometime later, Balto and his pups were watching the busy streets of town, the humans and various other dogs walking back and forth on to business and to talk among each other. Things got so busy that Kodi was not even paying attention. He saw something... or someone from a distance.

"Hmm?"

He didn't know who or what that was, which intrigued him even more, drawing him away from his pups and siblings.

Moments later, Balto turned to his pups and told them that they shall move on to something else. That is, until...

"Wait, where's Kodi?" Balto questioned, alerted.

Yukon and Dingo circled around.

"Kodi?

"Where'd he go?"

"Oh no... oh no oh no oh no!" Balto was starting to panic. "We gotta find Kodi before he gets lost even more!"

With that, Balto and his sons wasted no time to look for young Kodiak.

"Kodi! Kodi!"

"Kodi! Where are you?"

As the pups looked, a soft whimper distracted Yukon, and he quietly parted to investigate.

Balto and Dingo were traversing across town, running, and were so intent on looking for Kodi that they didn't notice that Yukon was gone as well.

And just like Kodi and Yukon, something also caught Dingo's eye. This time, he could see it more clearer. It looked like a female pup was in distress, about to be cornered by three other pups. This looked like trouble, and Dingo wasted no time to help.

Balto kept looking around until he bumped into a familiar face.

"Balto?"

"Max?" Balto also looked to a female next to him. An older female.

"Hallie?"

"Balto, my mother in-law and I were looking for my daughter, Dusty. She went missing minutes ago." Max told him.

"Same here, Max. Kodi went missing too. Yukon, Dingo, and I..." Balto looked down next to him, but was shocked to see neither of his pups with him. He was alone.

"Dingo? Yukon? Not them!" Balto was starting to panic more and more. "Now they are missing too! But they were just with me! I couldn't have ran so fast that they couldn't catch up! Was I running too fast...?"

"Balto... Balto… Balto!" Max got his friend's attention. "It's ok. Allow Hallie and I to help you find your pups."

"Indeed, Kodi." Hallie spoke. She placed her paw on Balto's shoulder. "Balto, I will find Dingo for you. You look for Yukon." She placed her paw on her son in-law's shoulder. "Max, continue finding your daughter. I also highly recommend you look for Kodi along your way."

"Will do." Max told her. With no moment of hesitation, Hallie bounded off to help find Balto's son.

"Wow, your mother in-law really is fast." Balto complimented to Max.

"She's a sled dog after all, Balto. She's a sled dog just like me, Molly, my father in-law Justin, and both of my parents. You are, or were, a sled dog too during the serum run... somewhat unofficially though. Anyways, let's continue finding our pups!"

"Yes, on the double!"

Kodi continued looking for the sight that he thought he saw, until he lost track. It was at this time he finally realized that he was lost from his father and older siblings.

"Dad? Yukon? Dingo?" He was starting to tremble, feeling scared. He was afraid that he really was getting lost...

Suddenly, he bumped into someone.

"Oh, hello there!" The pup greeted. She was a grey pup that looked familiar to him.

"Wow, you look just like Miss Molly!"

"She's my mama!"

"Really?"

"You bet!" The newcomers giggled and started tumbling with each other.

"I'm Kodi."

"Nice to meet you, Kodi! My name is Dusty!"

"What a pretty name you have!"

"Awww, thanks!" Dusty licked Kodi's cheek, causing him to blush.

"Dusty! There you are!"

"Daddy!"

Max came over to hug his daughter, cuddling her against his cheek.

"Oh Dusty my baby, you had me worried sick! Don't you ever walk out like that ever again!" Max wasn't mad, but he definitely was worried.

"Sorry, papa. I won't leave you again." The two of them rubbed noses until Max spotted a newcomer.

"Kodi! There you are! Oh boy, lucky me that I found both of you at once! My name is Max. I believe we've seen each other here and there, but never personally met."

"Hi, Mr. Max." Kodi timidly spoke. Dusty giggled at Kodi's statement.

Even Max chuckled. "You may call me Max. I don't mind. I see that you met my little girl Dusty."

"I think she was the one I saw earlier." Kodi told him.

"Ahhh. So it looks like my little girl caused you to leave your father and your brothers." He licked Dusty's head, causing her to giggle. "Anyways, come with me, Kodi. I'll take you to your father. He's worried sick for you, and what's worse is that your brothers have gone missing too. So let's go, you two!" Max allowed both his daughter and Kodi to ride on his back and neck before they continued.

"Boo hoo! Look at this ugly cry baby!" A male pup and his two mocked a poor female pup with a dark half face.

"I'm not ugly!" This female was already crying in fear.

"Says the ugly cry baby!" The three mean pups laughed, further closing the helpless female into a corner.

"Leave her alone you meanies!"

"Who said that?!"

"I did, you mouth-breathing meanies!" Yukon showed up to confront the aggressors. "Leave her alone right now!"

"Or what? You gonna stop the three of us alone?" The bullies mocked Yukon too.

"I can stop the three of you alone! You bet I can! I don't even have to touch you!"

"Ha! Yeah right! Let's get him!" The three bullies attempted to attack Yukon. However, Yukon kept on dodging their attacks. He kept on dodging their attacks until they kept on either bumping into walls or bumping into each other. There was even one time where one of the attackers tried to advance on their target, but Yukon saved her and caused the attacker to bump into another wall. There was even one time were Yukon saw an attacker coming close to him, and he instinctively stomped on the snow in front of him to shower the attacker.

"Woah! That looks like something that Dingo would do!" Yukon thought to himself.

Before they knew it, the attackers were already tired and battered... and frustrated.

"See! I told you mouth-breathing meanies that I could take you down without touching you!" Yukon stood in front of the female in distress, protecting her.

As if anything couldn't get any worse for the bullies, another dog that looked like the female suddenly tackled one of the attackers and sent them tumbling against each other.

"If you three wanted someone to hurt you, he didn't have to, so I did!"

"Yang!" The female dog yipped.

Yang joined Yukon's side.

"Leave him and my sister alone, you meanies!"

"C'mon, lets go!" The three attackers retreated in fear and frustration.

After the danger was gone, Yang's sister walked over to lick Yukon's cheek, causing him to blush.

"My hero! You saved me!" The sister hugged him, then turned to her brother. "You saved me too, Yang!" She embraced him.

"It's ok. I'm here." He comforted his little sister.

"Thanks for saving her." Yang thanked. "I'm Yang, and this is my sister, Yin."

"My name is Yukon!" He greeted back. "Wow, you two have dark faces on the other side?"

"Yes, we do." Yin answered.

"I don't think you two are ugly. I think its really cool that you have the dark faces!"

"Really? Thanks, Yukon!" Yin and Yang licked and nuzzled Yukon. The three of them already started to bond and play with each other until they heard a voice call ahead.

"Yukon! Where are you?"

"Oh no, that's my dad! I have to help him look for my brother!"

Yukon bounded to his father's direction, then turned back at Yin and Yang. "Guys, want to play again next time?"

"Yes! Yes!" The siblings said.

"Cool! I gotta go. See you, Yin! See you, Yang!"

"See you again soon, Yukon!"

Yin cuddled under the solace of her loving big brother for the mean time.

"Dad!"

"Yukon! There you are!" The two embraced. "Come, my son. We'll talk later about why you decided to leave me, and how worried I was for you."

"Sorry dad. I didn't mean to leave you and..."

"I know, Dingo went missing too. Let's talk later and go find them."

"Hey! Get away from me!' A redbrown female husky was being cornered by three bullies.

"You're not going anywhere!" Before they could lay a paw on her (and they were just in front of her), a snow ball got thrown at them.

"Hey! Who did that?!" They couldn't find the source of the disturbance.

"I did!" Dingo threw snowballs at them until they backed off from the female pup.

"Hey! It's-" Thwap! Another snowball.

Dingo kept on "pelting" them with snow until they were getting tired and scared. For his final act, Dingo landed and splashed a pile of snow at them.

"Leave her alone, you smellies!" Dingo demanded. The female pup looked at him in awe and admiration.

"My hero..."

"C'mon, guys. Let's leave!" In moments, they were gone for good.

"That's right, you run back to your mommies and tell them what you did, you naughty meanies!" Dingo triumphantly exclaimed.

The female came up to him and licked his cheek, causing him to blush. "You're my hero! Thanks for saving me!"

"You're welcome! Say, you look really pretty!"

"Awww, thanks! My name is Dana!"

"Nice name, Dana, my name is Dingo!"

"I like that name! Can we be friends, Dingo?"

"Yes we can, Dana! I like you!"

"I like you too!" The pair gigged and started to play with each other.

"Dingo! There you are!" Hallie came in time.

"Dingo, my name is Hallie. I know your father, Balto. I can take you back to him immediately. Your brothers went missing too, and your papa is worried sick."

"Ooops. I was supposed to stay with him. Uh Oh." Dingo felt bad.

"You can tell your father about this later. We have to go now."

"By, Dingo! I'll see you again! I can go back to my home now, and it's not far!"

"By Dana! I'll see you again!"

"I see you met a new friend." Hallie said, then addressed Dana. "Shall I accompany you to your home too?"

"I can go by myself, ma'am. I was going there until those meanies cornered me."

"Very well little one. Good luck on getting back home!"

With that, Dingo said goodbye to Dana, and followed Hallie back to his father.

10 minutes later, Balto was reunited with all three of his pups. He thanked Max and Hallie for their help, then left to spend more time with them.

"Your mother told you three not to stray to far from me. I was worried sick for you three!" Balto told his sons.

They lowered their ears, feeling bad. "Sorry for accidentally leaving you, papa." Kodi said. "But we found new friends to play with."

"Yeah! We saw them, and that's what made us accidentally leave you!" Dingo said and brightened up the mood.

"Yeah! Yeah! And... these girls were pretty!" Yukon said.

"Oh? Is that so?" Balto was intrigued. "We'll I'm not angry that you three bailed out on me, but I am glad to hear you met some people. I would certainly love to hear who they were and how you met them."

Balto's pups were more than eager to tell their father their story, and Balto was content to hearing them talk about their friends and what they went through when meeting them.

 _Wow... so Kodi met Max's daughter Dusty, and both Yukon and Dingo saved their friends from bullies. Wait till Jenna, her parents, and the rest of the pups hears about this. I wonder if Saba has met a new friend, and if Nunivat and Aleu is, or will be, meeting their friends anytime soon..._


	26. Chapter 26

What Could Have Been

Chapter 26: Meeting new friends Part 2

After Kodi, Yukon, and Dingo met their friends and went home with their father, they told their mother Jenna and grandparents Koyuk and Scottia all about what happened and how they unintentionally left their father. Jenna was disappointed, but was still surprised and delighted that her sons met their new friends. Saba didn't meet any friends just yet, but she was encouraged by her brother's stories to try to find her own friend sometime soon starting the next day.

The next day went much of the same as the previous. Balto came by in the morning, and took his sons out for a walk again, while Saba joined her grandmother Scottia in another grandmother-granddaughter walk across the town of Nome.

What's different this time is that while Aleu kept sleeping, Nunivat now felt like going out to town. She asked her mother if she can walk outside, and Jenna agreed, provided that she was given company. Fortunately, grandpa Koyuk was more than willing and eager to accompany his granddaughter.

As Saba was walking with her grandmother, she kept on smelling something.

"Grandma? Do you smell that?"

"I don't, honey."

Sniff sniff.

"Wait, never mind. I do smell it."

Saba kept on following the scent.

"Grandma, do you know what it is?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, sweetie. I don't know either."

They kept following the scene until they saw a fence in their way.

"Whatever, or who ever we are looking for, is somewhere beyond that fence."

"How do we go past the fence to the other side, grandma?"

"Here, let me help you, but before I do, I will meet you at the other side. Please don't go far away from me like your brothers did with your father."

"I will, grandma."

Scottia carried Saba up and over the fence and started to find a way around to meet her granddaughter.

After a while though, she realized that it was taking longer to find a way to meet Saba.

 _Oh dear, my reunion with Saba is getting delayed! I hope I don't lose her..._

Sure enough and much to her delight, Scottia found her.

"Saba! There you are!" She embraced her granddaughter." I'm sorry, Saba. It was taking a lot longer for me to find my way to you."

"It's ok, grandma. I found a new friend not too long after you helped me over the fence."

Scottia met him.

"Hello there, sweetie!"

"You must be miss Scottia. I met your granddaughter Saba after she was following me."

"Grandma, this is my new friend, Josh! He's from a far away place called Anchorage. His family is still back their though." At this moment, Josh started to sniff and tear up.

"I came here with my owner a couple of days ago. I still miss my mama and papa. Even my sisters are back there." Josh said, tearing up more.

"It's okay, sweetie, come here." Scottia hugged and comforted Josh, and even Saba joined.

"Don't worry, Josh. You met my granddaughter, and she will be your first friend in your new home. I'm sure you'll have plenty of time to hang out with my granddaughter here in Nome. Now, why don't Saba and I walk you back to her home so that you can continue hanging out with her..."

Scottia and Saba walked Josh back to their home, and Saba told him more about her family. Josh was surprised and awed that her father was THE Balto of Nome that he heard about back in Anchorage. He was also excited at the thought that he would be the friend of Balto's daughter, and that he could meet him one day...

Koyuk took Nunivat out for their granddaughter-granddagughter walk as well. However, things didn't turn out well for him. Dark skies were starting to appear above them, and when some thunder and lightning started to boom, this startled him and Nunivat, and he found out quickly that Nunivat disappeared.

Fortunately, Koyuk also found her scent and was able to follow it back to her.

"Grandpa!" Nunivat ran over to Koyuk and trembled in his embrace.

"It's ok, Nunivat, it's ok. I'm here, and we have to get out of the open and back home right away."

He comforted her for a while before parting. It started to rain more and more.

"Grandpa, it's starting to rain!"

"Come Nunivat! We have to get back home to your family before we get drenched!

"Wait! What about Thunder? I bumped into him when I was freighted by the booming sounds in the sky."

Koyuk spotted the golden pup she was talking about.

"I see you met my granddaughter Nunivat." He told him.

"I'm Thunderbolt, or Thunder. Just like what scared us..."

Boom... Nunivat and Thunder then embraced again in fear.

"... just like that!"

"Alright then, you too. Thunder, come with Nunivat and I back to her family. I'm sure that her mother won't mind that you stay with us."

"Thank you sir." Thunder said.

"Call me Koyuk. I don't mind."

"Thank you, Koyuk."

Nunivat was escorted with Thunder back to Jenna's shed. They already found Balto and his sons back inside.

"Dad, good that you were able to bring Nunivat back." Jenna said. "Mom already brought Saba back with her friend. Even Balto brought Yukon, Dingo, and Kodi's friends along with them as it started raining. Even Max and Molly were kind enough to let Dusty come here with them."

"Good to hear, daughter." Koyuk replied. "Nunivat and I brought a new friend with us.

From that point onward, The big group of canines and wolfdogs continued chatting with each other. Balto and Jenna met their pup's new friends, and they were all excited to meet the parents of their new friends.

Unfortunately, Aleu was left without a friend to meet. She was regretful, and Jenna did her best to comfort her daughter.

"It's ok, Aleu. Don't lose hope, baby. One day, you'll meet your own special friend. I promise."

She comforted Aleu for a while, and her family and her pups' friends slept. She was the last one to sleep, as she glanced over at her eldest daughter.

"I promise you, Aleu. You'll find your own special friend one day. One way or another, you will..."


	27. Chapter 27

What Could Have Been

Chapter 27: Adoption

What a time it has been for Balto and Jenna. For the past year, Balto had once been an outcast. He became a hero. These two close and best friends fell in love and became loving, loyal and dedicated mates for each other. Balto and Jenna would become parents their own family of pups. Their pups had not only their aunts and uncle on Balto's side of their family, but they also had Jenna's parents Scottia and Koyuk on her side of the family as well.

They went through so much in the past several weeks. The pups found their friends, and now, they had become older enough to finally be given up for adoption. Balto had a soft spot for his pups and didn't want to let them go. Jenna felt the same way, but understood that her pups needed to find their own homes, their own lives, and their new owners just as they had found their new friends.

"I understand how it feels, brother." Juneau, his eldest sister and closest sibling nuzzled Balto to comfort him. "But Jenna is right. You two must let your pups go."

"We may not know how it is to be parents..." Aurora added. "But I'm sure if dad alone were here when we were pups, he would have to let us go and find our own lives. I'm sure that dad went through much of the same when he was a pup, considering that our paternal grandma and grandpa were not here when we were pups."

"I guess you're right. But still, I love my pups so much, and I'm sure that Jenna will also miss living with them at her house and her shed." Balto added.

"True, but... this shouldn't automatically be the end of your family... our family, being together. If the humans all stay in town, then your pups will able to see each other, see you and Jenna, and see us again everyday. Just wait and see, brother. Family is forever, no matter where we are in the world."

"Mom, dad, I can't believe that adoption of my pups is already here." Jenna said, even she was starting to tear up. "I'm going to really miss my babies living with me at home every morning, day, and night."

"It's alright, sweetheart." Koyuk nuzzled Jenna to comfort her. "Believe me, it was hard for your mother and I to let you and your siblings go when you were pups like Kodi and his siblings are. If any or all of your pups have their owners stay here in Nome, then you'll see your pups again. It just won't be under the same roof. Let them find their own lives to live, just as you told Balto. You've been a wonderful mother to your own pups, and they will always be your family, your babies, your sons and daughters. You and Balto will always be their parents to love and look up to, no matter what."

Jenna took comfort in her mother and fathers' wisdom. She embraced the time when her pups will all one by one be adopted.

Things started off slow at first, as this adoption would prove to last during the next few days. While the pups were horsing around and playing with each other, Yukon had the misfortune of being annoyed by Aleu's howling, which she kept doing so for no apparent reason other than that she couldn't help it and that she was excited about adoption.

First up, Dingo was adopted. He would find out that he would get to live with his friend Dana, as his new owner is her owner as well.

When Saba was adopted, she would come to find out that just like Dingo, she would be adopted by the same owner as her friend Josh. She would one day become a medical dog along side Josh, as their owner runs a medical business in their town of Nome ever since he moved there with Josh.

Nunivat's time for adoption came. Unlike Dingo and Saba, she would not live with Thunder. Fortunately, her owner lives on the same street as Thunder, providing Nunivat a way for her to frequently play and hang out with her friend.

All in all, Balto's pups would find that they would either be adopted by the same owners as their friends, or live next to or in front of them as neighbors, being able to play with their friends frequently.

The days passed, and soon, Kodi and Aleu would be the last pups to be left. Balto and Jenna watched them rough house with each other while still being affectionate as pups typically are. Before they knew it, Kodi was picked up by a boy... a boy that happened to be the same owner as that of Max and Molly. The two found out this, and Molly took it upon her self to promise to Balto and Jenna that she and Max would raise and take care of Kodi as much a part of her family as he is Balto and Jenna's son. Kodi would be ensured that not only would he have the chance to play with his friend Dusty (who is Max and Molly's daughter), but also that he would get to see his siblings and parents again, and that he would also be reminded who is true parents are. Jenna personally felt a bit jealous that her son would live with her friends, but is still happy and gracious that her son is under good paws.

Unlike her siblings, Aleu would find the misfortune of not being adopted by any human family. Balto and Jenna kept waiting longer and longer for someone to adopt Aleu, but alas, no one came.

"Oh dear. Little Aleu has no human family of her own." Juneau sympathized.

"Jenna, I hate to say it, but I'm afraid that Aleu is going to be like me... and my siblings: unadopted." Balto told his mate.

"No, Balto. We can't give up on Aleu. Someone has to adopt her."

"Jenna, listen to me. I hate to give up on the chances of Aleu being unadopted, but this is what things are pointing to. Go ahead and try to find an owner for Aleu, but no one has come to pick her up, even after we kept on waiting and waiting."

"And if Aleu still doesn't find an owner by even next week?" Eyak asked his little brother.

Balto nodded and faced Jenna. "Jenna, at the end of this, let me take in Aleu. She can live with me, her uncle Boris, and my siblings. We are all that she has left."

Jenna thought for a while and relented. She eventually had to relent after more days have passed and that no one still bothered to adopt Aleu. With a heavy heart, she watched as her mate carried Aleu back to the boat, accompanied by Balto's siblings.

Aleu, my dear, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that you are the only one of your siblings not to be adopted. I promise that one day, you will find your own life to live. I cannot let you just live without an owner. You must, and will have a bright future ahead of you, just like each of your siblings. I promise. You have to have a bright future, someday, one way or another..."


	28. Chapter 28

What Could Have Been

Chapter 28: Checking up on the nieces and nephews

"So Aurora, I haven't seen you in a while, nor your nieces and nephews." A red-brown husky named Kane said as he walked with his close friend. "How are they doing?"

"So nice of you to ask, my dear friend Kane." Aurora sweetly answered, then licked his cheek affectionately and leaned against his side while rubbing her head against his neck fur. "My nieces and nephews were adopted recently."

"Congratulations! I'm sure you're happy that the pups are going to experience lives with new owners and new homes." Kane replied.

"Thank you Kane, but the praise should go to not only the pups, but to Balto and Jenna as well." She replied.

"Of course, their pups are going to stay in Nome so they can continue being with each other and their parents. I mean, right?"

"It seems so. It was hard for my little brother and sister in-law... especially her, to let go of their pups. Though I did check on them yesterday with Jenna."

"How are they?"

"Apparently, Aleu was the only one of her siblings to not get adopted. She lives with her father, my brother, sister, and I at our boat. Otherwise, I actually found Kodi with Molly. He just so happened to be adopted by her and Max's owner."

"I believe that Max and Molly's daughter is named Dusty, and she is Kodi's friend! He must have been excited to start living with his friend!" Kane exclaimed.

"If it were only that simple, Kane." Aurora said. "Although Kodi was excited at first, it was very hard for him to adjust living away from Jenna and his siblings. I actually found him crying and hugging Jenna. He did better after a little bit of comfort, even considering that Dingo and his friend Dana appeared afterwards. Before then, poor little Kodi…"

A grey female named Aurora found herself walking through the town of Nome when a scene caught her eye. It was curious and alarming at the same time. From a distance, she saw her young red nephew Kodi embracing his mother Jenna as she seems to be comforting him. They were even joined by another female named Molly, who Aurora watched join Jenna and Kodi, softly stroking the back of Kodi's head.

As the red pup was being comforted, he spotted his aunt in the distance. "Aunt Aurora?"

Knowing that she won't stay out of the situation, she made her way over to the trio.

"Aunt Aurora..."

As she got closer, Kodi came over to embrace her. For a moment, Aurora did her best to comfort Kodi, rubbing his back with her paw as he hugged her leg near her paw.

"Kodi, what's wrong? You're with your mother now. Aren't you happy?" She asked.

"I... I am happy. But... I just miss being with my mama." Kodi replied sadly.

"It's ok, Kodi." Aurora laid down to lick Kodi's face and stroke the back of his head. "You get to see your mother. You may not be living with her anymore, but you still get to see her. I'm sure that you'll be able to see your father and the rest of your siblings too... even myself and your other aunt and uncle." She paused for a moment. "Aren't you also excited that you were adopted and get to live in a new surrounding?"

"He is." Molly replied. "In fact, Kodi got adopted by Max and my owner. Kodi gets to live with us and our daughter Dusty. He was excited for sure, but realized how much he misses his mother."

Aurora nodded.

"There's nothing for you to worry about, my son." Jenna replied. She nuzzled Kodi's face and rubbed her nose against his. "You get to see me, your father, and even your aunt Aurora. It may also take some time for you to adjust to living away from me, but you'll still get to see your family."

Kodi thought for a moment, then he leaned forward to hug Jenna, and she warmly accepted his embrace.

"Thank you, mama." Kodi said.

After hugging, Molly and Aurora both helped Jenna comfort Kodi until he felt better.

"Mama!' The new voice startled the group, and Jenna turned around and gasped in delight when she saw who that voiced belonged to.

"Dingo! Oh Dingo, my second oldest son!" Jenna opened her paws up, and Dingo jumped over to hug her. He laughed as he was smothered with licks on the face.

"I missed you, mama!" Dingo was excited for sure. His tail wagged when he saw who was with her.

"Woah! Kodi!" He momentarily pounced on his brother, giving him a lick on the face before getting up.

"Dingo?" Kodi asked.

"He sure is, Dingo."

"Aunt Aurora!" Dingo came over to hug his aunt.

"How well are you doing, nephew?" Aurora said as they both exchanged affection.

"I'm doing great, aunt Aurora!" Dingo said.

Jenna wrapped her paw around Kodi and pat him. "See, my youngest son? You get to still see your family every day." Jenna turned to face Molly.

"You get to see your two sons again, Jenna." Molly told her, earning a nod in affirmation from Jenna.

"Hello!" A female voice greeted.

"Oh, you must be Dingo's friend, Dana!" Jenna exclaimed.

"I sure am, Dingo's mom!" Dana replied. Jenna giggled. "Please, call me Jenna, as usual."

"Call me Aurora, as usual too." She added.

"You're here, Dana!" Dingo exclaimed. He and Dana jumped towards each other to tumble around, giggling and laughing. Even the adults were giggling in amusement. Then, Jenna got an idea.

"Say... while I got all of you here..." The pups turned to face Jenna. "Dingo, Kodi, you too up for a playtime for old times?" Dingo and Kodi gasped in anticipation in excitement. Jenna then turned to Dana. "Feel free to join in with us, Dana."

"Oooo! Oooo!" Another female suddenly pounced Kodi. This was his second time being pounced.

"May I join?" The grey female pup Dusty asked.

Jenna giggled. "Sure, sweetie. The more, the merrier!" Dusty got off of Kodi to look at her mother Molly.

"Go ahead, darling." Molly smiled. Dusty then turned to her father Max, who was joining them, and he silently beckoned her to continue.

"Allow me to help out as well." Aurora offered.

"Of course." Jenna replied.

As the two adults played with the four pups, Molly lovingly joined her mate's side as the two watched the playtime unfold.

The young and beautiful white female wolfdog Juneau was walking by herself, and thanks to the smile on her face, its easy to surmise that she is in a good mood after a previous event. Speaking of which...

She would find herself fortunate to share her joy with a close someone. She spotted a dark figure across from her, and a smile formed on her muzzle. She then ran to see him, as he did the same.

"Galen!"

The pair leaned against each other as Juneau hugged her friend. Galen gently rubbed his chin against her neck fur.

"Its so good to see you again after a few days." She replied.

"Same here." He replied. The two parted, and Galen took Juneau's paw and held it up as he said: "How are you, my dear Juneau?" He then softly rubbed his muzzle against Juneau's front paw with reverence, nuzzling her paw.

Juneau blushed and giggled in embarrassment and amusement. "Oh Galen, you..." She continued giggling. "I'm doing very fine. In fact, you caught me in a very happy mood." After Galen was done with his chivalrous gesture, she leaned forward to deeply nuzzle his face.

"I'm happy to catch you in a good mood, Juneau." He returned her nuzzle. "So what have you been up to that brings you in a cheery mood?" He asked as the pair walked side to side with each other.

"You know that Balto and Jenna's pups were adopted?"

"I did hear."

"Well Galen, a few minutes ago, I just got back from spending time with my brother and his pups, as well as their friends."

"Delightful." Galen smiled at her. "Please, do tell how that moment went."

Juneau smiled and licked his cheek. "It would be my pleasure." She leaned against his side.

Galen smiled, leaned back against her, and licked her cheek, earning her giggle. Galen wrapped his tail gently and warmly around Juneau as the pair continued to walk and listened to her story...

In the late morning/afternoon, Juneau decided to take a walk across town. As she did so, she heard some small voices around a corner, which caught her attention. They sounded familiar...

When she investigated the commotion, she spotted her baby brother Balto with several pups: her nephew Yukon near his paws, a pair of grey pups with half white and half black faces, her niece Nunivat on top of his head, her grey niece Aleu who resembled her father and a gold/yellow pup joining them.

Balto spotted his eldest sister and called out for her. "Hey, sister! Good to see you"

"Aunt Juneau!" Yukon and Aleu ran over to see her. Nunivat jumped off Balto's head and joined her younger brother and sister in greeting their aunt.

"Hello, my nieces and nephew! It's good to see all of you!" She licked and nuzzled each of them, and they escourted their aunt to their father and the other puppies.

"Balto, I'm glad to see you." She softly nuzzled her brother.

"I'm always happy to see you too, Juneau." He returned her nuzzle. "My son and daughters were just catching up with myself and each other, and also introduced their friends." Juneau then turned to see the grey pups and the golden one.

"I believe that you 3 are the friends of my nephew Yukon, and my nieces Aleu and Nunivat."

"We met with Aleu, ma'am." Yin replied. "My brother Yang and I are friends with Yukon."

"And I am friends with Nunivat." The gold pup added. "My name is Thunder."

"And my name is Yin." She added.

"Well Yin, Yang, Thunder, its a pleasure to meet you 3." Juneau replied. "Please, call me Juneau."

"Cool!" Yang spoke.

Juneau turned to her eldest niece. "What about you, Aleu? Where's your friend?"

"I don't have a friend, Aunt Juneau." Aleu spoke sadly. "I was never adopted. I live with my papa."

"That's right." Juneau remembered, and rubbed Aleu's head to comfort her. "No worries, young Aleu. I'm sure that you'll find a friend someday. Everyone has friends. Each of your siblings have friends. Your aunt, uncle, and I have our friends. Your mother Jenna and your father Balto were friends before they became a couple and had you six. Even then, they both have friends. I'm sure that you will find a friend, Aleu. At least you get to live with your papa, and your uncle, aunt, and I."

Aleu did not respond, but only nodded.

Juneau thought of an idea and turned to each of the pups before her and Balto. "Pups, since you are all together, why not have my brother Balto and I watch over you five, and have you all play with each other?"

"Yes! Yes! Play!" Nunivat yipped. She suddenly tackled Yukon to his back and giggled. "I got you, Yukon!"

"Hey, no fair! You only got me because I wasn't expecting it." He replied. Nunivat still ignored this retort, and giggled as she got off of Yukon and went over to lick Aleu's cheek. "You have to catch me, Aleu! You all have to!"

"I'll get you first, Nunivat!" Thunder joined in the playtime, and Nunivat squealed as the pups chased after her and each other.

"Hey now, don't go too far!" Balto called out.

"We won't, daddy!" Nunivat replied as she brought the chase back closer to the adults.

Juneau sighed in content and settled down next to her brother. She smiled at Balto and gently stroked the back of his head and neck.

"I'm so proud of you Balto, my little brother." She spoke softly and affectionately. "You've changed so much in the past months or so, and a lot of it for the better."

Balto blushed. "Thanks, sis. I couldn't have done it without you, Eyak, Aurora, Jenna, Boris, Max, and so on." He paused for a moment as they watched the pups play. "I came from some of the darkest moments of my life, and even though I thought that there couldn't be anything to bring good enough change in my life for the better... even when I strongly hesitated in bringing you and our brother and sister into my problems..."

"You still managed to come out of your outcast days stronger and wiser than before." Juneau finished. She wrapped her paw around him and pulled him to her side. "You went from being a hated outcast to a hero and beloved mate, to a wonderful father to your own pups. If mom and dad were here, they would be proud of the legacy you're forming and leaving behind."

"At least I'm not doing so alone." Balto added. "I can't take all of the credit though. Perhaps you and our siblings will help form and leave legacies of your own one day. I notice that you are growing closer to Galen, Eyak with Alaska, and Aurora with Kane."

Juneau couldn't help but blush. "Perhaps so, Balto. I will not deny that Galen and I alone are growing closer and closer to each other everyday. Whatever the case, we are still friends at the moment. Close friends, even. For now, I'm just content with helping you and Jenna raise your pups, and spending time with our nieces and nephews as they start their own lives."

Balto nodded, and silently, the two close siblings watched the pups play.

Back at the house of a certain pure white husky wearing a bright blue bandana, her close friend Eyak, who also had a pure white coat, was snuggling with her.

Alaska sighed in content as she rested her head on Eyak's front paws.

"Feeling good, Alaska?" Eyak asked as he licked her head.

She sighed in content. "I always feel so safe with you around, Eyak." She replied. "But want to hear from you... I heard that your brother and sister in-law's pups were adopted. How are the little ones doing?"

"They are doing quite well." Eyak replied. "Aleu is the only one of them not to be adopted, nor find a friend in town. She gets to live with her papa, and my sisters and I at our boat. Otherwise, everyone is doing relatively well adjusting to their new owners and their new homes. In fact, I was just with Jenna an hour ago, checking up on her sweet little daughter Saba, and her friend Josh."

"I'm sure that she was thrilled to see not only her mama, but you too. I noticed how close you are to Saba."

"Indeed I am, Alaska. Not only were we all thrilled to see each other, but wait until you find out what Saba will be doing with her friend Josh for a living..."

"Thanks for accompanying me, Eyak." Jenna said. "You are always welcome to join me. It's good to have a handsome and strong brother in-law when I'm not with your brother Balto."

"It's my pleasure, Jenna." Eyak smiled. "I'm so proud that my little brother and you are together, and form an unbreakable -"

"Bond?" Jenna guessed.

"Well, that's true, but I was actually going to say that you ad my little brother form an unbreakable team... always dedicated to taking care of your six pups. Even with each other, I imagine it still is a lot of stressful work to look after six pups."

"True." Jenna said. "It is exhausting. But at least neither of us have to do it alone."

As they walked and chatted with each other, they didn't even realize that they arrived at their destination sooner than they anticipated. This made it even more pleasant when a young red pup greeted them.

"Mama!" She ran over to greet her mother.

"Oh Saba, there you are, my little girl!" The two hugged each other and exchanged licks and nuzzles.

"Uncle Eyak!"

"Hey! How's my favorite niece in town?" Eyak embraced Saba. She giggled as she exchanged licks and nuzzles with her uncle.

"Oh, you two look so adorable with each other..." Jenna commented. They chatted for a bit, with Saba delightfully surprising her mother and aunt with telling her that she is being trained with by her friend Josh and her new owner on being a helper dog at the local vet. When Josh came out, Saba excitedly took him to greet her mother and uncle.

"Well well, I never would have thought that my little girl would become... a medical dog." Jenna said in astonishment.

"It sounds very exciting." Eyak added, rubbing Saba's head with his paw.

"I don't know a lot about being a medical helper dog though." She said.

"Don't worry, Saba." Josh embraced her. "I don't know a lot about that either, but our owner is a good human. He'll take care of us and help us along the way."

"That's the spirit." Eyak said, complimenting Josh.

"You two have each other, and being a helper dog will definitely pass the time." Jenna commented. "Josh, I'm sure that you will make sure that my little Saba will be safe."

"I will, Jenna." Josh confirmed proudly. This earned a lick on the cheek from Saba.

"Awww." Jenna and Eyak mused. Both of them spent more time with Saba and Josh before going their separate ways. Jenna thought in her mind that one of these days, she and Balto should plan on getting the pups together again after they were adopted. When Eyak and Jenna left, she turned to meet her mate and discussed future plans.


	29. Chapter 29

What Could Have Been

Chapter 29: Accomplishments and Praise

One afternoon at a secluded boat at a beach, a grey female was looking around the area. It wouldn't take long for her to be joined by another grey female.

"Good afternoon, Aleu."

The grey female Aurora nuzzled her young niece.

Aleu blushed as she was nuzzled. "Hi, aunt Aurora." She returned her nuzzle.

"Don't mind if I join you." Aurora joined Aleu at the deck of the boat.

"Go ahead. I don't mind." Aleu replied.

"So, what are you looking out for today?"

"Oh, I'm just watching out for my papa. He and my little brother Kodi were running around the beach earlier, and I'm trying to find them."

"Ahhh, and how is your brother doing?"

"He's doing fine. Dad has been spending a lot of time with him for a while. I think it has something to do with Kodi not being able to catch up with my siblings and I during playtime when we were still tiny pups."

"I see..."

"They should be coming around here any time now."

Aunt and niece continued to look around the beach from the boat, until...

"Wait... Aunt Aurora, I see them!"

True enough, The females did spot two males running across the beach from the horizon.

The grey figure was running alongside a younger red figure. Balto and Kodi.

As the pair came closer and closer, they heard Balto encourage Kodi to keep going, until the red male was able to outrun his father.

"Dad... I did it! I finally did it!" The females heard Kodi yell. They watch as he went over to embrace his father, overjoyed.

"Little brother finally did it." Aleu said, impressed.

Aurora smiled proudly at her young nephew. Considering how she has a close relationship with her nephew, she couldn't deny the happiness filling up within her. She made her way to join Balto and Kodi, with Aleu joining her at her side.

"Aurora! Aleu!" Balto greeted.

"Aunt Aurora! Aleu!" Kodi greeted in turn.

"Dad, Kodi, I saw the whole thing with aunt Aurora. Good going, little brother!" She nuzzled Kodi, making him blush.

Afterwards, Kodi was caught off guard, as Aurora hugged Kodi.

"Congrats, Kodi! You finally did it! Oh, I'm so proud!" She exclaimed. Kodi chuckled and blushed.

Aurora let go of Kodi, and held Kodi's cheek with her paw. "I knew you could do it one day. And now, you have. You make me so proud, my nephew. You make your father and your family proud." She licked Kodi's cheek and deeply nuzzled him. Kodi blushed, but smiled.

"Thanks, aunt Aurora." He nuzzled her in return and tightly hugged her.

For the next few minutes, the canines chatted, with Boris, Muk, and Luk joining in later on. Afterwards, Balto and Kodi bid Aleu and the rest of the company farewell, as they went to town...

As father and son went to town, the trio Nikki, Kaltag, and Star met up with their friend and former lead dog, giving Kodi their praises as well. Not too long later, Balto and Kodi then met up with Saba and her friend Josh, and before that, Kodi delighted his foster family with Max, Molly and their daughter Dusty with his accomplishment. And so the praises and conversations continued.

"Just wait until mom, Yukon, Dingo, and Nunivat hears about this!"

Speaking of which...

In another part of town, Jenna was walking by herself in silence until her sons Yukon and Dingo greeted her affectionately. Then came her youngest daughter Nunivat, then each of their friends. They all chatted for a while, Jenna expressing how her pups have formed strong and wonderful friendships with their friends. After a while, Saba came over to tell them of wonderful news.

"Saba!"

"Hi mom." Jenna and Saba nuzzled each other before Saba greeted her older brother and younger siblings.

"Hello to my brothers and sister!"

"Say, sis, what brings you here?" Yukon asked.

"Josh is covering for me during our shift. I wanted to come look for you all to share some wonderful news!" She exclaimed.

"And what's that?" Nunivat asked.

"It's about Kodi."

"What? What about him?" Dingo asked.

"Come with me, and you'll find out. You'll all love this news about him. He's on the other side of town with dad!"

"Let's go then, shall we?" Jenna beckoned.

Yin, Yang, Dana, and Thunder, who are the friends of Yukon, Dingo, and Nunivat respectively, encouraged them to follow their sister and mother across town. When they made it...

"Dad! Kodi!"

"Why, good afternoon, all of you!"

Balto nuzzled each of his sons and daughters, while they returned his nuzzles and greeted their younger (and older) brother.

"Always a pleasure to see you, my love." Balto smiled at Jenna for a moment before leaning forward to nuzzle her.

"Likewise, my love. You could even say it's even more." Jenna licked his muzzle and nuzzled him before they rubbed noses. Jena then turned around to her youngest son, who is surrounded by his siblings.

"Kodi? Saba told us that there's good news about you?" Jenna asked.

"Ahh, yes." Balto came besides his son. "Guess who was able to finally outrun me?" Balto waited for a brief moment. "This pup! Kodi finally accomplished what I've been working on with him for him!"

"Really? Alright, Kodi!" Nunivat licked his cheek and nuzzled him with her head under his chin.

"Way to go, little brother!" Yukon affectionately rubbed his youngest brother's head with his paw.

"I knew you could do it, bro!" Dingo hugged his younger brother from behind."

Kodi chuckled. "Thanks, guys. All of you."

After giving his siblings their moment to congratulate him, Jenna walked up to look Kodi in the eye.

"It warms my heart to hear this news, Kodi. Congratulations. You make me so proud. You make all of us, so proud." She deeply nuzzled her son. "I'm sure that your aunt Aurora was proud. Same for Max, Molly, and Dusty."

"Thanks, mom. I couldn't have done this without help." Kodi embraced his mother.

Overall, this was a happy moment for Kodi and his family, but not all ended well.

There was still Aleu, feeling lonely, even when living with her father at the boat since she was a pup. Even with Boris, Muk, and Luk for additional company. As Aleu stared off at the landscape from the deck of the boat, she couldn't help but feel empty, that something was missing. Something...


	30. Chapter 30

What Could Have Been

Chapter 30: Aleu's revelation

One day, a pair of close friends were snuggling together at the deck of a boat at the beach. They shared affectionate gestures with each other, back and forth.

"Oh Galen, you are so sweet to me. I've felt we've grown to become really close friends. I enjoy each and every moment with you... every day." The pure white female nuzzled her friend near his cheek.

Galen kept his paw wrapped around her, holding her close. "I'm so thankful to be your friend, Juneau, and to have you as my friend. Truly, besides my little sister and my grandmother, I've never seen anyone as beautiful and awe inspiring as you are."

Juneau giggled as Galen licked and nuzzled her on the cheek. Knowing that the sun was about to start setting anytime soon...

"Well Juneau, I would love to stay with you for the rest of the evening and night time, but I must head back to my owners."

"Are you sure you can't spend the night with me, my brother, and my niece?" Juneau asked.

Galen nuzzled her on the side of her face, breathing in her scent. "I'd love to, but I can't this time. I promise that we can do so next time. I'll be sure to say hi to Eyak, Aurora, and my brother and sister for you.

The young male got up and got to the ramp going down the boat, but paused and looked back at Juneau.

"By the way, Juneau..." She went over to join him. "... I assure you that I truly care for you, and not just because you are Balto's sister. I never want to be your friend just for that reason alone. I assure you."

"It's alright, Galen. I believe you. Have great night. I'll see you tomorrow."

The friends shared one more nuzzle with each other before Galen headed down to the beach. As he left the boat, he turned around to share one more smile at Juneau. She smiled back at him before watching him off. She sighed contently, admiring her handsome friend.

A little bit later, she spotted a pair of grey figures approach. One was a grey male, and the other was a sandy grey female.

"Balto, Aleu…" She greeted them at the boat and nuzzled both of them. But one thing looked wrong.

"What's wrong, you two? I can tell that something happened. Were you two hurt in any way?"

"We're alright, sis." Balto reached out to rest his paw on her shoulder. "However, things could have gone worse, especially for Aleu."

The trio entered the boat, and Balto told his eldest sister everything.

Balto was with Boris, Muk, and Luk in the woods with Aleu. After some time of hanging out and Aleu playing with the polar bears, a hunter nearly attempted to shoot Aleu, but Balto saved her.

"Oh my!"

"We're fine, sis. Trust me. We're just a bit tired and worn out today."

"But what's the matter with Aleu? I mean, what's bothering her?" Juneau could see that Aleu was frustrated with something.

"I knew there was something wrong with me." Aleu spoke softly but with a rough tone.

Juneau and Balto approached her. "What?" Juneau asked.

"Oh, don't act like you don't know, aunt Juneau! Papa just told you what happened!" She was starting to raise her voice.

"Aleu!" Balto sternly reprimanded her. "There is nothing wrong with you."

"Oh yeah, papa? Then why did that hunter mistake me for a wolf? I wasn't even going to hurt him! I wasn't going to hurt him..."

"But there's something that's just not right. That hunter wouldn't attack my siblings like I was."

"Aleu, it was just... just..." Balto started to falter.

"Just what, papa?"

Balto quickly thought of something to say. Anything. "That-that hunter didn't know you. That hunter didn't know any better. Remember, you come from a proud heritage of dogs."

"Oh really... like mom? Like aunt Juneau, aunt Aurora, and uncle Eyak?" Aleu retorted.

"S-s-sure, of course! Just like them." Balto stuttered.

"Uh-huh... then, what part are you?" She demanded.

Balto was caught off guard. He was speechless. He knew what this was heading towards. Yet, he was hoping that it wouldn't come to this.

But even Juneau knew it too. She glanced silently at her brother. She made an expression as if saying "There's no more choice. It's time to tell her."

Balto relented with a sigh. "I-I'm the one who's part wolf."

"Whaaa? But how? You said I was a dog! If you're part wolf and I look like you, then are you saying... I'm a wolf too?"

"Only part wolf, Aleu. You got some dog in you, just like me. The truth is, my father was the dog, and my mother was where I got my wolf side that you also have."

"Oh, so my grandmother was a wild animal?"

Balto was about to say something, but couldn't utter his thoughts into words.

"Watch your words, child." Juneau spoke softly but sternly."

"I'm not a child anymore, aunt Juneau!" She protested. "Why am I always being treated like a child-"

"Then think before you speak, Aleu!" Juneau reprimanded. "Are you calling your father a wild animal?"

"Wha- bu- I didn't say-"

"Yes, your grandmother was a wolf, but need I remind you that your "wild animal" grandmother is my mother too. Or are you going far to say that I, and your aunt Aurora and uncle Eyak are wild animals too?"

Aleu stuttered. She was speechless. She glanced over at her father, who had a worried and unsure look on his face.

"Aunt Juneau, you knew this the whole time? Everyone knew the truth about me?" She asked.

"Yes, my niece. Your mother told your father to tell you. I told him too, but his reasons for not wanting to tell you so are understandable though."

"I wanted to protect you, Aleu." Balto spoke up.

"Protect me from what?" Aleu demanded.

"I never wanted you, nor your siblings, to go through what I did." Balto answered, but this was not enough for his daughter.

"What are you talking about?" Aleu retorted. Balto could only close his eyes in shame.

Juneau spoke up for her brother, comforting him by softly rubbing his back with her paw. "It's alright, brother. It's alright." She whispered softly to him, then turned to face Aleu.

"Your father has been through a lot, more than you'd ever think."

"Like how? It's not like my dad has been hated before. He saved the town! The humans all love him!"

"But it wasn't always like this." Juneau responded. She glanced over at Balto, and he nodded, allowing her to continue while she held him warmly, her paw around his other shoulder.

"You see, Aleu, one day, your grandparents met when your grandfather was in trouble. After a year or so, your grandparents fell in love with each other, despite one being dog, and one being wolf. Eventually your grandmother gave birth to your father, myself, and your uncle Eyak and aunt Aurora. When the four of us were just tiny pups like you and your siblings were, we were all separated from each other. While aunt Aurora, uncle Eyak, and I were able to be founded by a pack of wolves, your father was left here alone... until Boris, Muk, and Luk found him."

Juneau paused for a moment. "Let that sink in with you, Aleu. Your father was separated from his siblings and his parents. He barely got through growing up and surviving without a family."

"Then how did the four of you reunite?" Aleu said.

"Before your uncle, aunt, and I reunited with your father, he was beginning to go through the darkest times of his life growing up."

Before she continued, Balto closed his eyes and hung his head. Knowing that they were reliving traumatic and painful memories for him, Juneau nuzzled Balto and held him close to her, doing all she could to comfort him.

"Despite meeting and having your mother as one of his only few friends, alongside Max and Molly, the rest of the town hated him... even as a young pup. Because he's half wolf and that most humans and dogs feared and hated wolves, the town treated your father as such. No one would adopt your father, not even your mother's owners. He was avoided, yelled at, chased around..." She paused to take a look at her brother, who implored her to continue. "... pushed around, pushed away. Bullied... The torment wouldn't stop, even as your father grew up. Not even your mother's help stopped the bullying."

"What's worse is that a malamute named Steele, tormented your father to no end. He was sadistic. Steele was considered the "town hero" of Nome all because of his looks and being a "champion" of a championship sled team. By the time your father reunited with my siblings and I, the torment was starting to deeply affect him. Your father was very, very reluctant to bring his outcast problems to us. He didn't want to bring us into his problems. He didn't want the town to go after us as he was, but we stayed with him and helped him through it all. It wasn't until Balto rescued the lost medicine and bring it and the lost team back to town that he became the town hero, then have the town change their perceptions of him."

Aleu thought this over, and then something changed in her. She couldn't believe what she learned. "Papa, is this all true?"

Balto spoke up once more. "It's true, Aleu. All of it. You shouldn't feel ashamed of being different, because I once went through it all. Like I said, I never wanted you and your siblings to go through what I did. They don't know that they have some wolf in them, that for sure is true."

Aleu looked down at the floor. She was troubled, unsure of how to respond to all this. Her mind was opened wide. She was confused. Balto looked over to nuzzle his eldest sister.

"I'm so thankful that not only have I had your mother, Max, and Molly to help me out, but to have your uncle and aunts too. True, I didn't want Steele and the rest of town to go after your uncle and aunts like the whole town was going after me, but they were firm on staying at my side and helping your mother, Max, and Molly."

"I... I don't know what to say..." Aleu was having a change of heart, but she felt conflicted.

"I'm sorry, Aleu. Perhaps I should have told you about the truth of your heritage... same for your siblings. I know now that you hate me for keeping the truth away from you, but now you know."

Aleu was silent for a few moments. "One more question... if my siblings have wolf in them too, then why did the humans adopt them and not me?"

"It's because you look the part, Aleu. Your siblings all take after your mother. You are the only one of them that takes after me."

"And in case you are wondering..." Juneau said. "... It's much of the same with your father and I, and your uncle and aunt. We three are half breeds like your father is, it's just that we take after our father, in looks as well. Your father, while having your grandfather's looks, received your grandmother's wolf form."

Aleu thought about this for a moment. "Wait... earlier, you said that the four of you were separated from my grandparents... how? Why?" She asked.

"Your grandparents were walking the four of us in the wild outside of here until a blizzard separated us. To this day, we never knew what happened to our parents. One of them could be dead and the other alive... maybe both of them are alive and are out there, somewhere. Worse case is that both our parents could be dead, and we don't know it. Whatever the case, alive or dead, we may never know the true fate of our parents." Juneau answered.

Aleu thought about it all for a moment. Still, something was missing, unsatisfying. She turned over to the ramp of the boat.

"Aleu? Where are you going?" Balto asked.

"Papa, aunt Juneau, I have to go. This is so much to take in. I.. I need some time alone and to think this through." She walked down the boat and on to the beach.

"Aleu!" Balto called out for her.

"I'm sorry, papa. I need to be alone and think things through. I can't stay. I promise, I won't be too far. Please, let me think alone." She continued her way to leave town.

"Aleu..." Before Balto could follow her, Juneau placed her paw on his shoulder to stop him.

"Let her go. She needs this." She softly and gently told him. Balto looked back at Aleu, who continued to walk to the horizon. He then relented and walked back to the boat with Juneau.

"I messed this up, haven't I?" He asked.

"Brother, don't be so hard on yourself."

"But you were right. You, Eyak, Aurora, Jenna, you were all right. I should have told Aleu before things got worse... yet I was too afraid... all because of what I've been through."

"Balto, I understand why you didn't want to tell your daughter the truth. I understand. But don't take all of the blame. Your daughter's reaction could have gone out of hand, but we explained the truth to her. Let Aleu think things through. We'll just have to hope that she recollects herself and comes through. We'll continue to be here for her."

Balto nodded.

"And brother, I'm sorry if I really took over the conversation. I never intended to start being the parenting for you, but I just wanted to help."

"I don't blame you either, sis. I just never wanted it to come down to this."

Juneau nuzzled Balto, and he returned his nuzzle.

They then settled next to each other before they went to sleep. "You are a wise and strong, father, Balto. No one's perfect, still. Your pups have much to learn, as you and Jenna still have more experience to gain in being parents and raising your family. I know that I don't have any parenting experience either, but still, no one's perfect. But you are still a wise father."

Brother and sister went to sleep. Balto could only think as he slept that he hoped Aleu will clear her mind and taking the truth of her heritage easy. He didn't want to lose her, and he hoped that he hasn't, or isn't.


	31. Chapter 31

What Could Have Been

Chapter 31: Father and Daughter's Quest

"Pst… Psssssstttttt. Dad. Aunt Juneau... Dad... Aunt Juneau... Dad!"

"Hmm...?"

After a night of the two siblings sleeping together, with Juneau holding Balto close to her, they unexpectedly woke up to a young grey female wolfdog, who had an urgent look on her face.

"Aleu?" Balto yawned and stretched, alongside his eldest sister.

"You're back? Already?" Juneau asked.

"Yes, but not for long. Not for much longer, I'm afraid."

"Not for long? What do you mean?" Balto questioned.

"Dad, I got to go. Trust me, I gotta go."

"Wait, what do you mean, you have to go?"

Aleu thought for a moment.

"Ok, it's hard to explain, but..."

Juneau and Balto glanced at each other before looking back at Aleu.

"... I had a dream last night. It was a weird dream... strange. I don't know... or at least, I don't understand why I had them, but I did."

"What dream did you have, exactly?" Juneau asked.

"It... it was... I kept seeing wolves... and a raven. I kept on hearing something about... 'one who is wolf but does not know'..."

"Huh?" Juneau was confused.

"I know it sounds crazy, but... I think... I'm supposed to follow them. Or at least, find them. Now that I think about it, I think these wolves in my dream are trying to call me, to find them." Aleu tried to explain.

Balto's eyes widened with a look of realization.

"Balto?" Juneau asked, placing her paw on his back, noticing his apparent distress.

"I had the same dream last night, Aleu." Balto said.

"What?" Juneau spoke.

"You did, papa?" Aleu added.

"Yes. I never told you both, or Jenna about my dreams, but yes, I've been having these dreams for a long time. I can't believe I'm saying this, but these dreams must really mean something. I thought that these were just simple dreams... or nightmares, but I believe you, Aleu."

"Papa, do you think... that our dreams are... calling us? To find these wolves and why we are being called?"

"I don't know. It does seem that way."

"If that is the case, then all the more that I... or we, should leave right away."

"Now, hold on, Aleu. We still have to tell your mother, your siblings, and your uncle and aunt."

"No, papa, we can't stay. We have to leave right away. I mean it, right away! If it's true that you and I are being called, I have a feeling that these wolves, wherever they are, are in trouble."

"We don't even know who these wolves are and where exactly they are, and why they call you two." Juneau said.

"Yes, exactly, sis. We don't even know these questions, and where to start looking." Balto thought.

"But we have to still leave right away, papa. We can start looking for a way on the way. This raven we have in our dreams... maybe we will find it on our way."

Balto thought for a moment then looked back at Aleu. "Are you sure?"

"I can't fight this feeling, papa. I have to go right away, with or without you." Aleu replied.

"Very well. I have a bad feeling about this already, but I will go with you. But I must tell your mother at least."

Aleu also thought for a moment. "Alright, go to mom, and I'll meet you outside of town. I would like to say goodbye to our family, but I have little time for that."

Juneau nuzzled Balto and Aleu. "In that case, be safe you two. Balto, you go to meet Jenna in town. I will go find our brother and sister."

"I'll see you next time, sis." Balto nuzzled his sister and the two hugged, then Aleu and Juneau hugged before they split paths.

"What? You are going alone out there with Aleu?"

"I'm afraid so, Jenna."

"But... but... neither you, nor Aleu know who these wolves are and where to start looking for them, even if these dreams are true!" Jenna protested.

"I know, Jenna. I'm worried about this too, but if Aleu and I had the same dream last night, it must really mean something." Balto replied.

"Do you both really need to go? At least take someone with you and Aleu! I-I-I can come with you."

"Jenna-"

"What about Juneau? Or even Kodi? Or-"

"It has to be just Aleu and I. I have to go with her."

Jenna lowered her head in sadness.

"Please don't worry, Jenna. I will be fine. Aleu will be fine. When Juneau and I told her about being half wolf, Aleu could have ran away last night, and it would have been my fault. If I can fully make it up to Aleu long this way, then it has to be me accompanying her."

Balto looked into his mate's eyes. "We'll be fine, Jenna. I'll make sure Aleu will be ok. Juneau is already looking for my brother and sister, and I'm sure they will remain here with you and our pups. We'll be back. I will be back. I promise you."

Jenna faltered, and nuzzled her mate. "Please be safe, you two. I worry for you."

"I'll be fine, my love. I promise." Balto nuzzled her in return and spent a moment with her before leaving.

Outside town...

"Are you ready, Aleu?"

Balto joined her daughter as she looked out to the town behind them.

"I am ready, papa."

"Very well. Let's do this."

Balto and his daughter left town, bracing themselves for an unknown journey...


	32. Chapter 32

What Could Have Been

Chapter 32: Family meeting

It trouble Jenna knowing that her mate is gone once again. Not only that, but their eldest daughter Aleu is also gone. Balto has not left town on a long, far away journey ever since over a 2 years ago when departing for what would be known as the serum run of 1925.

 _Balto will be back. He's right. He promised to return home after finding the lost team and the lost medicine, and he pulled through, no pun intended. My love will return. He has to. Hopefully he and Aleu will come right back after the journey they both will be facing. I just hope that they won't get harmed along the way. Please come back home safely, my love. Come back home with our daughter..._

Jenna knew what to do at this moment. Balto told her that her sister in-law Juneau has already been meeting up with her siblings to tell them their brother has left town with their niece. Now it is on her to gather her remaining sons and daughters and break the news to them.

Fortunately, it didn't take long already to find not just one, but two of her pups. in front of one of their homes, the two close brothers Dingo and Kodi were seen chatting with their friends Dana and Dusty.

"Mom? We didn't expect to see you so soon." Dingo said as Kodi sat up to see their mother approach the group.

"Thank goodness I was able to find you two soon." Jenna spoke.

"I apologize for interrupting the conversation that you four are having..."

"That's no trouble, Jenna." Dusty said.

"Do you need your sons?" Dana asked.

"Yes, you two. Kodi, Dingo, I need to ask you something of great urgency. This is a family matter."

"Why mom? What is it?" Kodi asked.

"I need you both to go and find your brother Yukon and your sisters Saba and Nunivat. Meet me outside of my home, and I will tell you what's going on. The sooner we all have our family discussion, the sooner that you both can return to your friends."

"We can help them, Jenna." Dana said. "We'll help Kodi and Dingo find their siblings, bring them to your place, and leave so you can have your family discussion privately."

"Please allow us to help your sons." Dusty said.

"Very well. Thanks for volunteering, girls." Jenna said.

With that, Dana and Dusty helped Kodi and Dingo to find and gather their siblings. Once that was complete, the girls accompanied the siblings to Jenna's place and left to meet up with them again later.

"Mom? Kodi and Dingo and their friends helped bring us here." Nunivat said.

"This is urgent?" Saba asked.

"Where's Dad? And where's Aleu?" Yukon added. Just before hearing of this news, he was thinking of how he used to not have the closest relationship with his eldest sister. By no means did he ever had a bad relationship with her, but still didn't like being with her before. He was hoping that this family meeting would be his chance to apologize to Aleu, even before or afterwards. Little did he know...

"I'm sorry to disappoint, Yukon..." Jenna nuzzled her son. "... but this is about your father and sister."

"What? Why? Are they hurt?" Kodi exclaimed.

"Now now, don't be alarmed. Your father and sister are just fine." Jenna assured. "However, they are not here. They have left town."

"Left town?" Nunivat exclaimed in disbelief.

Inside, Yukon's heart started to fade. Hope vanishing. Regret starting to creep in if what he thought was really true. "What do you mean, left town?"

"Listen you five, it's hard to explain, but something urgent grabbed your father and sister's attention. It was unexpected, and they had to leave town in a hurry."

"It's all true." A new voice said. It was aunt Juneau being accompanied by her siblings Eyak and Aurora. "I'm sorry to say, but it is true. Your father and sister have a quest to deal with."

"Why didn't they say goodbye?" Nunivat asked. "Was it really that urgent that they could not at least let us know?"

"Dad was only able to let you and mom know?" Kodi asked.

Juneau walked up to them and placed both of her paws on her niece and nephew's shoulders. "I'm afraid, so, you two. Before you say that one of you, or even all of you should join your father and sister, this quest that they have is something just for them, and them alone."

"What kind of quest is it?" Dingo questioned.

"It's... it's something complicated." Eyak said. "It's best that when your father, and Aleu, return, they will explain."

As the siblings were chatting with each other, Saba noticed that someone was missing.

"Yukon?" She looked around, but he was not to be seen. "Yukon? Where'd you go?"

The group looked around. Although they did not find him, only Juneau was able to silently spot him running away. She wanted to run for him and ask what was troubling him.

 _This news about his father and sister must be troubling him. What about it exactly that is troubling him, I don't know. I need to talk to him about it next time._

After a little bit of time, the group disbanded. They all went back to their friends and told them about the news. In the meantime, Jenna's in-laws remained to comfort her.

"It's alright, Jenna." Eyak told his sister in-law as he rubbed her back. "Balto is strong. He will make it back home. He'll be sure that Aleu is safe."

"We're here for you and your pups, Jenna." Aurora spoke.

"Whatever you all need help with, we will help you with them." Juneau reassured.

Without replying, Jenna turned around and leaned against Eyak. He then slowly and gently wrap his paws around her to hug and hold her comfortingly.

"It's alright, Jenna. It's alright. We know how much our brother means to you."

"And how much Aleu also means to you." Aurora said.

Juneau and Aurora approached their sister in-law to do what they can to help her feel better.

"I'm sorry to hear the news, Dingo." Dana settled next to her friend and rubbed his paw to help him feel better. "I'll be here to help you await your father and sister's return."

"Thanks, Dana." Dingo turned to his friend and embraced her.

"Your dad and sister will be alright. Your father is the fastest dog in town, and the hero who saved the town 2 years ago in the serum run when Kaltag, his team, and their former lead dog were lost with the medicine. Your father will be alright. So will Aleu be." She reassured him.

Much like this, Max, Molly, and Dusty gathered around Kodi to comfort him too.

"We're here for you, Kodi." Molly reminded him.

"Your dad and sister will be back in no time." Dusty added.

"Remember, your father is the hero of Nome, and you should be proud to be his son." Max added. "If he can find the missing team and the medicine in a blizzard, then he can, together with Aleu, deal with whatever quest they are embarking for, and return safely.

"I hope so." Kodi spoke. "I worry about them already."

"They will return, sweetheart. They will." Molly nuzzled him consolingly like a mother, and Dusty hugged her friend."

"I did not expect to learn this today." Saba told Josh, her friend as they laid down together at the vet. "I wish dad and Aleu luck in whatever they have to deal with... for however long.

Josh held his friend close. "Remember, Saba, we are medical dogs. If your father and sister are hurt in any way after they return, we will both be there to help heal them. Hopefully though, it won't come to that. Hopefully, they should return home safely."

Nunivat looked out her window, wondering for her sister and her father.

 _This must be how mom felt... even how she feels now, about having Aleu and dad leave so unexpectedly._

 _"_ Nunivat?" Her friend Thunder timidly approached her, knowing what she is thinking about. "It's getting late. Why don't I walk you back home tonight?"

"Actually Thunder, considering the news I learned earlier today, I hope you don't mind if I stay for the night." She replied. "I really need some company..." She then leaned against Thunder, and he warmly hugged, held, and cradled her body against his.

"Of course. I'm sorry for your father and sis leaving today. They will be back. I'll be here for you, and will continue to do so through their return.

"Thank you." Nunivat simply replied as he took in her friend's comforting presence.

"Yukon, where you going?" Yin asked. "We just got back.

"Guy's I-I-I'm sorry to leave so soon. I'd normally stay, but I got to go." Yukon said.

"It's about your dad and Aleu, isn't it?" Yang asked, which made Yukon freeze for a moment.

"Please, tell us more. What exactly about their leave is worrying you?" He appealed.

"I'm sorry, guys. I just really got to go." Yukon couldn't explain more about his situation to his friends. With a moment's hesitation, Yukon hurried out the door and back home.

"Wait, Yukon!" Yin begged, but it was too late. Yang approached his sister from behind and placed his paw around her back.

"Brother, I'm worried about Yukon. He's starting to act, distant, ever since his family news." Yin expressed. "It's understandable, but I never thought I'd ever see Yukon like this."

"It's going to be alright, sis." Yang comforted. "I'm worried about Yukon too, but he will be alright. When he's in a better mood, we'll be here for him." He reassured.

Yukon didn't live too far away from Yin and Yang. In fact, they were his neighbors. Yukon got a moment to himself, and when he settled in bed, he covered himself completely under his blanket.

 _*Sniff sniff*_

 _Oh why, Yukon, why?! Oh I hate you, Yukon! I hate you!_ Yukon was beginning to cry and tremble. _I hate myself! I had many chance to apologize to Aleu, but I blew it! I delayed when I got the chances! Now she is gone with dad, and I have to wait until they return to apologize to her. Just please don't delay anymore! They surely will return. Won't they?_


	33. Chapter 33

What Could Have Been

Chapter 33: Father's Return, But More Troubles Still…

It had been days since Balto and Aleu left town for their quest. All the while, Balto's friends and family members have been anxiously waiting for their return. Speaking of anxious waiting…

One night, Aurora spotted her young nephew Kodi out. That's odd. What's he doing out here late?

"Kodi?" She ran over to nuzzle him.

"Oh, good evening aunt Aurora." He returned her nuzzle.

"What are you doing out here so late?" She asked.

"I'm sorry. Although, it's a good thing you're here, aunt. I need to talk to you about something…"

"Oh, of course. You looked worried." She said.

"Exactly." He replied. He sighed as he laid down in front of Aurora and she laid down with him.

"Aunt Aurora… I'm really worried about Aleu and my dad." He told her. "They've been away for days and haven't returned. What if… " He lowered his head. "What if they are hurt? What if they are hurt and we don't know?"

"No no, my darling…" Aurora soothed, holding Kodi's chin with her paw to lift his head up to face her, then held both of his cheeks with her paws.

"Don't think like that. I'm sure your sister and your father will be just fine. I'm worried about them as much as you, your mother, and your siblings are. But have faith, my young nephew."

She let him go after a brief moment. "Your father is strong, and so is your sister. Whatever they are going through, they will come back just fine."

"You really think so?" He asked.

"Of course I do." She held his leg near his paws with hers and held/stroked the back of his head with her other paw. "I have faith in your father and sister, and you should too." She held him like this for a few moments, giving him comfort and reassurance.

"Now, it's getting late. Why don't I walk you back to Max, Molly, and Dusty?"

"Thank you." Aurora walked Kodi to his foster family's home. But then something unexpected happened.

"Kodi! Aunt Aurora!" A red female named Saba called and reached them. "You have to come with me!"

"Sis, it's late. I'll wait until-"

"No, you both have to come now! Dad's back!"

"What?!"

"Saba, lead the way." Aurora urged and the two followed. Max and Molly heard the commotion and followed as well.

"Brother…" Aurora softly spoke as she spotted her brother being embraced by his mate Jenna and their pups.

"Balto, we were so worried." Jenna nuzzled her mate.

"I'm back, everyone. Don't worry, I'm not hurt." He embraced his mate and his sons and daughters.

"Brother, sisters…" Bato was then hugged and nuzzled by his siblings.

"We were so worried, Balto." Eyak told him.

"I'm glad you're back safely." Juneau said, holding his chin with one paw and holding his head with her other paw before they both hugged.

"Balto… Where's Aleu?" Aurora asked.

"Yes, where is she?" Molly asked.

"I have bad news…" Balto said.

"No… don't tell us that she…" Yukon began.

"Oh no no, son. Your sister is not dead." Balto assured him. "But… she's not coming home anytime soon."

"What?" Yukon's heart sank, as did everyone's. For Yukon, he knew what it means, and he can't take it, despite holding his feelings back.

"I'm sorry, everyone… I promised that I'd take Aleu back home after this, but I couldn't." Balto said solemnly. Jenna held his shoulders this whole time and hugged him.

"Long story short, Aleu and I encountered a starving wolf pack, and Aleu had to leave with them to go after their food supply of caribou. Aleu may be gone for a very long time."

"Aleu is gone…" Kodi spoke. "Please don't say it's forever…"

Max and Molly comforted him with nuzzles.

"I hate to say this, but there's nothing we can do now." Max said. "We can only hope she will be back one day."

"Agreed." Aurora said.

"You looked tired, Balto." Eyak asked. "You should go and get some rest."

"Why don't we take you home, Balto?" Juneau asked. "Unless… you want to stay with Jenna."

Balto looked back at his mate, and knew what her expression is saying, and walked to her.

"How could I ever day no to being with my one and only?" He nuzzled her face, and she returned his affection.

"Thank you."

"Then we'll accompany you to Jenna's." Juneau offered, and Balto nodded.

"Dad, we're happy to have you back home safely." Nunivat licked and nuzzled Balto's chin. "It's too bad we can't say the same for Aleu."

"I hope she'll come back some day." Dingo spoke. "I don't want her to be gone forever."

Saba placed her paw around his back and shoulder. "Aleu only said goodbye to dad." Dingo nodded.

"I'm happy to be with all of you again. Have a good night's rest, all of you. I'll see you all in the morning." Balto bid. With this, he joined Jenna and were escorted by his siblings to Jenna's shed, while Kodi and his siblings went back home, with him being accompanied by Max and Molly.

But this won't be the only surprise, with this next one not being any better news…

One week later…

Balto settled in with his friends and family in the week since his return. He seemed much needed comfort from his mate Jenna, discussing their longing to see their eldest daughter again. He seemed further comfort from his siblings, always there to support him and his family. Their friends Galen, Kane, and Alaska expressed their assurances as well.

But things would still not go better… not yet.

He was taking a walk with his mate and siblings. Suddenly, the cries of a young female startled them.

"Mom, Dad!" It was Nunivat, and she rushed to bury her face into Balto's chest, sobbing heavily.

"Nunivat? What's wrong?" Balto asked.

Nunivat's voice choked. "It's Thunder! He left! He's gone…"

"Oh no…" Jenna licked the tears from her face and hugged her.

"But it couldn't be his choice." Balto reasoned.

"Thunder is a sweet friend." Aurora said. "It would not be like him to leave you by choice."

"I don't think he chose to either." Nunivat said. "But no one's home."

"Your friend left you too?" Yukon approached. "You and Yang are gone too."

"I'm sorry, Yukon." Nunivat braced her brother and he held her close.

Eyak and Aurora embraced their nephew and niece.

"It will be alright, you two." Jenna comforted. "I'm sorry your friends left, but like Aleu, we have to hope they won't be gone forever."

"Do you think so?" Nunivat asked.

"Don't lose hope, no matter how hard it is." Jenna reached out to hold both of them by the cheek before hugging them.

"If… or when they come back, we will give them a warm Nome welcome back. " Juneau assured them.

"I hope so. Thunder is my best friend."

Same here, sis. Yang and Yin are my best friends, especially You. I haven't been the same with them since Aleu left. I hope I don't start loosing my friends and those whom I care deeply for. Yukon thought solemnly.


	34. Chapter 34

What Could Have Been

Chapter 34: Aunt's Advice/Opening Up To The Family

If it wasn't bad enough news that Juneau wouldn't be able to see her eldest nephew Aleu again, just as it is for her brother Balto, sister in-law Jenna, and the rest of the family, it was more bad news to hear that Yukon's friends Yin and Yang, as well as Nunivat's friend Thunder had their owners move out of town unannounced. It was heartbreaking especially for Nunivat, since she was so inseperable and attached to Thunder, despite being a bit shy around him.

Despite this, Juneau noticed something very disturbing for her: she noticed how in the days since his friends Yin and Yang left, he has been acting very distant from his family. He had already started to act more distant since the news of Aleu departing town with her father, and her not returning with him. Now, he has been acting extra distant lately.

 _Yukon hasn't been acting like himself lately._ Juneau thought to herself. While she was lying down near the front porch of her friend Galen's house, he noticed her being troubled.

"Something bothering you?" He asked.

"Hmm? Oh, I'm just thinking about my oldest nephew Yukon. He's been acting very distant from his parents and siblings lately. I suspect the reasons, but I need to confirm."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Juneau." Galen said.

"I need to leave now, Galen. Sorry for leaving so early. I need to see if I can still catch Yukon at this hour. If I have time later tonight, I'll come back and spend the night with you."

"Very well." Galen said. "Good luck. I hope Yukon acts like his old self again."

"I do too, Galen."

With this, Juneau left her friend's company and made her way across town. It was already night, and she passed by the empty house of where Yin and Yang once lived. Already, she could feel Yukon's sadness and grief, but she did not see him right away.

After a while of looking around, she found him in a secluded area outside town. His ears were flattened, and his head hanging as he sat down.

"Yukon?"

"Oh, aunt Juneau?" He asked, a bit startled.

"Nephew, what are you doing out this late?"

"What do you mean?"

"Shouldn't you be at home?"

"I just came out here... to be alone." He replied solemnly.

"Don't be alone." She said.

"No, I'm ok, aunt Juneau. Really."

"Yukon, look at me. I know that you are very troubled." She soothed. Yukon looked down, unsure of himself.

She slowly approached him. "Tell me, please, what's bothering you? I noticed that you haven't been acting like yourself lately. I want to help you, my young nephew." She implored.

Yukon sighed. In moments he started to tremble. He wanted to hide his feelings, act like he is completely fine and that Juneau doesn't need to be worried, but he faltered instead.

"You're right, aunt Juneau... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." He started to tear up. "This all started when... when Aleu left with dad... and when she never came back with him." He started choking on his tears.

"Come here." She wrapped her paws around him for a hug and to comfort her big nephew. Even after she parted from him, he continued to lean against her chest for comfort. "It's alright, Yukon. It's alright."

"Things haven't been the same without Aleu. I miss her a lot. And the truth is... I haven't gotten along with her since we were still pups."

"I thought that Aleu's absence had something to do with this." Juneau said, rubbing her nephew's back with her paw. "But I don't understand about you and her not getting along. I never recall any fights between you two."

"It's not that, aunt Juneau." He parted and looked closely at her. "I was so annoyed with her howling before. I never spent a lot of time with her because of then, and I've recently thought of apologizing to her. But every time I had the chance to apologize to her, I kept on delaying... delaying and delaying and delaying. I hoped that I'd be able to apologize to her after she returned with my dad, but she never did... and now I will never get to apologize to her! I can't ever forgive myself!" He started to sob some more.

"No no, Yukon. Please don't think like that." She licked the tears from his face and continued to nuzzle him. "I'm sure that one day, you will be able to apologize to her."

"But how? What if she never comes back again? I hate myself for not apologizing to her when I had the chance." Yukon said.

"Have faith, my nephew." She held his head with her paws holding his cheeks. "Don't lose hope that your sister will return one day, no matter how long it takes. I miss her too, and your father misses her dearly. Your father has accepted that your sister has left, thought he still wonders how life right now could have been like if she had returned with him."

She paused for a moment.

"I still have hope that we will see your sister again one day, and you should have faith too." She released his head, but he still nuzzled into her chest. She licked his forehead.

"Don't hate yourself either, Yukon. Be proud of yourself. You have a lot of strength in you. You are very strong, and taller than your mother and your siblings, even a bit taller than I am. But inside, you have a gentle heart. No wonder why you have grown to be close friends with Yin and Yang. You remind me a bit of my little brother Balto, your father: rough around the edges on the outside, but with a gentle heart, and a humble, selfless, and noble soul in the inside. I'm sure your mother feels the same about him."

"It's not just about Aleu though." Yukon said. "Things got worse when Yin and Yang left. Life hasn't been the same without the two of them, and even now, life isn't the same without them and Aleu. I'll never be the same. I can never have friends like Yin and Yang, especially Yin, even if I make more new friends. I feel so empty without the three of them now."

"Be strong in your heart as you are with your body." She placed one paw on his, and the other paw on his leg/shoulder. "I'm glad that you are starting to open up, Yukon. Don't keep your problems to yourself. Don't push others away. Accept their help. Your mother and father may share this story next time, but there was a time that your father tried to keep your aunt Aurora, uncle Eyak, and I away from his crises. There was a time that he didn't want us to be involved in his dark times, to be targets because of what he was going through. We convinced him to allow our help, and so we did."

"You mean, there was a time that my dad faced bad times? How is that possible?"

"I'll let your mother and father tell the story to you, and maybe your siblings as well, when they deem the time right." She replied. "But yes, your father faced very dark times in his past. It wasn't because of longing for my presence, as well as for your uncle and aunt's, nor was it because of not being with your mother in town, but he did face very dark times of his own. I'd even say that it was even worse then having your sister leave and your friends leave as well. Point is, you are not alone. You should open up to your family, let them know your troubles, and allow them to help in any way. If you can open up to me, then you can do the same with your brothers and sisters, and your mother and father."

Yukon thought for a moment. "I'm so sorry, aunt Juneau. You're right, I should open up instead of keeping to myself." He nuzzled her face. "Thank you so much for comforting me. I love you, aunt Juneau, and I'm happy to have you help me."

"I love you too, Yukon. You are strong and wise despite your youth. I'm glad to know that your troubles are more than just your sister's absence. I'm glad to know what is troubling you. Have faith in yourself. Have faith and hope that not only will Aleu return home one day, but also that Yin and Yang will not be gone for good."

The two embraced for a long time. "I want you to do one thing for me."

"Yes, aunt Juneau?"

"The next time the family is gathered, I want you to tell them what's been troubling you. Tell them what you have told me now. In fact, the family will be gathering tomorrow night. Promise me that you will open up to them tomorrow."

"I promise, I promise you aunt Juneau. I hate myself for not apologizing to Aleu when I had the chance, and I don't want to delay and make the same mistake with my parents and brothers and sisters."

"That's my nephew." She smiled and nuzzled him.

True to his word, Yukon did take the next chance to apologize.

"Mom? Dad? Saba, Dingo, Kodi, Nunivat?" He began.

"Yes, Yukon?" Jenna asked.

"What is it, brother?" Kodi asked.

"Yes, what is it?" Nunivat added.

"I..." He was about to falter, but Juneau silently beckoned him to continue.

"... I have something important to tell you." He said. For a moment, he summoned all his courage to finally speak. "I'm sure you've all noticed how differently I've been acting."

"What about it, son?" Balto asked.

"I'm... I'm sorry, deeply, regretfully sorry. I've been pushing everyone away because... Yin and Yang have left town. Life hasn't felt the same without them, and I haven't felt the same without them. While you know that they've left already, I've also been deeply affected by Aleu's absence. I never got along with her when we were pups all because of her annoying howling. I've avoided her for so long, that I never got to apologize before she left. Now, unless Aleu really comes back one day, I've missed my chance to apologize."

He breathed in for a moment.

"I can at least take this chance to say sorry to all of you. I'm sorry that I haven't been acting the same since Yin, Yang, and Aleu's absence."

"Yukon, you've been keeping all this to yourself when we could have all helped you?" Jenna asked, approaching him. "You should have told us sooner, my son. On behalf of our family, let me say that I'm glad to know why you've been acting so differently."

"I know, mom. To be honest, aunt Juneau helped me open up, and I really should have done so already before."

"Let me then be the first to say that I accept your apology, my son." She leaned against Yukon to hug him, and he gently and warmly held her close.

"Thanks, mom. I think it will still be a long, long way before I get back to normal, but thank you just the same."

"I'm proud of you, son." Balto walked over. "You've learned an important lesson, and I advice you to keep this lesson at heart."

"I will, dad. I promise." He and Balto embraced each other just the same, then he was surrounded by his brothers and sisters.

"We're here for you, Yukon."

"We love you, and just as Nunivat said, we are here to support you."

"You're never alone, Yukon."

"Never shy away from us. With Aleu gone, you are the eldest of us. We are your brothers and sisters, and we will do anything to make you happy."

"Thanks, brothers. Thanks, sisters. I love you all, and I'm lucky to have siblings so supportive as you are." He thanked.

As Yukon licked, nuzzled, and hugged his siblings, Juneau and her brother and sister were embraced by their friends.

"You've done well to help open your nephew up to his siblings. You've done well." Galen wrapped his paws around her.

"Thank you, Galen." She leaned against his chest, and he held her close. Afterwards, they parted, and Balto walked up to his eldest sister.

"Thank you, sis. Thanks for helping my oldest son." He leaned against her and nuzzled her affectionately. "You may not be a mother, but I know that you would become a strong one."

"Oh, Balto…" She tapped her nose against his, then licked and nuzzled him by the cheek. "Any family of yours is my family as well."

Indeed, it would take Yukon a long way to heal his emotional wounds, but opening up and apologizing to his family is a great step forward to help heal him. At least he has a supportive family to lean on during his dark times, and Yukon did best to keep this lesson to heart.


	35. Chapter 35

What Could Have Been

Chapter 35: A small family reunion

What? What's this? What does all of this mean?

Balto saw flashes of memories before him. Memories of his outcast years, memories of the serum run.. memories of recent times…

Oh no, please, not another nightmare!

My son…

M-mother?

Yes, Balto, my darling son…

Then Balto was shown a secluded area at the beach outside town.

Come here, tonight. Bring your siblings.

Why?

Aniu only repeated her words.

Come here, tonight. Bring your siblings.

Balto gasped awake, startling everyone around him.

"Balto?" Aurora greeted.

"Boychick, what's wrong?" The snowgoose asked. "You seemed like you were having a nightmare. I thought you were through with dreams."

Juneau rubbed his back softly next to him.

"I'm fine, Boris. It wasn't a nightmare… although it seemed like one at first."

"Well, now that we are all awake, why don't get all go into town and get some meals to help get your mind off this dream?" Boris suggested.

"You go ahead, Boris. I… I just need a few moments here. I'll catch up."

"We'll stay with him, Boris." Juneau told him.

Balto waited for Boris to leave.

"What happened, little brother?" Eyak asked.

"Nothing serious, brother." Balto replied. " I just… need a moment."

"Come here." Juneau hugged and held him softly and lovingly. Was it his dream that's bothering him?

Juneau had grown to be a motherly-like sister to her younger siblings in all the times she took care of her. This is no exception when it came to Balto, considering his close sibling relationship with her.

"Guys…" Balto spoke. "I need to tell you 3 something… important." Juneau parted from him.

"What is it, Balto?" Aurora inquired.

"We're going to meet Mom at the beach."

"What?" Juneau and her siblings couldn't believe what they are hearing.

"I… didn't tell you, didn't I…" Balto realized.

"Alright. I saw mom. She showed herself to me after Aleu left with Nava's old pack, and when he left to go find Niju."

"Mom is alive!?" Eyak exclaimed.

"No, she is not. It's crazy to say this, but she's a spirit now, although she felt so solid… like she was still a living bring."

"If Mom is a spirit, if she has been dead all this time, them that means that…" Juneau began.

"Chances are, dad suffered the same fate too." Aurora finished.

"But don't worry, you three." Balto said. "Mom spoke to me last night. She wants all of us tonight to meet at the beach. I think she wants to see us together again…" Balto looked at his eldest sister in an almost pleading way.

"There's no reason not to believe you." Juneau answered, stroking the side of his face like a mother or older sister stroking the hair of her son or brother. She then placed her paws on both of Balto's shoulders. "We will meet mother at the beach. Brother, when we go, you lead the way."

Balto and his brother and sisters continued the day, with the reunion in mind. He realized that he didn't tell Jenna of his reunion with Aniu, and so told her privately.

"I wish that I could at least take you with me tonight so you could meet my mother." Balto told her.

"My love, if Aniu didn't explicitly tell you to bring me along, then that is fine. This is a personal time for your family, and I am happy that you've been reunited with your long lost mother."

"But you're my family too." Balto replied.

"And you are my family as well, Balto." Jenna rested her paws on top of his. "I'll wait another time to meet your mother. I've had my family reunion already. I've yet to meet my siblings again, but regardless, I've already reunited with my parents. You and your brother and sisters go tonight to have your reunion with your mother. Tell me all about it tomorrow."

She smiled brightly and leaned forward to lick his cheek.

"Thanks, Jenna." Balto held her, and leaned forward to nuzzle her, and she reciprocated his affectionate gesture.

The evening came, and Balto lead his siblings to the secluded part of the beach he was shown in his dream.

"Something is not right." Aurora spoke. "Why isn't mom here?"

"I suppose we just have to wait for her." Eyak said.

After a few minutes of waiting, Aniu made her appearance.

"Mom…" Balto spoke, grabbing his siblings's attention.

"It is true…" Eyak said.

"Mom!" Aurora exclaimed and rushed up to hug her mother.

"You're back!" Juneau said in joy.

"I am here before you, my eldest children." Aniu assured. She hugged, licked, and nuzzled her three oldest pups.

"I am proud of each of you, and how you three have grown." Aniu spoke.

"Aurora, you look just like your father, but as a female." She grinned.

"Eyak, you've grown so big and strong." She held him by the cheek for a moment."

"And of course, my eldest Juneau. Strong, wise, caring…"

"Thank you so much, mom." She was beginning to tear up, but Aniu quickly licked her tear away.

Aniu began to walk over to her youngest son. "And last but not least, Balto, my youngest son and my baby." She nuzzles him.

"I'm happy that we all get to be with you again." Balto said. He nuzzled Aniu's chin before they both hugged. Aniu licked his forehead before parting.

"Mom, I have to ask something..." Juneau said. "...why didn't you show yourself to us before? You were able to show yourself to Balto after Aleu left, so why didn't you show yourself to him, nor any of us a long time ago before?" Juneau questioned.

"It was not my time, to put it simply." Aniu answered her eldest daughter. "I wanted to show myself to you all, but I was unable to. But know that I was watching over you four throughout your lives growing up. It warms my heart not only to see you four together, but to be with each and every one of you now."

They shared a group hug before Eyak spoke up again.

"Mom, one other question... What about dad? Balto told us that you are a sprit, which means that you must really have died when we were separated. Where's dad now?"

"You all miss me?" A new voice spoke. The group turned around and saw a grey male husky walk over to them.

"Dad!" Juneau and her brother and sisters all ran up to greet their father.

"It's been so long!" Eyak said.

"No worries, my pups. We are all together again, as a family." Much like Aniu, Beringo hugged and nuzzled each of his oldest pups. Balto watched in amazement. His father... he had little memories of him, if any at all. As he watched, Aniu held him by the shoulder.

"Aurora, you have grown as beautiful as ever... just like me, but a female." He held her by the cheek.

"Oh, dad..." She blushed.

"Eyak…" He turned to meet his son. "You've grown strong." He patted his shoulder.

"Thanks, dad." He said, rubbing in to his chest.

"And of course, my eldest Juneau." He held her by the chin. "You've grown very beautiful, just like your mother and sister. You've taken on the responsibility of caring for your younger siblings in your mother and my absences. How can we be any prouder?"

"Thanks, dad. It means so much to hear that from you and mom." She nuzzled her father under his chin and pressed her head against his throught.

"That's my girl." Beringo nuzzled his daughter with his chin.

"And of course, my youngest son Balto…" He walked over to greet his son. With some encouragement, Balto timidly walked over to him.

"Dad?"

"I don't blame you if you don't remember me a lot. It's been so long, and you've spent much of your time with your mother. Regardless, it warms my heart to see you again, and to see you with your siblings as well."

"It's... its so good to be with you again since I was a pup." They embraced each other.

"I'm so proud of you, Balto. I'm proud of all four of you." He let Balto go, and he addressed his pups with Aniu at his side.

"You four have grown stronger, wiser, and have matured so much in the absence of your mother and I. Juneau, Eyak, Aurora, you've looked out and cared for one another when you grew up with Tala's wolf pack. Juneau, you've grown to be quite a leader when taking care of your younger siblings." He smiled at his eldest daughter.

Juneau blushed. "I try my best to take care of my younger siblings."

"Not only that, but you've done more. You kept your siblings safe under your care, and you've done the same with your youngest brother Balto."

"Well, he is our favorite little brother after all." She embraced him, and Balto leaned back against her.

"Speaking of leadership, you've grown to be quite a natural leader yourself, son." Beringo complimented. "I don't know if it came from your sister, or if it came from me. Everyone giggled and chuckled, except for Balto and Juneau, who both blushed.

"But before I forget, Balto, you've grown wiser since your dark outcast days. You've become a hero to your town! You are the family's hero, including YOUR family's family hero. You've fallen in love with your beautiful best friend Jenna, and have raised six pups of your own! They adore you, and how could they not?"

"Furthermore..." Aniu spoke. "Juneau, not only have you been a leader among your siblings, especially when you helped take care of Balto through his dark years, but you've also helped out your brother and sister in-law raise their pups. Eyak, Aurora, you deserve the same credit as well."

"Any family of Balto's is a family of ours." Eyak spoke proudly.

"If you three ever raise family of your own, I'm sure you will be excellent mothers... and an excellent father." Beringo said.

"Oh, that's right! Galen, Kane, Alaska! They have been our friends since Balto became the town hero!" Aurora said. "Mom, dad, we should get them so we can introduce them to you!"

"No need, Aurora." Aniu said. "Rest assured, they will meet us one day. Same for Jenna meeting us." She looked at her son.

"And Aleu, Yukon, and siblings." Balto said.

"Speaking of Aleu, it was a hard blow to let your daughter go, but you did the right thing." Beringo placed his paw on his shoulder. "You've been a wonderful father to each and every one of your sons and daughters, and you will continue to be. Juneau, Eyak, Aurora, you've grown close relationships to your nieces and nephews. Continue to do so."

"Yes, father." Juneau spoke for her siblings.

"Now, your father and I must go and let you four continue your lives with your friends, your mate, your pups, and your nieces and nephews." Aniu spoke. "Remember, our children, your father and I will continue watching over all of you. Tell your friends about us. Balto, tell Jenna about us."

"Will do, mother. I already told Jenna about you. I'll tell her about dad as well." Balto replied.

Beringo and Aniu embraced their sons and daughters for one last time.

"Until we meet again, our babies." Aniu bid farewell and disappeared.

"You can count on it." Beringo smiled before disappearing too.

"Goodbye, mom. Goodbye, dad. Until we meet again." Balto spoke.

"Let's tell our friends, and Jenna about mom and dad, shall we?" Eyak asked. His siblings agreed, and so headed back to town...


	36. Chapter 36

Balto's Story

Part 2: Outcast No more/ Life of a Hero

Chapter 36: Reunion with Mother

"Ohh, what now?" _What else could this raven want?_

"Only the journey home, my son."

My son?

Balto turned around, and was caught off guard to see a silent, pure white female looking softly but intently at him. Balto's eyes widened for a moment.

After all these years, after memories lost over time and few memories to keep, there was one question, one conclusion that lead to this:

Could it be?

"Aniu, you're my...?" Could it really be true?

Aniu did not speak, but silently nodded.

Balto timidly approached her. He still could not believe it. A sight that he had not seen in years since he was a tiny pup. He thought he'd never see her again.

"I sense your thoughts, young one. I assure you, this truly is." She spoke.

Balto then started to tremble in sadness. "Mom... I can't believe it... its... its actually you..."

He started to tear up quickly and rushed up to lean against her for a hug. "... I can't believe you're here again!"

Balto wept so deeply in sadness and in overwhelming joy. Aniu gently held Balto warmly and softly against her, stroking his back with her paw.

"Mom! I can't believe I get to see you again! It's been so long! So long..." He continued to rub his face into her chest.

"It is alright, my son. I assure you, I'm here now. You are safe with me."

After a few long moments, Balto parted from her, but he was still choking with tears in his eyes and streaming down his cheek. Aniu gracefully licked the tears from his face.

"You have grown so much since you were a tiny pup, young Balto." Aniu allowed him lean closer to her and timidly nuzzle her. She then returned his nuzzle.

For Balto to feel the sensation of his mother rubbing her nose and muzzle against his face... her fresh scent that overpowered his nostrils... he has not felt these sensations in so long.

'You have had a long journey to find and accompany your daughter here, only to let her go." Aniu spoke for a moment and placed her paw around his back. "You have another long journey home to your mate and family. Allow me to accompany you for the start."

"You will come... with me?"

Aniu nodded with a smile.

"Thank you." Balto leaned against her side, and she momentarily wrapped her tail around him before letting go and walking with him back into the wilderness.

"Mom, there's so much I want to catch up with you." Balto said.

"In due time, my son. We will catch up in due time." She reassured.

For a while, Balto and his mother walked side by side with each other, breaking into conversation.

"Mom, I have a question. Where have you been? What happened, exactly? Why have I not been able to see you for years?"

"My my, a lot of questions you have." Aniu smiled and giggled. Balto chuckled nervously but continued.

"Still, you've been alive for all these years?"

"Not exactly."

"Huh? I... I don't understand."

"It is a lot to take in, but I am not alive. I am a spirit before you."

"But... you feel so... physical, like a living wolf. You've been dead this whole time I've grown up without you. How can this be?"

"Have you ever heard of spirit guides?"

"Yes, but they are just stories."

"No they are not. Everyone in the world has a spirit guide to watch over them and their loved ones. Your daughter Aleu has a spirit guide. Jenna has a spirit guide. Your sons Kodi, Yukon, Dingo, your other daughters Saba and Nunivat, all have spirit guides. You will, find out who they are in the future."

"Alright... but who's my spirit guide then?"

"Me of course."

"You are? You are my spirit guide?" Balto asked in disbelief.

"Recall when you were a pup that you and I spent so much time with each other. You are my baby, just as Aleu is yours. We share a close and strong bond with each other, and so I remain as a spirit after life to watch over you and your loved ones. You may not understand fully right now, but in time, you will."

Before he knew it, it was night time, and they were walking for miles.

"Alright, my young one. It is time that you rest and continue the journey tomorrow. I know how much you want to reunite with your friends and family."

"Wait, are you... going?" Balto asked.

"There is nothing else I can do here for the night. You have a long journey to continue tomorrow."

"Mom, don't go!" Balto exclaimed. He then timidly lowered his head. "I just... I just met up with you again earlier. I never thought I'd ever see you again, because I never got to find out whether or not you died. I don't you to leave yet. I.. I... I had to let my daughter go, and then I get surprised with your appearance... I've missed you so much..."

Aniu listened silently and intently. Afterwards she then approached Balto. She licked his forehead as placed her paw under his chin and lifted his head up to face her.

"I understand your feelings. I've missed being with you too. But know that I was never truly gone. I've been watching over you throughout your life, though your darkest times and your brightest... through your outcast life and you falling in love with Jenna and raising your own family with her. I am proud of how you have grown since the last time we were together." She paused. "Tell you what, I'll stay with you for the night. You may be much older now, but regardless, I'll do so for old times."

Balto slowly smiled, and mother and son leaned foreheads against each other and touched noses. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment.

"Thank you, mother."

"You're welcome, Balto. Now, get some rest. I will be here with you."

With this reassurance, Balto headed towards a cave that his mother found for him and settled down. Aniu settled warmly next to him and held him close to her, with her body and tail wrapped around him. Balto felt like a pup again.

"Good night... mom."

Aniu licked him near the nose. "Good night, my young son Balto. Sweet dreams, my baby."

Aniu watched Balto fall asleep, and watched over him throughout the night. She pondered his future, and his journey ahead.

 _Our youngest son has grown so much, Beringo. He looks and acts so much like you, despite receiving my wolf appearance. He will be happy to return to his love and his adoring pups. I will insure his safe return home._


	37. Chapter 37

Balto's Story

Part 2: Outcast No more/Life of a Hero

Chapter 37: Returning home

"I was so emotional then." Balto remembered. "I thought I would never see mom again..."

Next to him, Jenna nuzzled Balto near the neck to comfort him, and Aniu walked up to him.

"Yes, and I could have left after revealing myself to you." She said.

"But you didn't." Balto smiled and nuzzled his mother's chin.

"Indeed." Aniu licked his nose in response. "I could have left you after showing myself to you, but I wanted to stay for a bit longer. At the time, you just came from seeing your daughter go, and it was a hard blow to see a loved one leave, but I thought that my presence would have balance your emotions."

"Give something happy for papa after seeing me off." Aleu said, and Aniu nodded.

"It was tiring when I was almost home. As much as I was very eager to return, I still wanted to be with your grandmother." Balto told Aleu.

Balto was delighted to see his mother still watching over him when he woke up, true to her word. After she greeted her son a good morning, Aniu showed Balto a piece of meat that she hunted for him before he woke up, and silently watched him eat his meal.

Afterwards, Balto continued his journey. Luckily, he had his mother at this side for the way ahead, and it was a few days of walking until he would reach Nome, and therefore, his mate, his pups, and his close friends.

A few days later...

It was evening, and Balto was almost home. He was tired and very weary from his travels, but he was encouraged to keep going, as he almost reached home.

However, Aniu had other plans from this point onwards. She spoke to her grown up wolfdog son.

"This is where we go our separate ways... for now."

"You're leaving?"

"You are now only a day away from home, Balto. I shall leave so that you can resume your life with your mate and family."

Balto lowered his head, saddened, but understood what she meant.

"Mom, will I see you again?"

Aniu smiled gently. "Not to worry, this is not goodbye. Just as before, I will remain to continue watching over you. We will meet again. I promise you."

Balto nodded, reassured by his mother's words. He leaned in to nuzzle her, breathing in his mother's scent.

"Mother, before you go, I love you. Thank you for watching over me and accompanying me on my journey home this far."

Aniu motherly smiled back at him. "I love you too, darling."

Balto then leaned against Aniu, and she wrapped her legs around him in an embrace. After a moment, the two parted. They smiled lovingly at each other before Aniu gently rubbed her nose against Balto's cheek, nuzzling him.

"Balto, always remember this: you are my handsome, and beloved son. You will always be my baby, no matter how old you grow." Aniu repeated the same word he once said to Aleu before she ran away.

These words touched Balto. After Aniu continued her nuzzle a little longer, Balto nuzzled into her chest, and she licked the top of his head. He smiled and rubbed his face into her soft, thick fur. He then leaned against Aniu, and she once again wrapped her legs around him, cradling him against her body.

"Now go, my young son. Travel a bit farther, and have a restful night. Like I said, I will continue to watch over you." She told him.

"Thanks, mom. I love you. I'll miss you."

"I love you too, Balto. I promise that we will meet again like this one day. Do not worry about me. I am always there, always here for you and with you, even when I am not." She softly smiled for a moment before vanishing into the air.

"Goodbye. Mother."

Balto traveled an extra 2 hours before finding a place to sleep.

Balto repeated the routine for the last leg of his journey. Before he knew it, it was night time once again. Balto was very, very tired, but his spirits were brightened when he could barely see the outlines of buildings... man-made buildings, and homes.

 _Finally, home... Jenna, my family..._

He made his way to town, and he reached the outskirts when he spotted a red female husky with an orange bandana, accompanied by several other canines.

"Balto? Balto!" Jenna exclaimed.

She ran towards her mate and embraced him with licks and nuzzles.

"Dad?"

"Dad's back!"

It was Kodi, accompanied by his siblings, as well as his foster parents Max and Molly. They watched as their mother and father embraced each other, and leaned against each other's foreheads and noses.

"Balto, my love, I'm so happy you're finally back. You've worried me so much."

"I'm happy to see you again, Jenna. I'm back."

"Balto, you looked so tired, and so roughed up." She said, worried. "Are you hurt?"

"No, Jenna, I'm fine. I'm not seriously hurt in any way." He assured her. After they parted. He turned to be greeted by his sons and daughters.

"Dad... I'm glad you're back." Saba was the first to hug him, and Balto hugged, licked and nuzzled each of his sons and daughters.

"My boys and girls, I'm so relieved to see the 5 of you again." He said.

Dingo looked around. "Wait, where's Aleu?" He wondered.

This was hard to tell them, as well as Jenna, but it has to be said.

"Yes Balto, where is our daughter?" She asked.

"Everyone, I'm sorry to say this..." He began. "... but... Aleu…"

"What? Is Aleu gone?" Yukon questioned.

"Yes, but -"

"Was she killed?" Yukon interrupted.

"No no, son. Your sister is alright. She is not killed. She is... just... not coming back."

"What? What do you mean, not coming back?" Saba asked. "Where is she?"

"This is hard to say, but when I was trying to bring Aleu back, she didn't want to come back. We both bumped into a crisis over a pack of wolves, and... apparently she was needed to lead them. I know it sounds hard to believe, but your sister has gone with them. It seems like her running away from town was meant to happen." He finally explained.

"Aleu is gone?" Jenna started tearing up. "But for how long?" Next to her, Nunivat attempted to comfort her, nuzzling her under her chin.

Balto walked up to lick Jenna's tears away. "I don't know. She may be gone for a long time... or at the very worst, she may gone forever." This struck a chord in everyone.

"But she can't be gone for good." Max spoke up. "She has to return... someday."

"I hope so too. For your sake, Balto." Molly added.

He nodded. "It was her destiny, she said. She has found her home. I can only hope that we'll see her again one day."

The moods of Kodi and his siblings were lowered to sadness.

"I'm sorry, everyone. I promised myself that I would bring her back, and well... I was not able to." He spoke.

"I'm sorry for you all." Molly said, glancing briefly at Kodi. "But we can't do anything about it now. It's late, and we should all go back to our homes. Balto, I'm sure you're tired as well."

"Yes, Molly. I agree. Let's all go back home and rest."

"Balto, come stay with me. You need this rest with company." Jenna implored.

"Very well." Balto agreed. He and Jenna nuzzled each other, with Jenna giving him a gentle lick on the cheek and slipping her head under his.

"But before we go our separate ways, I have something to tell the five of you." He said. "I've been doing some thinking on my way here..."

"What is it, dad?" Nunivat asked.

"You five, I'm sorry if I haven't been the best parent to you all." He replied.

"What do you mean, dad?" Kodi asked. "It's not like you've neglected any of us."

"Indeed, Kodi." Balto said. "But here me out... while I have spent more time with Kodi and Aleu, I have not spent as much time with the rest of you as much as your mother has." He glanced at Yukon, Saba, Dingo, and Nunivat. "I promise that from this moment on, I'll be a better father to all of you, and spend more time with each and every one of you."

"You don't have to apologize, dad." Saba said and nuzzled him. "You are our one and only father, and the only father we could ever have."

Nunivat embraced him. "Even if you still feel the need to apologize, then let me say on behalf of my siblings that we forgive you."

Balto got nods from his five sons and daughters, He smiled at his youngest daughter and nuzzled her. He then embraced each of his children before parting ways.

"Know that I love you all very much, am proud to be your father. Good night, and I'll see you all tomorrow morning."

"We love you too, dad." Kodi gave his father a last hug before going back home with Max and Molly. Balto and Jenna watched as the rest of their pups went their separate ways. For Yukon however, he left in a hurry, attempting to keep everyone from seeing his emotions. __

 _Oh Yukon, no! I was afraid this could happen. Aleu might be gone forever, and now you face the possibility of never seeing her again and apologizing! You blew it! You blew it... Will I ever forgive myself for this?_

Jenna nuzzled Balto near the cheek. "Let's go home, my love. You deserve the rest with someone who loves you."

Balto looked into Jenna's eyes for a moment and licked and nuzzled her. "I've missed you so much, my beautiful. Let's go home."

"I'm here for you, Balto. Let's go home and get some rest, my handsome."


	38. Chapter 38

Balto's Story

Part 2: Outcast No more/Life of a Hero

Chapter 38: Post-Wolf Quest

The night went pleasantly for Balto. Yes, he was tired after days of travel, but he was also very relieved to sleep again with his beautiful, beloved mate Jenna.

He slept very soundly, comforted and secured with his mate's soft warmth pressed up against his side. Before he knew it, he woke up, feeling something or someone rub something against his cheek.

Balto opened his eyes to see that it was Jenna, sitting down before him, softly and lovingly nuzzling him, pressing her muzzle softly and reverently against his cheek as he laid down on his side. She did so with her eyes closed. She smiled at her beloved wolfdog mate when she opened her eyes.

"Good morning, Balto." She soothed and continued her nuzzle.

"Good morning, Jenna." He greeted back. He was starting to get up to nuzzle her, but she pressed her nuzzle further.

"Save your strength, my love. Rest. You deserve all of it after all that you've went through for days." She continued to nuzzle him on the cheek, and Balto could only surrender to her warm, soft touch against his face for a while. He sighed as he bathed in her loving touch.

I can honestly lie down and sleep like this forever. Just as long as I am with my one and only. Balto thought. After a while, Balto spoke.

"Jenna?"

"Yes, Balto?" Jenna laid down next to him, allowing him to rest on his chest.

"I'm… I'm so happy to be with you again. Where would I be right now at this point in my life without you?" He nuzzled her face near her nose and forehead adoringly, breathing in her scent.

"You would be lost without me, my love." She returned his nuzzle, breathing in his scent in return.

"It's not just that though." Balto said.

"What is it?" Jenna asked.

"I'm sorry, Jenna. I promised to myself that I would bring our daughter back, but I wasn't able to."

"Balto…"

"I'm sorry, Jenna. Because of not being able to bring her back, you…"

"I don't blame you, Balto." Jenna replied.

"Are you sure?"

"I absolutely don't blame you. I'm not mad at you, my love. I'm sure that you've done your best to try to keep Aleu safe out there, and to try to make things right between the two of you." She explained.

"But this was my fault. I kept the truth away from her, and having to finally reveal the truth late to her after an almost life-threatening attack made the situation even worse."

"Balto…" She rubbed her face against her cheek for a moment, the same way that she did after she reunited with him following his return with the medicine and the lost sled team over 2 years ago. "… I wasn't angry at you when you told me Aleu ran away. I absolutely don't blame you for not being able to bring her back. I do miss our baby, believe me. You were the only person she was able to say goodbye to. She didn't say goodbye to me, nor her brothers and sisters. Be happy that you at least were able to see Aleu off on my behalf, and for Yukon and his brothers and sisters."

Balto thought for a moment. "I just can't help but to think now how life would be right now, and even tomorrow and onwards if Aleu stayed, or came back with me."

"I do to, my dear." She rubbed her nose against his very tenderly. "But as much as we both miss her dearly, there's nothing we can do about it now." She sighed. "I just hope that we will see our baby girl again someday."

"I do too." Balto replied. The couple nuzzled each other for a while.

"What matters now, Balto, is that you are back home with me… back home with us." She licked his cheek. "I'm happy to be with you again. I've worried over you for so long."

"I'm happy to be back with you too, Jenna." He licked her face. "I love you, so much."

"I love you more." She smiled back.

After a while of just lying down together in silence, taking in each other's warmth and presence, Balto decided to go out to town and carry on, with Jenna at his side.

About 1 week later…

While Balto did catch up with his friends Max and Molly, Boris, Muk, and Luk, as well as his sons and daughters, keeping up with his promise to spend more time with them as their proud father, things would go sour. Balto and Jenna would find out soon.

"Mom! Dad!" They saw their youngest daughter Nunivat run up to them. She rubbed her face into Balto's chest, sobbing heavily.

"Nunivat?" Balto held his youngest daughter close to him. "What's wrong?"

"It's Thunder…" She sniffed. "He's gone!"

"Gone?" Balto and Jenna gasped.

"Yes…" She sniffed. "I was heading over to his house to see if he could hang out with me this morning, but nobody was there!" She parted from her father, sitting down and weeping."

"Oh darling, come here. I'm sorry that your friend left, sweetheart." Jenna licked the tears from her daughter's face and nuzzled her. Not able to take the grief, Nunivat leaned against her mother's chest for a hug, and Jenna held and cradled her body against her own.

"You're not the only one with bad news, little sister." A new voice approached. It was Yukon, Balto and Jenna's now eldest pup with Aleu gone.

"Yukon?" Nunivat spoke.

Yukon's eyes lowered. "Yin and Yang… they also left. They didn't even say that they were leaving. Their house is now empty. They aren't there, not even their owner." He spoke softly and solemnly.

"My son, I'm so sorry to hear that." Jenna rubbed her muzzle against his nose to comfort him.

"Yukon, I'm so sorry for you losing your friends too." Nunivat nuzzled her oldest brother and hugged him, with him holding her close.

Balto placed his paws around both his oldest son and youngest daughter. "I'm sorry that you two have lost your friends, but please do not fret. I'm sure that it wasn't their choice to leave town… right?"

"I believe your father." Jenna added. "I know Yin, Yang, and Thunder, and how close you two are to them. I'm sure that wherever they are right now, wherever they are headed, they miss you both as dearly as you two miss them."

"I suppose now that you two will have to make more friends, but…" Balto began.

"But what?" Nunivat asked.

"Don't lose hope. If there is any chance that your friends will return to Nome one day, we will wait until that happens."

"But what if that doesn't happen?" Yukon asked. "I may make as many new friends as I could, but no one will be the same to me as Yin and Yang are."

"Same here. Thunder is my best friend, and I don't believe anyone could replace him as my best friend, no matter how many new friends I make." Nunivat agreed.

"I understand your concerns, but still, don't lose hope. Unless they really won't come back for sure, we all have to keep hoping, keeping hoping beyond hope, that your friends will return back home again."

"I'm sure you two don't believe that your friends left you on purpose, right?" Jenna questioned.

"N-no, mom. Thunder would never leave me on purpose." Nunivat said.

"I can't imagine the same for Yin and Yang leaving me either…" Yukon agreed. But I have been a bit distant from them since Aleu left. Could that change our friendships, if it hasn't already? Yukon thought to himself.

"Have faith you two. Be strong. Your father and I are here to support you." Jenna comforted.

"We promise. As long as we are still together in and across town, even outside of town, we are all here for you. Family is forever. Friends are forever." Balto encouraged.

"Thanks, mom."

"Thanks, dad." Yukon and Nunivat embraced their father and mother respectively. Balto and Jenna vowed that they would do everything in their power to keep their family together and strong, though the good times and the bad.


	39. Chapter 39

Balto's Story

Part 2: Outcast No more/Life of a Hero

Chapter 39: Long time, no see

"Wow, me running away didn't make things any better after Yin, Yang, and Thunder left..." Aleu said.

Yukon and Nunivat both knew what she meant, especially Yukon.

"It was hard to at first to get used to living without you, and our friends." Yukon replied.

"But our friends would come back after a year or so... and you would come back as well, which is the most important thing." Nunivat added.

"You're both right." Aleu replied.

"It may be a story for another time, but we were so overjoyed when our friends came back to town, just as we all hoped." Nunivat smiled.

"If it weren't for my owner, I would never have left town, and therefore, I would never have left my Nunivat behind." He gently wrapped his paws around Nunivat and hugged her, licking her on the forehead.

"Oh Thunder, you." Nunivat giggled, licking and nuzzling his chin lovingly.

Next to Yukon, his beloved Yin held Yukon with her paw on his shoulder.

"And after Aleu would eventually return, you would change back to your old self, which I am gratefully proud of you for." She nuzzled Yukon and pressed her head under his chin and against his throat. Yukon would nuzzle her head with her chin, and Yang patted his shoulder. After they parted, Yukon also patted Yang, this time on his back.

"I'm afraid of what our friendship might be like after you both returned, and if Aleu still didn't come back." Yukon told her.

"That's alright. Aleu returned, and you don't have to wonder if you would still change for the better, even without her return." Yin replied.

Aleu would come over to embrace her younger brother and youngest sister before returning to her mate Kenai.

"You know what, everyone?" Aleu asked.

"Yes, Aleu?" Balto beckoned.

"We've talked about Niju, and Muru, and now to think of it, I've never seen them since I left to lead his old pack." Aleu observed.

"That's true." Balto said. "I do wonder now, where they have been..."

"No longer do you need to wonder..." A new voice spoke.

Then, an elderly grey wolf appeared before the group.

"Nava..." Aleu spoke. "I haven't actually seen you since around the time I left your pack..."

"Indeed, young Aleu." Nava said. "Know that you've matured greatly since you left your father, and you have grown much more wiser now. I told your father after you left that you would become a great leader, and you have."

"Thank you, Nava. I hope that under Kalhi's leadership, your old pack continues to prosper."

"Rest assured, they are, and they wouldn't be right now if you hadn't left your father and family to lead them." Nava replied.

"You would still come back to live with your father and siblings again." Aniu reminded.

"Nava, I have a question... ever since we last met, have you ever gotten to meet with Niju?" Balto asked.

"Unfortunately, no, my brother. I have not been able to find Niju… at least, the Niju that I knew before the clan was starving before your arrival, and of your daughter's as well."

"Brother?" Dingo whispered, confused.

"It's what Nava calls other fellow wolves... his brothers and sisters..." Aurora whispered to him.

"Ohhhh….."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I suppose that you weren't able to reform him at all." Balto said.

"Indeed, Balto. He refused to return to a structured and ordered life. You do not want to know what he's been up to."

"Ohhh. I hope its nothing evil." Balto thought.

"But to leave that all to the side, allow me to introduce myself to your family."

For a few moments, Nava introduced himself to Balto's mate Jenna, his sons Yukon, Dingo, and Kodi, and his daughters Saba and Nunivat, since Nava already knew Aleu. He introduced himself to their respective mates, and to Yukon's brother in-law Yang.

"I'm proud of you too, young Kenai." Nava placed his paws around him. "You would have made a great leader if you had stayed behind after Aleu's leadership. But you made a noble choice to choose a life of love and companionship with Aleu. Your mother would be proud."

"Well, I am not sure if I would make a great leader, but thanks just the same. I wish my mom could see this too. All of us together." Kenai said.

"Never lose hope that you will see your beloved mother again, young Kenai. She longs to see you and thinks about you everyday, just as you do over her." Nava assured him.

"I suppose that you all know Nava already?" Balto asked his father and siblings.

"You sure bet, brother." Juneau told him, placing her paw on his shoulder. "Remember, mom told Nava about you and Aleu's arrival to Nava's clan, so we all know Nava already."

Balto nodded in affirmation.

"Say..." Aleu began, with Balto joining her. "... I can't help but to feel like someone else also important is missing."

"Who would that be, Aleu?" Balto asked.

"Would that be me?" A new voice giggled.

"Huh?" Suddenly, a tiny field mice chuckled and popped up on Balto's head as he looked up in surprise.

"Yes, yes. Don't be alarmed. I am not afraid of you, nor should you be afraid of me. Wolves are wonderful creatures after all, even those who are half and half with dogs." The field mice chuckled some more.

Aleu giggled. "Oh, of course... Muru! I haven't seen you in a long time." She placed her paw on her father's back. "Don't worry, papa. Muru is my spirit guide, one that I've hadn't seen in a long time. Consider Muru a friend of the family."

"Yes yes! You must be Balto, the proud father of your pretty daughter Aleu! My may, has she grown so much wiser since she found out who she really is. Now, she carries her newfound strengths, experiences, and wisdom to better her life and those around her. It's no less for you and the rest of her family."

"It's... um, nice to meet, you, Muru." Balto replied.

Muru then jumped over to Aleu's head, and he hugged her. "It warms my heart to talk with you again, Muru. Know that I've been watching over you and your family, alongside your grandmother, grandfather, and your uncle and aunts."

"Thanks so much, Muru. You watch over me, even when I don't think about you... no offense." She replied.

"You could neve offend me." He replied.

Muru would come to introduce himself to Jenna in much of the same way as Balto and Aleu, and get to know Yukon and his siblings, and their mates, telling Balto's in-laws that everyone, even them, have spirit guides, whoever they may be, and that it may even be someone close to them.

"Thanks for stopping by to say hi." Juneau told Nava and Muru."

"Until we meet again, my brothers and sisters." Nava bid, and he and Muru disappeared.

"By, Muru. By, Nava." Aleu bid.

"Now, let us continue, shall we?" Aniu said. "I believe the next chapter of the story centers on the two sled dogs of the family... as well as their mates." Aniu grinned.

"That would be us two." Dingo said proudly, placing his paw around Kodi's shoulder, with him doing the same.

"Don't count out our mates and fellow team members." Kodi spoke, glancing at Dusty next to him, and Dingo did the same to Dana at his side.

"It wasn't an easy journey to start our careers, especially for you, Dingo..." Dana said.

"True. Kodi and Dusty had it easier than I did, but I would get to their level just the same." Dingo remembered...


	40. Chapter 40

Balto's Story

Part 2: Outcast No more/Life of a Hero

Chapter 40: Rise of The Next Gen Sled Dogs, Part 1

Much time has passed since Balto's family got word that Aleu won't be returning anytime soon. If that wasn't bad enough, more bad news hit the family as Yukon and Nunivat's friends Yin, Yang, and Thunder unexpectedly left with their owners, due to their respective owners pursuing personal life goals. It was hard for Yukon and Nunivat, but they had to move on with life as best as they could.

Before they knew it, two of Nome's sled dog teams were retiring soon, and were in need of recruiting new, younger dogs. Nikki, Kaltag, and Star's team, as well as Max and Molly's team were approaching the tip of their sled dog careers, and they can't stay as sled dogs forever, no matter how long they can do so.

It was then that new sled dogs would rise to the challenge to train and become the new recruits. The training and recruiting process would happen gradually over time, but it would happen nonetheless.

However, the time for two new recruits came, as they have successfully passed their training and recruitment. At the town's old mill, these two sled dogs were with two older ones. Luckily, they were family, with one member being adopted and treated as one.

"Congratulations, Dusty! Your father and I are so proud of you." Molly hugged and nuzzled her dear daughter. She blushed but still affectionately returned her embrace.

"Awww, mom. Thank you. At least you and dad know that your daughter will be replacing you on your team when the time comes."

"True, Dusty. There's still time for other recruits to take our place. Lucky for you, a friend will be at your side on your new team." Molly told her daughter.

Very true enough. Near them, Dusty's father Max joined her friend and adopted family member: Balto and Jenna's youngest son Kodi.

"You alright, Kodi? You seem a bit nervous."

"I'm fine, Max, thank you." Kodi replied.

Max smiled proudly at the young red husky, son to two of his good and close friends. He placed his paw around Kodi's back to hold him. "Why be nervous, Kodi? This has been a life long goal for you, and you have achieved it! Better is that you and Dusty are teammates and will take Molly and my places when we finally retire, which won't be that far ahead."

"I'm happy that I finally am able to be a sled dog soon, like my dad in the serum run." He explained. "I'm just.. a bit on edge on how I will do on the first days on the job."

"Don't worry too much, Kodi. You have Dusty at your side, and I'm sure that both of you and your new teammates will bond together and help each other. If anything, just know how much you make your mother, father, and siblings proud."

"Yeah, Kodi. I'm with you in this. Along with our new teammates, there will be nothing that we all cannot do together!" Dusty cheered as she and her mother came to Kodi's side. Dusty affectionately nuzzled her adopted son figure.

"You sure bet that we are proud!" A new voice joined them. It was Balto, the town hero, and Kodi's father.

"I hope you don't mind my unexpected appearance. Jenna isn't with me right now, but I can still say that both of us are proud for Kodi's latest accomplishment." He smiled.

"We sure don't mind at all, Balto." Molly smiled at her close friend.

"Glad to see you here, dad." Kodi greeted.

"Not as much as I can congratulate you... as well as Dusty." He smiled at his son's friend.

"Balto, sir, Me and Kodi's first days on the job may not be perfect, but I know that we and our new teammates will be among the best sled dog this town has yet to see!" Dusty stated proudly.

"And I believe in you both." Balto replied, wrapping his paw around Dusty's shoulder. "You and my son got this. I believe in you both, as your mom and dad do." He turned to wrap his paw around Kodi's shoulder as well. "I may not have been a permanent part of any of the town's sled teams, but at least you two will be."

"Thanks, dad." Kodi chuckled, then watched as his dad let go of him and Dusty. Balto then addressed Max and Molly. "I do understand that your team is not the only one recruiting."

"You're right, Balto." Molly replied. "Your former team is recruiting as well."

"You mean, Kaltag's team." Balto smiled.

"Yes, but his team is very much your team as well, even if it was just for the last leg of the serum run." Max replied.

"Kodi, I know that you're not the only one in our family who's looking to become a sled dog." Balto said.

"That's right. I heard Dingo was considering being one. I sure hope that he can take this as his opportunity to get recruited in a team." He said.

Indeed, Dingo, another of Balto and Jenna's sons, had been contemplating joining a sled team. recently, his close friend Dana had successfully been recruited to Kaltag's team. In fact, at this moment, he was discussing with her about this.

"Congratulations on passing your tryout, Dana." Dingo said.

"Thank you, Dingo. You know, why don't you enter the training and tryouts yourself?"

"Ummm, I don't quite follow..."

"C'mon, Dingo. You've told me before that you have considerations on being a sled dog like your father. I even heard that your brother Kodi is successful in his tryout. You'd make your mom and dad proud to join Kodi as a fellow Nome sled dog."

"True... but I'm not.. sure if this is my time." Dingo replied.

"I sure hope that this isn't because you doubt your abilities, Dingo." She affectionately licked her friend's cheek. "I believe in you, Dingo. With recruitments up right now, this is your chance to be a sled dog. Don't wait, because you might not get this chance next time."

"You really think so?" He asked.

"I know so. Go, get yourself into recruitment and training. Knock the competition out as much as you knock out your prank victims." She giggled at this last comment and leaned against her friend's side.

"Thanks for the encouragement, Dana. I'll think about it. Maybe I will tryout for a spot soon. Also, I don't go that far with my pranks." He chuckled with her.

"That's my Dingo." Dana beamed at him.

After some time of consideration, Dingo finally took up Dana at her encouragement.

Here goes nothing. He approached the sled dog Kaltag.

"Hello, sir?"

"Hello there. What's your name?"

"My name is Dingo."

"Pleasure to meet you, kid. I assume you're here to tryout for a spot on my sled team. My teammates and I won't be able to stay on our team for that much longer."

"That's why I'm here." Dingo said. He spotted Dana approaching them.

"Kaltag, sir, I know Dingo. He's my friend."

"Ahhh, so you put a word for him, miss Dana." Kaltag observed.

"Yes, sir." She replied.

"Well, kid, you do look like a future sled dog to me." He addressed Dingo. "Question is, can you perform the part? Come with me, you two." Kaltag took Dingo and Dana to the tryouts.

"Alright, see this here, kid. Show us what you got. The qualifier is 3 minutes around this track. Make it within three minutes, and you are in. It will just be training and conditioning that will be further sealing your spot on the team."

"Thank you, sir." Dingo positioned himself.

 _Good luck, Dingo._ Dana thought silently.

Dingo poised himself at the starting position, and on signal, he ran off, running around the track as fast as he could. _Dana believes in me. If she believes I can make the team, I must do it. This is for her. This is for mom and dad, for my family._

"He sure is fast, that young Dingo. Reminds me almost of Balto, my team's former leader after Steele during the serum run." Kaltag thought to himself softly.

Around halfway through the tryout, some doubts and slowdown started to affect Dingo. _Mom and dad are not here. Oh no... I'm slowing down, getting tired. Can't do this! No, I can do this! I must! This is my chance, and I can't just falter now!_

Almost there... __

"That doesn't look good." Kaltag noticed. "He's about 20 seconds away from passing the qualifier, but he's dragging."

Dingo was getting sluggish. Despite trying to will himself to qualify, he was getting slopping at running out of breath. He pushed himself faster, but it was his undoing. He was nearly there, but pushing himself to his limits caused him to trip out of exhaustion.

 _No, Dingo..."_ Fear gripped Dana. "Get up, Dingo!"

Dingo kept on trying to catch his breath, and even when he finally got up and passed the finish line. He was out of breath, and he nearly stumbled out of exhaustion before Dana caught him.

"You alright, Dingo?" She was worried about her friend.

"How... how did I do?" He asked.

"Good job, kid. You definitely have potential as a sled dog... but good job is not good enough. After your slip, you finished 10 seconds over the qualifier."

Dingo's eyes widened. _No, this can't be!_

"But it can't be! I was so close!" Dingo exclaimed in disbelief. "Please give me another chance."

"I'm sorry, Dingo. I commend you for wanting a spot so badly... but for starters, you should have paced yourself just as much as going fast enough to make the qualifier. My team can't afford to have someone like you to slow them down, especially with the endgame in sight, sorta speak."

"Sir, please..." Dana spoke up.

"I'm sorry, kid. Getting so close is not enough. Go home and rest."

Dingo in disbelief, started to walk away.

"No, Dingo, don't..." Dana tried to speak out. As a last ditch, effort, she went over to persuade Kaltag.

"Kaltag, sir, please. Please give Dingo another chance."

"Simply put, your friend did not qualify in time. There's not much I can do now, miss Dana."

"Please reconsider, Mr. Kaltag. My friend came here to take advantage of this opportunity for recruitment, and... it would mean a lot to him to use this to make his family proud."

"I'm sure he would make his family proud, IF he did even better than just now." Kaltag countered.

"But it's more than just that. He is Balto's son."

"Wait, you are Balto's son?" Kaltag called out to Dingo. Dingo timidly joined him and Dana.

"Yes, sir. I am Balto's son. Between my brothers, I am the middle brother. Kodi is my younger brother."

"Kodi?" Kaltag made the connection. "I see. I met your brother before. No wonder why you reminded me of your father. I assume that he already told you of how when the medicine was lost a couple of years ago, that he rescued my team and I, and helped lead us back home to deliver the medicine."

"Yes, sir. My father is the town's hero. It would be meaningful to follow in his paw steps, just like my younger brother is."

Kaltag thought for a moment, with Dingo and Dana sharing uncertain glances at each other. Then the moment of truth...

Kaltag grinned at Dingo. "Congratulations, kid. Lucky you that I give you this rare second chance. But be aware, that your friend Dana is the latest recruit in my team. Spots are limited, and if I suggest that you get a little more practice to pick yourself up. I can't give you anymore chances if you fail a second time."

"Thank you, sir!" Dingo smiled. Dana smiled back at him.

"I commend you for your effort today, Dingo. Push yourself a little farther, and you will be even more prepared for your spot on the team. Truly make your dad proud."

After this meeting, Dingo and Dana walked off for further discussion.

"Thanks for supporting me back there, Dana." Dingo said.

"Have faith in yourself, Dingo. I'm thankful that Kaltag gave you a second chance because you are Balto's son."

"Me too. But I need more help if I will be making it the second time around."

"How about your dad? If anyone can help give you more pointers, the town hero can!"

"Perfect idea, Dana! My dad is also the fastest dog in town, and surely he can help prepare me! I'll go see him now." He nuzzled Dana.

"Go, Dingo. I believe in you. You will make your family proud. I know you will."

"Where would I be without a friend like you?" He asked. Dana giggled in response and returned his nuzzle.

"Go see your dad." She beckoned, and Dingo nodded. She watched him turn towards the beach to his next destination...


	41. Chapter 41

Balto's Story

Part 2: Outcast No more/Life of a Hero

Chapter 41: Rise of The Next Gen Sled Dogs, Part 2

Dingo raced over to the beach, towards the site of an abandoned grounded boat. This is his father's home, and he raced over with new hope. He was previously failed to qualify for a spot on Kaltag's team, but his status as Balto's son convinced Kaltag to give him another chance. After all, who better to help train Dingo than the hero of Nome who is the fastest canine in town, who led Kaltag and his team back to town with the medicine, and the same town hero who happens to be his father?

As he approached the boat, he spotted a familiar goose off to the side.

"Dingo?"

"Uncle Boris..."

"What brings you here, kiddo?" Boris placed his paw around Dingo's back.

"Uncle Boris, have you seen my father? Is he here?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, Dingo. Your father is not here at the moment. He must be in town with your mother -"

"You called for me?" A new voice spoke.

"Dad!" Dingo called out in delight.

Boris chuckled. "Good timing I see, boychick. Eh?" Boris walked up to the wolf dog. "Your boy just arrived here, looking for you."

"Thanks for keeping him here, Boris. I'll take things from here." Balto said. With that, Boris walked off to give Balto some time with his son.

"Dad." Dingo embraced his father warmly. Balto nuzzled his son and rubbed his son's back of his neck.

"What brings you here, Dingo?" Balto warmly greeted.

"Dad, you know that Kaltag and his team are looking for new recruits to replace them when they retire soon?"

"I've heard. Let me guess, you want to try out?" Balto asked.

"I already did. I failed. But Dana told Kaltag about how I'm your son, and he is giving me another chance!"

"That's great news!" Balto replied.

"Dad, everyone knows you're the fastest dog in town. Because of that, would you be able to train me to become a sled dog like you?" Dingo asked.

"Hmmm..." Balto though. "Even with the serum run, I still don't have as much experience as Kaltag does. Nevertheless, I'd be happy to train you. I'll do my best."

"Oh, thank you dad." Dingo nuzzled his father in thanks.

From there, Balto decided to start off the session with a warmup. It was a bit of a slow start, but he and Dingo were off sprinting across the beach before they knew it. But then, things would not go off the way the father and son had hoped.

"Dad?" Dingo was startled to see his father starting to falter. Why?

"Keep going... son. Don't let me slow you down. Keep going."

There was something wrong. Not too long later, Balto stopped in his tracks, shaking and panting. Dingo immediately walked up to his father's aid, allowing him to lean against him.

"Dad, what's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"No reason to worry, Dingo. Trust me." After a bit, Balto had to break it to him.

"I'm sorry, son. I'm not as young as I once was during the serum run."

"But dad, you're not old." Dingo said.

"I'm not old... yet. It may only be a few years or so since the serum run, but you know how canines like us age compared to humans. We age faster. In other words, I'm afraid I can't train you, son. I'm sorry."

Dingo's ears flattened in disappointment. This was his chance to get some training from someone more experienced than he is.

"But dad... you're the fastest dog in town... I don't want to force you, but I just hoped..."

"I don't blame you, son." Balto replied. "But I'm not as young as I used to be anymore. Sooner or later, I'll grow old... perhaps too old to be a sled dog. The serum run was my only chance I was ever given to be a sled dog, even the closest chance. To be honest, I don't know if I'm still the fastest in town anymore. Maybe I am, but maybe not for long..." Balto thought for a moment, then an idea popped up in his head.

"But still don't lose hope, son. There's still one more dog you can turn to who's more physically fit to be your trainer."

"Who's that?" Dingo asked.

"Why, you're very own little brother."

"Kodi! Of course!" Dingo mentally slapped himself. "Why didn't I think of that before?"

"Go find your brother, Dingo. I'm sure he'd be happy to train you, his older brother, to be a sled dog. Who knows? Maybe one of your, or even both of you may surpass me one day as the town's fastest dog."

"Really?" Dingo's eyes glowed in hope and astonishment.

"You'll never find out if you don't try." Balto encouraged.

Later, Dingo went to find his younger brother. Luckily, he found him quick.

"Dingo!"

"Kodi!"

The close brothers ran over to embrace each other.

"What brings you here, brother?" Kodi asked.

"Little brother, I've got a special request to ask you." Dingo replied.

"Oh? What would that be?"

"Would you be able to train me as a sled dog? Teach me what you know. I already tried out, but I was not fast enough. But I'm given a second chance. Dad wasn't able to train me, since he is not our age anymore."

"You mean, you want to be a sled dog too? That's awesome!" Kodi exclaimed. "I would be happy to help you out."

"You would?" Dingo's hopes were being raised.

"Of course! We're brothers after all!"

Nearby them, Max, Molly, and Dusty were watching the exchange. They glanced at each other. Kodi helping his older brother be another family sled dog.

One of the first things that Kodi taught Dingo was to pace himself.

"Run fast, but don't tire yourself too quickly."

Within the next days, Kodi would encourage Dingo to grow faster, stronger. Dingo would tire out quickly, but Kodi would not give up on him. Balto never gave up on Kodi when he would struggle to keep up with his siblings as pups, so how could he give up on his own brother.

As the days progressed, Dingo found himself almost there. His goal was in sight.

"I think I can do this. I think I can do this!"

"Don't think! Do! You can do this!" Kodi encouraged.

The training went by so fast that before he knew it, Dingo was already in the tryouts once more. This was the moment of truth.

Dingo thought about his brother's training, his encouragement. He thought back to how his best friend Dana gave him good luck on his second try.

"You got this, Dingo. Be Faster. Be Stronger. Be Greater. This is for Kodi. This is for my family. This is for my father and mother. This is for Dana."

"Woah. Dingo is doing it!" Dana said in astonishment.

"Your friend looks like he's mounting a comeback." Kaltag said to Dana. "We'll see in moments if Balto's son will really take advantage of this chance."

The next 1 minute+ seemed to take forever, Dana's anxiousness to see her friend succeed. The moment of truth is here.

Dingo could see the finish line, and his friend.

"This is it, Dingo, don't tire now!" He ran faster and faster, pushing himself to his limits.

"I'm nearly there! I won't falter now as I did before!"

"Go Dingo, go! You're almost there!"

Heartbeat after heartbeat, step after step, the finish line was getting closer and closer.

Could Dingo finally surpass the qualifier?

But then, the strides were starting to get out of sync.

 _Oh no. No no no, can't do this again! Almost... there... almost..._

Then Dingo tripped and felt himself skid across the ground.

 _No Dingo. No no no no no no no no..._

"Dingo!"

"Dana? I..."

"Oh Dingo... you did it!" Dingo saw Dana pull him up and against her, hugging him tightly.

"What? You mean...?"

"You did it, Dingo! You made the track last second!" Uncontrollably, Dana nuzzled Dingo's face deeply. Then the two parted and blushed after realizing what she did. She at least licked Dingo's cheek in congrats.

"Congratulations, Dingo! You gave us a scare for a moment."

"I still qualified? But how did I do so even with slipping?"

"You pushed yourself to the limits, Dingo... beyond your limits! Work on not slipping up last second, but otherwise, you've done it! Sure, you slipped your way across the finish line, but better that than slipping inches before. Congrats!"

Dingo and Dana celebrated, while Kaltag congratulated Balto's son.

Word of Dingo's accomplishment spread quickly, and it wouldn't be long before Dingo's family heard and celebrated with him.

While Dingo did make it to the same team as Dana, the only catch is that now, he and his brother are on competing teams.

"Congratulations, Dingo!" Saba rubbed her brother's back.

"I may not be much into sled racing, but don't let me discourage you. You deserve being a sled dog!" Yukon offered.

"You're going to be great!" Nunivat said.

"Thanks, all of you. But I wouldn't be able to be here, if it weren't for Kodi training me." He smiled at his younger brother, then they hugged, earning cheers from their brother and sisters.

"I never gave up hope on you either, Dingo." His friend Dana walked up and embraced him, while Dusty and Molly walked up next to Kodi. Even Balto and Jenna joined in.

"This is a proud moment for the family." Jenna said as she nuzzled Dingo. "Now, Dingo is our family's second sled dog.

"You both are going to do great out there. Your mother and I couldn't be any proud to see you boys work together." Balto said, patting Kodi on the back.

"Indeed. Dingo, Kodi, you both will follow in your father's pawsteps, while Dusty, you follow the reins after your mother and father."

Molly nuzzled her daughter in response.

"Thank you, Jenna. Kodi and I are teammates, while Dingo and Dana are teammates as well."

"But, Dingo taking place in Kaltag's team, and Dusty and Kodi being in my team, that means that you boys are competitors now." Molly spoke.

"True..." Dingo said, then turned to Kodi. "I hope this doesn't mean that you just trained your own competitor." The grouped laughed together.

"No hard feelings, Dingo." Kodi said. "Even though we are competing teams, we are still hometown teams."

"That's the spirit!" Molly encouraged.

"And you two are still brothers, no matter what." Jenna added.

"This is still a good thing. Some friendly rivalry to push our respective teams to be better." Dana said, and everyone agreed."

"What do you think, Balto, the fastest dog in town?" Dusty added.

"Well... I'm not too worried about trying to keep my title. I'm not even sure I'm still the fastest dog in town anymore. Even if I still am, it won't stay that way forever. Any of you has the potential of being the fastest in town, and that is still true for Dingo and Kodi." He wrapped his paws around his sons.

"You both and your friends and teammates may one day surpass even myself as the fastest in town."

"You really think we can?" Kodi asked.

"Nothing is out of the realm of possibilities." He slowly turned to Dingo. "Right, Dingo?"

"You can say that again." Dingo replied.

"Right, Ding-"

Everyone laughed over Balto's joke, and even he laughed at his own joke.

From here, the next generation of sled dogs will rise. The previous generation will always have their places cemented in history, but now the new generation will continue the sled dog traditions...


	42. Chapter 42

Balto's Story

Part 2: Outcast No more/Life of a Hero

Chapter 42: Teammate Tension

"I've always had faith in you, Dingo. I never doubted what you are capable of."

Dana sweetly nuzzled Dingo's cheek lovingly. Her mate blushed, but graciously accepted her nuzzle.

"Did I ever mention how you have always been one of my greatest inspirations?" Dingo returned her nuzzle, and Dana giggled in response.

Dusty nearby leaned and rubbed against Kodi's side. "You've done such a great thing, training your brother to be a sled dog." She told him.

"Dingo and I may have become competitors, but he's my brother, no matter what." Kodi replied.

"Dingo, Kodi…" Everyone turned their attention to Balto as he addressed his sons.

"... seeing you two help each other out, despite becoming competitors was one of the proudest moments for your mother and I." He said. "Dingo, I'm sorry that I wasn't able to do much to help train you, but I'm glad that Kodi was able to help."

"Thanks, dad." Dingo smiled. "I'm so thankful that I have many to look up to in my life." He then turned to Kodi. "Brother, I realize I never got to repay you in some way. Your help is one big reason why I've become a sled dog to this day. That, and encouragement from Dana for attempting to tryout the first time." He briefly smiled at his mate."

"I don't ask anything in return, Dingo." Kodi said. "But I'm sure that one day you will do something to repay me, if you really are concerned about returning the favor."

Aniu allowed her grandsons to end their exchange before addressing them.

"Dingo, tell us how it felt during your first leg of your journey in being a sled dog."

"It was unbelievable, grandma Aniu." Dingo said. "For a while, I still kept on processing that I finally became a sled dog and starting my career. Unfortunately, I ended up losing a good friend along the way."

Dana nodded, knowing whom her mate is talking about. She then reached out with one paw to hold him on the shoulder. "It wasn't your fault, Dingo. It wasn't anyone's fault. I don't want to sound mean, but if anything, it was his fault for making the choice he made."

"Maybe so, but we haven't seen him in months. He's still gotta be out there, and I hope he's still alright. I'd welcome him back home in a heartbeat if he ever returns home."

Months have passed by around 1927 since Dingo became a sled dog. What could be even prouder for him is that his best friend, his lovely lady Dana would be somewhat of a second-in-command figure on his team, being placed right after him. Overall, the two messed together well with their new friends and fellow teammates. One young male on the team would grow to be a good and close friend of Dingo and Dana: his name was Forrest.

He was a young pure white furred husky. When Dingo and Dana befriended him, he gradually and quickly grew close to them. Little did anyone know that some experience in Forrest's past is what drew him to his new friends. He never felt so welcomed in company in his life. At least, not in a long time. Every time his new teammates asked about his past, he would always downplay his past, claiming that it wasn't interesting at all.

But Dingo and Dana would find out that things wouldn't go as well with their team as they would have hoped. Smaller competitions would rise from some of Nome's sled dogs, which meant that they would go up against Kodi and his team.

In many instances when it came to his team going up against Kodi's, it seemed that Kodi's team would outdo them. To Forrest, Dingo would always play it cool, especially when talking to Kodi.

"Dingo, may I talk to you about something?" Forrest asked.

"Sure thing, Forrest. But since Dana is here, I would like to have Dana hear what you have to say."

"Umm... I was hoping this could be a more private conversation." Forrest said.

"Well, whatever you need to say, Dana can surely hear it too." Dingo countered.

"But if it satisfies you, let's move this conversation elsewhere." Dana offered. Forrest, with a bit of reluctance, took Dana's offer, and the three spoke in a more private location.

"So, what is it that you would like to talk about, Forrest?" Dana asked.

"Look, I have to question this team's attitude when going up against the competition." Forrest said.

"I don't follow." Dingo commented.

"We should be more competitive in these small challenges, to show the town that we are the best." Forrest stated.

"Bud, these are small challenges, as you said." Dingo replied.

"No offense Forrest, but I notice that you've been acting... not like yourself when it comes to our competitors. So far, we've only been going up against dogs from our town." Dana gently told him.

"No one seems to get my point!" Forrest snapped, catching his lead dogs in surprised. "Dingo, if anything, I notice that you play soft on our competition. You are our lead dog, and I just feel like you're not..."

"Not what?" Dingo questioned.

Forrest stuttered for a moment. "You're not pushing our team to do better." Forrest stated. "I want to say this as respectfully as I can. Don't let your soft talk with our competitors slow us down. Luckily, we are in for a potential championship run, and we can't play soft. If we want to win a championship, we gotta not take it easy on... you know whom."

"Woah, Forrest. I don't know what's gotten in to you. You think that me talking friendly with our fellow hometown sled dogs is somehow holding us back in performing like a championship team? Relax. This is only our first ever run."

"All the more reason to play hard, Dingo." Forrest argued. "We need to let everyone know that they should be taking us seriously."

"Why talking so hard, Forrest? Has anyone of our opponents been bullying you?" Dana questioned.

"Look, I just expected that you, Dingo, would be more competitive. In the championship run, its dog vs dog, and I feel that we are not performing to our potential. We need our opponents to take us seriously, not cozying up with them. Dingo, I especially see you cozying up with that dog Kodiak."

"Ok, first of all, one: he goes by Kodi. second of all, I don't think you've been paying attention, Forrest. Kodi is my brother."

"Is that so?" Forrest retorted.

"Forrest, I've never heard you talk like this before!" Dana scolded her teammate. "Let me guess, being friendly with our potential rivals is letting them take advantage of us? We don't play dirty."

"And no offense, Forrest, but you need some time out. Take a breather. Its one thing to be competitive, but don't be sore about it. Get your head straightened up. I will agree that whatever challenge the team is pitted against, that we all have to do it TOGETHER. Its one thing to get down and dirty, slug through the mud, sort of speak, but it isn't the same is playing dirty." Dingo stated.

"Forrest, if you payed any attention to what Nikki, Kaltag, and Star said before we took over their team, it is to remember to not be a Steele. He had leadership before our generation, and if you want to talk about being a champion, don't do it the way Steele did."

"Fine." Forrest mumbled under his breath. "But if we fail to be true champions and not take our positions seriously, no one go crying to me." He then walked out of the group, with Dingo and Dana watching on.

"Dana, I won't lie when I say that I'm worried about Forrest. I don't want him to be a sore loser every time we don't make it to the very top."

"No worries, Dingo. I have your back no matter what." Dana assured. "Whatever is going on in Forrest's head, if he really is that competitive, I just hope that his competitiveness doesn't get to his head."

"You think that it might have something to do with why he doesn't want to talk about his past?" Dingo asked.

"I have a feeling... but I can't be too sure." Dana replied.

From that day, Dingo would continue to lead his team throughout many competitions, all the way to a championship run. Dingo wished luck to his brother Kodi, when their respective teams would be vying for a championship title. Although the race was close, Dingo had to concede and congratulate Kodi when he and his team proved to be the town champions.

"Congrats, brother! I was so close to leading my team to victory, but you still made the better run." Dingo said.

"Thanks, Dingo." Kodi hugged his older brother. "Maybe you'll be a champion soon some day."

While Dingo and Kodi's teammates congratulated each other, Dana would extend her praise to Dusty.

"Enjoy the day, Dusty. You and your team deserved this championship title."

"Don't sweat the loss, Dana. I still hope that you and your team will have your turn in the spotlight. Thank you too, by the way." Dusty smiled.

Soon, Dusty's parents would come to congratulate her and Kodi.

For Kodi, his parents and siblings would come to praise him and Dingo.

"Congrats, son, on a well deserve championship!" Balto praised, while Jenna nuzzled her youngest son.

"Thanks, mom. Thanks, dad."

"And to Dingo..." Jenna then turned to her older son and gave him her nuzzle. "Congrats on a great run! You may not have been the victor, but you and your team still displayed a very honorable and very admirable effort. May you become a champion some day."

"I appreciate it, mom. Hopefully I will lead my team to a championship title one day." He shared nuzzles with his dear mother.

"You two are our family champions no matter what." Saba told her younger brothers.

Even after the celebrations died down and the teams were preparing to go to sleep, one more unfortunate surprise was in store for Dingo.

"Dingo!"

A voice surprised him and Dana. A fellow teammate approached them, panting and trying to catch his breath.

"Rico?" He asked.

Dana walked over and placed her paw on his shoulder. "Rico, what is it?"

"Its... it's Forrest. He's gone rogue!"

"What?"

"Follow me!"

Rico led Dingo and Dan outside of town.

"Look, his paw prints! They all lead out of town. I tried stopping him, but he evaded me. What does he think he's doing out there?"

"I have a theory." Dingo said as he took a closer look at a mountain range outside of town. "It must be because of how we lost to my brother's team today." He spoke in a sad tone.

"But why would losing a championship make him run away?" Rico questioned.

"Forrest is a good friend... a good teammate. But he has been the more competitive of us. This still begs the question on why he would do this, even with his competitiveness in mind."

"This is a very extreme behavior." Dana said.

"Shouldn't we go after him."

"Even if we do, there's nothing we can do to help him. I hate to say that, but you know its true." Dingo said. "All throughout the race, I tried to get him to let go of his competitiveness, but he wouldn't budge. I hope he comes back and just take this moment to clear his head."

"If he doesn't come back, then our musher would have to find a replacement for him during the offseason." Rico concluded.

"Forrest is one of us, Rico. I hope he does come back. If not, I'm afraid things would not be quite the same without him."


	43. Chapter 43

Balto's Story

Part 2: Outcast No more/Life of a Hero

Chapter 43: Reunion With Friends

"To this day, neither Dana or I have seen Forrest. I still believe that us losing to Kodi's team was the reason why he ran away. Its been months since we last saw him. I still hope that he's alive and alright somewhere out there." Dingo stated solemnly.

"Its still not your fault." Kodi told his brother.

"Neither do we blame you and your team, Kodi." Dana softly told her brother in-law.

"No matter how dark things get, everyone has hope. Everyone has a chance of redemption. Forrest still has a chance to find redemption some day." Juneau told her nephew."

"Well said." Aniu gently complimented her eldest daughter."

"Even the faintest light burns in the darkest of shadows." Beringo spoke after a long time. "After some time since your friend's disappearance, things would turn for the better. Yukon, Nunivat…"

Instantly, Beringo's grandson and granddaughter knew what their paternal grandfather was hinting at...

In the town of Nome, everyday was quite like all the others. Everyday was basically another day. But for two of Balto and Jenna's adult pups, this day would prove to be a day to remember throughout their lives.

One afternoon, a ship carrying passengers arrived near the shores of Nome, Alaska. When the ship docked on port, a large number of passengers, some dogs, but mostly humans, calmly but eagerly stepped off the ship and were greeted by the town before them.

"I'm home..."

"We're home... the home where our hearts lay."

Later on during the day, the young and sweet Nunivat was walking across town as she usually does. She came from hanging out with her brothers, sister, and their friends. She heard about a ship that arrived in town not too long ago, and she wanted to see who are the newcomers that have arrived in town. Were they residents that arrived back home from a trip across Alaska? Perhaps, they arrived from a trip from the continental USA. Or, were any of these truly newcomers who are moving into Nome?

After some time of looking around, Nunivat found herself in a moment that would change her life forever.

"Nunivat?"

She was startled, but she stared shocked when she saw a familiar male dog. He looked and sounded all too familiar. She couldn't believe her eyes. She was frozen in so much shock that she couldn't move or speak.

"Nunivat, it's me."

After a few long moments, she finally uttered the name of her beloved best friend that she longed to see again.

"Thunderbolt? Oh, Thunder!"

The moment she ran towards him, Thunder leapt over to meet her.

"Thunder! I can't believe it! You're back! It's been so long!"

The friends embraced each other like there was no tomorrow. Sweet red brushed warmly against yellow and gold. They hugged warmly and tightly, licking and nuzzling each other.

"I'm here, Nunivat. I promise, I'm back. My owner is moving back in Nome for good." He comforted, holding her as she buried her face, neck, and body against his.

"Thunder, you don't know how much this means to see you again, and to be with you again! A day, even a week, even a month is far too long without seeing you."

Nunivat rubbed into Thunder's fur, deeply taking in his warmth and scent that she hasn't smelled or felt in what seemed like forever. She missed Thunder so much that she was crying tears of joy to embrace him again.

Thunder licked the tears from her face and stared into her eyes. She stared back at him and before he could speak, she rubbed into his fur and the side of his face.

"I've missed you so much, Thunder." She softly and emotionally spoke. "I thought I would never see you again. No matter how much I got used to living life without you, life still didn't feel the same. I'm so happy that you're back."

Thunder was moved so much that he hugged her tightly. "I missed you too, Nunivat. Not a day went by where I didn't think even one thought about you. I always felt like someone was missing when I stared up at the sky. I just couldn't help but to think about you."

The friends kept embracing each other, letting themselves know that they are together again.

"Thunder, I have to go tell my mom and dad. They will be thrilled to hear that you've returned." Nunivat said. "My dad was spending the night with my mom, and I heard she and her family is out of the house right now. My dad is there."

"Go ahead, Nunivat. I'll even come with you." Thunder replied.

Nunivat leaned against Thunder's side, rubbing into his fur. "Please do." From then, Thunder accompanied his young and sweet friend to her father.

As Thunder accompanied her, he couldn't help but to silently admire her.

 _Nunivat is as beautiful as ever. She's as beautiful as the day before I had to leave town and leave her. But wait, is it me, or is Nunivat… even more beautiful now?_

Pondering these thoughts would have to wait for now. When he and Nunivat saw Balto, Thunder allowed her to make the first move to greet her father.

"Dad!"

"Hello there, Nuniva - woah!"

Balto was caught off guard, nearly toppled off his paws as his youngest daughter leaned against him for a hug.

"Daddy, you wouldn't believe what happened!"

"What? What is it?" Balto asked.

"Thunder! Thunder came back! He must have been one of those people who came here on the ship earlier."

Taking this as his cue, Thunder walked over to make himself known.

"So it is true. Thunder has returned." Balto smiled.

"It's good to see you again, Balto sir." Thunder greeted.

"As always, call me Balto. He replied.

"Dad, you were right. Thunder would return, like you said! I'm so glad that you're right!" Overwhelmed, she nuzzled her father under his chin, then burried her head into his throat.

"See, my darling? Never give up hope." Balto briefly returned her nuzzle with his chin and they parted. He rubbed noses with Nunivat for a moment.

"I'm so happy for you, Nunivat." Balto sweetly told her, then looked back at Thunder. "Welcome back home, Thunder. I see my daughter is so excited that you have returned."

Thunder chuckled as Nunivat surprisingly slipped her body under his leg, allowing him to hold her.

"Awww. Allow me to say that I always thought you two looked so adorable together." Balto commented.

"Oh, dad..." Nunivat giggled.

"Whatever the case, I'm glad to be back home. Perhaps now, Nunivat and I can hang out again, just like old times." Thunder said.

"Why not start again tonight?" Nunivat questioned, earning chuckles from both Thunder and Balto.

"Be sure that your friend has time to rest from his journey back home." Another voice spoke.

"Mom!" Nunivat ran over to embrace her mother just like she did with her father.

"No need to tell me, sweetheart." Jenna hugged her daughter. "I see Thunder has finally returned home." Jenna cradled her youngest daughter, and she spoke to Thunder.

"Welcome back, young Thunder." *Author's note: "Young Thunder"... Has a nice ring to it. Right?*

"Miss Jenna... or should I say, Jenna... It's good to see you again as well." He replied.

Jenna nodded before returning her attention back to her daughter. "I'm so happy for you, sweetheart. I'm sure you are very eager to hang out with Thunder again and catch up with lost time." She held Nunivat, but released her from their hug.

"Thunder, I would very much like to know where you moved to, and what you saw in your journey." Jenna said.

"I would be happy to tell you all." Thunder said, speaking to his friend and her father and mother.

"Before you begin, Nunivat, today is a day to remember. Not just for you, but for another one of us that has just reunited with his dear best friends."

"Yukon?"

"Yes, dear. On my way back here from my human family's picnic, I met up with your brother. It turns out that Yin and Yang have also returned today as well."

"That's quite odd, I might say." Thunder said. "I don't recall seeing Yin and Yang on the ship, but otherwise, I'm happy that they are back together again with Nunivat's brother."

About 20 minutes earlier...

Yukon was walking alone, giving little mind to his surroundings. He also checked out the newcomers that came to town on a ship.

 _Who am I kidding? Like that ship was ever carrying aboard-_

"Yukon!"

A voice startled him and he froze in his tracks.

 _No... that can't be. I gotta be hearing voices. Or, is it really...?_

"Yukon!"

"Yin?" He uttered and as he turned to face the husky's direction, he was immediately knocked off his paws and landed on his back.

"Yukon! It's me, Yin! I'm back home!" Overjoyed with eagerness and happiness, Yin showered Yukon with licks across his face.

"Yin... I can't believe it! You're back!" With little thought, Yukon grabbed Yin and pulled her towards him, returning her affectionate greetings.

"I can't believe it... I can't believe it, you're back, Yin."

"Oh Yukon..." Yin licked and nuzzled his chin. "... I missed you so much! You're not dreaming, and neither am I." They buried their faces against each other's fur, breathing in each other's scent and taking in each other's warmth.

"Lay off, lover dogs!"

They heard a voice wholeheartedly chuckle as the figure approach them.

"I'm just kidding. Seriously though, won't ya save some for me?"

"Yang! Oh boy, am I glad to see you again!" Yin allowed Yukon to get up.

"Come here, you gentle giant!" Yang embraced Yukon.

"That's my line, Yang!" Yin chuckled. Together, brother and sister embraced their dearest friend.

"Yin, Yang, I've missed you two so much..." Yukon said. Yukon was already tearing up under all their embraces.

"Aww, Yukon. I always knew you had a soft spot under all that fur and muscle..." Yin licked the tears from her friend's face and nuzzled his chin.

Even then, Yukon couldn't help but to weep some more as his two best friends nuzzled and comforted him.

"Don't you cry, my son."

"Mom..."

"Miss Jenna..." Yin said.

She and Yang watched as Yukon's mother came over to give him her comfort.

"Mom, Yin and Yang are back in town..."

"I know sweetheart. I know so much how you missed being with them. I'm glad that they are back too." Jenna comforted Yukon some more before she addressed his friends.

"Yin, Yang, life has been so much different for Yukon since you two left town. You don't know how much it means that you both are back and that he can hang out with you two again. Welcome back home." Jenna said.

"Thank you, Jenna. If it weren't for our owner..." Yin said.

"Yin and I would never choose to leave Nome... and leave Yukon." Yang finished.

"Well, I'm sorry that I can't stick around longer, but I it will be delightful to catch up with you two." Jenna told them. "I have to head on home. I would very much like to hear what you two have been going through during your absences."

"We would be happy to tell you." Yang said.

Jenna gave both of them a welcome-home nuzzle. "I look forward to hearing your stories later. In the mean time, gets some rest and feel free to share your stories with Yukon." Jenna bid them farewell, giving Yukon a nuzzle before bidding him as well.

"We have so much catching up to do, guys." Yukon said.

"No kidding." Yin giggled. "San Francisco may be the big city to all the American humans, but its wayyyyyy too big for a couple of Alaska-raised small town dogs. Not to mention, San Francisco is way too hot."

"San Franwatto"? Yukon asked, confused.

Yang chuckled. "Its a long story..."

Yin leaned against Yukon's side and rubbed sweetly and warmly against his fur and powerful body. Flanking him, Yin and Yang walked off with Yukon, telling him their story down in the sunny Bay Area of the continental United States west coast.


	44. Chapter 44

Balto's Story

Part 2: Outcast No more/Life of a Hero

Chapter 44: Epilogue - Coming Full Circle

"This has been quite a long, very long family story." Dingo commented.

"Indeed it has been, Dingo." Aniu replied.

"A long family story brings in a long night and long family reunion." Nunivat added.

"Which, makes me wonder when this story will end, not that I'm bored." Saba added.

"Oh, don't get too far ahead of yourself, Saba." Juneau giggled.

"True." Aniu said. "In fact, we are approaching the end of this story... almost to a relatively recent event. One that came after Yukon and Nunivat's now current mates and brother in-law returned."

Balto silently nodded. _It's come to this._

"That day when... when Dad got..." Yukon spoke. Everyone knew what was coming.

"The last part of your recent family history." Aniu nodded to her eldest grandson.

Jenna wrapped her paws around Balto, and he held her close. Jenna closed her eyes as the last tale of the story is recollected. She remembered this story like it was just yesterday...

"Good afternoon, handsome..."

The beautiful red husky Jenna rubbed her cheek with her beloved handsome wolfdog mate.

"Good afternoon to you too, beautiful..." Balto softly replied. He licked her forehead as they parted and gazed closely into each other's eyes. Balto then reached out and held her cheek with his paw.

"You're so beautiful, Jenna. You're so gorgeous and breathtaking, just as much as when we started growing up a few years ago.

Jenna giggled in response, then returned Balto's gesture. "And you're still the humble, sweet, and strong wolfdog I've befriended years ago when we were still adorable, little puppies."

"It's a very nice day today, Jenna. The sky is clear and all blue, a little breezy, but likewise not too cold. Want to go out for an afternoon date... just the two of us?"

"It would be my very pleasure, Balto." She smiled and leaned against him. "Let's go a little bit outside of town for some privacy. We don't go out that far usually." Jenna then nuzzled Balto under his chin.

"I'll be happy to walk with you there."

As they made it across town, they spotted two very close friends of theirs.

"Max, Molly, good afternoon!" Jenna greeted.

"Same to you both!" Molly greeted back.

"Where are you two headed?" Max asked.

"Balto and I are just... taking a stroll across town."

"How about you two, Max?" Balto asked.

"Molly and I were just on our way to meeting Kodi and Dusty. They're currently in a practice run near the beach with their team. Even Dingo and Dana's team is joining with them."

"Nice! Please tell them Jenna and I say hi." Balto said.

"Will do!" Molly replied. "You both are still the adorable couple since being just friends back in 1925."

"Likewise with you and Max." Balto smiled.

After chatting for a bit, the pairs parted and Balto and Jenna made their way to the outskirts outside of town. They also went up the mountain to overlook the scenery.

"So beautiful and peaceful this place is..." Jenna complimented. "Both the town and the wilderness around it.

"You can say that again, Jenna." Balto replied as they continued their watch.

"What, no 'Just like you' comment?" Jenna teased. "We'll I'll say it. The scenery is like you and me, Balto. If I'm the sky at day and night and the town, and the sea meeting the beach, then you are the mountain and wilderness that surrounds it." She leaned against him for a hug. "You make me feel warm and safe."

"Oh you..." Balto blushed as he held her. "You are indeed the town in the middle of all of nature. You complete me. You fill what could have been the hole in my life if I never had you in my life. You are among the lights that shined in the middle of the darkness that once was my outcast life."

Jenna giggled. "That's the spirit, my love." She licked his chin, and he softly nuzzled her on the top of her head while breathing in her scent. Jenna breathed in his scent at the same time.

"Jenna? Have you ever thought what you would ever do if... if you were ever separated from your parents or siblings? No Rosy either?"

"I couldn't imagine going through what you went through, Balto. Its one thing that I live away from my parents and siblings, but another if I didn't have any human family either. But with you at my side, I hope to never have to go through anything like that. I never want to get separated tragically from you or any of our family members, especially in anything as tragic as your separation."

"That should never, ever happen. Not to our family." Balto said. "Even when not present, we will always be together, no matter what..."

After silently watching the scenery for a while, Jenna suggested to head a little farther outside of town, but not too far, just to the nearby woods. Balto agreed, as he was confident that he could use his wolf senses to help guide them back home if needed.

"You know, Balto, just being here near the wilderness... makes me think..."

"About what?"

"One day, Yukon and his brothers and sisters will learn the truth about their heritage. I think it would also be a good idea to help them get a little taste of your side of the family's heritage."

"I think I know what you're getting at." Balto said.

"Don't make the same mistake again with Aleu."

"I know, Jenna. I should have told her a long time ago."

"I do hope that Aleu has or will come to terms with her wolf side as you have."

"I'll personally take you up on your advice, Jenna. I don't want Yukon and the other pups to go through what Aleu and I have gone through. I owe it to our family to not have our descendants make the same mistakes I have made."

Jenna smiled and placed a paw on his shoulder. "I have faith in you."

They then looked around the area and noticed how the sky was not clear anymore. It was dark.

"That's not a good sign." Balto said. "It was just clear a moment ago, I swear."

Then, snow started falling.

"We should start heading back into town soon." Jenna advised.

"I agree."

Before they knew it, the snow started picking up more and more.

"Let's go home now." Balto said.

Together, they made their way back to town's direction, but the wind and the snow started picking up... even violently.

"Oh no, it's a blizzard... or soon to be one." Jenna feared.

"Stick close, Jenna. We'll make it." Balto assured.

Better said than done, as the blizzard started getting worse and worse.

"Keep... going..."

But then a blast of wind knocked them off their paws and the moment that Jenna got up, she could only see blinding snow around her.

"Balto? Balto, are you there?"

No answer.

"Balto… Balto? Balto! BALTO!"

The fearful calling echoed in Balto and Jenna's heads as they went back to reality.

"It was one of the scariest moments of my life." Jenna said. "If the bear attack and nearly drowning in the lake... and Steele's interference were the closest times I almost lost your father, then this moment he was caught in a blizzard..." Jenna started tearing up. "... it felt like the closest yet to ever losing him.

"Mom..." Yukon and Dingo both came over to comfort their mother, joining their father.

"It's alright, Jenna." Beringo said. "It's all in the past.

"Aniu was able to help bring Balto to safety, heal him from the wounds he faced in the wild, and bring him back home days later." Aurora softly spoke.

"It's a good thing that I decided to come out looking for you and dad." Yukon said. "I couldn't fight the urge to look for both of you after the blizzard started to form and you and dad weren't here yet."

"Thank goodness that you did, son." Jenna hugged her oldest son and nuzzled his face. "I'm proud of you, Yukon."

He returned his mother's nuzzle.

"It was a scary time, dad." Nunivat told him.

"We were so afraid that we would lose you." Kodi added.

"That crisis made me think of how dreadful it would have been to actually grow up for the rest of my life without a father." Dingo said.

"It would have been tragic to come back home and not have papa here." Aleu spoke.

"But just like Balto said, even if not present, we are always here together." Aniu added. "We are all together in our minds and our hearts. Even when not here, family is forever, and love always finds a way, not just with boyfriends and girlfriends, but couples, parents and their children, siblings, and so on..."

"Now, you all know the complete story of the family to this point." Beringo added. "They were filled with dark times... rejection, separation, fear, pain... but would always come back with joy and love... and pride."

"An important lesson to take away is that there will always be struggles in life." Eyak added. "But friends and family help each other persevere through it all."

"There is a light even in the darkest and longest of tunnels, the faintest light in the darkest of skies." Aniu closed.

"Thank you so much for bringing all of us here, Aniu." Kenai spoke after a long time.

"This has been a long family reunion, and as much as I would like this to keep going, I think we have found the perfect conclusion to go with the reunion." Max said.

"I couldn't agree with you more." Molly spoke.

"Thank you for having us all together, and for helping us get introduced to new faces along the way." Balto said.

"It is our pleasure, brother." Juneau and Eyak both joined Balto.

"This family reunion has been especially big for Balto and his side of the family." Dana said. "But it's still been a pleasure to be part of this family reunion."

"Not to worry, Dana." Eyak said. "There's still hope and plenty of time that you, Kenai, Dusty, Yin and Yang, Josh, and Thunder may have your own family reunions with your own parents and siblings. Same with Jenna and her siblings."

Dana smiled.

"I'm sure there will be." Dusty replied.

"Thank you for bringing us this family reunion, mother." Balto said.

"You are most welcome, Balto. Never forget to look around and cherish your large family. You will have them forever, as are your father, siblings, our relatives on both sides, and myself."

"Thank you all for being here." Beringo told everyone. "May we have yet another family reunion once our already large family grows even bigger in the future."

Everyone chatted with each other and bid one another farewell. For Balto, this naturally came with sharing intimate affectionate moments with his mother, followed by his father and siblings. Slowly, Balto's large family bid each other goodnight and to head back to their homes to see each other again tomorrow.

"You have a goodnight, Jenna." Balto nuzzled his mate softly."

"You too, Balto." Jenna replied, returning his nuzzle.

"Good night, mama." Aleu said.

"Good night, baby." Jenna embraced Aleu and nuzzled Kenai. "You both have a good night with your father... and father in-law."

"I really enjoyed this family reunion, mama." Aleu replied. "I hope we can also get more time not just to meet Paxon, Galena, and Lily, but also their pups, our paternal great grandparents as well."

"Don't count those possibilities out. There's always tomorrow." Jenna smiled.

"We'll take mom home." Yukon said, joined by Dingo.

"We'll come too." Dana, Yin, and Yang joined them.

"I welcome the company." Jenna replied.

Balto watched as the last of his family members left the beach. Aleu joined her father and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm exhausted from this reunion, but enjoyed it. Let's go get some sleep, papa."

"I'm second your opinion, Aleu." Balto replied. He held her close to him, and reached out to embrace Kenai as well before the three of them went to their boat and slept.

 _It was a pleasure to meet you and your family, grandson._

The spirit of the white wolf Tala snuggled warmly with her elderly living mate, watching him as he slept.

 _Your family loves you. You are blessed with the life you are given, no matter how much hardships you have faced and continue to face. Know that you have family watching over you and yours. Now go and carry on through life. There are many, much more tales that have yet to be told..._


End file.
